Kind des Schicksals
by Crimson1
Summary: Please read the following Thank You and get a few bonuses. This story has been about Ran and Ken's son coming back in time to set things right. Please Read & Review
1. Prologue

KIND DES SCHICKSAL

* * *

"_Yuki, watch out!"_

_-----_

"_Hehe. You still have a lot to learn about Japanese, Michel."_

_-----_

"_Ken, honestly, I can't understand how you're still such a klutz."_

_-----_

"_I saw Youji. He didn't remember me at all."_

_-----_

"_Tell me...is Omi happy?"_

_-----_

"_Wait for me, Aya..."_

_-----_

"_Oniichan?! Is this you, Oniichan...?"_

_-----_

"_Yes, Omi...I'll be there, too..."_

_-----_

"_Kaachan! Don't you know me?"_

_-----_

"_Heh. Can you boys still keep up?"_

_-----_

"_Let me help you, Aya! I want to stay with you!"_

_-----_

"_It's okay. Everything will be okay now..."_

_-----_

"_It is my weakness that keeps me alive."_

_-----_

"_Asuka...why won't you leave me alone...?"_

_-----_

"_Things were different. Things were different then."_

_-----_

"_It is not yet my time..."_

_-----_

"_Omi's not coming."_

_-----_

"_I haven't killed anyone outside a mission. Yet."_

_-----_

"_I don't particularly enjoy being whipped!"_

_-----_

"_Manx!"_

_-----_

"_Leave Weiss. I'm ordering you...don't lose yourselves anymore than you already have..."_

_-----_

"_They were Weiss before us?"_

_-----_

"_Shion..."_

_-----_

"_Ken, what the hell's the matter with you!?"_

_-----_

"_I thought things would be different. Somehow..."_

_-----_

"_I waited all this time just to kill you. And now...given the perfect chance...I find I can't do it."_

_-----_

"_I will always think of us as a family."_

_-----_

"_They will meet their end soon enough."_

_-----_

"_It will be better for her if she forgets she ever met you."_

_-----_

"_What?! You're not dead?!"_

_-----_

"_I always knew it'd come down to me and you."_

_-----_

"_Doushite...minna...doushite...?"_

_-----_

"..._I'm sorry."_

_-----_

"_You know what happens when you go against the mission, Ken."_

_-----_

"_There will never be a future for us."_

_-----_

"_We are the hunters in the night...Weiss."_

* * *

Prologue

-----

A starless night, dim and eerily still against an all too grey sky. He stands atop a bridge seldom used, his motorcycle parked nearby as he stares into the gently rippling waters below. Only a few nights ago this same spot had been uncharacteristically lively. He had been there, watching from a safe distance, and remembers with vague fascination the figure of a cross etched into the water. Eight people had still been inside the building that once stood there when it collapsed so magnificently. And eight people left alive, he knows without a doubt. Among those eight had been his father, though in this day and age he has yet to be born and will not even be conceived for almost ten years.

Weiss. Schwartz. Kritiker. Estet. And other factors the players themselves have yet to become aware of. There is so much, so much he has known all his life to be fact, but that should never have come to pass. He has been sent to change that. He has been sent to set things right, even at the risk of so many unknowns. What will the future hold if he succeeds in changing it? There is only one way to find out.

The wind picks up, catching hold of his hair. Some falls into his eyes, though the main length reaches past his shoulders. He stands tall, no longer leaning over the railing, and turns with a sharp billow of his trench coat—black, as is the rest of his attire.

Suddenly, his helmet is back on his head, and he is kicking his bike into gear, speeding down the broken road away from memories he has never known first hand.

Tonight Weiss will be on the move, relocating to a safer location in a mobile version of their flower shop cover. He must be on their tail at exactly the right time, or he will have to play catch up, something not even the future has time for. Whether or not he will engage the assassins tonight is still questionable. But his mission is clear and his own curiosity pushes him forward into a night of countless possibilities.

A/N:

Clearly, this is merely a taste of what is to come. Title means "Child of Fate." My hero is someone's son and he has been sent back in time to stop the horrible events that follow the original series, namely: the OVA, Dramatic Precious, Gluhen, Weiss Side B, and the little piddly things in between. If you do not have much knowledge of all or even just some of these continuations of the original, fret not, because anything you need to know will be explained. Of course, this may include spoilers.

The beginning of this first part is events from Weiss Side B backwards until the very last line Aya says in the series, "Blah, blah, blah...we are Weiss." Just to set the scene. If you love Weiss as much as I do, and Schwartz, too, then hopefully this story will save them as I wish they could be.

Eventual RanxKen as the main pairing, though they will certainly not be the only pairing. All characters will make an appearance, so this really will be an epic, I hope.

Please REVIEW and let me know if this is a good idea. If you're not sure, at least give the next chapter a try, okay? Huggles, minna! Ja!

Crim


	2. Part One

Part One

* * *

No one in their right mind begins a road trip after dark, unless of course it is a possibly permanent trek with the travelers' very lives at stake. In such a case, the cover of darkness is a most welcome thing. A mercy. A prayer on the verge of being answered, though completion comes only at the end of the road. 

"No smoking. I've told you already."

"Ch'. You're such a hard-ass, Aya."

The stale scent of cigarette smoke diminishes with the sudden crush of unused ashes. Youji grudgingly pockets his lighter, but pulls out a fresh cigarette to rest unlit between his lips.

"At least allow me this. I haven't had a decent smoke since this morning."

Ran rolls his eyes, casting Youji a sidelong glance of disapproval. "If you must, but it will not be lit as long as I am in this vehicle. Addiction is a hindrance, Kudo. And yours is revolting."

Youji snickers. "You have your vices, I have mine. I'll have you know my addiction makes me a much nicer person. What do yours do for you?"

No response. Ran is content to say nothing, and turns his head to watch the quickly passing line of shadowed trees if only to avoid a certain emerald gaze. Youji smirks, but continues driving in silence.

The two of them are alone in the front cab of their mobile home. Their comrades, Ken and Omi, ride in the back, at the moment unseen. Within the vehicle, they have everything they will need to survive for as long as is necessary, and the only uncertainty they allow themselves to dwell on is that of where they will finally park and set up shop.

It is the only safe uncertainty left.

"Hey, Aya?"

"Aa?"

"We're being followed."

Violet eyes pull away from the blurred scenery as Ran once again faces Youji, discovering that his companion is focused on the side-mirror just off his door. Ran then turns to his, catching sight of a single, blinding headlight that slowly begins to take form as his eyes adjust.

A motorcycle.

"How long?"

"Almost half an hour now."

"You're sure?"

"Positive. He's the only other thing on the road."

Ran nods. "I want to be certain." And he is out of his seat and heading for the back before Youji can even question or comment on his teammate's sudden retreat.

Slipping from the cab into the main quarters of the RV, Ran is unfairly affronted by the reality that this 'car' is indeed their home. It is far too cramped, meant to be set up unfolded out from itself, making it large enough for a small flower shop and a place for four grown men to live. On the road, however, it is cramped. On the road...it can be suffocating.

Diligently typing at a computer by the wall, Omi sits entranced, not noticing Ran's arrival. Ken, on the other hand, had been lying nonchalantly on the couch at the back, thoroughly bored, and takes immediate notice of his leader's presence. He raises an eyebrow questioningly, and Ran meets that soft brown gaze just long enough for acknowledgement before clearing his throat to capture Omi's attention as well. Omi turns and smiles, putting all focus suddenly on Ran.

He has never cared much for the spotlight.

He clears his throat again. "Still adamant about a pit stop?" he asks, characteristically stoic. "We'll be pulling off in a few minutes. There isn't time for pleasure spending, so get what you need and get back in the vehicle. I want us to be a safe distance before we park for the night. Understand?"

His exit is as swift and informal as his entrance, leaving Ken and Omi to share a look of mildly humored, mildly irritated, lack of surprise.

Ran leaves his companions and rejoins Youji up front, settling himself back into his seat. "Take the next exit." He instructs, looking straight ahead into the open road before them. "If he follows, we'll investigate further. If not, we'll leave it alone. You can have yourself a smoke then, as long as you keep your distance from me."

A mock-indignant huff signals Youji's understanding and agreement. The next exit is only a couple of minutes away; that will set things straight concerning their stalker.

Ran watches the figure following so closely behind them with well-concealed interest, only casting his eyes to the mirror in seemingly uncaring glances. Whoever is on that motorcycle must certainly have guts if they are indeed following Weiss on a night like this.

The exit comes into sight and Youji takes it, following a path that leads brilliantly to 'food', 'gas,' and 'rest'. Such signs of hope fail to offer things like 'assurance', however.

"...he's not there. He didn't take the exit."

"Don't sound so disappointed." Ran scolds, folding his arms stiffly. Any disappointment on his end is well hidden. "We'll do well not to have any disturbances. He was probably some drifter hoping for better cover at night...much like ourselves. Let's just stop, reload a few supplies, and get back on the road. I want to be--"

"A safe distance." Youji finishes. "I know, Aya. That's like the millionth time you've said that. We'll get somewhere safe, we'll park, and we'll move on. Relax."

"Hn."

"And loosen up a little, will ya? You're such a mood killer."

Ran doesn't reply. Youji is used to silence and cold stares from the redhead, so he smiles back anyway, happy enough to be pulling into a gas station with the hope of stealing a quick smoke outside.

Just as Youji is putting the RV into park, Ken pops his head into the cab. "How long you giving us, oh mighty Aya-sama? Two minutes? Thirty seconds?"

Ken's grin carries its usual lopsided charm. Youji stifles a laugh. Ran grimaces.

But before anyone has the chance to reply, Omi speaks from just outside, calling up at Youji's window. "Hurry up, minna!" he chides. "If we have to be fast, we better be productive!"

A lilting chuckle. "Dear Omi..." Youji begins, dropping out of the vehicle to land just in front of the slighter young man. "...that is a personal motto of mine."

Omi tilts his head, not quite understanding, but is willingly pulled away from the RV as he and Youji head inside the small rest stop.

Ken and Ran have yet to move, Ran shaking his head at Youji's antics, and Ken...not in much of a mood to leave Ran quite yet. The brunette finds a certain calm in watching his leader, even when all Ran is doing is sitting with a scowl on his face.

A master of perception, Ran notices Ken's lingering stare and turns to look back at him. He does not return Ken's smile. "Unless you plan on sitting in here for the next fifteen minutes—not thirty seconds—I suggest you head inside and get what you want. We won't be stopping again."

"Yeah, yeah. Don't bite my head off, huh? I was just giving you a hard time." Ken replies, slipping up front to claim Youji's now vacated spot. "You're still sitting here. Don't you want anything?"

Now _that_ is a loaded question.

Ran turns away, looking out his window at the night progressing so consistently beyond the little stop. "We seldom get what we want..." he whispers, almost like a breath, not consciously meaning to speak and clearly not wanting to be heard.

"Hm?"

"Nothing." he says quickly, sounding angrier than necessary. "Go inside already." he barks, peering over at Ken with that same old glare, one Ken has grown used to, one he has acclimated himself to after years of endurance.

And so Ken simply smiles, adding a small wink before jumping down out of the RV. "I'll grab you something to drink, okay?" he adds, instantly speeding off so Ran can't tell him not to.

Soon, Ken is a suddenly distant figure, lost through the doors of the building. Youji reappears a moment later with a small bag and nods to Ran before pulling out a cigarette he will savor like it is his first of the day. In some ways, it is, since this day never really began and certainly won't be ending for hours to come.

A slow sigh falls from Ran's lips as he watches the smoke from Youji's cigarette waft up towards the lights above the building's overhang. He had almost hoped that motorcyclist would prove to be following them if only to interrupt the monotony of running away.

Running away. That is indeed what they are doing, no question or compromise or way around it. They are running from lives that no longer exist. For him, it is losing a life that had for a moment been right in front of his eyes, begging him to be taken back.

Aya is awake. And now...Aya is alone. Again.

Ran has never felt like more of coward.

Omi and Ken exit the store laughing, carrying two bags each. Youji drops his cigarette with great hesitance, crushing it beneath his heal, but soon moves to catch up with them and return to the RV. Ran attempts to avoid watching them, but ends up following their approaching forms regardless. He feels his jaw tighten when Ken suddenly gestures for Youji to go with Omi, meaning he must intend to take over as driver. Such a possibility almost makes Ran want to climb into the back with the others.

It isn't that Ken is a poor driver—not at all—but Ken is very different company compared to Youji. Ken likes to talk. In all fairness, Youji too enjoys a good conversation, but will usually silence when Ran stops supplying replies. Ken, however, can talk forever about anything and not give a damn whether Ran even grunts acknowledgements.

"My turn, oh fearless leader." Ken says with a small salute, climbing into the cab with one of his bags under tow, the other having been given to Omi and Youji, who have already disappeared into the back. "I got you this." He adds, pulling out a can of iced coffee and holding it for Ran to take.

Having a great weakness for iced coffee is one of Ran's naughty little secrets. As far as anyone is concerned, he drinks hot coffee, black, or tea. Chilled coffee adds just enough indulgence for him to feel strangely guilty every time he has some, so he usually doesn't indulge at all.

How is it Ken knows...?

"It's not drugged." Ken laughs, still holding the drink in a very steady, tan hand. "What's with the look of horror? I said I was going to get you something. I don't know, I guess I thought you'd like this stuff. It's my favorite."

Chance. Coincidence. That's all it had been, Ran reasons. He feels marginally better about the situation, and accepts the drink with a quickly composed nod of thanks.

Ken pulls out another drink for himself, the same as what he handed Ran, and also a package of mochi—his own little indulgence. "You can steal some of these if you want, too." He mentions offhandedly, beginning to carefully back up from the rest stop.

He is a motorcyclist at heart and has a little trouble maneuvering such a large vehicle. It doesn't keep him from wanting to drive, though. Anything to avoid boredom.

Ran eyes the sweets between them with vague interest. Maybe later. Maybe when he can grab one while Ken is decidedly distracted, thus avoiding having to hear Ken mention something like 'I knew you had a sweet tooth deep down', or 'So you really are human', and other such phrases the brunette seems to think are so terribly funny and clever.

They are back on the main road after a few quick turns and signals, speeding down the empty highway towards...somewhere. Somewhere safe. Somewhere far enough away for them to feel at least some semblance of safety, even if it is only false reassurance.

And, being on the road in a variable straight shot towards wherever, Ken begins to speak...

"It was boring as hell sitting back there. I'm just happy to be doing something." He grins, taking a quick drink of his coffee and then snatching up a piece of mochi to nibble on. "How much farther are you going to make us go, anyway? An hour maybe? Two? I hate this traveling by cover of nightfall shit. Driving in the dark can be a blast—one of my favorite things—but I just feel so...I don't know...like we're being followed by something we cant even see, ya know? Say...do ya think Schwartz could really be on our tail already? I know they're still alive. I mean, we survived that mess and we're just...normal."

Ran reaches up a finely sculpted, pale hand to begin rubbing at his temples. "An hour will be plenty long for us to stop and park for the night." He mentions in way of bringing Ken back to a single thread of thought. "In the morning we can think more seriously about where we plan to go. If Manx contacts us before then, she may have somewhere in mind, though I doubt it really matters as long as we are away from Tokyo."

"But what about--"

"And as far as Schwartz is concerned, don't worry about them. I don't doubt they're alive, but they have their own rebuilding to accomplish after extricating themselves from Estet."

"I guess so."

"Mm."

A beat of pregnant silence. Ran loves silence on principle, but Ken always manages to make it feel awkward. In that sense, it is very much a blessing that he almost always breaks such silences.

"Hey, Aya..."

"What?"

"You know how I just said it feels like we're being followed by something we can't even see?"

"What of it?"

"Well...I think I can see it now."

Ran's eyes dart instantly to the side mirror next to him. He is silently thankful; their stalker seems to have returned.

"He got on our tail almost right after we made it back onto the main road." Ken continues. "Wild guess: he was following us before now. That's why we pulled over, right?"

That familiar, single headlight forms into its true form as a motorcyclist, and Ran turns to peer over at Ken with a short nod. "He's smart, but not smart enough. Being the only thing on the road, it would be impossible for us not to notice him."

"So what do we do?"

"I had wanted to get further away, but I know an area up ahead where we can park. We'll let him come to us."

"And if it's someone from Schwartz or Estet or...shit, whoever else is after us...then what?"

Ran' eyes narrow, trained on the road ahead with sharp, unnerving scrutiny. "We take care of it."

Naturally. At least, natural for Weiss. Death is a part of life after all.

Ken doesn't have to reply; he knows Ran is right. And so he drives on, leaving the silence heavy between them, the way Ran hates it, though at least the redhead no longer has to put up with Ken's usually persistent mouth.

There is a short moment when Ran slips back to inform Youji and Omi of their plan, and then he is back, waiting to signal Ken to pull off at the right spot. Their stalker follows them all the while, never too close, but never far behind.

"Here. Take this road and cut into the clearing." Ran instructs, pointing down a side road that leads to what looks like a forest.

As Ken takes it and eventually turns into the trees, he sees that there is indeed a small clearing right in the heart of it, perfect for them to set up camp. Naturally, the motorcyclist has not followed them, but time will soon tell who he is and what it is he wants. There is little doubt of that.

Ken sighs deeply after shifting into park, looking at Ran and then down at their drinks beside his barely touched package of mochi. "So much for a pleasant drive." He says, not really up for unfolding the camper into its true form. "We turning this thing into a home, or just sleeping in it like this?"

Ran is looking straight ahead still, into the thick trees around them. "I doubt we will get much sleep either way. We will leave things as they are and wait. Eventually...he will come."

"Yeah...I guess so."

It has only been a few days since their battle with Schwartz, a battle that could have very easily left all of them dead. Ken is not in the mood to fight. As of late, he has become increasingly more prone to want to fight in any situation, but not tonight. Not yet.

"Well...we might as well head into the back then, huh?" Ken smiles, scooping up his drink and sweets.

He follows his own advice, but pauses to be sure Ran is behind him. A small moment of thought passes before Ran grabs his drink as well and turns to join his comrade.

"I think we're being paranoid." Omi voices as the two assassins reach the back. Omi is at his computer but is facing Youji, who has taken Ken's spot on the couch. "It has to be a coincidence. Who could know we were leaving tonight?"

Youji nods, but looks uncertain. He and Omi turn to see that they are no longer alone, and Youji stands to address Ran. "What do you think? You sure it was the same guy?"

Ran and Ken take spots at a small table in the middle of the room. Ran looks troubled but very certain. "The night is dark, as are his clothing and bike, but his silhouette was...distinctive enough for me to have no doubts. It's not a coincidence and we are not being paranoid. It would be dangerous and foolish to think otherwise."

Omi draws back a little, but says nothing.

"Whoever it is, when he realizes we have parked, he will come. Then we will know what we are dealing with."

"But it could be hours till he figures out what happened." Ken puts in, sinking down in his chair. "I'm exhausted. Everything aches. Can't they just give us a break?"

What can be said against him when all of them are thinking the very same thing?

The cramped space of the RV is almost welcome, because despite the warm, recycled air pushing in on them, at least they are together. They have lived, fought, and been willing to die together for...years. But being willing doesn't mean they want to. Being willing doesn't mean they don't sometimes wish...everything could be different.

"I guess...I was kind of hoping this could be...like a vacation together...just us, you know?" Omi offers whimsically, speaking in soft tones, like a child who knows his words sound juvenile but who cannot help feeling the way he does. "A break. A breath. Something. Even just one day selling flowers without having to think about...a new mission. I know how you feel, Ken-kun."

And all of them know how Omi feels, because they feel the same. It hurts to say so, though, because recognizing your dreams when they cannot be fulfilled...is sometimes more painful than having none at all.

Enter that old, familiar silence, awkward and stifling. There is no room for masks or lies tonight. Honesty reigns, and honesty burns. Tonight it is burning them alive.

Ran and Ken both flinch in their seats, ears perked to a very soft but still audible sound from outside. Omi and Youji, further from the apparent source of the sound, tense in readiness, perceptive of their friends' shifts. They won't even be granted a moment to imagine what peace might be like.

"That was fast." Ken whispers with a suddenly more serious expression. He reaches up into the cabinet by his head and pulls out his gloves. Youji and Omi do the same. Somehow, Ran already has his katana.

"He's on foot, and we can assume he is alone, but he may be armed with something unexpected if Estet or Schwartz have anything to do with this." Ran warns, his voice hushed as Ken's had been.

Nodding to Omi and Youji to sneak out the back, and for Ken to go out the side, he turns himself to exit the RV through the front. Words are not necessary for understanding, and soon the assassins are split, outside in the darkness, armed, and ready to take on their attacker before he can take them.

Ken, having exited out the side, ducks behind a nearby tree and peers around to see if he can spot any of the others. He sees Omi and Youji come out the back, but then loses sight of them as they head around to the other side. Ran too must have gone right instead of left, for he is nowhere to be seen. And so the brunette waits, watching for movement up ahead where he and Ran had heard the soft shuffling.

As is true in most situations like this, though only moments pass, Ken feels them as if they are hours.

The moon hangs malformed in the too dark sky. Around him, the trees form shadows that seem to create more trees, making very little visible even for someone who is used to working in the dark. A part of him itches to be in his usual assassin gear, but that can never be again. They were destroyed beyond repair in the last battle, and something new will soon have to be created. Ken almost smiles at the thought; it is exciting to imagine remaking oneself.

He tenses. The same sound as before, just ahead, has clearly been heard. He watches closely, his breathing purposefully shallow. And then...out of the darkness...appears a form like darkness itself, black in the black of night, but surely human. Ken forces his eyes to adjust if only to see the stranger more clearly. He recognizes slightly longer hair, a trench coat, and that the man's hands are gloved, but that is all he can see.

The figure seems to be heading towards him, looking with interest at the parked RV. He moves to inspect it, peering in one of the front windows. Coming to a bold decision, Ken sees that he is about to try and open the passenger door. He grabs the handle...but then suddenly jumps back, just in time to miss being tackled by a seemingly flying figure with a katana.

Ran.

Ken wastes no time; he is out of his hiding spot in seconds, rushing up to aid his leader if at all necessary. But, as is so often the case, Ran does not require assistance. The redhead moves like water, liquid and agile. He soon has the stranger from behind, his weapon pressing into the man's throat.

There is a moment where Ken almost smiles at how easy it had been, but he changes his mind. Why had it been so easy...?

"Answer honestly and without hesitation or I will kill you." Ran hisses through clenched teeth, his voice taking on that rumbling lower register he utilizes so well. "Who are you?"

The man holds very still, his head down, causing his longer hair to veil his face. Ken can see more of him now—the trench coat covers a tight black shirt and black pants, and the man's hair is clearly brown—but he wishes he could see the man's face more than anything. Youji and Omi appear from behind the RV but hang back a little, a few feet yet behind Ken.

The stranger has not answered, so Ran tightens his hold, bringing his mouth closer to the man's ear to speak again. "If you think I have qualms about killing you, you are mistaken. Who. Are. You."

The man lifts his head the tiniest bit, revealing to the others a very odd smile. "I am not your enemy." He speaks, his smooth voice sliding through the air as if on silk. It is low, like Ran's, but not angry. He sounds calm. Too calm.

"Wit will not save your life." Ran growls. "Who sent you?"

"Someone who means to help."

"Help who?"

"You."

"You expect me to believe that?"

"I have come here unarmed, have I not?"

"Hn." Ran scoffs. "If that is true, it merely means you are more of a fool than I first thought." He turns his eyes on Ken then, loosening his grip on the stranger only slightly. "Ken, check him."

Ken almost jumps at being suddenly brought into the conversation. But it makes sense; he is the closest, and Ran cannot afford to release the man just yet.

Collecting himself, Ken slowly walks forward, staring hard at the face he still cannot see save that smile. He does not like that smile. It feels...as if it is watching him, as he believes those hair-veiled eyes are watching him.

He reaches the pair and begins to pat the man down, his claws kept safely inside his gloves. He is happy to be able to size this man up, but feels more awkward than he ever remembers feeling towards an enemy before. The man is about an inch taller than him, thin, but firm and well-muscled. His clothing is impeccably clean for having been on the road all night, and his skin almost glows in the dark, very pale.

Looking up at the man after having trailed down long legs, Ken grudgingly realizing the man's hair is still veiling his face, even from this better angle. However, when he finally strands, the man suddenly tilts his chin up, looking Ken full in the face.

Ken holds back a gasp. Violet eyes...

"Well?"

Ken falters, even after Ran's prompting. Those eyes...they're drowning him.

"Ken."

"Uhhh...he's clean. No weapon." Ken manages to get out. He takes a step back, understandably shaken.

Seemingly pleased, the man smiles wider, right at Ken. "You see?" he speaks, his voice so oddly gentle, talking to Ran though the man's eyes never once leave Ken.

He is...to put it plainly...beautiful. The charming smile, the fine features, those eyes...

"I am speaking the truth. I am not your enemy." he continues. "I have no weapon, and no, since I know you are thinking it, I don't have any strange power to aide me instead. I only wish to talk. You will allow that, won't you?"

Omi and Youji are too far back to see the man's eyes, or to realize how he is so openly staring at Ken, and Ran is at the wrong advantage, having to look from behind.

"Please." The man implores, though his voice betrays that he is not one to beg. "If you don't like what I have to say, I give you full permission to kill me...Fujimiya-san."

Ken swallows; he doesn't like this. Behind him, Omi and Youji are exchanging very curious and somewhat worried looks. In front, right in the heat of the action, Ran's eyes narrow. The parallel of seeing Ran's eyes so vicious and the stranger's so alluring, forces Ken to swallow again.

This is wrong. Something about all of this is very, very wrong.

"A name. I asked you who you are." Ran speaks, his voice still dark, but more open than before.

The man laughs, very softly, his eyes darting down again for a brief moment, finally giving Ken a moment's reprieve. "My name..." he speaks. "...is Shioshiro. That will do for now."

"Hn. I'll allow you that...but not for long." Ran warns.

And a moment later, he is slipping his katana free and releasing the man from his grasp.

A/N:

Awesome. I really like how this first part turned out, and I hope you do, too. I can't tell you how excited I am to have gotten such wonderful responses so far, even on just the teaser. I am glad this topic interests so many of you.

Well, I assume most of you think you know who's son Shioshiro is, but I guarentee you aren't as correct as you think. Feel free to guess though. :-) Keep in mind I never said it had to be one of Weiss' or one of Schwartz' sons. But saying that isn't really a hint either. , and I know many of you will get a kick out of it once it's revealed.

I will post as often as is possible. Hope you all stick with me and thanks so much for any encouragement and critique.

Crim


	3. Part Two

Part Two

* * *

"Tell us then...Shioshiro...what is it you wish to discuss?"

A non-too gentle nudge from Ran pushes the man forward and he stumbles, almost falling into Ken, who is still standing rather close. Shioshiro is undaunted by the Weiss leader's uncaring nature, however; he grins at Ken as he rights himself and extends a gloved hand in greeting.

"Is it asking too much for proper introductions from you?" he prompts.

Ken stares at that hand, not trusting this stranger one bit, and Shioshiro understandingly, though seemingly disheartened, lowers his arm back to his side.

"Seems you already know us, kiddo." Youji comments from behind them. He has long since placed his wire back within its watch guise, and strides forward confidently. Omi follows close at his heels. "Besides, if you're only giving us one name, since I'm pretty certain you know the whole package concerning ours, you're the one with the advantage right now. And I don't like that."

Side by side, Omi and Youji come parallel with Ken, all three passing their own forms of judgment on the mysterious figure before them. Omi and Youji seem to take notice of the young man's idiosyncratic eyes at the same time and suddenly understand why Ken seems so flustered.

Ran, who has come around to stand beside their guest, peers into Shioshiro's face for the first time. If he is as shocked as the others, he hides it well. "You want introductions. Tell us yourself."

Another flash of white teeth. "I suppose you have me there. I know all of you...quite well." Shioshiro admits with a mockingly sheepish tilt of his head. His smile is just as charmingly disarming, and his obvious sense of ease makes the members of Weiss increasingly more uncomfortable. "You are Fujimiya Ran." He nods to Ran. "Though I believe you go by Aya more often. And you are Hidaka Ken." He turns to Ken, his grin twitching somewhat sinister. "Kudo Youji." He moves on. "And Tsukiyono Omi. Also known as Takatori Mamoru." He finishes. "Am I correct?"

The boys offer no acknowledgement; their silence is answer enough.

"I know everything about you." Shioshiro continues, looking again to each member in turn. His gaze takes final rest on Ken, who wishes he knew what could possibly be so damn, bloody fascinating about him to be stared at with such interest. "You are Weiss. Abyssinian, Siberian, Balinese, and Bombay. You run a flower shop as cover for slaughtering villains at night. You are friends, but strained friends. You have pasts you want to forget, but never can. And tonight...you are running from Tokyo after battling an enemy you were barely able to defeat. Stop me if I've made any errors, won't you?"

"Enough." Ran growls, gripping his sword more tightly, like a gunner's itchy trigger finger. "Your knowledge will save you no more than your mouth, so I hope your history lesson is not all you have to speak to us about."

"You said...you were here to help us." Omi puts in, his crossbow limp at his side. He finds Shioshiro's eyes just as curious as Ken and Youji, but does not distrust them nearly as much. "If that is true, then...who sent you here?"

Again, a smile. "You did." Shioshiro says simply. "My mission is a complicated one, but one I will complete no matter the cost, and you are the very people who sent me to complete it."

Though Omi looks highly interested in what Shioshiro has said, Ran's expression holds no trace of trust. "And how exactly did we send you here without having any knowledge of it?" he accuses. "We have never met. We know nothing of you. It is a bold lie you are peddling, Shioshiro-_san_."

Shioshiro seems to enjoy Ran's challenge. "I assure you, I am not lying." He answers boldly.

"Then what are you?" comes Ken's sudden addition to the conversation. He nearly swallows his words back when both Ran and Shioshiro simultaneously turn their violet eyes on him. He takes a breath. "I mean...if you're saying _we_ sent you here, even though we've never met you, then...then just who the hell are you? Some punk kid from the future?"

A grin this time. A far too pleased grin. "Good for you, Kento. You guessed after barely any hints." Shioshiro winks. He slowly turns to face the others, grandly accepting their skeptical looks. "A hard thing to believe, I know, but the reason you don't know me is because we haven't yet met. I am 20 years old, but that birthday won't even happen for another 30 years."

One can easily imagine responses to such claims; Ran stands angrily aloof, Youji holds back a shallow laugh, Omi gapes at the sheer possibility of Shioshiro actually speaking the truth, and Ken...looks suddenly petrified.

Shioshiro holds up his hands as if held at gunpoint, smiling brilliant at the varied expressions directed so intently at him. "I know not all of you believe me, but I swear to you it's true. Considering some of the things you have seen, Schwartz's powers to say the least, I would think you would have little problem believing something as elementary as time travel." He laughs at this, almost as if he expects to be joined, but is undaunted when silence is his only reward.

"You...really are from the future...?" Omi asks at length, eyes wide with wonder as every little bit of his scientific self analyzes such a reality.

Youji practically doubles over in disbelief. "You believe this guy, Omi? Are you crazy?" he asks incredulously, a sneer forming on his lips as he glares in Shioshiro's direction. "Powers are one thing—there's been proof on psychics and telepaths forever—but time travel is nothing more than a well-played myth out of the movies. This kid's full 'a shit."

"But how can we be sure?" Omi shoots back, practically up on his toes with excitement. "Science has never been able to completely disprove the possibility, and if people like Schwartz can exist than how is this any less likely?"

"Uhh...question." Ken breaks in, raising one hand slightly as if to ask permission from a teacher. "If it _is_ possible, what are the chances _we're_ actually the ones who sent you?" he asks of Shioshiro, no longer willing to be silenced by those watchful eyes. "I mean, if it's possible, wouldn't it be more possible for people in Estet?"

Shioshiro doesn't know quite how to answer this and his smile seems to lose a little of its luster. The air goes silent. The only one still holding his tongue is Ran, though he watches Shioshiro like a speculative hawk, deciding whether or not to devour, destroy, or set free.

A quick shift in weight and the sound of air being sliced and Ran's sword is suddenly dangerous again. Shioshiro gasps as the blade swings up sharply to rest just below his chin.

Violet eyes meet in the dark. "You seem fearful." Ran mocks, though his voice is as thinly set as his lips. "Has my comrade pegged correctly? I have no trouble believing you are from where you say, because we _have_ seen enough to know such a thing may be possible. However, it is far more likely that our enemies are the ones who sent you. It seems you have much to prove if you wish to keep your life."

"Prove...?" Shioshiro repeats, unconvincingly attempting to restore his smile.

Ran gives a slow, purposeful nod. "First you will prove you are who you say, then you will prove you were _sent_ by who you say. Fail to do either and this night shall indeed be your last."

The sword falls away but Ran moves instantly into action, stepping forward to grasp one of Shioshiro's arms before heading for the side doors of the RV. He opens them wide and steps up inside, dragging a somewhat floundering Shioshiro behind.

Ken looks to Youji, who looks to Omi, who offers a shrug, before all turn to follow the pair inside.

-----

Minutes later, the five young men sit around the RV's living room; Youji back on the couch, Omi in his computer chair, Ken at the table, Ran leaning against the right wall, and Shioshiro standing in the middle. Weapons have not been put away, still at the ready should need arise, and all focus remains intently on Weiss's uninvited guest.

"You have five minutes." Ran informs the center of attention. "You say you're from the future—prove it."

Shioshiro tenses; he clearly had not believed he would be called on to perform. He smiles all the while, attempting to hide his distress, and though the expression maintains much of its charm, it has clearly lost its power.

Ken couldn't be happier. After all, it is much harder to fear someone who is suddenly afraid of you.

"Prove it..." Shioshiro repeats, turning in place to be sure he is aware of everyone's positions. "I guess...the only way I can do that...is to prove I will one day know all of you. Because if I know you, then I know things about you, so...all you have to do is ask me questions only someone who knows you well would know."

Were the young brunette a bird, his feathers would be ruffled up in pride; he is rather pleased with himself for having thought up such a clever solution.

Weiss says nothing, but there is no need for protest. Shioshiro's terms are fair and may even shed a little light on whether or not he has been sent by someone trustworthy. They look to one another and silently come to a consensus. Ran—appointed leader—catches Shioshiro's attention and nods his assent.

"Ask away then." Shioshiro smiles, looking perfectly at home again. "Keep in mind, though, that even someone who knows you better than you know yourselves doesn't always know everything."

Ken suppresses a grin; that sounds like something _he_ would say.

"We have to be careful." Omi mentions thoughtfully. "The questions we ask have to be about things people from Schwartz and Estet wouldn't know. Things they wouldn't be able to find out. But it can't be things no one would know, either."

"Exactly." Shioshiro beams. He evidently believes he is in the clear already.

Each member of Weiss looks to another, silently hoping someone else will come up with a suitable suggestion.

"So...I guess asking what my favorite color is won't cut it." Youji states with a lopsided grin. Apparently, no one finds this funny.

"Everything that's coming to mind is something an Estet agent could easily have dug into." Ken slumps, head falling to land in the crook of his arms as they rest upon the table. He notices Shioshiro's eyes turning to him often, but avoids making contact, hoping to ignore the devout attention. What could possibly be so special about _him?_

"I have something." Omi speaks in a small, contemplative voice, catching Shioshiro's gaze. "If we know each other well, if we're...friends, then I must have talked to you about school. I'd be...47 or so in your time, right? So...you're suggesting we're...mentors for you of sorts, yes?"

Shioshiro nods in mild admiration. "I'd say that's a good way to put it." He smiles. "And yes, we've talked about school many times. You were probably the person I turned to most on that account. When I could, anyway."

Omi sits a little stiffer in his chair; this situation is just far too weird. "Okay then...what was my favorite subject?" he asks, sounding hesitant but still confident in his choice.

The others remain silent, only Youji offering any real acknowledgement in the form of an agreeable nod.

Shioshiro seems thoughtful, seemingly thinking the question over very carefully. After a moment, his smile returns with a vengeance. "Easy. Computer Science--"

"Wrong."

"Is what you TELL everyone." Shioshiro finishes triumphantly.

Omi deflates, his smile from seconds before instantly vanishing.

"But your real favorite was always...poetry. You enjoyed escaping in it, or so you once told me."

The look on dear Omi's face dismisses any possibility that Shioshiro has answered wrong, and the air inside the RV turns stale.

Ken is no longer slouched at the table and Youji's persistent skepticism is quickly crumbling to the floor. Only Ran clings to his doubts, violet eyes narrowing into slits of wisteria fire.

"I would lose that smug expression were I in your position." He warns, sword still gripped firmly in impatient anticipation. He pushes from the wall, taking a few deliberate steps closer to the young man failing so miserably at smiling off the redhead's approach. "Omi's question was clever but still open. It could easily have been surmised." Ran finishes.

"Surmised?" Shioshiro snaps back, his smile gone as his own violets narrow in far too similar an expression. "How do you surmise something like that? It's opinion. The only way I could know is if Omi-jisan told me."

Omi's eyes widen and he nearly topples off his chair. Omi-_jisan_? _Uncle_ Omi? Him? It just sounds too strange.

Shioshiro takes note of the varyingly shocked expressions directed at him and offers a nervous laugh. His folly is unintentional; he had not meant to refer to Omi in such a way. It almost forces Ran to wonder if the young man is speaking the truth after all.

Almost.

"It could still be surmised, opinion or not, especially with the possibility of Estet having sent you. You're going to have to do better than that."

Shioshiro subdues a little of the fire still lingering in his eyes, standing taller in acceptance of Ran's challenge. "Then why don't _you_ come up with something?" he pushes.

"Because this is all nonsense!" Ran barks back, his knuckle gone white in gripping his katana too tightly. "My experiences make it possible to believe you are from another time, but how you prove that may be influenced by our enemies. How do we know you're not a telepath like the one we have faced in the past?"

A huff. "Because I'd be doing a much better job convincing you. If I was a telepath, I'd _make_ you believe me."

"True enough. But you're still going to have to offer better proof than a mere guessing game."

"Then give me a question I couldn't guess the answer to no matter what. You're the one passing judgment without a fair trial. If you want proof then let me give it. Ask me something about _you_. Anything."

Ran twitches; he does not like insubordination, and Shioshiro is confidently getting right in his face.

At the table, Ken sits transfixed. Those violet glares are so similar; he would almost swear they are coming from the same person. And that unsettles him. He doesn't like any of this. The future is uncertain and he prefers it that way. When you know what's coming, you truly feel the responsibility for all you have done.

Youji and Omi feel rather excluded at this point. Ran is clearly taking the largest role in confronting their guest, and Ken seems to be getting all the rest of Shioshiro's attention. And so they watch, anxious to see where all of this will bring them.

"You want a challenge, then I will give you one." Ran speaks proudly, head high and sword a little too at the ready. "You know us well you say."

"Very."

"How well?"

Shioshiro ponders on that a moment. "Intimately well." He answers with a mischievous grin.

Youji 'hmph's and Omi nearly falls off his chair again. Ken swallows—hard. Ran is unperturbed.

"As intimate as close friends and family, of course." Shioshiro corrects himself, though there is little doubt whether or not he meant for the misleading comment to be taken wrong.

"Fine." Ran affirms. "In that case...if you speak the truth...then you must know some of our pasts."

"Quite a bit actually."

"Childhood?"

"A number of things. Mostly things about...heh...you."

Ran shifts in place, eyes intently glaring all the while. "So is your claim. Then answer me this..." Ran begins to pace, back and forth in front of Shioshiro from where Ken is sitting at the table to near Youji on the couch. "I have a sister."

"Aya." Shioshiro supplies eagerly.

Ran nods, his face expressionless. "We grew up in Tokyo, lived there all our lives. When we were very young, we had a pet. A dog."

"What, you want the name of the dog? The breed?"

"He was a small dog, a mutt." Ran continues, ignoring Shioshiro's interruptions. "We called him Yuki because he was white like the snow. One summer, he took ill and we were forced to put him down. Aya cried for days. We were told by our parents to let the animal clinic cremate him, but we didn't want to leave him there. We took his body and buried him in the backyard. Our parents found out we had taken the dog and made us tell them where he was. When we explained, they accepted it without questioning where we had buried him, and we never spoke of it again."

The room is deathly silent. It is odd to hear Ran speak so openly, despite his characteristic blank features and even voice. Shioshiro too has lost his smug expression, listening almost reverently.

"Now, my question for you...is not a question, but for you to finish the story." Ran explains. "There is something I haven't added, something important. I consider no one to be as close to me as you presume you are, so if you are indeed being honest, tell me what I have failed to mention."

Ran's pacing stops abruptly in front of Shioshiro. They stare. Shioshiro seems confident, but no longer overly so as he had been before. He returns Ran's gaze boldly, but with a sense of respect he had been lacking before now.

The others watch closely, on the edge of their respective seats. Whether this is a match of wits, knowledge, or something else, something...even more intangible, they cannot even begin to guess.

Shioshiro takes a small, audible breath. "You play hard-ball, alright. But you underestimate me. I _am_ as close to you as I presume. Closer. What you haven't mentioned...is where you buried the dog, and how it would have looked if your parents had made you dig him up."

The entire room holds its breath.

"Because...Fujimiya-san...you buried Yuki next to your ancestors' shrines. They may have been stand-ins for the real ones since you lived in the city, but they were still sacred. You wanted Yuki to be looked after even in death. Oh, and by the way..." he adds with a touch of smug resolve. "According to Aya, _you're_ the one who couldn't stop crying."

Breathe. Ken, Youji, and Omi all release their held breaths together, and wait.

Ran stands stationary and curiously apathetic. His expression has not changed, his gaze has not moved or twitched in the slightest, and his hand continues to grip his katana just as tightly. Shioshiro and even the others may believe it is shock or initial disbelief that holds him still, but they are soon set straight.

The air is cut—again—as Ran steps forward and suddenly has his sword back at Shioshiro's throat. His eyes burn brighter, with the power to wilt a lily held deep within them.

Shioshiro's optimism has once again been turned upside down. He breathes shallow, body tense, and stares questioningly back at his attacker. "Why...? I...I answered right, I know I did..." he stammers. "I couldn't have gotten it wrong."

Ran begins to walk forward, backing Shioshiro against the wall near Omi's desk. Omi uses the wheels on his chair to move away, casting a few nervous glances at the others, who are stunned into inaction.

"You were correct." Ran speaks, low beneath his breath. "You finished the story perfectly. And _that_ is how I know you are no friend of mine."

"Wh-what...? But...if I know, then...then..."

"Then...you are truly a pawn of someone sinister, _not_ an emissary of ours."

"I...I don't understand."

"Fool." Ran growls, stepping closer, closer, with the edge of his sword pushed into Shioshiro's skin. "Had you not finished the story, _I_ wouldn't have been able to. You see...Aya and I promised...we vowed to never speak the truth to anyone...ever. If you know how the story ends, then that means you received your information from another source, because neither my sister nor I would ever break such a trust. The only exception we made...was that perhaps we would one day tell our children...so that should they ever encounter a similar situation, they would know we could understand."

A moment of bitterly tense silence, and then...suddenly and quite unexpected...a laugh. The beginnings of a laugh that purrs...and lingers...and understands more than any single act should have the power to comprehend.

Ran's eyes narrow further, his grip on his katana tightening once more. "You dare mock me with a laugh?"

"Haha...yes...I do." Shioshiro states with reckless abandon, his fear faded to nothing after a single phrase. He laughs again, light and low, his smile renewed as gloriously as ever. He turns his gaze out to look once at Youji, Omi, lingeringly on Ken, and then back to dear, furiously angry Fujimiya Ran. "I dare. Indeed, I dare without a shred of fear, because you have given the game away."

"Then you admit you're from Estet?" Omi voices accusingly.

Ran's eyes are little more than slivers.

"Not at all." Shioshiro grins. He stares straight ahead, into a pair of violet eyes he sees in the mirror everyday. "But I do admit to being your son."

A/N:

Hear my evil laughter? Mwahahaha! Now, I know many of you are going, "I _so_ knew he was Ran's. BUT, if you think it's that simple, you don't know me too well. As a hint, I will say...some of you are VERY perceptive. Hope you are still enoying this. Believe me, this story has barely begun. After Shioshiro's full identity is known, then the real fun begins: his mission. It ain't gonna be easy, let me tell you.

Okay, minna, ja matta! And...please review, coz it makes me smile. :-)

Crim


	4. Part Three

Part Three

* * *

"But I do admit to being your son." 

Your son?

Aya's son?

_Ran's_ son?

'_No...'_ Ken thinks despairingly, reality slapping him hard across the face. This is what he had been fearing, what he had been trying so hard not to see, not to believe, despite the bold evidence that had been staring at him—literally—since all of this began.

Who else could have eyes like that?

'_He can't be Aya's son...'_ Ken continues, frozen in the moment along with everyone else, silenced and still. _'Let him be anyone else's...anyone's...but not _his_...not his...'_

"My...my...that's impossible!" Ran speaks sharply, observably faltering in his speech and visibly losing the grip on his katana. His eyes flare even further into self-contained flames, but he cannot hide that his hands are shaking.

"You sound shocked. I'm surprised." Shioshiro responds calmly, all fear of Ran's sword forgotten, and his smile turned charming and powerful once more. "I've been told I look quite a bit like you. In the eyes. In my build."

"Skin tone." Ken adds, expression oddly melancholy compared to the stunned looks of everyone else. "The way you move. Your voice. Your confidence. It was the first thing I thought of; how much you remind me of Aya..."

Youji catches Ken's eye, offering a silent, friendly warning. Ken stops there, shrugging noncommittally when both Omi and Ran turn to look at him with very questioning glances.

Shioshiro is still smiling. "Haha...why does it not surprise me...that you knew all along?" the young man chuckles, offering Ken another conspiratorial wink.

Ken does not respond.

"I'm tired of your lies, whoever you are!" Ran shouts angrily, his attention drawn back to Shioshiro, though his sword seems to have forgotten how to appear threatening. "Being from the future, that I can marginally believe. Even that you have been sent here by future versions of ourselves I could come to accept. But it is not possible...not possible that you are my son."

"And why is that?" Shioshiro banters back.

"Because I have no son!"

"Not yet."

"I have no desire for children."

"You have a long time to change your mind. A lot can happen in ten years."

"I'm telling you, it isn't possible!" Ran answers vehemently, his sword and all attached suddenly quaking. "You come here spouting nonsense and expect us to take you at your word? All you are doing is turning the situation back to your advantage. Clever, but inconceivable! What proof is there that you are my son? None. Nothing!"

"Oh for crying out loud, are you blind?!" Ken practically screams, out of his chair and up on the balls of his feet like a spring let loose. Youji can feel something awful brewing and does his best to grab Ken's attention again. He fails. "Look at him, Aya!" Ken gestures wildly towards the still pinned brunette. "Those are _your_ eyes looking back at you!"

"Ken!" Youji speaks in warning.

"No, listen to me!" Ken dismisses. "The second he looked at me my mind started going crazy with the idea. Then he starts saying he's actually from the future, and I'm thinking...no fucking way, he really _is_ related to Aya! I mean...just look at him! Omi, Youji, you have to see it. He...he's...he has to be Aya's..."

'..._I hate it, but...I know I'm right...'_

"I see it, too, Ken-kun." Omi bravely responds, looking up at Ran and Shioshiro contemplatively from his seat. Shioshiro smiles. Ran glowers. "They could be brothers. Their eyes...really are the same. If Shio-kun is telling us the truth, then...I believe it. He really could be Aya's son."

Heated silence. For a moment, Ran's breathing seems to fill the entire room. His eyes dart from one member of his troupe to the next, and then back to rest on Shioshiro—on Shioshiro's eyes. Even he cannot deny the similarity, but he had honestly not noticed until Ken took the time to point out their many likenesses. Omi obviously agrees, and Youji must surely be realizing the same.

So much of Shioshiro is a pseudo-image of Ran. Some things are different, of course, like his smile. His smile is someone else's smile. But there is little doubt whether or not there is a string of truth to what he is telling them.

"My son..." Ran repeats, his glare as firm as ever, though his arm slowly falls, bringing his sword to rest blessedly back at his side. "You speak boldly. But if you are being honest, then--"

"Prove it?" Shioshiro finishes, relaxing away from the wall now that he is no longer being held at sword-point. "No problem. Give me a task. Ask me anything. I don't care what it takes; I just want you to believe me. I _am_ you son."

Ran bristles, indignation steadily growing within him. "Then did I fail to teach you respect?" he hisses back, stranding as tall as he can to better tower above his opponent, though their height is far too similar for him to succeed. "You have granted me none of the deference a son should show his parents. That should be proof enough."

This accusation falls heavily and Shioshiro casts his eyes to the floor, his smile shifting into one of mild humiliation. He shrugs. "Gimme a break, huh? For the first time in my life I'm on equal footing with you. Here, now, we're practically the same age, and you're such a different person from the man I know. Can you blame me for wanting to have a little fun?" He raises his eyes back up and looks into Ran's face with an expression of pitiable humility—like the practiced look a child would give his parents when he wants something they aren't willing to give.

Struck by that image, by Shioshiro's convincing countenance, Ran finds himself backing away, shaking his head in denial of something that is slowly forming into an unbelievable truth.

Ken stands at a loss, knowing he had erupted a little too eagerly before. Omi has the appearance of someone desperate to say something—anything—but continuously falters every time he tries to open his mouth. Only Youji remains capable.

"You give a pretty convincing argument, kid. But I got one more test for ya." Youji speaks with a certain over-confidence. He sidles up beside Omi's chair and puts his hand on the back of it, looking down into his young friend's questioning face. "Kritiker rigged this thing with just about everything, right? So...do a blood test. He can't fake something like that."

Nodding in admiration, Omi breaks into a pleased smile before turning to look at the others for approval. Ran and Ken offer their assent, both eyeing Shioshiro as if he might be the most dangerous thing they have yet to face. Omi then looks to their young guest and finds that Shioshiro is brimming with a certain over-confidence of his own.

In all honestly, none of the members of Weiss know what outcome they should be wishing for right now.

"We have files on everyone involved with Kritiker linked up to our computer." Omi explains, rolling his chair back to the desk. "Just a small sample of blood from Shioshiro, and the computer can check to see if he matches Aya's file. It's foolproof."

"Then why waste time?" Shioshiro beams. "What do you need me to do?"

Omi turns and begins to scavenge for Weiss' personalized first-aide kit. He pulls out a syringe and sets up a vile on a small platform that rests beside the monitor. The platform seems to somehow be connected to the system. Finally, after preparing all this, he looks to Shioshiro. "I can take the sample from your finger. Take off your gloves, please."

This request gives Shioshiro a moment's pause, but he slowly complies, removing only the glove from his right hand. He then extends it to Omi, who takes it into his own hands with practiced gentleness and pricks for a small sample of blood. It takes only a moment, but for those watching, they could be watching an endless countdown to...the end of their own reality.

Youji is more curious than anything, emerald eyes focused on Omi's skill with the procedure. Ken, however, seems far more disturbed by the situation than he really has any logical right to. His eyes remain knitted tightly, arms stiffly crossed. For him, this is the culmination of tragedy, though very few could even begin to guess why.

Everyone save Omi is standing now—Shioshiro by the computer desk, Youji behind Omi, Ran more or less still in front of Shioshiro, and Ken...a small distance away, though he begins to slowly move in closer to stand beside Ran.

It is the fair redhead who seems most outwardly unfeeling in all this. Those who know him best almost expect a certain apathy, but this is unheard of. It is highly possible that the test Omi is performing will prove that the young man before them is indeed Ran's own son. How can he look on with such indifference?

Practice.

'_A son..._my_ son...'_ Ran ponders, all inner turmoil cleverly concealed from prying eyes. He may appear uncaring, but beneath the surface he is the most frightened and fragile of all. _'Even as little as a year ago...I wouldn't have even believed he was from the future...but...there is so much possibility. What if he really is...my son...?'_

And what would that mean, for him and for Weiss as a whole?

"It'll take a few minutes to run through the files and analyze the blood." Omi's small voice breaks into the bystanders' thoughts. He sets the now filled vile on the platform and starts up a program on the computer that beeps and clicks and flashes for reasons the others do not fully understand. "When it's finished...then we'll know."

Shioshiro grins out at the others watching him so intently, and moves to replace his glove. In mid gesture, however, a similarly pale hand suddenly grasps his wrist, causing him to drop the glove to the ground. He looks up. Inches away, stands Ran, gripping his wrist with unnecessary force.

"What are you hiding?"

"Wh-what do you mean...?

"The other glove. Take it off."

"I...I can't. You see...it's ...it's a "

"Take it off." Ran demands again, in no mood for compromise on any level. He may be grasping at straws, but it is the only way he sees he can keep his sanity right now. "You say you're being honest, then continue to be."

A low blow; Shioshiro cannot rightly oppose Ran's logic. He nods, and in one swift movement pulls off his other glove, letting it fall to land on the floor beside the first.

Curiosity perked, everyone's eyes focus immediately on that exposed hand, though they do not at first know what they are supposed to be looking for. As they stare, it becomes clear what Shioshiro had been hiding. A ring. A plain, gold band...

"You're married...?" Ran asks, his voice gone unnaturally soft.

Shioshiro suppresses a blush. "Not yet. Engaged. She's waiting for me...30 years from now."

"But...why hide that?" Omi inquires, turned away from the computer screen in order to join in on the conversation. "Why would it matter if we know you're engaged?"

"It was your rule, Omiji." he answers with a shrug, pale hands contrasting so beautifully with his black garb and the gold on his finger as he moves. "I'm not supposed to give away any more about the future than I have to." He turns suddenly to Ran, who has since backed even further away. "It is necessary for you to know that I am your son in order to complete my objective, but anything not necessary has to stay a secret if at all possible."

"To protect the continuum of time." Omi finishes, his scientific mind forever at work. "It is dangerous enough sending you back and asking you to change...anything. I would definitely have told you to be careful on that account."

Shioshiro nods, the matter seemingly settled, but every new bit of information about the young man proves only to make him that much more tangible, that much more believable. And therefore, that much more...Ran's son.

Granted, Youji remains merely curious, much like Omi, both finding the situation fascinating, especially since Shioshiro's words seem so possible to be true. It is easy to understand why Ran finds this more difficult, and though one may not easily guess Ken's reasoning, his feelings are much the same.

Those hands; Ken finds them...bewitching. So like Ran's—long, graceful fingers and smooth, white skin—and yet...Shioshiro's personality appears more and more different the more it expresses itself. And that bothers Ken, because it forces him to imagine the identity of the woman who created that other half.

Shioshiro bends to retrieve his gloves, but does not put them back on. Instead, he places them in his pocket, keeping those drastically imitative hands out in the open. After depositing the gloves, he casts another wayward look at Ken and smiles.

It succeeds in making Ken uncomfortable to the point of having to turn away, watching instead the tense muscles along Ran's neck and shoulders, looking so tight they could almost snap. One thing he and his red-haired leader have in common is that despite the evidence against them, both are still hoping the test will prove Shioshiro is lying.

"We have a few minutes yet, right?" Youji mentions, moving to lean against the wall by Omi's desk. "So at this point we're agreed on...what? The kid's from the future, someone sent him that may or may not have been us, and he may or may not be Aya's son." He pauses, gathering confirming nods before looking to Shioshiro. "What we don't know...is why you're here. I'd say that's a fair place to go next, wouldn't ya say?"

"Fair enough." Shioshiro agrees.

The others unconsciously inch closer in anticipation. The computer is still beeping and clicking and flashing away, but putting Shioshiro's identity to the back of their minds in hopes of learning his agenda is a very desirable thing.

"Whether you believe me yet or not, I am who I say." Shioshiro continues, blessedly leaving Ken alone for a moment as his violets linger on Ran's. "The reason I'm here...is to save you, along with countless others, from...well, a number of things, really. In the end, it's to save everyone from the great power Estet will become, but believe me, there are many stops along the way."

"So...do you have specific tasks you have to complete to stop all this?" Ken asks, doing his best to avoid making eye contact as he waits for an answer.

No such luck; Shioshiro happily returns his attention to his fellow brunette. "There are many things I need to prevent, and many things I need to...ensure. There is much to change, but I must make sure that some things _don't_ change with the rest. Does that make sense?"

"Perfect sense." Youji says rather sarcastically. "Especially since you don't seem too keen on letting us know the details."

"I told you, I'm not allowed to tell you everything."

"So we're just supposed to follow you blindly?" the taller man presses. "You say jump, we say how high, and we're just supposed to trust that what we're doing is for our own good? Sorry, kiddo, but I don't play that way."

Omi stands from his chair, the only barrier between Youji on one side of the desk, and Shioshiro on the other. "Don't start anything, Youji-kun. There's no need to fight."

Youji huffs, significantly ruffled, but obligingly turns away. It isn't that he wants to bicker, and it isn't that he doesn't believe Shioshiro is who he says, either. He just doesn't like the thought of handing over his fate with such abandon.

And that is where his argument falls short.

"You're such a hypocrite." Shioshiro sneers, releasing a very short laugh. He has turned to look at Youji—all his attention directed on that side of the room—but through his peripheral vision he watches Ran and Ken very closely. "You handed your life over a long time ago, _Yotan_. You get a mission and you complete it without question. You kill...indiscriminately...with no more purpose than that it is what you were told to do. So don't talk to me about trust. I'm the one person who's actually giving you something to fight _for_."

The young man's smile is a challenge within itself, bold and borderline malicious. Despite his apparent focus of attention, however, Ran and Ken both feel the weight of his indirect stare. He has said his little rant just as much, if not more, to them. And they know it.

'_Does he have so little respect for me...? The man he claims is his father...'_

'_Does he have reason to hate me...? Is that why he keeps staring...?'_

"I'm sorry, I've overstepped my bounds, haven't I?" Shioshiro comments with a noticeable lack of genuineness. "I should be more deferent to my elders, right...otousan?"

Ran's fists clench with two soft cracks of his knuckles, but he does not reply.

Once again, violets lock, and once again, Shioshiro eventually shifts his gaze over to Ken and winks.

"Ano...minna...the test is done."

Everyone turns to focus their attention on Omi at the computer, who returned to his seat when it beeped and clicked and flashed its way to completion. He sits typing a few practiced commands, bringing up complicated windows and schematics. Eventually, his work brings up Ran's file from Kritiker, picture and all, with a display of Ran's DNA strand in comparison to the one uploaded—Shioshiro's. Omi looks to the others warily, and then...presses the final key.

The room holds its breath. The walls creek in anxiety. Shioshiro smiles smugly. And...

"It matches. No doubt about it. Shioshiro is Aya's son..." Omi trails off, still taken aback by this definite proof, even though he had suspected it to be true since Shioshiro first confessed it.

The others react much the same; they are shaken, the certainty striking them all very hard, but there is also a small voice at the back of their minds saying, 'Well, duh.'

"My son...no doubt...that...that can't...it...can't...I...how...how..." Ran's words form unintelligibly. There is a sudden clang; his katana has slipped from his grasp, landing unceremoniously on the floor of the RV. He stares...and stares...and cannot speak for all his dignity urging him to find words. The other tests he could dismiss easily, but this...this proves everything the young brunette has said...and there are no exceptions to fact.

Standing only a few feet away, Ken feels his throat tighten, becoming unbearably dry. He had no doubts; how could there be any other outcome? But...now there is proof. Undeniable proof...that Ran will one day belong to someone. Someone...who isn't him.

Once again, Youji catches Ken's eye and shakes his head, silently pleading that Ken say nothing that might reveal the truth only the two of them know. Right now, it would be too dangerous. Besides, Ran has enough to deal with.

Shioshiro is smiling still, exuding pure confidence and pride. But he is not looking at Ran. He is looking...at Ken.

"Matte...there's something else." Omi speaks into the static quiet. He is still facing the computer, siphoning through the program. Only Youji has the initial fortitude to turn and acknowledge Omi has spoken. The boy continues. "According to this...the other half of Shio-kun's DNA matches with someone else in the system. Another Kritiker agent."

"What?!" Youji exclaims, leaning in close beside Omi to stare at the screen he cannot read nor can he even begin to comprehend. "Another member of Kritiker? Then...Aya's gonna end up with Manx? Or Birman?"

"That's ridiculous." Ran speaks in reflex, having never once given either of those women a second thought romantically.

Omi shakes his head. "Manx and Birman aren't the only female Kritiker agents, Youji-kun." he stresses, still typing and sorting through files. "Right now it's looking for this other person's identity, so...soon we'll know who Shioshiro's mother is, too."

"Good." Shioshiro grins, his eyes now very much trained on Ken. "It'll save me from having to tell you."

The others do not notice Shioshiro's undivided attention, all watching the computer for when its secret will be revealed. But Ken, being the furthest from the computer, is imprisoned by violet.

Shioshiro's eyes seem filled with something so...so...sinister is the word Ken chose before, but now...he begins to question if that is accurate. In the dark outside, those violet eyes had indeed seemed sinister, but here in the light Ken sees that they are something else. The young man looks pleased, but also...hungry. Like a starving child given her first bowl of rice in weeks—ravenously content.

'_He knows.'_ Ken believes with sudden epiphany, his eyes wide in horror, no longer attempting to hide his discomfort or his fear. _'He knows how I feel about Aya...'_

Violet remains locked on deep brown while the others stare at the screen for the computer's final verdict. The files continue to be sorted and sifted through, until finally...the winner begins to come up on the screen.

"Ha! Birman! What did I tell ya?" Youji grins triumphantly, the file having slowly begun to show itself now, so far revealing only brown hair at the top of the person's picture. But Youji grows silent as the file completes itself, and though neither Shioshiro nor Ken is looking with the others, they are soon told the truth.

"Oh my god..." Omi begins breathlessly, leaning back from the computer in shock. "It's Ken-kun!"

A/N:

Before I say anything, please go here: and see a pic of Shioshiro that I drew. It didn't scan very well, but I'm relatively pleased. I want to refine it, and I will, but here's the initial draft so you have an idea what I'm thinking.

Yeah, most of you caught on early, so I hope you aren't disappointed, but this story depends largely on Ran and Ken knowing right from the start that Shioshiro is theirs. Believe me, there is much left to tell. I'm guessing it'll be around 20 total chapters, but one never knows.

HeatherR: How dumb am I? I looked back and read my own words which said in the Prologue: "Among those eight had been his father." Yeah, stupid Crim. Anyhoo, as you can see it was fathers. :-)

M-chan: Otousan is indeed father. Kento. Hee. You were the only one who said anything about that.

I'm sure many of you are curious about why Shioshiro is focusing so much on Ken. Partly because he knew they would assume he was Ran's because of how much more he looks like Ran, and he was trying to hint, but...there's more to it. He isn't suppose to actually be looking at Ken sinisterly, just...overly-excited and starved for attention. Ken misinterpreted.

I'm dying from excitement myself, so I am happy to be getting such support. I had alot of trouble with this chapter for some reason, so please REVIEW and let me know it is still going well. Love you all, and I'll have the next part up pronto!

Crim


	5. Part Four

Part Four

* * *

"What...?" Ken chokes, eyes thrown wide as he turns to stare at the computer screen. His own picture stares back at him, showing a match in his DNA compared to Shioshiro's even though it had so recently been showing much the same with a picture of Ran. 

No one else says anything, half filled with utter disbelief despite the proof pounding into their heads with facts they have no way of dismissing.

Ken slowly turns to look again at Shioshiro, who hasn't once taken his violets from Ken's face. Shioshiro is smiling, looking quite pleased with himself, and it is that expression that finally rings true. Of course that smile is different, of course it isn't Ran's, of course it had made Ken's blood run swift and thick and hot.

It's his.

"You lying, manipulative villain!"

SWISH. The air slices as finely as cutting through paper, Ran's sword lifted from the ground and lashed out to once again press painfully into Shioshiro's throat. Omi bolts up from his chair, Youji tenses, and Ken steps unthinkingly forward, but all three come up short with what they can and _should_ do.

For Shioshiro's part, he is managing to appear strangely calm, though his confidence may not be enough to protect him this time. "You really enjoy waving that thing around, don't you...Oran?" the young brunette winks, holding his head back as far as possible to avoid the sting of that blade.

Ran is seething. "No more pet names and no more tricks! This game is over!" His eyes burn as he stalks forward, backing Shioshiro hard against the wall—again. The edge of his sword is unforgiving this time; a thin stream of red has begun to trail down Shioshiro's neck. "I don't know how you corrupted our system, but whatever abnormalities you think you can get us to believe, it is biologically impossible to have a child with another man! Especially with _him_!"

Ken tries his best not to look devastated as Ran points back at him with his free hand.

"You have two seconds to give me a reason not to kill you..." Ran's voice rumbles, threatening and dark, not bluffing beyond any stretch of the imagination.

Those watching wonder if Shioshiro's previous displays of fear had been nothing but patronizing show, because now, faced with very imminent death, and even with the blood from his small wound beginning to flow a little more freely, he is the picture of calm.

The young man looks at Ran from beneath long, dark lashes, so similar to his own, and then turns his eyes on Omi. "Is it possible for me to have corrupted the system?" he asks, voice only strained due to his neck being painfully stretched upwards in hopes of avoiding injury.

Omi shakes his head. "Not possible." he assures, locking eyes with Ran earnestly to prove he is not merely being accommodating. "Don't hurt him, Aya-kun. He...he has to be who he says. Even if he could have gotten into the system, it would be impossible to warp a DNA test."

"More impossible than two men having a child?" Ran sneers back, attention darting fiercely from Omi back to Shioshiro, hating that the young brunette is so stubborn and arrogant in facing him.

"Actually...it is possible for two men to have a child."

The entire room instantly turns to stare at Omi. He squirms a little under the collective gaze, but gives a short nod in response to their disbelieving looks.

"It is." he restates. "In my genetics class, we talked a lot about manipulating DNA, synthetic DNA, how it all works, everything. There was this girl in the back row...Aiko...she asked one day if it would be possible to take the DNA of two people of the same sex and combine that in an artificial environment. Most of the class laughed, but...then the teacher started explaining how it actually _could_ happen. All you'd have to do in the case of two men is take the DNA out of a sperm sample from each and incubate that in an artificial egg. As long as the embryo has the right environment to fertilize and grow, 23 chromosomes plus 23 chromosomes is 46 to make a person, no matter who those chromosomes come from. We don't have the technology or perfected equipment to do something like that now, but it is possible. And...ten years from now, when Shio-kun says he'll be born...who knows where science will be."

If Ken weren't relatively certain of still being alive, he would swear his heart just stopped beating.

Two men can have a child. Two men...like him and Aya. And...if Shioshiro is for real, which he has to be with all the evidence pointing in that direction, then...Shioshiro is Ran's son. He is Ken's son. He is..._their_ son...

"Holy...shit..." Ken gasps, stumbling back, only remaining upright due to the sudden presence of the table hitting the back of his legs. He grabs onto one of the chairs to steady himself, his hands shaking so severely he can barely maintain a proper hold.

Likewise, Ran's breath is irregular, coming in audible gasps as he turns from Omi's sure expression to that same arrogance on Shioshiro's face. On a face that truly is the perfect combination of him...and Ken. His eyes. Ken's smile. His nose. Ken's ears. His skin and eye color. Ken's chocolate hair.

Pointed out for him to see—Shioshiro's words, the DNA test, Omi's explanation—Ran cannot dismiss the facts when they are staring into his face with half of _him_ in the expression.

Sword nearly slipping from his fingers for a second time, Ran's arm falls away, his body limp as he steps back from the young man in front of him.

Shioshiro wipes at the blood on his neck, able to—once again—relax away from the wall. "Geesh, you'd think I just told you 'you have a life-threatening illness' or something. What's so horrifying...Oran...Kento? Do I make that bad of a culmination of the two of you?"

If possible, Ran has become a full shade paler than usual. "Lies...you're lying...it has to be a lie..."

"I'm afraid not." Shioshiro replies, rather unsympathetically.

"Estet then...they did this...they stole our DNA and--"

"Nope." Shioshiro cuts in, suppressing a very unsurprised laugh. "It would make a nice excuse for my existence, wouldn't it? But though some of the technology was stuff you got from Estet, it was your willing choice to create me."

"Why?" Ran demands, before any of the others have a chance to jump in—not that any of them can think of anything to say at this point.

Shioshiro allows his laugh this time, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow of humored skepticism. "Why does any couple decide to have children?"

BANG. Four heads whip suddenly to the table, where Ken is teetering off balance after having lost his grip on the chair, sending it to crash backwards and land hard on the floor. He manages to steady his footing, but has no hope of regaining his composure after hearing what he just heard.

'_C-Couple...?'_

Light laughter again—such a lovely baritone sound—so like Ran's, and yet...with a world of difference. "No need to hide it any more, Kento." Shioshiro beams. "You can't keep something like this a secret forever."

"Whoa, whoa, wait a second here." Youji interjects, having held his tongue for far too long now. He steps past Omi, coming to stand right in the middle of the makeshift triangle Ran, Ken, and Shioshiro have formed. He looks first at Ran and then to Ken, whom he gives a very hurt expression of certain betrayal. "Since when are you two a couple? Ken, I can't believe after all I've been through listening to you gush over Aya, when you finally win him over, you don't even say anything."

Ken's chest feels suddenly very heavy. "Shut up, Youji..."

"What...?" comes the low growl Ken just knew would be coming. As pale as Ran's face is, one would swear his ears just turned red. "Gush...over Aya...?" he repeats, looking none too happy and anything BUT understanding. "Is this...some kind of...joke...?"

Brown eyes clench closed; this is not how Ken wanted things to turn out. If anything, he imagined remaining forever vigilant of his wayward leader, keeping his secret all the while. Sure, he would prefer a confession of love followed by a reciprocating confession of love, but he could tell by the tone of Ran's voice that he wasn't going to be getting that tonight.

"Look at me!" Ran's voice bellows, suddenly much closer as firm hands grip Ken by the arms and shake him—hard. Ken opens his eyes, discovering fierce violet. "You...do you...enjoy this...this little game...is it funny to you?!"

Ken shakes his head, not understanding. "It...it's not a game, Aya. I don't know what you're talking about...."

"Liar!" Ran accuses, shaking Ken all the more violently. "Why?! Why are you doing this?! What do you want from me?!"

"Aya-kun, stop it!" Omi cries.

"That's enough! Ken doesn't know any more than the rest of us!" Youji joins in, close enough to grab Ran by the shoulders and pull him back, away from Ken, who cannot seem to find words with which to defend himself.

Ran allows Youji to pull him away, but his eyes remain locked on Ken—angry, unyielding.

Omi stands just behind them all, still by the computer, fidgeting restlessly, wondering what he can possibly do to make everything all right again. He had never asked Ken about Ran, but had often wondered if the occasional longing glance passed in the redhead's direction was a sign of more than admiration.

As for Youji, he alone knew all along.

"Get a hold of yourself, Aya." the taller man speaks sternly, leading Ran over to sit in Omi's chair when the blonde obligingly moves out of the way. "First you're all sword-happy with the kid, now you're trying to blame this whole mess on Ken? We're spooked here, too, okay? No one's to blame; it's just the way things are."

Those simmering violets remain locked straight ahead, burning into poor Ken, who has finally given up and let himself fall into a sitting position on the floor.

What can he say? He didn't plan on this. He certainly didn't plan for his deep secret to be laid out so...offhandedly.

"Ken...I'm sorry." Youji calls to his defeated friend. "I jumped the gun. But...it still would have come up. I mean...you have a son together."

"_Not_...together." Ran corrects sharply. Omi attempts to place a soothing hand on the redhead's shoulder, but it is roughly tossed away. "I don't know how this is possible, but...but it isn't true. Somewhere...somehow...someone is lying."

"Then I guess that would have to be you."

Four pairs of eyes turn to Shioshiro, now leaning casually against the wall he had so recently been pressed up against. He had taken quite a bit of pleasure in watching the show, actually, but chose not to intervene.

Ran's customary glare becomes something tenfold stronger, but it fails to consume when it strikes Shioshiro's confident expression. After all, it is meeting a gaze equally powerful, only with something in addition that Ran has never had.

The gratification of enjoying the ride.

"Why are you doing this to us...?" Ran speaks, his animosity simmered down, but still bubbling below the surface.

Shioshiro shakes his head, an honestly sorrowful smile touching his lips for the first time. "I've already told you. I'm here to protect you. I need your help to...well...save the world, including the lives of a lot of people you care about. Or...in some cases...will come to care about. I'm not here to hurt anyone. I know I'm being a bit of jackass about everything, but like I said...how often am I going to get a chance like this? Meeting my parents before they're even a couple. You told me it would be strange, that it would be very difficult to convince you of...almost everything, and you were right. I never would have believed it otherwise, but you really are good at lying to yourself, Oran."

Ran does his best to ignore the connotations in that phrase. "Why do you call me that?" he questions, seemingly calming, though now he is clearly avoiding looking anywhere near Ken's position on the floor.

"It works, don't you think? You thought it was so clever of me back then." Shioshiro pushes from the wall, taking a few steps to place himself between Ran in the chair and Ken on the floor. Youji and Omi are still book-ending Ran, but they remain faithfully attentive. "I had only _just_ started talking at the time. I don't remember this, of course, but you've told me the story more times than I can count." he smiles at Ken, who unfortunately fails in his attempt to acknowledge it. "It goes like this." Shioshiro continues. "One day, little Hiro-chan—my loving pet-name as a child—started calling, 'otousan! otousan!' and both of you came running. You asked who I wanted and I said, 'otousan.' Well, that really didn't narrow things down, so you started to discuss how you needed to come up with something else for me to call you. Apparently, I had picked up that your names were Ran and Ken because I suddenly pointed at _you_," He stresses his point by pointing at Ran. "And said 'O-Ran.' And then I pointed at _you_," He turns to point back at Ken. "And said, 'Ken-tou.' For otousan I found my own compromise, and you were Oran and Kento ever since. Pretty smart for a little guy, if I do say so myself. Course, you could have always been making the story up. I've caught you doing that many a time, Kento." he adds with a very warm smile, something undoubtedly different than the smile he had been showing before now.

Every word the young man spoke has grounded reality a little further into his listeners' heads. Weiss works as a team, and as a team they all come to the consensus that the argument over whether Shioshiro is Ran and Ken's...has come to a conclusive end.

The kid even tells a story like Ken.

"You...you're really _ours_...?" Ken speaks—finally—his voice a little too soft, though not so soft as to not be heard.

"I really am."

"You're really mine and Aya's--"

"No." cuts in Ran's sharp dissention. The others turn to look at him, fully prepared to hold him back again if need be as he stands, facing Ken and Shioshiro unwaveringly. "I know the evidence proves it. I know you must be who you claim to be. But understand this: no one tells me who I am. Neither fate nor anything else decides my life for me. Your existence means nothing. Whatever Hidaka feels...I do not share it."

Ken cringes. _'Hidaka...'_ his mind replays. _'He only calls me that...when he's angry...when he doesn't want to deal with me...when...when he'd rather I wasn't here at all...'_

"If you want our help..." Ran continues, eyes forever looking ahead, almost past Shioshiro instead of at him, and certainly not anywhere near Ken. "If you want _my_ help...then accept my assertion. I will not have my life decided for me."

A bit of static zaps its way around the room, daring anyone to move and therefore feel its pulsing shock. No one says a word. Shioshiro is thinking very carefully, a cryptic, indecipherable expression on his pale face. In contrast, Ran holds his ground with clear authority, awaiting an answer.

"I need your help. Yours maybe more than anyone else's." the young brunette explains, his smile quite faded, though stubborn in its struggle to remain. "I'll accept your terms then. But I have a feeling you'll end up changing your mind about...almost everything. Especially whatever you're thinking about me...Oran."

The tendons in Ran's neck ripple. "I will also ask you...not to call me that."

"Hn." Shioshiro breathes with a slight roll of his amethyst eyes. "Well...I'll do my best...Fujimiya-san."

Ran's glare hardens. "Good. We'll deal with the details in the morning." And with that said, he steps out of his strained circle of friends, breezing past Ken without a single look, and reaches for the door. He calls back to his stunned companions but does not turn around. "I need...air. Don't follow me."

A few moments of pause, and then...BAM, the door has been shut behind him, and Ran is disappearing into the night.

"Well..." Youji begins after a significant amount of awkward tension. "This is...interesting."

No response. As smug as Shioshiro may be displaying himself, he doesn't really know what to say or do any more than the others. The basics have been told, the details set aside for tomorrow, and now...all any of them can do is deal with the weight of all that has been placed on their already burdened shoulders.

Eventually, the remaining members of Weiss turn their attention to the most logical point of interest. Shioshiro grins, lowering his gaze to the floor. "So much trouble...and all because of me. That's what you're thinking, I know. And...I'm sorry. I really am. But I'm here for a reason. All jabs and snide remarks aside, I care a lot about all of you and I want to succeed in this mission. I _have_ to succeed...for your sakes, and my own. So...don't look so devastated. This could be fun." He raises his violets, smiling more genuinely out at his faithful watchers. As always, his eyes come to rest on Ken. "Cheer up, Hidaka-san. He can say all he wants, but if I exist...you're bound to get what you want eventually."

Ken returns that look without any of the fear or apprehension he had felt before. Yes, those are Aya's eyes regarding him with such familiarity, but that is _his_ smile beaming with them. A part of _him_ lives inside the young man before him, existing in perfect harmony with so many pieces of Ran.

That has to mean something.

"You don't have to call me that." Ken speaks softly, slowly rising from the floor. He takes a few cautious steps closer to the others once he is back on his feet, still a little hesitant. "You can...call me Kento if you want. I don't mind."

Shioshiro swells, smiling with none of the mischief he had utilized so much before. It soothes Ken, seeing those eyes and his smile together, creating such a beautiful face. "You can bet this whole deal is gonna be tough." Shioshiro says. "But...it'll all work out. I made a few promises I intend to keep, and one includes making sure Oran's stubbornness doesn't screw the whole thing up. No matter what he says, you're my parents. You can believe in that...Kento."

A steady, white hand is held out for Ken to take, echoing Shioshiro's initial attempt for civil introductions. After a brief pause to collect his thoughts, Ken takes that hand firmly in his, only momentarily caught off guard by how it even _feels_ like Ran's.

"Well, I don't know about the rest of you, but I'm exhausted." Omi yawns, stretching his arms high above his head. "Shio-kun, why don't we find you some extra clothes and we can make a place for you to sleep?"

"That would be bliss." Shioshiro agrees, finally allowing his fatigue to catch up with him now that this initial hurdle has been passed.

The pair and Youji move towards the back of the RV to collect what will be needed, but Ken lingers, turning to stare at the door Ran so recently disappeared through.

"Ken?" Youji calls to him. "You coming?"

Ken looks back but remains where he is. "Just a sec." he smiles.

Youji nods, part of him wanting so badly to think of something--anything--to soothe Ken's worries, but nothing comes to him, so he merely turns and moves to join Omi and Shioshiro at the back.

Looking again to the door, Ken soon adjusts his gaze to stare ahead into the cab of the RV. His brain feels a little behind the rest of him as his feet carry him all the way inside the cab to stare out the front window before he has even thought to move.

He looks out at the dark, surroundings trees. There, just ahead, stands Ran, facing away from him, looking up at the too clear sky. Apparently, the redhead hasn't gotten too far. Ken watches a few moments, but eventually turns on his heels, silently praying that the figure silhouetted so beautifully by the moon will one day return the same passion he feels for him.

A/N:

Phew. If only you knew how busy I am, you would praise the Lord that I can get any of this done at all. Anyhoo, I don't know why the link I gave to my fanart didn't appear (damn quickedit!) but I'll just tell you the long way. Go to MediaMiner and either look at the Weiss section or search directly for Crimson.

I'm so excited to keep moving on this story and your feedback does wonders for my motivation. I am so happy that you like Shioshiro and that you find this idea worthy of attention.

rarukuchan: Feel free to draw my sweet Shio-kun. In fact, I would be honored. I hope my explanation of how he came about made you happy.

It is actual, by the way. I was in a Genetics class last year and I pretty much am that girl Aiko. My curiosity got the better of me and look at the wonders it has spurned. :-)

M-chan: Feel free to email about anything you don't understand. But...I can't believe you haven't seen it! Get a move on, girl! It is such a wonderful series. I have seen/read everything even remotely related to it, and nothing disappoints. Well...some things make you angry, but it's quite the ride.

I'll keep pumping out chapters, so please keep letting me know what you think. Love you all!

Crim.


	6. Part Five

Part Five

* * *

"Oi, Ken! Where is everyone? Are we expected to get this place up and running all by ourselves?"

Setting down a crate of daffodils to be displayed out front, Ken brushes the dirt from his hands while turning to face Youji, who is burdened with his own armful of flowers. The pair has been busying themselves setting up for a day of hard work, having driven early to find a suitable parking spot in the nearby town from which they can sell their flowers and keep up appearances.

It had been a quiet, lonely ride, despite there being one extra passenger in the RV.

"Omi said he was going to help Shioshiro find some clothes. I think they're digging through everyone's stuff to find something that'll work. But..." the brunette trails off, wiping the sweat from his brow with a weary look at the barely risen sun. "...but I don't know where Aya is. Haven't seen him since we parked."

Youji nods, unable to think of anything he can say that might lift his friend's spirits.

Ken and Ran have yet to speak a word to one another despite everyone's attempts to help ease the tension raging between them. And apart from getting heatedly angry and coming straight out to yell, "Damn it, you must love him if you have a son! Why can't you just admit it?!", something Ken probably wouldn't be too keen on anyway, Youji remains at a loss.

It was nearly a year ago when the brunette first admitted to Youji that he has serious feelings for their leader. Youji had suspected for quite some time, and finally cornered Ken in the basement to demand a confession. Ken gave in—reluctantly—and Youji has been his confidant ever since. Doing his best to aid in increasing Ken's confidence concerning the situation at hand, Youji has done all he can, falling just short of pushing Ken to confess his ever-growing devotion to the stoic redhead.

Of course, in the end, Ken didn't get much choice over when and how the object of his affection discovered the truth.

"How 'bout a smile KenKen." Youji says with a playful nudge at Ken's side, having come up next to his slightly disoriented and distant friend. Ken tries to smile back but is too plagued by uncertainty for the expression to come across as anything less than an act. "Look at things the way Shioshiro put it." Youji presses further. "If he exists, Aya has to have _some_ feelings for you. He's just being stubborn. I'm sure he didn't expect things to get out in the open like this anymore than you did. By the time we're finished with this mission, you'll be snogging like there's no tomorrow."

Youji's flare for using abrasive truth so effectively causes Ken to genuinely laugh, even managing to retain a little of an honest to goodness smile.

He really is lucky to have a friend who understands him so perfectly; the tall blonde always knows how to make him feel better, even in the most hopeless of situations.

"You're awful, Youji." he chuckles, nudging the playboy as he had been nudged. "But...thanks. I know getting all worked up isn't going to get me anywhere. Aya has to come around on his own. _If_ he comes around..."

"He will. Who wouldn't want to shag a sexy thing like you?"

Ken promptly blushes, nearly choking on the breath suddenly caught in his throat.

"Careful, Yotan. Don't be hitting on my father now." enters a new voice into the conversation, one that for a split second sounds enough like Ran to cause the hair on the back of Ken's neck to stand on end. He quickly realizes his folly, though, and turns with a smile to greet his...son.

Followed closely by Omi, Shioshiro has come out of the RV fully dressed in his new attire, which has undoubtedly been taken from Ran's clothing pack instead of one of the others. After all, their body types are nearly identical. It catches Ken off guard, though, seeing Shioshiro dressed as he is, because the young man is wearing one of Ran's signature looks—the infamous orange sweater and a pair of perfectly fit jeans.

"This old thing looks much better on Shio-kun, don't you think?" Omi grins, clearly proud of his creation. "I always thought the color clashed too much with Aya-kun's hair, but on a brunette it works nicely. I hope Aya won't mind."

"I _do _mind."

Four heads whip to the left where Ran suddenly appears from around the back of the RV. He must have been off in the town or buried somewhere in the trees around the park they have settled in. He wears mostly black, only the lavender of the shirt beneath his black jacket creating contrast that intensifies his violet eyes. His face is relatively blank, but certainly not happy.

"I gave no permission for you to go rummaging through my things." Ran accuses, focusing on Omi more than Shioshiro or the others. "Find him something else if you insist on playing dress up."

"Demo...Aya-kun..." Omi speaks up, always a little flustered when Ran looks at him with such barely controlled contempt. "You and Shioshiro are the same size. He won't fit anyone else's."

Ran's eyes unavoidably dart to the slightly smirking brunette, but quickly refocus on Omi. "He'll fit something else well enough. Those are _my_ clothes."

"Oh, for Christ's sake, Aya, you don't have to be such a prick." Youji growls, stepping just in front of Ken, which the brunette is very grateful for, even if Ran seems rather adamant about _not_ looking at him. "Maybe we should just have the kid go around naked. Bet you wouldn't be able to dismiss that he's yours _then_."

Even Shioshiro looks a little stunned at _that_ bold comment.

Clenching the fists at his side, Ran's violets narrow dangerously on Youji, move back to Omi, and finally dart quickly over the entirety of Shioshiro's very familiar looking body. "Wear whatever you want then. I don't care. But don't get comfortable. No matter who you are or how much we may tolerate you, you do not belong here. Once we have helped you with your silly crusade, you're going home. Wherever that may be."

A bit of stiff silence. At least for most of the others. But as always, Shioshiro remains undaunted.

Rather enjoying his new look, the brunette finds dealing with his more stubborn father a rare treat and isn't about to back down. "Being you seem so impatient, Ora...Fujimiya-san...why don't we get started?" He turns to the small blonde beside him. "Omiji, if you would be so kind as to get Miss Manx on the line, I will be back in a few minutes."

With a small bow, Shioshiro turns to head towards a small bridge a distance away that leads to a small scattering of spaced-out cottages.

The others are taken somewhat aback at this sudden retreat, Ken up hopping on the balls of his feet. "Ne...Hiro...where are you going?" he asks, voicing the question all of Weiss is currently thinking.

Turned away from the others, Shioshiro does his best to quell how much his smile twitches larger at hearing his father instinctively call him by the very name he is used to. True, Shioshiro had mentioned that Hiro-chan was his childhood nickname, but hearing it from those familiar lips still soothes him.

"Just going on an errand, Kento. Something small I can handle on my own." he speaks, without turning to face them.

There is a huff. Shioshiro does not even have to guess who it has come from. "You expect too much. Why should we trust you?" Ran asks bluntly.

A sigh. No question as to who has offered _that_, either. "Can it already, Aya. He's your son, alright? He's Ken's son. He doesn't want to kill us, or trick us, or...whatever else, okay?" Youji responds, sounding exasperated, as usual, sticking up for Shioshiro where Omi and Ken cannot. "You go on, kiddo. We'll get a hold of Manx and wait for you, just like you asked. _Right_?"

Another huff and the sound of departing feet. Another sigh, this one clearly from Ken, who feels defeated even without having entered the fight.

Shioshiro ignores his father's departure and finally pears back over his shoulder, quickly gathering up the others' gazes. "Be back before ya know it, Yotan...Omiji...Kento." he winks. The expression would be quite commonplace by now if it didn't look so unusual coming from Ran's eyes. "If I'm not back in an hour...wait two."

And off he goes, straight to the bridge and across it before disappearing amongst the houses and trees.

A small part of the others feel the same as Ran to the extent of not really knowing how to trust Shioshiro as fully as he is demanding of them, and yet...there is certain ease to it as well. They would trust Ran just as equally. Ken, too. Is following their offspring really that different?

For now, they are content enough to pretend it is not.

Following after Ran, who has gone inside the RV, the three remaining members of Weiss feel they have little choice or desire to do any less than everything Shioshiro has asked, especially if they hope to discover any more about the horrors that supposedly await them in years to come.

Ran is sitting on the couch when they enter, looking very pointedly out the back window if only to avoid looking at any of them. Ken sits down at the table, being the furthest spot from Ran—or, at least as far as he can get—but fails miserably at avoiding staring at the back of the man's lovely, red head. Omi goes straight to the computer to hook up the overhead and link through to headquarters where he hopes to contact Manx, while Youji stands just behind to hover over the smaller man's shoulder.

Another small huff as the computer turns on and Omi begins typing. The others choose to ignore it.

Bitter silence reigns a little too easily, but they are used to it. All of them have had moments when they wished one or more of their 'friends' was not in the picture—Ran when he found out Omi's lineage, Youji when Ken almost left Weiss for Yuriko, to name but a few—but most still consider one another to be friends regardless. Perhaps...the closest...the _only_ friends some of them have ever had.

Ken forces himself to look away from Ran and down at his own hands wringing in front of him on the tabletop. Part of him believes this should be somehow...easier now, because, after all, he has a son with the man he loves. But Ran's firm opposition to the idea, to the very thought of them being involved romantically, is so unwavering, he feels even more lost and lonely than before. Ran is not easily moved by...anything. But...but why...why can't his resolve falter at least a little and prove that Shioshiro's existence means more than...pure chance?

That is the thought Ken is burdened by as he stares hard at his hands, lost in his thoughts with the click-clack rhythm of Omi typing on the keys. It will be a few minutes before the young hacker establishes a connection, and if and when Manx appears on the larger screen they have at the back of the RV, they still have to deal with figuring out just what they are supposed to tell her while waiting for Shioshiro to return. After all, they have very little knowledge as to what they are going to be expected to do. Does Shioshiro's plan mean they will no longer be Weiss at the mission's completion? If so...what will they do after living lives of death for so long...?

Sighing deeply, Ken darts his eyes back up, not really meaning to focus so instantly on Ran, but finding it unavoidable with the redhead sitting so directly in his line of sight.

His breath instantly catches. It seems so impossible, and yet...there is no doubt in Ken's mind that when he looked up and his eyes landed on Ran, a very somber pair of violets had been staring back at him. Upon being caught, Ran's expression instantly transformed into a fierce glare and he turned haughtily back to the window, but that initial look of melancholy...it had not been Ken's imagination.

'_What aren't you telling me, Aya...?'_ the brunette thinks with suddenly overwhelming curiosity and hope. _'If you feel anything for me...why...why would you act this way? Why act like you hate me if you don't...?'_

"I'm in, and I've left Manx a message to contact us ASAP." breaks in Omi's simple, matter-of-fact tone. He sits back in his chair and tilts his head up to look at Youji still above him. "I guess...we just have to wait."

"My favorite thing." Youji smirks, notably sarcastic. The playboy is not known for his patience, unless while on the hunt for a worthy prey. Preferably one with smooth skin and long legs. "How shall we occupy ourselves then? Early lunch? Calisthenics? Some _honest_ conversation, anyone?"

'_Oh yeah, you're subtle, Youji.'_ Ken internally groans, rolling his eyes with a small twitch sent in the blonde's direction.

No one responds to Youji's suggestion.

"Well, I sure ain't sitting around in silence while we wait. It's too early for customers, I'm too tired to move any more pots, and as pretty as you boys are, this is not the most pleasurable scenery. This is the perfect opportunity to talk things out. Shioshiro has left us all by our lonesome and Manx won't be getting back to us for awhile." Youji walks to the middle of the room and looks from Ran to Ken and back again. "Talk, you two. You're both difficult enough to live with as it is sometimes; I can't stand all this tension. Just...say something!"

Ken swallows, nothing coming to mind that seems appropriate enough to say. Thankfully, he knows Youji doesn't mean for him to speak first.

Agonizingly slow, Ran turns back from the window to lock his gaze on the tall blonde so defiantly awaiting cooperation. Whatever pained expression had been present so briefly under Ken's quick stare is now not even a memory.

"I have nothing to say." Ran's low voice speaks, leaving no room for negotiation.

Luckily, Youji isn't usually one to wait for room. "Bullshit. You're sitting there pining for KenKen as we speak. You're just too damn stubborn and proud to admit it."

"Pride has nothing to do with it. I have no feelings for _him_. This whole mess is ridiculous."

"Right, and the DNA test of the _son _you have_ together_ doesn't mean _shit_!"

Uh oh. "Minna...please don't fight..." Omi pleas, on the edge of his seat, anticipating the brawl he can so easily sense. Youji has already begun advancing closer to the couch and Ran now stands to face him.

Under different circumstances, Ken would be internally cheering Youji on for standing up to their leader as he himself has done on so many occasions, but not now. Not when it is for _his_ sake, though he is unable to do anything to defend himself.

Youji and Ran stand toe-to-toe, fists clenched and ready to fight. Both jewel-colored eyes shimmer with barely contained fury building so steadily between them.

"Youji-kun...Aya-kun...please stop. You'll only end up hurting each other for nothing."

"Heh. For nothing? I'll do it just for the fun of it." Youji grimaces, rocking on the balls of his feet to get that much more in Ran's face.

Fujimiya Ran has never been one to stand down from a fight, but today...he rocks back, fists unclenching for his arms to cross assuredly in front of him, as if to say he is above such petty bickering. "You're not worth it, and neither is this argument. I know my own path. I know what I am and am not capable of. There is nothing between _him_ and I. Leave. It. Alone."

In a flash, Youji is left standing like a fool, Ran now back in his seat, staring out the window. The tall blonde's fists begin to shake, his emeralds searing into the back of Ran's turned head, but without acknowledgment he soon huffs away, face red with built up tension that has been refused reprieve.

Ken and Omi both breathe sighs of relief. Usually, it is Ken who gets so uppity concerning their leader, and he seldom—if ever—walks away before they have succumbed to blows. But as hurt and angry as Ken has been feeling since the previous night, he can't find that old confidence, not when his heart is laying bear between them without anything even resembling friendly understanding being sent back in return.

Having lost himself in such thoughts about his own cowardice and the current situation, Ken doesn't notice Youji has come stalking over to him until the man slams his hands down on the table and is leaning forward, looming above him.

"I love ya, pal, I really do..." he begins in a very strained whisper. "...but if you want this sorted out, you're gonna have to stand up for yourself a little. I can't deal with him when he's like this. You're the only one who can use force against him and win. You ever think there might be a reason for that? Come _on_, Ken..."

Youji has kept his voice low enough so that even Omi couldn't overhear, though the younger man tries very hard to perk his ears, still seated at the computer.

Sliding his hands back and away, Youji stands tall in front of the table, hands soon coming to rest on his hips as he waits for Ken's response, something he hopes ends in the brunette walking over to Ran, grabbing the damn redhead by the shoulders, and shaking a little sense into him.

Ken sits a slightly shell-shocked. He wants to listen to Youji, he really does, but...but despite all the evidence in the world, he is still very afraid of Ran's rejection.

'_But what's the point of being afraid?'_ Ken asks himself. _'He's already rejected me. What's the worst he can do? Reject me again? So what. I can't keep this up, not talking to him when we're about to go on what is probably the most important mission—maybe even the last—we will ever have.'_

Having thoroughly strengthened his resolve, Ken returns Youji's stare with a look of confident agreement, and is just about to stand up when...

"Morning, boys. You seem rather eager to speak to me today."

Manx. Her voice. Her face up on the screen near Ran's claimed window-seat. Suddenly, she has answered their call and is staring back at them. Too bad none of them know how to respond.

"Well? Bombay's message sounded urgent. I did tell you it would be best to lie low and avoid contact until _we_ contacted _you_, didn't I? This had better be important. It's not only _your_ lives you're risking when you breach orders, you know."

True enough, but this is far from a normal situation. Important it is, but...how do they explain when none of them really know why Shioshiro wanted them to contact Manx in the first place?

The redhead's visage watches them all with a patiently _im_patient stare of cerulean blue. Ran continues to look at the window, feeling it isn't his place to speak considering he is far from being happy that they are basically following an outsider's orders, and the others keep looking to one another for answers, none knowing quite where to begin.

At long last, Omi clears his throat, being the appointed spokesman between Kritiker and Weiss. "Ano...you see...we called you because we...well...because...because..."

"Because we're going to save you."

All eyes, including the enlarged ones on the screen, stare back at the sliding doors of the RV. Enter Shioshiro, back from his errand, looking far too comfortable in Ran's clothing—at least as far as Ran is concerned.

Shioshiro closes the door behind him and walks further into the room. He offers Manx's image a respectful bow. "It is a pleasure, Manx-san. I ask that you please listen carefully to what I am about to tell you. It may just save your life."

Having moved from the table to meet up with Shioshiro, Ken stands rather close to his...son, though the others remain where they are. Being so close, he begins to detect a rather unique smell from the young man that he hadn't noticed before. Something...woodsy. Perhaps it is merely from walking through the trees, though it seems a bit too strong for that.

"Who is this man?" Manx questions, sparing none of them her calculating stare. Despite her usual charm and carefree attitude, she is formidable and never lets them forget it. "Are you foolish enough to allow some stranger into your sanctuary and inform him of your true selves, even after everything you have been through?"

Ran grunts, but says nothing.

Ken steps forward in Shioshiro's defense. "He's not a stranger. He's here to help us."

"With _what_, exactly?" Manx prompts, clearly ruffled and not happy with how things seem to be developing.

"You're keeping an eye on some American military secretly based in the area. Quite near us here in Uji, I believe." Shioshiro comments, moving to come up parallel with Ken again, and not waiting for Manx to acknowledge his assumption before continuing to speak. "In just a few weeks, Colonel Powell is going to catch wise and start surveillance on Kritiker. He will succeed in kidnapping _you_ and hurting many innocents before Weiss puts him down. But this can all be avoided if you cooperate. Take care of Powell and the Rats _now_. You can still get the information you need. It isn't worth the cost of waiting."

All of Weiss, even Ran who is trying so hard not to give any kind of reaction, are agape, barely able to piece together what Shioshiro is talking about.

Manx, however, understands completely, and is even more agape than the others in response to Shioshiro's perfect account. "Very few Kritiker agents know anything about our watch on Powell and the Rats. And...and just how can you know they will succeed in kidnapping me, even if that is there plan?"

A little of the smirk Shioshiro has become so well known for, something he has obviously inherited from Ken, twitches at the corners of his mouth. "Because...it has already happened. At least in my time."

A few brief moments are leant to explaining to Manx the extent of Shioshiro's 'apparent' identity—as Ran put it—and to his overall plan, which is still kept rather vague. Manx, having not been through what the others have been through, is skeptical, but cannot deny the young man's likeness to Ran and Ken.

"Powell, the Rats, and especially Powell's comrade, Colonel Nicol, must be eliminated." Shioshiro explains, after Manx had reluctantly come to accept who he is.

This agenda startles her, however. "Hold on. Nicol? We've had our eyes on him, as well, but--"

"Do not wait for reasons." Shioshiro interrupts. "Reasons are there to be found, but they will come too late. Nicol is just as important as Powell. There is information that must be gathered from him that proves he killed...a husband and wife undeserving of such justice."

"The Hibana family."

"Yes." Shioshiro takes another step closer, catching Ran's eye briefly before focusing fully again on Manx. "Their children are about to get themselves into some very deep trouble. I intent to prevent that."

By this point, Weiss feel thoroughly out of the loop. This is all talk of things they do not yet know, though they would have eventually been pushed right into the thick of it. They will be pushed into it yet, but under different circumstances. This time...they will succeed where they failed before.

"I assume you have a plan then, young Shioshiro?" Manx questions, a faint smile at last appearing on her lips. She believes Shioshiro is whom he says, but it is not an easy thing to accept. The thought sits a little strangely in one's stomach, but it certainly is interesting. "You sound ambitious. You sound...as if you plan to go quite beyond Kritiker's limits before this is all over. Perhaps we will see you as a threat and order Weiss to take care of _you_ in the end."

Shioshiro's own smile widens; he can hear the humor in her voice. "I thought of that. Considering my fa...that is, Fujimiya-san's perspective on all this, I don't doubt he would jump at the chance to follow such an order." A small wink is sent in Ran's direction. Ran ignores it. "However...everything I have planned is for the best interest of all involved. I will not lead you down a path you cannot survive."

'_That's good to know...'_ Youji thinks whimsically, vaguely jealous of Shioshiro's confidence in speaking with Manx. Not that he hasn't tried to utilize his own confidence to its fullest extent on numerous occasions in hopes of scoring a date.

"Well then, Shioshiro-kun, I think we can help one another. This will be declared as Weiss' newest mission. I am certain Persia will not oppose. I assume very little reconnaissance will be necessary since you know so much."

"Any help will be welcome, but yes, I can get us there and through the compound. Since we're ahead of the game, Nicol is currently in the country and should also be at the base. This should be relatively easy."

Weiss looks skeptical, most still not even fully understanding what it is they are about to undertake.

Manx smirks. "Very well then. Consider this your first mission, cutie-pie. I look forward to working with you." she winks, seemingly enjoying this strange turn of events. "Tell me, considering your lineage, is it _Fujimiya_ Shioshiro or _Hidaka_ Shioshiro? I can't help being curious."

This question winds its way through the crowd and slaps a few members of Weiss upside the head. None of them had even thought to ask that question. Leave it to a woman to think of the obvious.

Forgetting his forced disinterest in all of this, Ran looks expectantly at Shioshiro along with the others. His resolve is unchanged, but he can't help being curious either.

Ken could care less which of them has gotten the rights of passing on their family name, but he too is rather interested in finding out.

Shioshiro offers a rather unconvincingly embarrassed laugh. "Haha. Actually...it's neither." he explains, calm and collected as ever. "It's _Himiya_ Shioshiro. Funny no one else thought to ask."

Another grin is briefly sent to Ran and then quickly comes to rest on Ken. The logic of the truth is wonderfully fitting. It succeeds, however, in forcing out yet another huff from a certain redhead.

"Carry out the mission to the best of your abilities, my dear." Manx smiles, just as content with Shioshiro's answer as the others--save Ran, of course. "You'll be leading then, if Abyssinian doesn't mind."

Ran gives no response.

"If that is all, I better be off. It seems we have quite an adventure ahead of us."

Shioshiro takes yet another step forward. "Ano...Manx-san...I know you aren't Persia, but...aren't you going to say it? I've always wondered what it might be like to _really_ feel like a member of Weiss."

Youji and Ken exchange glances. Ran rolls his eyes. Omi—knowingly—smirks.

"I suppose I could...just this once." Manks smiles brilliantly, tossing a large red curl over her shoulder. "Let's see if I can do it justice." she beams, clearing her throat. "Hunters of light..." she begins in a booming version of her usually smooth voice. "...deny these black beasts their tomorrows." She pauses, tosses her hair once more, winks a final time, and fades to black.

As silence prevails, Shioshiro's soft laugh becomes more and more audible. The light in his violet eyes suggests the fulfillment of a childhood fantasy, and it manages to bring a smile to everyone else's faces as well.

_Almost_ everyone's.

"I find very little of this funny." Ran barks, breaking into that sound of laughter and successfully eradicating those pleasant smiles. He stands from his seat and stalks over to Shioshiro, staring into something so similar to his own eyes, he wishes he could turn away, though his pride would never allow such a thing. "You...you think you're so clever. Yes, I will follow orders, but you are nowhere near winning me over, if that is your intention. All of this nonsense is utter..."

Utter rubbish, he had been thinking, but his voice fades. Sniffing lightly at the air surrounding Shioshiro, he begins to pick up on the same scent Ken had noticed a few minutes before. It...reminds him of something he can't quite place. It smells of...of...

_'Aloe-wood...'_

"They say the sense of smell is the one most directly tied to triggering memory." Shioshiro mentions in response to Ran's action. "Something tugging at _your_ memories...Fujimiya-san?"

Ran bristles, heat rising swiftly to his face. "What of it?"

Another soft laugh. "Oh...nothing. I just did you a small favor today is all. It was much easier than I imagined it would be. Deep down, I don't think she really held you as much ill will as she thought. She understands now that we all have our reasons for doing what we do."

"She...?" Ken prompts, a little hurriedly, not meaning to sound quite as overly curious as he does. When Ran tosses him a quick glare, he pulls back, and instead looks to Shioshiro for an answer.

"No one to get jealous over, Kento." the young brunette beams. "Just someone with an agenda. But it's all right now. She's moving on. Perhaps, Fujimiya-san...you could learn to do the same."

Omi and Youji both visibly swallow, imagining how easy this conversation could turn into something like what Ran and Youji recently faced. The difference here, though, is that Ran is not so bold as to know how to deal with someone who knows him so frighteningly well.

For a moment, Ken can't breathe. Ran looks at him, briefly, but in that brief moment Ken would swear the look he has been granted is the same as what he caught on Ran's face before. Something...solemn and...longing? Could it be unaccepted longing in those violet eyes...?

Before Ken has had enough chance to figure that out, the look is gone and so is Ran, having breezed past them all and out the side door. Ken would be feeling cheated and in the midst of hopeless defeat, but he does not. That look, that hesitancy, has potential he is willing to cling to. After all, Shioshiro has to have come from something.

While Omi and Youji are still staring after Ran, wondering how best to move on to the next task at hand, Ken has already decided to dismiss Ran's behavior and look on the brighter side of things. Something he hasn't been able to rightly do for quite some time.

"So..." he begins, nudging Shioshiro in the side. Shioshiro turns to him with a raised eyebrow and a smile. "..._Himiya_, huh? I think I like that."

A/N:

So sorry this took forever, but...I am busy beyond all reason. Hope you are still enjoying and I cannot even begin to address how your reviews make my day.

Okay, M-chan asked if this will create a new timeline or just replace the old one. It will replace, so think carefully about what that may mean for Shioshiro. hannya-doll, I hope this explains Shioshiro's full name now. _Hi_daka and Fuji_miya _make Himiya. I've had that idea for a long time.

Love you all so much. If anything is confusing about this, that means you haven't seen the OVA and/or haven't read Ranjatai, which is a short story in the OVA art book. Go to www dot kekkai dot org slash wkcorner slash main dot html. I hope that made sense since quick edit won't let me put addresses on here in the normal way. The site is Aya no Weiss Kreuz Corner, which is no longer updated but has lots of great stuff including translations for Ranjatai and Dramatic Precious. I recommend reading all you can. Some links don't work, but use what is there.

I'll try to be faster with the next chapter, mostly dealing with events in the OVA. I plan to lead this all the way to Weiss Side B, so be prepared for a long journey together.

Crim


	7. Part Six

Part Six

* * *

Knock. Knock. 

"Hai?"

"It's me, Kento. Can I come in?"

"Uhh...sure. Just a sec..." Ken allows his voice to fade, looking around his room frantically for his pants. He spots them slung over the back of a chair and scoops them up, quickly pulling them over his legs.

He had been in the process of changing for the mission and had only managed to slip on a long-sleeved grey shirt up til now.

Hidaka Ken is known for being a bit scatter-brained and that certainly doesn't lend itself to making him tidy. Even with the RV folded out to give most of them separate rooms, there is very little space, making things appear even more cluttered. Ken does his best to toss things out of the way before going to open the door for Shioshiro.

"Konbanwa, Kento. Sorry if I'm disturbing you, but...I was hoping to talk a bit if possible." the taller of the two brunettes smiles, looking perhaps the tiniest bit flustered, which rightly catches Ken off guard. Shioshiro has been anything _but_ timid thus far.

"I'm just gathering up my gear. You can come in." Ken smiles in reply, after only the briefest pause to recollect himself. He stands back, holding the door open for Shioshiro, and shuts it behind him when the young man has entered. While Ken continues to rummage about his room, Shioshiro moves to sit on the bed. "Ano...what did you want to talk about, Hiro?"

'_Hiro...'_ Shioshiro replays in his mind, not yet answering but following Ken's form as the assassin darts around the room, looking for the rest of his gear. _'It's good to hear that again...'_

Shioshiro represses a laugh when Ken triumphantly pulls a green vest out of one of the many anonymous piles of clothing and begins to slip it on. "All of you are getting ready and we still have over an hour before we leave." he comments.

Pausing to in turn take note of Shioshiro's appearance, Ken realizes that the young man is once again dressed in his black attire from the night before. "_You're_ ready." he points out, before diving back in to find his goggles.

Shioshiro nods to himself but does not respond. There is a long pause that steadily grows, causing Ken's suddenly increased unease to make him forget about searching. Shioshiro may be his son, but he doesn't know him. Not really.

"So...err...what's up? Something...bothering you?"

It looks as though Shioshiro is on the verge of responding for many long moments, though the youth fails in each attempt to form anything concrete. At long last, he shakes his head, smiling sheepishly. "I guess...I feel a little...guilty." he confesses. "There are many things I know that might help make this easier on you, but I'm not allowed to say anything. I'm at the end of day one, the beginning of the first mission, and it's already getting to me."

"Are you...hiding something about the mission?"

"No!" Shioshiro dismisses quickly, shaking his head in such a way that his long brown hair dances about his shoulders. "Some details later on may be left our for the greater good, as Omiji instructed me, but nothing that would endanger your lives any more than...well...is necessary. I was talking about you and Oran."

All remaining piles of clothing and accessories are now utterly abandoned. "Oh." Carefully, Ken makes his way over to the bed and sits down next to Shioshiro, staring at him sideways with a slightly bowed head. "Yeah...things aren't going too well, are they? He won't even _look_ at me let alone _speak_ to me. If he really is secretly in love with me, he's doing a good job of hiding it."

Shioshiro sympathizes; he knew his presence in this time period could have just as many negative affects as positive ones. There is always that risk in situations such as these, but they are risks worth taking, because if nothing is done, if all is left to its own devices, then it isn't just that the future will be bleak, but that there may not even be one _to_ be bleak.

Of course, at this juncture, only Shioshiro fully understands just how serious the situation is.

"I have something I want to show you." he speaks softly, the change in his persona since the night before so bluntly apparent, Ken has nearly forgotten how sarcastically estranged from them the young man had first been.

Looking on with great interest, Ken watches as Shioshiro pulls what appears to be a square bit of paper from inside his jacket.

"I've been holding this back because...I really shouldn't have brought it along at all. Omiji would be furious with me. But...well...I don't think it'll hurt all that much." And with that said, he passes the paper to Ken, relinquishing his own grip so that his father can look at it as intently as need be.

What the paper _is_ becomes immediately apparent—it is a picture, only about the size of Ken's palm—but what the image _holds_ takes a few minutes to sink in.

There is a man in his early 30s with shaggy brown hair, brown eyes, and tan skin holding a young boy of no more than five years old on his shoulders. Next to them is another man in his 30s with shaggy red hair, violet eyes, and skin strikingly pale. The boy resembles both men quite well, having brown hair like one and violet eyes and pale skin like the other. They are all smiling, the brunettes' smiles quite similar, though the redhead's is more subtle. One might easily question the relationship between the two men if it wasn't made obvious by the redhead's arms being wrapped so lovingly around the brunette's waist in order to pull the family close together.

A family. There is no doubt that that is exactly what the picture is of.

"Whoa...I mean...well...fuck."

Shioshiro cannot help laughing at that. "Must be weird, seeing what you'll look like in about...15 years."

A small, reciprocating laugh. "You can say that again." Ken chuckles somewhat uncertainly, his mouth quirked up in a strange little half-smile. "Look at us... Aya, he's...smiling and...and being all cozy and cute with us. Speaking of cute...kawaii Hiro-chan, ne?" Ken winks, nudging his son with his elbow.

"Yeah, yeah..." Shioshiro blushes softly, lowering his eyes a little. The pair doesn't seem to notice that they are sitting on the bed in the exact same manner. "I was pretty cute, wasn't I? Anyway...I was thinking...maybe we should show this to Oran. Might help. What do you think?"

"Errr...I think...probably not." Ken replies, eying the picture with obvious skepticism in his tone. "It'll just make him more pissy. I mean...if evidence was all he needed, there's been plenty of that. Nah, it's gonna take more than just a picture. He's dealing with his own demons right now and I think we better let him."

Ken is a little apprehensive that he may have hurt Shioshiro's feelings by disagreeing on this, but when he turns his gaze to pass quickly over the young brunette's face, he finds nothing but contentment.

Scooting perhaps the tiniest bit closer to Ken, Shioshiro leans into his father to buck him a little with his shoulder. "You always did understand Oran better than anyone."

_'I miss that...'_

"Yeah, stalking a guy will do that to ya." Ken jokes, leaning into Shioshiro in reply.

Shioshiro gives an answering nudge.

Ken nudges back.

Shioshiro leans a little further into Ken than before.

Ken—again—responds in kind.

Shioshiro leans into Ken as forcefully as he can, nearly toppling the assassin over, but Ken counters it, using all his force to springboard himself back up and into Shioshiro, pushing him down into the mattress at the end of the bed. After a little playful struggling, Ken firmly has Shioshiro pinned beneath his weight.

On principle, Ken enjoys roughhousing, especially with children. Shioshiro may not be a child anymore, but he is still his son.

Shioshiro lets out a hearty laugh. "Come on, Dad, you're supposed to let me win."

"Yeah, when you're five." Ken counters, teasingly lowering his face to get right in Shioshiro's. "You're 20, right? For another month, I'm still 19. You're supposed to let _me_ win."

After a few more chuckles, the reality of Ken's statement sinks in. "Whoa. You're still 19? I forgot about that." Shioshiro accounts thoughtfully. "Weird."

Knock. Knock.

"Yo, Ken! You ready yet?!" calls Youji's voice from just outside the door.

"Errr..."

"I'm coming in!"

"Matte, Youji--!"

Too late.

Having no shame, Youji bursts in, used to Ken's messiness and his tendency to get lost in said mess whenever looking for his assassin gear. What he does not expect to find, however, is the sight of Ken and Shioshiro on Ken's bed in a position that—at first glance—appears a little less than innocent.

"Dude. That's just...wrong."

"Shut up, Youji. We were just fooling around." Ken explains, leaning back to sit normally on the bed again, and allowing Shioshiro to follow suit. Youji's eyes widen in response to Ken's words and Ken instantly realizes why. "_Goofing_ around! I meant goofing, not fooling." he assures. Youji raises an eyebrow. "Oh, fuck off, already!"

But before Youji has the opportunity to counter that, and before Ken can become anymore defensive on the subject, Shioshiro's deep, pleasant laughter rings out loudly from the end of the bed. To him, this situation is far too funny.

The laughter is so infectious, Youji is soon echoing it, certainly not having actually believed there had been anything unseemly going on between the pair when he walked in.

"Oh just shut up, both of you! Youji, stop encouraging him! Hiro!! I'll send you to sit in the corner, ya little twerp!"

Ken's ranting proves only to increase the pair's laughter, especially considering how adorably red his face has become.

"Urrg! I'm tellin' ya, everyone's against me." Ken sighs exasperatingly, arms firmly crossed.

Youji and Shioshiro are still doubled over laughing when Omi peers in to see what could possibly be so funny. Before he has the chance to ask them, however, the last of their crew steps into view as well.

The air is lit with instant tension and Shioshiro and Youji's laughter dies. Ran is dressed and armed, and not looking none too happy with the others being in such light moods.

Looking the others over, his gaze resting on Ken for only the briefest of moments, Ran focuses finally on Shioshiro and suddenly pulls a second katana into view. He tosses it at his son without a word, Shioshiro catching it in one reflexive hand, though the suddenness of the act causes him to flinch.

"You came unarmed, yes? You'll need that." Ran speaks simply, expressionless. Unreadable. "I trust you know how to use it.

Shioshiro stands from the bed, disappearing the sword within his long, black coat. "I learned from the best."

Ran gives a short nod. "Let's go." And turns on a dime, a flourish of his white trench coat billowing behind him.

Watching that retreating figure, Ken knows he could happily stare at it for hours on end, especially in those new clothes. He doesn't really know how much he cares for the white coat over the old one that had been such a deep, almost black shade of purple, but something about Ran's royal blue shirt reflecting off the light in his violets makes the tendons in Ken's knees forget how to be taut.

Without thinking, Ken suddenly calls out to that swiftly departing form. "Aya!"

Ran stops, fully in the living room, but still close considering the amount of actual space. He does not turn around. "What?" he prompts shortly, devoid of any patience. His tone invites nothing, offers nothing.

All three of the others—Omi, Youji, and Shioshiro—turn their prodding eyes on Ken and silently plead with him to go on, to say...something. Anything.

But what can he say? "Never mind. It's nothing. We should go."

Sluggishly, Ken heads out the door after Ran, followed by a disappointed Omi, a rather pissed Youji, and a slightly more solemn Shioshiro. This is not the best way to begin a mission, but they have no choice. They are one man up than usual, and hopefully...that will be enough. For the moment, it is all they can afford to dwell on.

-----

"No, I'm telling you, it's not a good idea." Hibana Kaori speaks into the telephone. She is in the apartment she shares with three of her classmates, rummaging through the fridge while speaking with one of those roommates on the phone. She is the only one home. "Because, baka, we played last night. We should wait a few more days before going back. We need to keep them off our tail. You know I'm right."

Slamming the fridge shut with her hips, Kaori balances a plate of cheese, a carton of milk, and some leftover noodles as she makes her way to the counter. It is just after dark and she is looking forward to a late dinner.

"Two more days at least, okay? Yeah...yeah, I know...well, hurry up then, you know I hate being here alone at night. Oh, shut up, I am not! Yeah, yeah...ja, ne." Click. In a flash the phone is back in its cradle and Kaori is ready to begin devouring her meal.

She and her friends have been rather busy these past few months, and she herself these past few years. After losing her parents, she has dedicated her life to finding their killer and discovering enough information to put him away. But being a colonel in the American military doesn't make tracking down and accusing someone of murder very easy. And so Kaori has been forced to take drastic measures, playing her 'game' with her friends to hack as deeply into the American military's database as possible in hopes of someday discovery...something. Her friends do not know the seriousness of what they have been pulled into, but as regretful as Kaori is for involving them, she knows she needs their help.

The same thought that always runs through her head echoes mournfully, _'I wish aniki was here...'_ But he is nowhere to be found, out on his own mission for the truth. If only she could find him _and_ the information she craves. Then she could finally stop feeling so afraid and so very alone...

Knock. Knock.

Kaori nearly jumps out of her seat. That couldn't be any of her roommates; it is still too early.

Cautiously she gets up from the counter and heads to the door, thankful for the keyhole. Upon peering out, she sighs, thinking herself very silly for having been afraid of a delivery boy.

"Konbanwa." she smiles, opening the door for him. "A little late for a package, ne?"

The young man returns her smile. "Konbanwa. I hope I'm not disturbing you then, but I was told this needed to reach you right away." He holds up a thin manila envelope and hands it to her along with a clipboard for her to sign.

She does so, offers her thanks, and heads back in with the package in tow. There is no return address. This worries her greatly, though she can't imagine how something so small and simple could be dangerous, so she slowly and very carefully begins to open it.

Inside is a letter that reads:

_'Dear Miss Hibana, I hope this letter finds you well. Whatever fears and apprehensions you have about the future can now be forgotten and your games brought to end. Your brother will be waiting for you at the following address tomorrow afternoon, carrying with him a package I will send tonight containing all the information you need regarding your parents. Repayment is not possible or necessary. I have done my duty. Good luck to you.'_

The letter ends unsigned, but at the bottom is a nearby address, and despite the cryptic nature of this information, Kaori finds her eyes watering with joy at the sheer possibility of all her misery being soon put behind her.

"Whoever you are..." she speaks to the air, clutching the letter to her chest. "...thank you..."

-----

Here's to fulfilling promises.

"Colonel Powell, sir?"

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"We've finally tracked down those hackers, sir. Seems it is a group of young women. School age. We have their names and their address. Would you like us to begin preparing a campaign, sir?"

Colonel Powell turns from the screen in front of him showing the surveillance cameras his men have placed in prominent areas all over Japan within many secretive organizations. He smiles at his underling. "Yes. Also, start digging up what you can about this Kritiker that keeps popping up. Might prove interesting."

"Yes, sir."

Powell turns back to his screen as the lieutenant leaves. "Very interesting..."

-----

On the other side of Powell's precious base, five stealthy figures have slipped in past the gate, finding entrance laughably easy. But it is getting from the main area of the base to where their targets lie that will prove difficult. Powell, Nicol, and Powell's special-forces unit, the Rats, are all stationed inside the very depths of the base so as to be least accessible.

"Beginning decoding to open entrance G. Stand by..." Omi's voice speaks over the intercom. He has taken the initial point and remains positioned in a crevice on the roof typing away on his laptop to hack seamlessly into the base's systems.

Just below him, Youji and Ran wait closest to the door, prepared to strike the moment it opens, and a few yards to the right of them hides Ken and Shioshiro, waiting for their signal to enter as well, and keeping watch should anyone wander too close to the other pair.

Shioshiro is without an earpiece, so Ken has to relay any important messages. "Omi says it'll be a sec." he whispers to the young man crouched beside him, who is watching the surrounding area with far more precision than he would ever give himself credit for. "You nervous?" he asks then, rather curious on the subject where Shioshiro is concerned. He himself is even a bit nervous, though he can't really pin down why. He barely even considers his nerves on missions anymore.

"Would you think it strange of me if I said I was excited?" Shioshiro asks in response to Ken's question.

Ken offers a lopsided smile. "Not at all. Gotta be kinda fun working alongside your folks, huh? I mean, I am pretty awesome in a fight. Bet you are, too.  If ya got anything good from me and Aya, that is."

"Haha. I love how easy you're taking all this. It could be...strange between us, but you don't allow that. It's a comfort. Thank you." Smiling broadly, Shioshiro playfully punches Ken in the arm before going back to his vigilant watch.

Nudging the young brunette gently to regain his attention, Ken catches Shioshiro eye quickly and smiles, trying his best not to allow the strange blush creeping up the back of his neck. He has always loved children, and always hoped to have some of his own whether he ended up with a woman as a life-partner or not, but to actually have one who interacts with him so perfectly...it is oddly welcome.

"Na, minna...get ready."

Ken perks up at Omi's command and nods to Shioshiro to signal for him to be on his toes, too. They wait and watch, and just as a few seconds become agonizingly too long, the door so many feet in front of them pops open. Ken and Shioshiro see two formless shadows pass in front of the door and disappear, knowing that they have been given their cue to follow suit.

Ken gestures for Shioshiro to stay close and they dash across the short distance to the side of the building, listening for any signs of struggling inside. All is quiet for many strained moments before a few soldiers' voices call out from inside.

"Watch out!"

"Who's there?!"

"Show yourselves!"

SHING. The sound of air being sliced by folded metal. That is all the warning Ken and Shioshiro need before sprinting inside to aid in the fight.

The corridor they dash into is dimly lit but thankfully wide. Looking to the right, the two brunettes see that one guard is already down, out of commission. Looking to the left, there is the sudden spray of sparks from Ran's sword striking the barrel of a gun from a soldier who had foolishly thought to use it is a shield instead of firing. Another soldier is preoccupied with Youji, discovering himself becoming rather tied up, and one final soldier suddenly appears from the turn in the hall up ahead and is leveling his gun at Ran.

No time. Ken springs forward, reaching the man intent on killing _his_ Aya before the gun can even cock. A single strike buries Ken's claws in the unsuspecting man's tender side and that gun falls from his hand, useless. Ken twists his claws roughly before pulling them free and the soldier crumbles to the ground.

Easy.

When Ken turns back around to assess the situation of the others, he is met by a familiar sight: Youji unwrapping his bloodied wire from around the now dead soldier at _his_ feet and Ran standing tall over the body of yet another unfortunate man, blood gleaming on the end of his sword. What is not so familiar is the other brunette standing somewhat stunned near the doorway, looking at his supposed elders with an expression uncharacteristically blank.

Ken swallows. He hates whatever that look is, because it admonishes him somehow, even without meaning to. His son has now seen him as a killer. Knowing about something and seeing it are very different things.

"Hiro..." he starts.

"Having fun yet?" Ran breaks in, ignoring Ken, staring straight at the still stationary young man by the door. "You say you know how to use that sword, but do you really? Have you used in truth, for necessity, for life? Standing by and watching will only get you killed. Don't assume we'll protect you."

That briefly blank expression on Shioshiro's face vanishes, becoming a bitter scowl. "Don't patronize me; I don't need or expect your protection. Yes, I have used a sword. I have been in battle at _your_ side. This is different...but...but I won't hesitate again. I know why I'm here and what I have to do."

"Hn."

Silence. Then...

"Daijoubu, ka, minna?" pipes in Omi, the young blonde having come down from his hiding spot and through the door to join the rest of them. He receives no reply and begins to eye his companions warily. "Ano...Shio-kun...Aya-kun...why are you glaring at each other like that?"

Repose broken.

"Let's go." Ran commands, turning swiftly to continue down the hallway, deeper into the base. He passes Ken without even a wayward glance.

'_So much for progress...'_ Ken thinks somberly, waiting for the others to catch up before following. _'After tonight...I'll...I'll talk to him. I have to...'_

Youji, Omi, and Shioshiro meet up with Ken and the four of them trail after Ran, who as always is leading the pack. As they turn the corner and walk along the hallway towards the door at the far end, Ken casts Shioshiro a fleeting glance. Shioshiro notices this and smiles warmly in reply.  To Ken's pleased surprise, there is nothing lacking in the expression.

"Okay, minna, listen up." Omi instructs quietly, stepping ahead of the others as they reach the door. "If my schematics are right, this room houses the majority of the Rats. The rest of them and Colonel Nicol should be just beyond and will probably come running when they hear the commotion.  It's Powell who's even deeper inside. Someone will probably have to go after him alone while the rest of us distract the majority."

"I'll do it." Ken offers quickly, subconsciously wanting to engage in the fight far from Shioshiro if only to save his son from having to see him kill anymore than is necessary.

Apparently his son isn't thinking along quite the same lines. "No. Let me do it." Shioshiro jumps in, gripping his katana tightly as it hangs at his side.

Ken looks at him skeptically. "Why?"

"You don't have to prove anything to us, kid." Youji offers, leaning back against the side wall.

Shioshiro narrows his violet eyes at that. "It has nothing to do with proving anything. I...I just get...a few rather frightening images in my head thinking of _you_ doing it, Kento." he admits, expecting the shocked and rather hurt expression he has now put on Ken's face. "It's not what you think. I don't resent any of you for living the lives you've led. It's just..._you_ killed Powell in my timeline, and...and I know the situation is very different now, but...that was the beginning of...when...just please let me do it. I won't fail you."

Cryptic, as always. A dozen questions rise in Ken's mind but he is forced to push them down, knowing that any questions voiced aloud would be responded to with reasons why explanation may be more hurtful than helpful.

Ken hates that. Youji hates it even more. But Omi understands, and Ran...hides his emotions well enough for it not to matter.

"Suit yourself." Ran responds to Shioshiro's request, readying his own sword as he steps forward to reach for the door. "You're the leader of this mission." he reminds the young brunette. Then, just before preparing to enter, he adds, "Try not to get yourself killed."

Shioshiro allows a small smile at that. _'Heh. Just like Kento used to say, Oran. You're a teddy bear in the end, every time...'_

The door opens...and in front of them appears a large number of men spaced out within the expansive room just beyond, none at first noticing that they have been intruded upon.

That soon changes.

Like a spring let loose to shoot into the unknown, five figures descend on their unsuspecting victims. A number of them don't even have time to realize what is happening before they are cut down. This reduces the number of actual opponents, which is good. Anything to even the odds.

While the members of Weiss are focused only on eliminating their targets as efficiently as possible, Shioshiro must also think about getting through to the exit on the other side of the room without being followed. He must reach Powell before the colonel can be informed of infiltration, or the main target will be lost.

Watching out of the corner of his eyes, Ken sees that Shioshiro is raising his sword for the first time. Morbid as it may seem, Ken cannot help wanting to watch this, and he does, as closely as he can while still keeping his own neck out of harms way.

Ken is instantly awed but not shocked. Shioshiro displays a grace with the sword that is all too similar...to Ran. Sweeping up and twisting to the side, he takes car of one man while simultaneously gathering momentum for a lower strike dealt to a man coming up from behind.

Switching his attention briefly to Ran, Ken experiences extreme déjà vu when the redhead performs an almost identical move. No surprise there; Shioshiro did say he had been taught by the best, and there is no doubt in Ken's mind that Ran is indeed the best at what he does.

Naturally, the others have also noticed the similarity in Shioshiro's fighting style to Ran's. The redhead himself especially has taken notice, but what he sees is not only _his_ style, but how Shioshiro seems to have all that grace and fluidity in conjunction with so much of Ken's fire and strength.

Yet another burden of proof Ran cannot dismiss.

Finally, Shioshiro has reached the far end and manages to slip out the back door unnoticed. This is a commendable effort for though they have rid the area of many Rats, many are still present and more seem to be spilling in from a door to the right.

Suddenly, a large man, bald with a face fiercely severe, bursts into the room from that right side door. Last minute mission information and descriptions from Shioshiro tell the boys that this is Colonel Nicol, one of their main targets, and he does not look pleased.

"Aya, look out!" Ken calls, blocking the strike of one of the Rats who had been about to take Ran out of the fight—for good. Ran had been distracted by the sight of Nicol and hadn't seen the soldier coming.

His more stubborn half, telling him to take offence that Ken thinks he needs protecting, overrides the part of Ran that wants to offer thanks. So instead, he offers a curt nod and dashes on ahead, straight for Nicol. Ken accepts the expression as being as much as he should expect at this point and doesn't press for more. There will be more than enough time for that.

Hopefully.

"Ken-kun!" cries Omi suddenly, causing Ken to turn just in time to block a strike that had been aimed at him, one that could have ended just as badly as the one that almost hit home on Ran. Seems he had gotten himself distracted, as well.

As the last of the battle winds down, Ken rushes over to Omi to aid the younger man, sharing a smile when the last of their opponents goes down. Youji, upon finishing off the last of those near the entrance, joins them. Together, they look to the right and see that Ran is in heated combat with Colonel Nicol, the American having somehow retrieved a sword of his own and proving surprisingly adept at using it.

CLANG. CLANG. CLANG.

Ran forces Nicol back against the far wall, his skill and speed far superior, but Nicol pushes Ran back repeatedly, having the upper hand in strength. This equalized duel sets the others on edge. They need to finish the mission and get out before any reinforcements can be called. They don't have time for any drawn out fights.  But as the others are preparing to intervene, Ran suddenly succeeds in ridding Nicol of his weapon. It appears that the fight will come to a very quick end, when just as Ran raises his sword for the final strike, Ken sees that the clever colonel is reaching for a gun tucked behind his back.

Ran doesn't notice. Ran doesn't see it.

No time. Ken springs into action—again—instinctively. Judging his speed against his angle, Ken decides to go for Ran instead of Nicol, and tackles his leader to the ground as the gun appears and fires, the bullet lodging itself somewhere unseen in the far wall. Before Ken can register Ran's expression of shock, he is back on his feet, driving his claws down into the colonel's exposed throat, killing him almost instantly.

There is a large span of tense quiet, all of them standing deathly still within the room littered so grotesquely with blood and tissue and stiffening bodies. Eventually, Ken pulls himself away from Nicol to offer a hand down to his teammate, smiling without any sense of obligation in the gesture. It exudes simple caring that asks no more than Ran can give.

Considering it is obvious to everyone how much Ken wants _everything_ Ran might offer, it is rather impressive how he can exude anything even remotely resembling such an emotion.

"Daijoubu?" Ken asks as Ran takes his hand and is firmly helped to his feet.

"Aa." comes the typical response.

"Glad to hear it." Ken grins, maintaining a hold on Ran for a little longer than necessary. When he finally lets go, his smile turns impish. "Ne, Aya...that's three times tonight I've saved your ass. You that out of it tonight or just looking to give me some 'saving the damsel in distress' moments?"

Youji and Omi exchange pleased glances. Now _that _is the KenKen they know and love.

Taking into account recent events, such a comment could very well get Ken killed, but he has risked it anyway and waits patiently for whatever response Ran might offer him.

"Che." the redhead scoffs, rolling his eyes and shaking his head in mild annoyance. "Baka." he adds, before turning away from Ken to head after Shioshiro through that back door.

Ken is grinning from ear to ear when takes off to follow at Ran's heels. _'I'll take baka over Hidaka any day.'_ he muses.

The boys speak little else to each other as they head into the corridor behind that final door to collect Shioshiro, but there seems to be a significantly less amount of tension surrending them than before, which Ken can only hope means Ran's stubborn resolve is slowly giving way.

As they near the innermost room—Colonel Powell's room with its many monitors—the members of Weiss pass a small scattering of unfortunate soldiers who must have met with Shioshiro's blade. They also begin to hear a rather familiar voice from behind yet another door, oddly sounding even more like Ran's than it ever has thus far.

"Thank you for cooperating, Colonel. You've done a good thing tonight." it speaks, hauntingly emotionless.

"Then...you'll leave me be...?" asks a frightened, middle-aged sounding voice in reply.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, Colonel. I have my orders and you are not a trustworthy man."

"B-But...I gave you what you wanted!"

Weiss' ears perk at this and Ran reaches out to push the door open. Powell is on the floor with a clear view of the door if not for the figure advancing on him. With his back to them, Shioshiro does not realize he has an audience.

"Please...there's no reason to kill me. I can...I can pay you. Anything!"

Shioshiro's head tilts to the side. There is a stack of papers clutched in his left hand, his sword held tightly in his right. "I didn't come for money. I came to set things right. This file is one part. Eliminating _you_, Nicol, and your men...is another."

"No...please..."

The sword is raised—merciless. "Shine..." And the air is cut, finely and cleanly, ending any unsaid pleas in a single strike.

All in all, it does Ran's swordplay justice, with all of Ken's ambition. Funny how that doesn't make it any less jarring to watch.

Slowly, Shioshiro turns around, and he does not look in the least bit surprised to find the others behind him. "Mission one successful." he speaks simply, before breaking into a relieved smile. "Shall we go home then, minna?"

-----

Hibana Akira holds the file in his hands in disbelief. Earlier that morning he had received a package with this file and a note telling him to meet his sister at the location he is now in, but even after the hours that have passed he still cannot believe he is holding all the proof he had ever hoped to find. With it he can clear his parent's name. With it he can finally move on with his life, and neither he nor his sister ever again have to live in fear.

"Aniki!"

Akira spins, just in time to see the blur of his sister fly towards him and latch on for dear life, tightly wrapping thin but strong arms around his waist. He returns the hug vigorously, at a loss for words. Feeling happier than he has in longer than could ever be remembered, the file still clutched in his hand seems suddenly less important.

-----

"This one was easy."

"Easy? You gotta be kidding me!"

"Gomen, Yotan, I'm afraid I am very much speaking the truth." Shioshiro affirms, plopping himself down on the couch in the RV. After such a busy night, during and after the mission, he got deplorably little sleep. "Our next mission is much more complicated."

Sitting down next to Shioshiro, Omi asks in a rather small voice, "Schwartz?"

This comment causes Youji to nearly fall over, having been leaning back against the wall beside the couch. Ken mirrors him on the other side, and Ran remains poised in the middle of the room. None of them have been up for very long, but time cannot be wasted.

Sighing deeply, Shioshiro tosses Omi a sideways smile. "Good for you, Omiji. Schwartz, yes, but more than that. We'll be dealing with the source as well. Rozenkreuz."

"Eh?" Ken prompts. "Who the hell are they?"

Another sigh. "Later, Kento. We're far ahead of the game right now. We have time to take a few days off."

"In that case, I'm heading into town." Youji announces, pushing himself away from his perch. He turns his emeralds to the couch. "You boys wanna join me?"

It is painfully obvious that he has deliberately left Ran and Ken out of the invitation. Omi and Shioshiro both notice this, and—after sharing conspiratorial smirks—decide it is a wonderful idea.

"With pleasure."

"Lead the way, Youji-kun."

Mouth agape, Ken watches in complete horror as the three of them literally abandon him to his fate without so much as a goodbye, and in the space of a very nervous heartbeat, he is alone with Ran in the RV.

Ken timidly looks up and finds that Ran's eyes are locked on him. He swallows. There is nothing readable about that expression--not that there ever is--and he has the feeling he doesn't want to know what it means.

Mustering up all the courage he can find, Ken decides he had better take the opportunity he has been given and opens his mouth to speak. "So..."

A/N:

Another long break, at least in my opinion (and probably to your, too) but this was the longest chapter thus far, so hopefully it made up for it.

M-chan: Yes, Youji is just being a good guy friend.  He doesn't believe the future is set in stone one bit, but anything that can get Ran and Ken together is worth investing in. :-)

siberian orchid: The 'she' and scent thing all have to do with the short story "Ranjatai" from the Weiss OVA artbook.

Seph Lorraine: You blew off studying for math for me?  That's like...the sweetest thing ever!  Ran all mean and pissy, yes, but I hope you're ready for some kickass Ken.  :-)

HeatherR: Oh, all of your comments are so on the mark.  For this, we do have to believe that the timeline can be changed (but Dr. Who might allow me to believe that allowing Shioshiro back in time is what helps the timeline be what is meant to be).  However, we must always think about the consequences of all this.  Shioshiro might be destroying his own existence, if not many other possibilities.  His job is maintain and change, but can he?  We'll find out.

Oh, you all just make me so happy and proud.  This is one of those fics that sat in teh back of my mind for over a year until I finally said, this needs to happen, and you actually like it!  Thank you so much for sticking with this and offering you support.

Also, I redid my fanart of Shioshiro.  It is lighter, but looks awesome (which I never say about my own work).  Go to MediaMiner and look in Weiss or search for Crimson.  Thanks again, minna!  Love you!

Crim


	8. Part Seven

Part Seven

* * *

"So..." 

Silence. Ken cannot think of a single thing to say, and Ran doesn't provide anything on his end, either. The redhead is merely staring quite unnervingly at Ken, intently enough to seem deeply troubled, but masked enough for his emotions to remain a mystery.

Ken shifts uncomfortably in his seat. He hates that look, that calculating glower, glare, whatever it is. Even after having summoned up a bit more courage the night before, under the weight of that look he falters. He knows this is his perfect chance, but what is he supposed to say?

"Ken..."

The unsettled brunette practically jumps. _'Aya's talking...? To me...? Oh thank you, God, for making him speak first...'_

"Err...yeah?" Ken answers lamely, feeling very enclosed, sitting there on the couch with Ran towering, even if the redhead is looming about twenty feet away from him in the center of the room.

In two long strides that distance is cut in half. "We need to talk." Ran explains bluntly, still cryptic in his tone and his intent. His eyes remain trained on Ken, appearing quite capable of remaining there regardless of how long it takes Ken to respond. When Ran has something to say, he does not allow anything to reduce his confidence. That would show weakness, and his weaknesses are apparent enough.

"So...err, well...yeah...so...umm...you...wanna sit down?" Ken finally fumbles out, all the while wringing his hands in his lap. He is trying his hardest to return Ran's steady look, but it is not an easy task.

Ran looks to the open space beside Ken on the couch, but thinks better of it. "I'll stand, thank you. This won't take long."

'_Uh oh...'_ Ken can feel the swing of the axe already.

"This nonsense will end now." Ran begins, head held high, violets blazing, and fists unwittingly clenched at his sides. "Whatever feelings you may have, you will push them aside and concentrate on the mission, whetherit isinstigated first by that smug child or by Kritiker. If Kritiker does not sanction further missions, know that I will not participate. In which case you can then distract yourself with whatever foolishness you desire."

"All right, that's it." Ken has had enough, eyes narrowed dangerously, with so much of his too short temper raging behind them.

Ran, however, is just as obstinate. "No, that is not _it_." he growls, knuckles gone unnaturally white in their fierce clenching, even for him. "I have agonized over how to deal with this, but there is nothing more to say on the matter. Yes, I see that Shioshiro exists, but my path is mine alone to choose, and I have no ri--" Ran catches himself, deciding on a safer choice of words. "And I do not choose you."

Turning briskly on his heels, Ran moves to head towards his room after that, giving Ken no further attention or care.

Of course, Ken—incensed beyond rationality at this point, and having forgotten his recent reservations towards speaking his mind—isn't about to let Ran walk away.

"You fucking prick."

_That_ gets Ran's attention; he stops dead in his tracks.

Slowly and with murder in his eyes—a look he has perfected nearly as well as his companion—Ken rises from the couch and closes the gap separating him from that stubbornly turned back. "I love you, okay? That's not news. But I'm not asking for a proposal here. I'm not asking for anything. What I _expect_ is to be treated like a person, something I thought I could always count on from you. Am I worth so little I don't even deserve..." Ken trails off, rolling over in his mind so many finishing thoughts that don't quite say the right thing.

After far too tense a pause, Ran speaks for him. "Deserve what?" he bites, glaring back over his shoulder at the brunette only a foot from him now. "Deserve _what_, Ken? You say you ask for nothing, but you know that isn't true. One look from you...and I can _feel_ you asking everything. I do not return your affections."

"So you've said."

"I mean it."

"I hear you!"

"Then listen to me!" Ran grits out angrily, turning fully around to stand Ken down, and utilizing every bit of his inch advantage in height. "I have no desire for love, or children, or any of the things that boy keeps spouting in my direction."

"He's older than me, Aya, he's not a boy." Ken breaks in indignantly.

It takes all of Ran's composure not to rip Ken's head off. "Fine. But hear me. Listen to what I'm telling you. No future is set in stone, no matter how much evidence points towards one particular end. I know who I am and what my life is worth. Every choice I make is mine to make, not yours, not Shioshiro's, and NOT Fate's."

Again, Ran's back is suddenly to Ken as his thin form begins to walk away. Infuriated as he is, this time Ken does not call out to stop that retreating figure, much as he may want to. His hopes for a civil conversation have been crushed and Ken is left standing in the main room of the RV—alone.

_'He'll come around eventually, they said. Right...'_

-----

A few hours later, Ran has snuck from his room, thankful for not having passed Ken on his way out, and is sitting on a rock near the bridge a good distance from their parking spot. He is glad they have decided to abandon trying to sell any flowers for the time being, especially since it would mean they would have to drive into town. He prefers it out here, away from similar chaos like that of the world they left behind in Tokyo.

Not that he has found much escape from chaos overall. It has so many forms, and more than one seem to have found their way inside the crevices of his heart.

'_I ask to be left alone...and he assaults my thoughts regardless...'_ the seemingly uncaring redhead thinks with an almost angry sigh. He is facing the river and bridge, the RV at his back. _'He doesn't understand what he asks of me. He thinks I am dismissing Shioshiro. I am not. I see that boy...that...man. I see how he embodies us both so...perfectly. I am not blind to the facts, but I cannot accept them. Not when I know...I have no right to.'_

Another sigh, a small huff to rid red strands from his eyes, and Ran lifts his gaze high to focus on the clear sky above. There are some distant thunderheads on the way, but for now, it is sunny and bright. The storm may be inevitable, but he is content in imagining he will take cover in time.

"Nice day, doncha think?"

Ran tenses. A voice too like his own has just spoken from behind him. He does not turn around. "Perhaps. I thought you went into town."

"We came back. Just did a little shopping really. Food. Supplies. A few essentials for me, along with some clothes so I don't have to keep borrowing yours. I know how much you hate that."

"Hn."

Ran keeps his back turned, but Shioshiro isn't one to wait for an invitation. Coming around the rock Ran is sitting on, the young brunette leans against it, very much invading Ran's space. "Kento told me about your argument. Not bent on budging, huh? I knew you were stubborn, _Fujimiya_-san, but this is rather ridiculous."

"You can keep your comments to yourself." Ran replies sharply, looking to the young man at his right in clear annoyance and barely contained fury. He has had enough for one day. "If you've come to plead his case, you can go back where you came from. If you think I have any pity for your situation--"

"Oh, believe me, I know you don't." Shioshiro interrupts, smiling brilliantly with perhaps a touch of the familiar smugness he had displayed that first night. "I'm sure you couldn't care less, negating my existence by being so damn unmovable. And you shouldn't. I have no connection to you in this time, technically. Why feel any sympathy for someone who has yet to be born?"

Narrowing his violets all the more severely in regards to the violets looking so confidently back at him, Ran holds his head a little higher. "I know what you're doing. A roundabout way to get my affections and sympathy will work no more than a direct one. Your existence is your own problem. My life is mine."

"Fair enough."

But as much as that smile remains on Shioshiro's face, Ran cannot deny discovering real sorrow behind those piercing eyes, even as much as the brunette tries to keep it hidden.

What really digs deep inside Ran's gut and pulls at his heartstrings is how he is almost certain the young man beside him is feeling that sorrow more for his parents than for the possible loss of his own life. And that...gives the redhead more pause than he cares to admit.

"What are you two talking about?"

Ran tenses—again. Another unwelcome voice has just invaded his senses.

He really doesn't want to turn around this time, but does anyway, and just as he thought, there stands Ken, soccer ball in hand, casually regarding them both. Both as in Shioshiro AND Ran, despite the recent argument Ran and Ken shared inside the RV.

Ran would find this odd if he didn't know the brunette so well.

"I'm going back inside."

"But...but Aya--!" Ken tries unsuccessfully, his voice pleading as Ran sweeps past him suddenly, having abandoned the rock. Within moments, Ran is already halfway back to the RV and Ken is once again left standing like a fool.

Coming up behind his dejected father, Shioshiro slips an arm around Ken's shoulder and casts the slightly shorter man a wry smile. "Man, he sure can be a prick, can't he?"

Considering Ken has been thinking that very same thing for quite some time now, he almost laughs aloud. Almost. "Yeah...a real prick..."

"Come on." Shioshiro says with a hearty squeeze of Ken's captured shoulders. "Just leave him be a while yet. He'll come around. Why don't you and I waste a little of this time on our hands." And with a quick wink, Shioshiro suddenly has Ken's soccer ball and is dribbling it rather skillfully with his feet.

Ken is initially stunned, partly by Shioshiro's swift acquisition of the ball, as well as bythe young man's adept handling of it. If Ken wasn't extremely prideful of his own abilities, he might just have to admit the other brunette is better than him.

At least when it comes to dribbling.

"Who taught you how to--" Ken begins, and then immediately cuts himself off. No secret there. "Well, I should _hope_ I'd pass on my soccer skills. I could have been one of the top goalies in the league. Would have been, too, if not for...you know." Ken finishes, shrugging his shoulders. "You _do_ know, right?"

Shioshiro smiles, kicking the ball up into the air to catch it easily between his hands. "Yeah...I know. Betrayal, heartache, and broken dreams. Kase. You told me all about it. Said that nothing was more important in friendship than love and trust. I've never forgotten that."

"Wow..." Ken blushes, rubbing the back of his head in a somewhat nervous gesture. "Go me and being all wise and paternal, huh? Didn't think I had much advice to give. Sure wish it didn't all come from what NOT to do, and the things I hope you WON'T have to deal with."

"It doesn't _all_ come from that." Shioshiro assures, tossing the ball up suddenly and bucking it with his head at his father. Ken catches it effortlessly, dropping it down to begin dribbling himself.

Watching his father's footwork carefully, Shioshiro finds himself even more awed than Ken had been. Seeing his father in his prime, doing what he does best—outside a mission, at any rate—is...humbling, if not powerfully inspiring.

"Say...care to have a little fun, Kento?" the young brunette offers with a mischievous grin.

Ken kicks the ball back to Shioshiro, returning that grin as a perfect reflection. "What do you have in mind?"

"A test of skills. I play forward, see? And you're a goalie."

"I get it. You wanna see if you can get one past me."

Shioshiro's grin widens. He points across the bridge. "Those trees over there look about the right distance apart."

"You're on, Hiro. Race you there!"

And in a flash Ken is off, followed by a now laughing Shioshiro, who rushes after with the ball clutched tightly in his hands.

-----

Click. Click. Click.

Click. Click. Click.

/...haven't heard from you in a while. You had me worried./

/You thought I was dead?/

/No. Injured maybe. Or captured by someone./

/I'm fine. You?/

/Good, I guess. Things are getting a little weird around here, though./

/Oh? How so?/

Omi hesitates.

Sitting alone in the RV with his laptop set up by the main computer, he has just signed on and is chatting with a friend--a friendwho has been missing in action for over a week now. He knows he has to be cautious, though, despite his extreme relief in learning that his friend is okay.

/Same rules as always?/ he types, anxiously awaiting the response.

/Of course. This conversation never happened. Anything said is as if it was never said. I won't tell the others./

/I know. Sorry for doubting you./

/Not at all. We are enemies, after all./

This makes Omi hesitate. Not because he actually considers his friend to be an enemy, but because he resents the reality of it. /Well, the short version is.../ he sends that, but thinks a minute, finally deciding that being as straight forward as possible is probably the best route. /...Aya and Ken's son, Shioshiro, has come back in time to help us save the world from Estet, and he can't tell us all the details because that might endanger the delicate balance of time. I know it sounds strange, but it's true, and we're going on all these missions to set things right./ Omi sends that as well, and waits, almost laughing a little at the absurdity of that impossible, run-on sentence.

He waits.

Nothing.

Hewaits a little more.

Still nothing.

Finally, just when he is about to ask if his friend is all right, the reply comes.

/You're coming for us, aren't you?/

Omi's pulse quickens. This is the test of allegiance. If he says yes, he may be betraying his teammates, but if he says no, he will be betraying a friendship that has helped him through some of the toughest times this past year.

It isn't that he doesn't trust his friend, but if in the same situation, if given the information he is about to tell...what would he do?

Omi shakes his head. He doesn't know, but he _does_ trust his friend, and for now all he can do is hope that trust is enough. /Yes./ he types simply. /But that doesn't mean--/

Before Omi can finish typing, a reply breaks through. /Will you kill me, Omi?/

A quickening pulse is nothing now; Omi's hands are shaking almost to the point of keeping them from being able to type. He deletes what he had written and starts again. /I don't want to./

/I know you don't, but you will./

/I won't! I'll do everything I can to protect you./

/You say that, but you know it isn't possible./

/Then join our side when we come for you. You don't want to be a part of all that any more than you want to be my enemy./

/It would be suicide./

/No, it wouldn't. You've said yourself that you're becoming stronger than all of them./

/I am. Everyday. But that doesn't mean you can protect me from them./

/Please./ Omi sends, typing so quickly on the keyboard, he is surprised at his accuracy. /Think about what I've said./ Omi sends that, too, waiting just a moment before beginning to add, /Please, Na--/

"Who are you talking to, Omi?"

Not a single thought goes through Omi's head as he slams his laptop shut, acting entirely on a hair-trigger he has gained after much experience. He is suddenly very thankful he decided to use his laptop instead of the main computer.

"Whoa. What's the big idea? Cyber date, or something?"

"Of course not, Youji-kun." Omi dismisses, beginning to quickly put his laptop away, just in case his older companion decides it might be funny to snatch it up and look for himself. "I was just...chatting to pass the time. It's silly really. Besides, you surprised me."

A small, barely discernable huff. "Right." the tall blonde speaks, crossing well-muscled arms across his chest. He clearly doesn't buy a word of what Omi is saying, standing almost imposingly over the younger man as Omi finishes placing his laptop in its case. "We all have our secrets, Omi, so I won't push to know yours, but you better not be getting yourself into any trouble. I worry about you sometimes, ya know?"

This stern but compassionate admission catches Omi a little by surprise. He places his laptop—now tucked safely in its case—to rest leaning against the desk. Slowly, he swivels in his chair to face his friend. "You worry about _me_?" he asks, as if hardly believing such a thing could be possible. "Why?"

Youji's slight anger vanishes and a small grin slips into his expression. "Cause you're the baby of the family. Gotta make sure you don't get into anything too much over your head. Older brother's prerogative."

If he didn't genuinely know that Youji means all this in the best light and with the outmost sincerity, Omi would have been offended at once again being pegged "the baby."

As it stands, he feels rather blessed.

"Thank you, Youji-kun. That really...that really means a lot. I..." Omi trails off a little, fighting off quickly rising tears. How easily he can succumb to tears. "I...never had a brother...when I really needed one. I've thought of us like a family. All of us. But...sometimes..."

"Sometimes it gets to feeling like we do everything side by side and nothing together." Youji finishes, arms loosed from their stiff hold around his chest, hanging at his sides again. He takes a step closer to the desk and leans back against it, looking down at his young friend, who is still sitting in the chair. "We live, work, and kill side by side. But sometimes I think we forget that we're _together_, too. That make any sense?"

Omi smiles. "Perfect."

An odd little twinkle suddenly appears in Youji's emeralds. "Then what the hell are we doing in here? If we're together, we sure as hell better start working together if we're gonna get all this stuff sorted out. And that includes Ken and the Ice Queen. Come on."

Before Omi realizes what has just occurred, he is out of his chair, being pulled from the RV none too gently by his friend.

-----

"I didn't say you were slow. Just slower than I thought you'd be."

"Yeah, coz I'm used to dealing with someone twice my age."

"Excuses won't get the ball past me, Hiro."

"I'm not excusing anything. But now that I know what I'm dealing with, I don't have to go easy anymore."

That said, Shioshiro begins dribbling the ball increasingly faster, a good 10 yards away from Ken, who is positioned between the two trees. Both are—thankfully—in jeans and T-shirts and are already working up a good sweat. So far Ken has only just managed to block three very skilled shots, but that doesn't mean he is willing to admit how close those shots have come.

Ken eyes the other brunette like a hunter watching its prey—hawk-like, precise. Shioshiro moves left; he follows. Shioshiro moves back right; he follows. Shioshiro fakes left, back right, acts as though he plans to shift at least a few more times, before suddenly reeling back and releasing a mighty kick in the farthest spot from Ken's position. Ken's thoughts are only on the ball. The ball coming faster, closer, almost—

"Oi, Ken!"

Shit. And there is the ball flying just past his fingertips to land far off in the clearing beyond. Perfect.

"Nice shot, kiddo! You got one past a J-Leaguer."

Ken has landed rather roughly on the ground after diving for Shioshiro's shot. He can hear Shioshiro's snickers, Omi's giggling, and Youji's all out laughter.

Needless to say, Ken is not a happy goalie when he stands back up to dust himself off.

"Damnit, Youji, you made me miss that shot!" he growls, stomping over to the playboy who has sauntered up to them with Omi beside him.

Youji casts Ken a 'yeah right' expression. "You would have missed that one anyway; don't blame me. That thing was going a million miles an hour."

"I could have stopped it if you hadn't shouted. You messed up my timing."

"Uh, uh, uh." Shioshiro interjects, coming up to join the others, and wearing a very pleased grin. "Excuses, excuses, Kento." he winks.

Ken glowers.

"However...I certainly wouldn't mind a rematch."

Ken attempts to look as if he is having a very hard time deciding whether or not to accept this offer, but eventually, his customary smile breaks through and he hooks Shioshiro into a friendly headlock. "I suppose I should be proud instead of pissed. It is _my_ genes I'm up against."

The four young men share a comfortable laugh. When Ken releases Shioshiro and they are all merely standing, facing each other, Youji suddenly remembers why he had rushed out there in the first place.

"Right. So I've been thinking..." he begins, once he is certain he has everyone's attention. "The situation with Mr. Stick-Up-His-Ass is going nowhere fast, so I'm thinkingwe gotta do something a little more drastic. From the sounds of the 'talk' you two had earlier, Ken, he isn't too keen on being flexible with all this."

With good reason, Ken looks a little nervous, unconsciously moving closer, tightening their small circle. "I don't know, Youji. I don't want to push him away. Not that I really _can_ push him any further at this point, it's just...I don't want to accidentally make things even worse. Aya can be pretty...sensitive, ya know?"

"That's why we're going to go about this subtly. Trust me, KenKen, I know how to work someone, and we're ALL gonna help you."

Omi nods enthusiastically, Shioshiro gives a hopeful nod, and Youji's emeralds are positively shimmering. Ken has to admit, this certainly sounds better than just sitting around doing nothing.

Smiling softly, and feeling perhaps the tiniest bit more confident that everything just might work out, Ken is about to ask Youji what he has in mind when the group's attention is suddenly brought to the road. Acar is heading towards their RV to park next to it, a whirl of dust wafting up into the air as it comes to a stop. The group takes a few cautious steps towards it and watches as a very beautiful woman gets out.

Ran comes out from behind the RV just then, and all of them recognize the woman instantly if only by how much her hair matches his.

Manx.

A/N:

Another part! This part was never originally going to exist but just popped into my head. I rather like it, despite Ran's pissiness. Sorry to those who thought he was going to come around faster. I'm afraid not. He plans to be stubborn for a while.

Shido: thank you so much! you make me proud.

Evey: Should I say this...? Well, if you've seen the OVA, than you know that Ken got this freaky look on his face when he killed Powell, like he was enjoying it way too much. Then...in Dramatic Precious...he goes a little...insane. Farfie insane. He doesn't kill outside a mission..."yet"...as he puts it, but...it's pretty freaky, and Hiro doesn't want him going down that road.

Seph Lorraine: The "holy-pairing". Oh yes, indeed! I know Ken doesn't quite go all out, but he will...in time. P.S. I believe the fic is already engaged to someone on the KenxAya ML, but threesomes are fun!

That about wraps things up. Can you guess who Omi was talking to? If you've seen Gluhen it makes even more sence than fangirl fun. Anyhoo, hope this chapter pleased, and don't forget the feedback. ;-) Love you all!

Crim


	9. Part Eight

Part Eight

* * *

"Such stunned looks. And here I thought I'd be a sight for sore eyes." Her voice is true and smooth, full of confidence and ease as if she is merely making a friendly house call to the neighbors down the street. "Haha. I guess for you boys, your eyes are just a bit too sore to be soothed." Manx finishes, taking in the stunned looks of the five young men closing in around her. 

She is dressed in the attire they know her so well for—a red suit and skirt with socks inside her heels—her hair in two large curls at either side of her face.

Placing a hand on her hip, Manx smiles to the many handsome faces of the boys she knows so well, and even to the one she has yet to meet in person. "So here you are…" she speaks softly, stepping forward to look Shioshiro over, who is standing beside Ken. Youji and Omi are next to them, but Ran hangs back, closer to the RV. "On video screen was one thing; in person you are the spitting image of your parents. Hard to believe, really."

"Hmph."

This derisive grunt has come from an obvious source, and all turn their attention to Ran, who maintains his usual look of disapproval.

"You too readily trust, Manx, even after the advice you have often given us. You barely even questioned his validity before sending us on that mission."

Manx turns from Shioshiro to focus her brilliant blues fully on Ran, stalking challengingly up to him. "Let's see…there is sufficient DNA evidence, the entirety of your crew believes him to be who he says he is, AND…he looks just like you. Yes, I definitely jumped to conclusions, didn't I?" A toss of her hair and Manx has turned away from Ran just as quickly as she stood her ground in front of him. Ran has nothing to say. "Tell me then, boys…" she begins, addressing the others. "…where do you plan to go from here? Persia is beside himself with all this cryptic nonsense. I find it rather exciting, but I don't pay the bills. If you want to continue to receive aid and resources from Kritiker you're going to have to let us in on your plans. What IS your plan exactly, young Shioshiro?"

Having stopped her graceful pacing in front of the brunette in question, Manx tilts her head in wait for an answer.

Shioshiro, of course, is well prepared to give her one.

"Just the usual." he grins, shrugging his shoulders. "Save the world, rescue those in distress, ensure love conquers all…" He trails off slightly at that, casting a pointed glance in Ran's direction. "…and…hopefully still exist when it's all over."

Manx cannot help returning the young brunette's grin—Shioshiro really does have an infectious charm—and Ken, Youji, and Omi mirror it as well.

"Although…" Shioshiro continues, "I'm sure you're more interested in the details, ne? As I've told your dear members of Weiss, our next target is Schwartz…indirectly."

"Indirectly?" Omi pipes in, eyes large though still surprisingly good at keeping certain things hidden. "You didn't say that before. What do you mean by 'indirectly'?"

Before Shioshiro can answer, Youji takes a small step forward. "Means you wanna make friends with 'em. Right?"

Most of the others' eyes widen significantly, though all for very different reasons.

Shioshiro lowers his gaze a little, mock shyly, and gives a soft laugh. "And here I thought I was so good about being ambiguous. Good summation, Yotan. It's not really that I think we can 'make friends', but Schwartz isn't our enemy. They _could_ be, but…it's a little more complicated than black and white. Pun intended." he adds with a smirk.

Weiss does not really know what to say in being for or against Shioshiro's declaration. There are a few personal vendettas to be settled between certain members of Weiss and Schwartz, but that doesn't mean any of them really want any more trouble than they are already going to get.

After all, are the two groups really that different?

"I take it you know about Rosenkruez then?" inquires Manx, looking as if she expects an affirmative but still needs to ask the question.

"Yes. I know they must be dealt with, and I know it won't be easy."

"Estet's greatest agents protect Rosenkruez, its objectives, and its occupants. And most of those agents are far more powerful than Schwartz."

"I know that, too."

"And yet you have no fear for the mission you plan to undertake."

That half-believable, shy laugh of his echoes once again. "Oh, I'm scarred alright." Shioshiro admits. "But…I know what has to be done. Rosenkreuz isn't even the end of it. Truth be told, we won't be going after the entirety of it…yet. Only a few agents who will soon be having a run in with Schwartz."

All of Weiss hang on every word, though much of the subject matter is still focused on things they do not fully understand.

Manx, however, knows more than most might give her credit for. "Which agents?" she asks, aware of only a few of Rosenkruez's dark little secrets, but aware of enough to fear anything correlated to that place.

Shioshiro is clearly reluctant to reply because he knows she will definitely recognize the name that soon leaves his lips. "Farblos."

It certainly doesn't help Weiss' situation—at least in feeling confident in the mission to come—that Manz's gasp is painfully audible. "You must be joking. They are the _most_ powerful, _most_ deadly--"

"I'm aware. But we won't be facing them alone."

A briefly static silence before Ken can no longer keep quiet. "You're not saying Schwartz is gonna help us out, are ya?" he asks in an amusedly disbelieving voice. He peers around into his son's face for signs of deception, but where can deception hide in such vague details? Besides, he finds himself trusting his son as much as he trusts his teammates.

He wouldn't believe deception existed even if he found it.

"Schwartz _will_ help." Shioshiro affirms. "They have just as much reason to fight Farblos as we do. Or at least…they will."

"Hmm…I suppose that's good enough for me." Manx says with a nod, turning suddenly back to her car. "We'll take care of transportation. You'll be needing plane tickets I imagine if you're going to get to…" she trails off purposefully, waiting for Shioshiro to finish for her.

He does. "Munich."

"Munich. See you boys later then. I'll be in touch." And she is back inside, soon speeding away before they can even form phrases to detain her.

"Well…" Youji begins after a significant pause. "…guess that's settled. I can't believe she came all the way out here just for five lousy minutes."

The others slowly turn their attention on Ken as a gentle rumbling of laughter begins tumbling out of him. Eventually, he can no longer keep his internal joke to himself. "Well, Youji, you should be used to it. Isn't that what your dates always come here for."

Shioshiro and Omi are lost to chuckles instantly, Ran characteristically rolls his violet eyes, and Youji—naturally—grimaces. "You know what, KenKen?" the playboy says overly sweetly. "Fuck off."

-----

"Fuck." Ken curses, kicking the flimsy door to his small closet as hard as he can without causing any lasting damage. Time to pack up for a brand new trip to Munich. As in Germany. Europe. Not anywhere near here. And he still hasn't sorted things out with Ran, despite Youji's promise that they will 'think of something'. "Fuck, fuck, fuck!"

"Ano…Ken-kun?"

The brunette's head snaps up from glaring at the floor to see that Omi is peeking his head inside the room. The younger boy's large blue eyes are questioning with worry. Typical, seeing as how Omi is always worrying for the others' sakes.

"When you're packed we're going to have dinner and sort out the mission, okay?" Omi informs his friend. After Ken's slight nod and very weak smile in reply to Omi's words, the young blonde takes a few more steps inside the room, gently shutting the door behind him. "You keep trying to act like you're your normal self, Ken-kun, but it's pretty obvious you're not really feeling that way. Is there anything I can do?"

Ken's smile forms quickly into a genuine one; he really can't help finding Omi's concern endearing. "If you know how to make Aya love me, it'd be a great start." he kids, running a hand through his mused, brown hair. Sauntering listlessly to the bed, Ken plops down on the edge and looks back at his friend with a shrug. "I'm fine. As fine as I'm gonna be. This is just a lot to deal with. I was kinda hoping when Hiro said we were going to get a few days off, we actually _would_. Guess it was just a figure of speech."

"Everything could still work out." Omi offers, full of endless optimism.

"Sure. Maybe."

"Listen to me, Ken-kun." Omi begins seriously, advancing on the bed but remaining standing in front of Ken. "Aya-kun is just being stubborn. Really. I don't know why, but he's lying when he says he doesn't return your feelings. I'm sure of it. I've caught him watching you sometimes, when he doesn't know anyone is looking."

This perks Ken's attention. "Really?" he asks hopefully.

Omi smiles. "Hontou ni. He blushes, too. It's easy to see since he's so pale. But he makes it go away so fast, no one else notices."

"But…then…then why is he being such a jackass? I'm holding my heart out to him and he just keeps throwing it to the ground and stomping the life out of it. What does he want from me?"

An expression almost too mature for Omi's youthful features appears on his face. "Maybe…he's afraid of what he wants."

For a moment, Ken and Omi's eyes meet and lock, and without a word spoken they understand just what the other is feeling.

Nothing more needs to be said.

"So…how do you feel about this Schwartz thing?" Ken asks with a smile, happily changing the subject as he gets up from the bed to finish his packing. "I mean…working _with_ them. Making _friends_. Sounds pretty messed up, even with all the other messed up shit going on."

Omi doesn't say anything.

"I'd just as soon stab 'em in the back and run for it. I don't wanna have to fight those guys ever again if I can help it. That Farfarello still makes me queasy, especially when I remember…Ruth…"

"And Ouka." Omi adds in a melancholy tone.

How could Ken forget? "Yeah…"

"Ken-kun…I…I really want to believe they could become our friends, even as much as we…hate them. Everyone deserves the chance to start over, don't they?"

"Heh. In most cases I'd agree with you, but Schwartz? I don't trust them."

"Aa."

Ken turns from his packing to look back at Omi, discovering his friend too be a little too deep in thought for his liking. "Hey…don't start sounding like Aya on me. We're going to Munich. We're gonna face Schwartz whether we want to or not, and…who knows what'll happen. We just have to trust Hiro and…hope. Heh. Hope. Didn't think I believed in that anymore."

Lifting his slightly bent head to meet Ken's chocolate gaze, Omi attempts a smile and nods. "Hai, hai. Hope. Hope is a good thing Ken-kun. It'll all work out. Somehow."

Somehow.

"Yeah…I'm sure it will."

Somehow. Someway.

Everything happens for a reason.

* * *

_"Dear God...please watch over Sally. I have felt Your love for the first time since I was born...because of her…"_

_-----_

_"That woman's blood lineage is all witches, one generation after another."_

_-----_

_"Sally told me everything, that Rosenkrus only seemed a facility for the supernaturally 'gifted', but actually houses brutality more gruesome than the concentration camps at Auschwitz."_

_-----_

_"Don't hit the malefici!"_

_-----_

_"Experimentation on innocent children, slain without mercy if deemed as failures?! How could you!?"_

_-----_

_"Damn you…Farfarello."_

* * *

It is quite a peculiarity that birds can still sing in this world. That after facing death, after escaping the clutches of evil purer than any other on earth, one can still wake to their joyous song, as if there is still something to live for. 

As if this world is still worth saving.

"Nnn...where...where am I?" the young woman mumbles groggily, her head pounding from the fatigue that had ensured her continued slumber for quite a few hours until now.

"You're awake?" The question comes from a figure to the woman's left, sounding young but aged by experience, very somber and gentle.

She turns her head towards the voice and slowly his form focuses. He is no older than 16, with brown hair falling into steel grey eyes. He is pale and frail in his striking beauty, but there is power that emanates from him like none the woman has ever felt from one so young. "Wh-Who are you?"

Young Naoe Nagi leans forward in his chair beside the woman's bed. Well, _his_ bed to be honest. "Don't be frightened. You're in the Munich outskirts. Our base."

"Base? I...but how…wha…what happened to him?"

"You mean Farfarello? After he brought you here he collapsed. He had five bullet wounds in his back."

"Then...he's…"

The door to the woman's right suddenly swings open, a man with long sunset-colored hair and sharp blue eyes sauntering inside. He walks with attitude; he _is_ sexual prowess.

Schuldig.

The German lets out a whistle. "Pretty lil' thing. Where'd Farfarello steal ya from?"

The woman sits up in the bed. She is indeed quite lovely. Truly Aryan in appearance, her long blonde hair falls in gentle waves down her back and her eyes match Schuldig's for everything but their cruelty. "Is he...is he still alive?" she asks, almost desperate in her hope that Farfarello lives.

A new voice answers her question, coming from across the room where a third man stands in the darkened corner. The woman had not noticed him. "He's the kind that if you kill him, he still won't die." Brad Crawford speaks simply, forever cool, calm, and perfectly collected. Unless you piss him off. "More to the point, who are you? What do you have to do with Farfarello?"

The woman doesn't know what to say. After the day from hell, she has woken up in a world of even more confusion. "I only met him last night, but…I felt like I'd known him from long ago..."

"Are you also...a psychic?" Nagi inquires, perched on the edge of his seat in semblance of a child's eagerness, though jaded because it is him, and he never knew childhood.

The woman hesitates, but believes she must be in relatively good company. "...yes. My name is Sally Schumars. I…I don't know what powers I have…but they exist. I was…in this place that wanted to use me for my powers. There's…there's a laboratory for supernatural talents in the Austrian Alps--"

"Rosenkreuz!?!" Schuldig exclaims, eyes wide. "You ran away from _there_!? Hey, then that means Farfarello was fighting...Farblos?! Shit, he's crazier than I thought."

Sally looks in shock at Schuldig. "But...how do you…?"

"We all once lived in Rosenkreuz." Nagi explains matter-of-factly.

Sally is stunned now into silence. She now has a better idea of just what type of people she is dealing with. Powerful people. People with reason to stay in hiding.

"This is unfortunate." Brad states, pushing from his place against the far wall and walking forward with an aura Sally does not particularly like. "Colonel Amlisch's clairvoyance will lead him straight here."

"Fuck that!" Schuldig responds, holding up his hands as if in defense of some unseen force. "There's no way we can stand up to them."

Nagi tilts his head, interested, but not necessarily afraid. "I don't know much about them. Are the people in Farblos really that strong?"

Crossing his arms, Brad stands just at the foot of the bed. Nagi is still in his chair. Schudig remains across from him on the other side. And Sally sits overwhelmed in the bed, surrounded by them all. "Colonel Karn Amlisch, former commander of an Indian special forces unit, is their leader." Brad begins, all too serious. "Both of the Colonel's eyes have been blind from birth, but his talent for clairvoyance allows him to 'see' anything that happens on the planet. Moreover, he can create illusions. In both military and psychic matters, he is an extremely dangerous man. His right hand is Sergei Prahanov, a military man from the Ukraine. His psycho-barrier has proved unbreakable against all forces thrown against it so far."

"There's one more." Schuldig pipes in, a strange little smile managing to break into his unrest. "Silvia Lin. She grew up in the slums of Hong Kong. Got some lethal bitch-slaps as a master of not only Kung Fu and other Chinese martial arts but telekinesis, too. She's also pretty damn incredible in another field..."

"Another field?" Nagi asks curiously.

Schuldig makes a point of deliberately coughing loudly to signal it should be understood what he means without putting it into specifics. "Anyway, that Weiss bunch can't compare to them. To them, even our powers are just spit in the wind." he finishes.

"You understand well, gentlemen."

Four heads whip to the still open door, discovering the imposing figure of Colonel Amlisch. He is smug in his green uniform, hat pulled down low on his head, believing he has won even without a fight.

Schuldig holds back a cold sweat, Nagi tenses in his chair, Sally bites her lip to keep from crying out, but Brad manages to maintain perfect poise. "It's been a while." he says conversationally.

Amlisch steps into the room. His eerily closed eyes are unnerving, knowing he can see better than most without them open, though not at all normally. "Crawford, I have no interest in your group. Simply hand over the malefici and there will be no reason for trouble between us. We will be waiting outside."

We? Sally for one certainly knows that the other two members of Farblos would not have been left behind.

"Malefici...isn't that...a witch?" Nagi asks once Amlisch has left, looking to Sally with curious critique.

She visibly swallows but nods her head to the looks of the others. "Yes. My mother and grandmother were called that all their lives."

Nagi's eyes gain a small bit of life, almost like tenderness. He leans slightly over the bed. "I see. You were always discriminated against and persecuted because of what you are. Like us…"

Schuldig snorts; he is not one for sentiment, and Nagi shrinks back, more however from Brad's disapproving glare than the redhead's mocking.

"What do we do?" Schudig asks, ignoring everyone but Brad since he is the only one Shuldig would ever take an order form.

"It's nothing we need to think about." the American explains simply. He then turns coldly to stare down at Sally in the bed. "You will return to Rosenkreuz."

"No!" To everyone's surprise this exclaim has not come from Sally but from Nagi, suddenly up on his feet to disregard his 'father's' proclamation. "She can't! We can't make her go back there! Farfarello risked his life to bring her here!"

Brad's look is withering as he approaches his uncharacteristically unruly 'son'. "To Farfarello a woman is just a toy to rip into pieces." he says firmly, and then turns to Sally again with a look that could almost be considered sympathy. Almost. "It'll be much safer for you if you return to Rosenkreuz. Believe me."

"You're lying!" Sally cries, shaking her head in dissention. "Farfarello...he's...I don't think he's the kind of person you're making him out to be at all!"

"Heh." Schuldig laughs darkly, raising a thin, orange eyebrow. "At _first glance_ you can tell Farfarello's that kind of person."

"There is no room for argument." Brad breaks in, not inclined to discuss this any further. He pushes roughly passed Nagi on the left side of the bed and grabs Sally's arm, successfully pulling her up onto her feet. "Come on."

He pulls her by the arm out the door, Schuldig and Nagi both scrambling to follow after them. In no time at all, they are outside their base—what appears from the outside as only a small home far from the constraints of civilization.

Still holding Sally by the arm, Brad approaches the waiting members of Farblos. "Hold your fire. We offer no resistance."

Coming up next to Brad, Schuldig's attention focuses immediately on the lone woman of Farblos, Silvia Lin. His grin turns carnal. "Heya, Silvia. You're still lookin' fine in that Chinese dress."

Silvia, chin-length, black hair perfect and shimmering, tilts her head in amusement, black eyes staring back at the German who dares to talk to her on such familiar terms. "Oh, Schuldig, I forgot you'd be here. Well, have you gotten any better at making a woman happy?"

Schuldig quickly represses his anger, his pride only marginally hurt. "Heh, thanks to you, yeah."

Her voice taking on a much more seductive tone, Silvia returns her attention to Brad. "Mmm, Crawford. How many years has it been now since we stayed in that lodge in Switzerland, just the two of us?"

If Brad does indeed remember, his expression veils it well.

"What?!" Schuldig cries in Brad's face, a strange combination of hurt, betrayal, and the irony of it all playing over his features. "Shit, you slept with Silvia, too?!"

"Colonel Amlisch, we will give you back the woman." Brad speaks, ignoring the irate redhead next to him. Roughly, he shoves Sally towards them, seeing no need to be gentle when he knows where they will be taking her.

"I...I don't want this." Sally says with tears stingy at the corners of her eyes, struggling to get of the hold of the third member of Farblos, Sergei, who caught her easily when Brad let her go. "If I'm made to cooperate with Rosenkreuz, I'd rather die!"

"Don't worry, beautiful, I'll make you want to die as much as ya want!" Sergei whispers loudly in her ear before forcefully shoving her towards their waiting jeep. "Now get movin'!"

Sally cries out as she falls hard to the ground, panic coursing through her at the thought of going back to that cruel place, that prison where those with gifts are used for plots she would never dream of aiding. "Please! Please don't take me back there! Let me go!!"

The sound of breaking glass is their only warning before Farfarello comes careening through a window of the base, screaming wildly as he comes to land hard on top of Sergei.

"You idiot, what are you doing?!" Schuldig screams at the enraged albino.

Young Nagi steps from having remained hidden at the entrance to the base, at last seeing some reason for him to participate.

Sergei and Farfarello continue to struggle on the ground for the upper hand, Sally lies in the dirt, stunned, and Amlisch and Silvia are not looking none to happy with the rest of Schwartz.

Although Schuldig certainly does not like how things are turning out, he knows where his allegiances lie. "Well, guess we better help him out, right Naggles? Bradley?"

The others nod.

"You fools!" Amlisch calls out, rushing with Silvia to the jeep to collect their weapons.

"Well, you know what they say…" Schuldig begins, reaching into his coat for his own weapon. "If we're all fools together…"

"We may as well dance." finishes another voice.

Oddly enough, it is NOT one Schuldig was expecting.

Schuldig, Nagi, and Brad all turn to the source of this voice, and for all of any of the present psychics' powers, no one could have predicted the sight before them now, or that a certain playboy would finish a certain telepath's thought.

"Weiss?!"

A/N:

This is long overdue and for that I am very sorry. I have been excessively busy, though I have no excuse since I wrote a Saiyuki fic over Thanksgiving Break. To make up for my tardiness, I am going to try and have another chapter up this weekend.

elishaann: hehehehe. You're on to something, honey. :-)

Me-Nuriko: doesn't the time stuff mess with your head? it's best not to try and sort it out. :-) As for your theory, I have a feeling you might be right if you're thinking what I imagine you are. :-)

M-chan: I do the whole 'violets' and 'emeralds' thing on purpose actually. Though quickedit still makes me scream. ;-)

And thanks to everyone shirking exams to read my fic. It makes me so proud.

I'll do my best to get up another part in the next few days, k? Love you all!

Crim


	10. Part Nine

Part Nine

-----

"We figured you could use a little backup." Youji smirks, pulling out his garrote to stretch taut between his hands. "Mind if we play a little, too?"

Schuldig raises an eyebrow, looking over the suddenly arrived crew. It seems Weiss has appeared out of the nearby woods—where whatever vehicle they took to get here must be hiding—and are now poised with all their weapons at the ready. "Nice new looks, Weiss. Feeling fashionable lately, eh? Better than the sorry excuse for looks you used to have."

"What are you doing here?" Brad asks bluntly, gun already drawn in preparation to deal with Farblos, though he now seems very ready to point it at Weiss.

"Let's just say…" Ken begins in reply, flexing his claws. "…we had a _premonition_ that you'd be needing our help."

Brad huffs, Schu snorts, and Nagi…does his best to repress a smile as his grey eyes land on a friendly face.

As for Farfarello, he has managed to pin Sergei to the ground, though his hold will most likely not keep once Silva and Amlisch pull the triggers on their weapons, which are quickly focusing on the Irishman's head and chest.

"Save the conversation for later." Ran speaks, rushing forward with his sword. "We have a mission to complete."

CLANG. His katana collides with Silvia's machine gun, spinning it into the air and out of her hands. She had not seen him coming, but now that she is more than well aware, she reels back a tight fist and strikes him hard across the face. Caught off guard by the woman's surprising strength, Ran is almost sent to the ground, but counteracts quickly, attempting to strike at her with his weapon.

Amlisch, more aware of the situation unfolding than one might imagine, aims his gun at the still clustered, remaining members of Weiss, and fires.

Thank God for fast reflexes.

Weiss descends like a ravenous swarm, Omi and Ken heading for Amlisch and Youji going to ensure Farfarello stays in control of his prey. Seeing as how the fight is rapidly increasing in intensity, the stationary members of Schwartz decide it is time they moved into action as well. Schuldig goes straight for Ran and Silvia, and Brad and Nagi go for Amlisch, knowing that the majority of their numbers will be needed in subduing him.

Still lying stunned on the cold ground, Sally looks around her at the progressing battle, frightened and confused, not knowing how to tell which of those around her are on her side, save Farfarello who is madly beating on Sergei like a depraved villain. Still, she believes he must hold some goodness in him, if only for the connection she feels.

Sally nearly jumps out of her skin, feeling the firm hold of a foreign arm gripping her shoulder. She whips her back, discovering the kind face of a man she had not noticed with the rest. He has come up from behind the jeep, ducking low to keep out of the others' sites.

"My name is Himiya Shioshiro, Miss Schumars. A friend. I'm going to bring you back inside the base where you'll be safe until this is over."

The stranger, Shioshiro, is handsome and seemingly more genuine than any of the men she has met thus far tonight, at least upon first glance. His long brown hair falls into violet eyes and hangs past his shoulders gently, softly.

Sally trusts him instantly.

Taking Shioshiro's hand, she is brought to her feet, and with clever maneuvering the pair is soon at the base's entrance.

"I have to join the fight, but you should be safe. If something happens…scream."

And with that her rescuer is gone, into the fray to join the others. Sally watches in amazement as nine young men face off against two greatly outnumbered men and one disarmed woman. For all of Farblos' powers, they are overwhelmed and ill prepared for the battle they now face.

It is Sergei who falls first, his weapon lost due to Youji's wire while Farfarello finishes him off. When it is certain Sergei is dead, Youji and Farfarello regard each other with awkward acceptance before looking out to see how the others are fairing.

The two redheads have Silvia on the ground. Ran flinches from the occasional telekinetic punch, but Schuldig seems to be capable of fending them off to an extent, even enough to share a little of his shielding with Ran. As they close in on her, Schuldig's swift hands dart suddenly to take hold of Ran's sword.

"I'm borrowing this for a moment, Fujimiya. I swear I'll give it back." he grins, casting his fellow redhead a sly smirk. Ran scowls but says nothing. Schuldig looks down at Silvia like he could eat the world in one ravenous bite. "You know what, Sil, I don't know how good I've gotten at making a woman happy, but I'm sure as hell gonna make _myself_ happy with this."

Sally looks away as that katana comes down brutally upon the other woman's form, not wanting to see the results of that blow. She turns instead to watch the last of the battle, set between Amlisch and five very capable men, now including her savior.

It is quite the sight to see how adept the blind man is at deflecting nearly every blow directed at him, even when he can no longer be an offensive force with his weapon lying some yards away. Still, with Brad, Nagi, Omi, Ken, and Shioshiro coming at him with different weapons from different angles, he soon falls, the last blow fittingly coming from Brad Crawford himself.

"Goodbye, Colonel. It was good to see you again." the American says plainly, the shadow of a smile touching his lips as he cocks his gun…and fires.

Mission accomplished. So far.

"Now…as for you, Weiss…" Brad begins, swinging his gun around grandly as if to search out a new target before suddenly depositing it in his coat. "I believe an explanation for your well-timed appearance is in order, wouldn't you agree?"

-----

"He's your son?"

"Yep."

"Yours AND Fujimiya's?"

"Uh huh."

"And he's come back in time to save the world from Estet?"

"Pretty much."

"Hey Brad, where's the last place we had Farf's straightjacket?"

For many reasons, Ken is not amused by Schuldig's antics and responds with a very angry scowl. Schuldig only laughs, thoroughly enjoying himself as always, tossing Ken an infuriating wink through the billows of smoke wafting up from his bummed cigarette. Youji, who had offered the cancer stick, leans against the wall nearby.

The entirety of the remaining crew is spread out in Schwartz' common room, for the moment feigning a truce if only to discover what is actually going on. Farfarello is the only one who seems to have sustained much damage in the recent fight, mainly due to the fact that he began the fray by jumping out a window.

"You can finish this discussion without us." Sally says suddenly, standing from her seat to walk towards the injured Irishman, who is breathing heavily near the door. She looks back at Brad, holding very little respect for him for obvious reasons. "You have some sort of first aid around here, I imagine. I want to help clean him up."

Farfarello's expression remains indifferent, but Brad nods, understanding the woman even if he would still put his own safety far above hers—and anyone else's for that matter. "Take a left out that door. There are plenty of supplies, second door on the right."

Sally barely acknowledges him for replying before motioning Farfarello out the room and moving to follow him. It is curious that Farfarello listens to her, though he does not say anything. Brad is rightly concerned by the pair's departure, if only due to the prospect of Farfarello suddenly getting out of control without proper supervision.

"Someone should go with you." he calls after the retreating young woman.

She ignores him.

Brad's gaze smolders as he watches the two of them disappear out the door.

"You want me to follow 'em?" Schuldig asks with a rather unsavory expression. His thoughts concerning the lovely blonde beauty are obvious even to those who can't read minds.

And Brad is clearly not thrilled by that. "Stay put. I wouldn't let Farfarello near her, either, if I thought that woman would listen to me. I don't want you getting too close to her."

"Ooo, jealous are you?"

Naturally, such a comment is not fit to be dignified with a response.

"Is she really all that dangerous…?" Ken asks, situated as far from the members of Schwartz as possible with his son standing next to him. All of Weiss are unnerved by being on Schwartz' turf, possible truce be damned, but Ken most of all. He almost flinches when Brad turns that bronze gaze in his direction.

"Someone like you cannot sense it, but that woman radiates power. Some divine essence surges through her unconscious soul. Depending on the person, she may well bring into being a new testament."

A short, barely contained laugh. "And just what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Youji asks incredulously, a single eyebrow raised.

Schuldig would have laughed, too, if not for Brad's impressive glare.

"It means what it means. If your skulls are too thick to comprehend, then I am not going to degrade myself by explaining it to you."

Schuldig's laugh is surely heard now; Youji is bristling. "Listen here, you little--"

"Ooookay, let's not be getting into a fight with each now, huh?" Shioshiro jumps in, taking a step forward to come between Youji and Brad, who seem about ready to leap across the space of floor between them and beat the other into un-recognition. "We're going to be needing each others' help here, more than any of you realize. The things that'll happen are beyond even your precognition, Crawford. Please, just listen to me. Then, if you don't like what I've had to say, you can maul each other to your heart's content."

The usual suspects—Brad, Schuldig, Ken, and Youji—like the sound of the former very much. Ran hangs back as always, not even caring if he gets involved in any of this or not, and Nagi and Omi sit near each other, trying not to look as comfortable as they feel. Of course, their comfort is significantly reduced by the amount of animosity raging between their companions.

"Good." Shioshiro says with a smile, taking the heated silence to be the most he is going to get as far as cooperation. "Now, let me explain as much as I can…"

-----

Meanwhile, inside the small, makeshift infirmary, Sally is attempted to help Farfarello as he patches his own wounds. Each time she tries to get close to him, however, he flinches and gives her a guarded look. After several minutes of this, Sally is at her wit's end.

"You're hurt. I just want to help you." she says firmly, reaching for his arm.

Farfarello pulls out of her reach. "Don't touch me." he growls

Sally stubbornly closes that increased gap and grabs onto his wrist. "Please, I just--"

"I said, don't touch me!" he screams, pushing her away hard enough to knock her to the floor. He remains sitting on the cold, metal operating table, a mess of first aid supplies piled next to him. "My body...feels none of the pain. It makes no difference if you help me or not. I couldn't die if I wanted to. God bewitched Death into abandoning me. I feel nothing…"

Sally slowly pulls herself up, her bright blues eyes filled with sorrow, not fear as Farfarello is so used to expecting. "Farfarello..."

"So...so you shouldn't care about me." he continues, ignoring her pleading voice and compassionate eyes. "I'm depraved, can't you feel it? I've heard it for years now—that I'm crazy. Everyone who's hated me, I've killed. Everyone who's...loved me, I've killed. Any person who touches me...I kill!"

To Farfarello's even further surprise, Sally starts to laugh bitterly, her arms folding easily in front of her chest as she looks at him fearlessly.

"You think that's funny? You think it would be something to laugh about if I killed you?"

"Haha. Well, considering you saved me—twice—it _would_ be pretty funny. Ironic really. But that's not why I'm laughing." Moving cautiously so as not to alarm the albino, she crosses back to the table and sits down next to him, on the side not scattered with gauze and antiseptics. "Everyone...everyone who's touched me has died a miserable death. I was singled out as a child, even had stones thrown at me. All through my youth, the girls, boys, all of them, all thought me some kind of enemy. Men sought after my body and I've been hurt countless times. But once in a while someone would come to rescue me and tell me I wasn't some kind of witch, but a holy woman. They'd tell me I was destined for great things. But...they all died. Because of me. Every last one…"

Her clothing rustles as she suddenly lunges to the side and embraces Farfarello, clinging tight to the bandaged arms and chest. The Irishman flinches, tensing, his breathing increases as he tries to pull out of her grasp.

"Please, please don't run away! It's all right. Please? Let me...just hold you tight like this...please?"

"…why…?" he breathes, still rigid within her hold. Without understanding the reasons, without meaning to, he starts to sob, the unfamiliarity of the act causing his chest to heave as tears fall onto his pale cheeks. "Didn't I tell you...not to touch me...?!"

"You're the one who came to me. You saved me, risking your life. Why? Tell me why you saved me?"

"I...don't...know...I...I…AHHH!" Farfarello throws his arms wide, knocking her away from him. He tries to get off the table to escape her, but stumbles, landing hard on the floor. Up on his knees, he pounds the tile beneath him, his back to the woman left stunned on the table. "I'm a monster! I'll...kill...you...if you don't leave me alone. I'll kill you!"

"Then go ahead."

Farfarello pulse seems to still—almost stop—and he looks behind him to see Sally standing not a foot away with a look of complete resolve. And, as before, without a trace of fear. "What...?"

Getting down on her knees beside him, Sally looks into the beauty of his single, tawny eye, longing so much to reach out and touch the scars covering his face. "If you can suffer like this, then you lie, saying you feel nothing. You feel the pain of your soul; you understand the pain of others. But since you have always felt this pain, you never knew what it was. It is the suffering of those around you amplified within your own."

Farfarello doesn't know how to respond to that. "I...I..."

"If you're going to kill me, then kill me." she speaks plainly, resigned to whatever fate he chooses to give her. "If it will bring ease to your pain even in the slightest, please, do what you feel you need to do."

For an agony of moments, Farfarello merely stares back at the woman beside him, still poised on his hands and knees. Carefully, he falls into a sitting position and tilts his head to regard her, trying vainly to hold back the remaining tears still falling. You…you're so... kind...just like Sister was to me. My…my…"

"It's all right, you can cry." Sally soothes, daringly reaching out to pull him against her again now that she has fallen into a sitting position as well. To her surprise, Farfarello's strong arms wrap tightly around her, his head against her chest as he clings even more desperately than she had.

"I've...I've killed...everyone. Everyone...I loved." the albino sobs, abandoning his attempt at holding his tears back. "Hold me...please...please just hold me like this…"

Sally feels herself all too close to tears as well, and squeezes him tightly. "Of course. As long as you keep holding me..."

-----

All throughout the base, the power hums oddly, the lights flickering as if interrupted by an unknown surge of outside power. Within the common room, the gathered many look up at the lights curiously.

"What...what was that?" Ken asks, not doing a very good job keeping his unease a secret.

Standing from his seat beside Omi, Nagi walks to the center of the room, eyes closed as if soaking up an intangible force. "It was...a very warm, gentle feeling. I've never felt anything like it." he smiles, truly smiling, as he opens his eyes.

Brad scoffs, folding his arms stiffly. "Naturally. Of course it would be _him_."

Weiss and Schuldig look rightly perplexed, but Brad and Nagi—and Shioshiro, too, to be honest—are not in a sharing mood.

"So…tell me, Crawford, what have you decided." Shioshiro asks, looking to the three members of Schwartz still in the room, though he finally rests his gaze on the one he knows to be the leader.

A grandly raised, dark eyebrow looks back at the young brunette as Brad pushes himself from his perch against the wall. "I've decided…you're all fools." he states bluntly, affording him a laugh from his redheaded subordinate. "If you want to go off saving the world, be my guest, but it does not correspond with our directives. We may no longer work for Estet, and have no affiliation anymore with Rosenkreuz, but we do NOT work for you. Good luck, though. I'm sure you'll be dead within the month."

Schuldig's distinctive laugh echoes high now, slapping each member of Weiss across the face. But they are not the ones who know what is going on—not fully—so the obligation of dealing with any setbacks falls on the lone person who does.

"I had a feeling you would say that." Shioshiro smiles bitterly, casting a quick glance at both his parents. "And if that's the way you feel then so be it. It has to be your choice. We'll do what we can without you. I just hope you change your mind in time."

"Hmph. Stubborn as your parents, I see." Brad laughs. He then turns to Nagi and Schuldig. "Come. Let's collect Farfarello and leave this place. Rosenkreuz will be sending agents to check on Farblos."

Schuldig obeys instantly—what could he possibly have to think about—getting out of the chair he had so languidly been lounging in. He turns back to Youji as he moves across the floor. "Thanks for the smoke, Kudo. Guess we'll be seeing you boys around."

Turning swiftly for the door, Brad does not feel the same need to say any goodbyes. As he reaches the door, however, Weiss quiet in the room and Schuldig close at his heels, Brad's precognition sends him an unnerving jolt.

He whips around, looking past Schuldig to stare at the defiant brunette still standing near the center of the room, and not looking in the least as if he plans on moving any time soon.

"Don't be a fool, Nagi. This mission of theirs is suicide and you know it. You lived in Rosenkreuz with the rest of us. You know the extent of its power."

Schuldig, being an empath and NOT a precog—and not being able to read Nagi's mind due to the boy's impressively improved shielding over the past year—loses his cigarette from between his lips. "You're not thinkin' of stickin' with 'em, are ya?"

Nagi's face is unreadable but very firm.

"Shit, kid, you must be crazier than Farf."

"Nagi-kun…" This hopeful plea comes from Omi, and the familiarity with which he addresses the young telekinetic causes all of Weiss to feel suddenly very unobservant.

Youji almost kicks himself; no wonder Omi had shut the laptop so fast.

Fists clenched tight, Nagi takes a breath, looking directly into the bronze eyes he has feared in reverence for most of his life. "I'm going with Omi." he states, confirming all of everyone's recently raised suspicions. "I don't want to be a part of this anymore. Against our directives? We don't even have an agenda anymore, Crawford! What are we doing but running and vainly trying to get back pieces of what we tried to do. I didn't even want to be a part of it then. I was corresponding with Omi since our first confrontation with Weiss and you didn't even know. You're so blinded by what you think you want you never even see the important things. Heh. As if you even see me as something important. I doubt you ever did…"

For the briefest breath of a moment, Brad's face betrays hurt—but whether it is only hurt _pride_ is debatable. "Fine. Live with your choice then. We won't be coming to rescue you." And with that, Brad whips just as swiftly back around, heading again for the door.

Before he can reach it, however, Sally and Farfarello enter from the hallway.

This time, Brad's precognition practically kicks him. "Impossible." he says through clenched teeth. "Impossible!"

Sally smiles, looking at the new man in her life with completely unfettered adoration. "I'm sorry to be such trouble for you, Mr. Crawford." she says, her attention not focused anywhere near Brad. "But I'm afraid Jei and I won't be sticking around."

The varying emotions playing on Brad and Schuldig's faces are giving Shioshiro and the members of Weiss quite the show. "Shit, Farfie, you look almost sane." Schuldig gapes, attempting a smile despite his shock.

Farfarello does indeed appear calmer than any in the room have ever seen him. He looks hard at Brad and Schuldig, and then turns his head to meet Sally's loving gaze. "I've been wrong about who I am and what I am supposed to do for over half my life. I don't want that. I realize finally that I was never abandoned by God or Death...I merely lived without dying...so that...so that finally, I could meet this woman and start again."

"Oh for fuck's sake."

Farfarello turns his head back to look at Schuldig. "I'm sorry, Schu. I'll miss you, too."

Usually cruel, blue eyes widen, but the German quickly recovers himself with an admonishing, "Che," before turning his gaze away from his aberration of a friend.

"Fine. Be fools together then." Brad grits out, fists unwittingly clenching. "Come on." And without another thought, he pushes past Farfarello and Sally out of the room, not looking to see if Schuldig is following him.

Schuldig has every intention of following Brad, of course, but trails slowly after his leader, tossing strange, little smiles at all those he passes. When finally reaching the door, he looks over his shoulder to catch Shioshiro's eye. "Have a good time, kiddo. There's a good chance you won't be coming out of this alive." he winks. Shioshiro smiles in reply—honestly. For some strange reason, Schuldig rather likes that. "You know what? I'll give ya a free one." His grin lengthens impressively. "If he was any closer to cracking…well…let's just say…you wouldn't want to be standing between 'em."

And Schuldig is gone—a cryptic message left that only Shioshiro understands. And Brad is gone. And Nagi has stayed behind…to join Weiss. To join Omi at least. And…and it seems Farfarello and this woman, Sally, have stayed behind as well.

"Heh." Ken laughs, smiling proudly at his son before tossing his gaze over the entirety of those still in the room. "Won't this be interesting?"

-----

As it stands, not quite as interesting as one might think. Half an hour after the events in the common room of Schwartz's base, Weiss, Shioshiro, and Nagi are inside their rented van on their way back to the airport. But Sally and Farfarello are not with them. They explained their desire to help in whatever ways they can, but sadly reported they have a few things to accomplish on their own first.

Weiss didn't protest because Shioshiro didn't protest, and—after all—he is their leader more or less until all of this is over. Shioshiro explained that the most important thing for Sally and Farfarello to do is to remain safe in whatever ways possible, and in truth, that will probably best be accomplished _away_ from the front of the fight.

Therefore, six young men now drive along a foreign road on their way back to home sweet home.

There isn't as much privacy in this van as in their RV, but still, Ran has managed to find the one secluded spot. Youji is driving, Omi and Nagi are smushed into the front cab with him, and Shioshiro and Ken are sitting in the two seats just behind them. But there is also a larger area in the back that is closed off by a small door, and that is where Ran has confined himself in hopes of maintaining his brooding silence.

It is the redhead's continued silence that most unsettles Ken. Perhaps that is why he feels the sudden urge to be bold.

"I'm gonna check on Aya." he explains simply to his companions, shrugging off Shioshiro's comforting smile. Right now, he would rather not put much stock in hoping for anything.

Opening the door, Ken quickly climbs into the back and closes it again behind him, blinking in the almost pitch-black of the large space. There must be some form of overhead light, but Ran has chosen not to turn it on.

"Hey, Aya…?" Ken calls softly, looking around for some signs of life. He is not greeted with a reply, but the sight of almost glowing white from Ran's pale skin tells him where his quarry is seated. He advances slowly. "You okay back here, sitting in the dark? We've still got a good hour til we reach the airport. You can come up front with the rest of us if ya want."

Silence. Ran is staring out the back window, it seems, faced away from Ken.

"Don't be like this. Please. I know you're like…in this perpetual pissy mood—more so than usual—but…we're still friends, aren't we? You don't have to give me the silent treatment just coz you know I'm in love with you."

_'Shit, why did I have to remind him? Not that he could forget…'_

"Come on, Aya, I'm so sick of you being such a royal jackass to me. I'm not exactly in the wrong here, ya know? I can't control who I love. I didn't choose this; it just happened. So, I'm sorry if that messes with your head and screws up your life but it isn't gonna change. So…will you just say something?"

After another agonizing silence, Ken has had enough. He stomps his way to the back of the van, crouches in front of Ran ready to clock him back to Tokyo, when he suddenly realizes that Ran is completely justified in not answering him.

The redhead is asleep.

All of Ken's recent fury burns away into nothing. Ran is sleeping not a foot in front of him, knees pulled up into his chest as he sits in what cannot possibly be a comfortable spot, his sword clutched in his arms almost like the parody of a stuffed animal. Almost.

But it is the peaceful, unguarded expression on Ran's face that truly melts Ken into a large puddle of adoration. Ran just looks so…cute. So approachable. Naturally, this moment can only come when the redhead isn't awake to ruin it.

"Yeah…I didn't stand a chance." Ken whispers whimsically, studying the fine porcelain of Ran's features, for once in an expression that does not scowl or condemn. "One look at you…and it was all over. So…you can't blame me for loving you, Aya. It's your own fault for being so perfect…and commanding…and strong…and…beautiful…"

Ken feels the heat rise swiftly to his cheeks and has to take in a shuddering breath to remind himself that despite all his longing, there is nothing he can do to satiate those feelings until…unless…Ran returns those feelings.

"I'm gonna keep loving you, okay? I don't know how to stop anyway." Ken says with a soft laugh, daring to flick a dangling strand of red out of Ran's face. "So…so…so you go ahead and hate me…or…or be afraid if that's what this is really about. But…I'll still be here, hopelessly in love with you, even if…I never get…to steal even one…little…kiss…"

Ken doesn't realize his little narrative has brought him that much closer to Ran until it is over and he is suddenly barely a hair's breath from brushing his lips against the other man's. He swallows, knowing he is teetering on the edge of suicide being so close when Ran could wake at any minute.

'_Well,'_ Ken thinks with the twitch of a smile, _'if this gets me killed, it'll be one hell of a way to go…'_

Shivering with anticipation and justified fear, Ken gives himself leave to do what might be the stupidest thing his impulsiveness has ever put him up to. He tilts himself just enough forward for his lips to suddenly brush Ran's, finding them impossibly soft when he believes his own to be so rough and dry. He knows it is wishful thinking to imagine getting away with pushing the kiss any deeper, so he merely moves his lips in a whisper of the most tender kiss he has ever imagined bestowing upon anyone, savoring the quiet, the perfect feel of…Ran.

Ken knows he has lingered too long, even as he is pulling back, but he is both happily surprised and slightly disappointed that Ran has not stirred in the slightest.

Honestly, Ken doesn't know if he should consider this a blessing or not, but he got to fulfill a dream, nonetheless, and for that he is grateful enough.

Standing back up, Ken sighs deeply, looking down at the still peacefully sleeping redhead, and praying to any god that will listen that one day he will get the chance to do that again. Preferably when Ran is awake and willing. For now, Ken is content enough, and treks his way back into the cab to let the others know Ran is perfectly fine but won't be joining them.

What Ken unfortunately misses on his way back, is the sight of two very beautiful, amethyst eyes opening and watching closely as he slips through the door.

A/N:

AH! I loved that! It was purely the characters leading me at the end there, too, not originally planned. What should we think about Ran obviously being awake for that kiss but not saying anything? Who knows? ;-)

Not much response on the last chapter, but it hasn't been that long and I know how busy we all are (and I realize it had very little RanXKen interaction). But hopefully, this chapter is more appeasing. I know I like it more. And...the next two parts should be rather fun, too.

Thank you all and I hope you enjoyed this. I also hope you are pleasantly surprised to have two chapters so close together. I'm going to try to have another up by Wed or Thur so be ready. Love you!

Crim

P.S. What I keep forgetting to say is that all teh stuff with Sally and Farblos is cannon from the Schwartz Drama CDs, Eins and Zweit. I took a little liberty, but pretty much stuck to the script to maintain realism. I love Farfie being saved and brought back to God for real, and I rather like Sally, too. I have to know, are any of you perceptive enough to know what Brad meant concerning Sally? It makes me get so excited. It will be mentioned again later, but Sally and Farf aren't major players. Neither are Schu and Brad, though they will be back. Ja!


	11. Part Ten

Part Ten

* * *

He can feel his breath quickening, his pulse pounding louder and louder in his ears. Everything seems blurred, dazed, distant. He is aware only of what he can FEEL, and what he feels is friction, heat, touch, and the softness of another man's breath against his skin. 

A light, unassuming kiss had become a desperate battle of tongues like a tidal wave. And now…now…he cannot remember where his clothes have disappeared to or when; he knows only the feel of that warm skin, those fingers pressing deep into his hips, those strong legs entwined with his, that hot mouth moving down his neck in open, wet kisses, and the sudden entrance of heat too extreme to contain.

He believes he has cried out—he must have—though he can hear no sound, no sound other than the labored pants of the man tangled with him.

When the hazy vision within all this glorious vertigo finally focuses, he is aware only of tan skin, chocolate hair, and warm, inviting, LOVING brown eyes, before the vision is brutally ripped away.

-----

Ran awakes with a start, breathing hard and heavy. His eyes are wild as he tries to calm himself, attempting to collect his rapidly playing thoughts. He can feel the chilling sweat clinging to his skin, dampening his nightshirt and cotton pants. Thank goodness he has awoken before any other dampness could occur.

This thought propels his thoughts deeply back into the dream, replaying the torrid details vividly. Too vivid. He does not want to remember. He does not want to remember the feel of that sun-kissed body pressing against…into…his. It is wrong! Dangerous. Unfair.

So unfair…

"Leave me alone, Ken…" Ran grits out between his teeth, running an angry hand through sweat-soaked, blood red hair. Sitting up fully in bed, he looks around his room as if searching out some perpetrator who might be to blame for such a dream even daring to form in his head. Sadly, there is none to be found. "Kuso…why…why did I allow that…kiss…?"

Ah, yes, Ran was indeed awake when Ken's lips touched his so briefly and tenderly only two nights before. Afterwards, Ran had never been so eager to sleep off jetlag in his entire life. Anything to escape those questioning, curious, penetrating eyes. Anything to avoid the questions that would surely arise if Ken found out he had awoken the verysecond thebrunette stepped into the back of the van.

But what else could he have done but play dead? He didn't want to deal with Ken's pleading—innocent, as it may have been at first. If he had wanted to spend the trip riding with the others, he would have chosen to sit up front in the first place. Besides, Ken's intentions quickly faded from being so chaste, and not only did the brunette once again announce undying devotion, but he dared kiss the sleeping redhead when Ran could very well have been defenseless—had he actually been sleeping.

Ran knows he could have—SHOULD HAVE—stopped Ken the moment he felt those lips. He could have feigned waking and screamed Ken out for daring to take such liberty with him. But instead, he found himself struggling desperately NOT to reciprocate that gentle, loving gesture.

"Damn you, Ken. I can't…I can't. Why...why won't you understand that? Shioshiro is not enough…to make up for what I am…"

-----

"Oi, Aya!" Youji calls as Ran finally shows himself to the light of day, slipping out of the RV to check on the others who are organizing the many flowers and plant life that are still being stored in the back.

It is not all that late—ten in the morning only—but for Ran, anal-retentive, slave driver extraordinaire, it is a rare occurrence for him to be the last one up.

The others have been up for at least two hours, having more easily pushed through their jetlag. Youji, Omi, and Nagi seem to be sorting the flowers into similar types while Ken and Shioshiro are busy packing up a small rental car with the odds and ends they have already sorted. All take notice of Ran as he steps out into the sun, a pair of brunettes especially.

"Geez, Aya. Someone sure had a rough night last night." Youji gawks, allowing a delayed though wholly irritating grin as he takes in Ran's less than perfect appearance.

The redhead is dressed for the day, but his hair is somewhat tangled, his ear-tails not quite falling as they should, and the slight darkness around his eyes proves he has yet to get a truly full night's rest.

Ran turns an impressive glare onto his teasing friend. "Urusei. I never cared for flying. Besides, I've put up with your disarrayed sleeping habits long enough to be granted reprieve this one time. And it will only be this one time. It won't happen again. Someone has to be sure you fools don't kill yourselves fighting in this war of his."

_His._ It is almost comical how seldom Ran can bring himself to speak the young man's name.

"Now…what on earth are you doing?" he asks of everyone, surveying the varied tasks at hand. Naturally, his eyes do not linger on the pair that is so intently watching him. "I thought we had agreed there was no need to sell flowers in town. With Manx in contact with us already, the real bills are paid for, and there is no one around for us to need that old pretense."

"Heh. What are you saying, Aya?" Youji begins with a crooked smile, sauntering halfway over to Ran's rigid stance so many feet from the others. "I thought you liked being a flower man."

Ran respectfully ignores this.

"We're not going to sell them like normal, Aya-kun." Omi provides, resuming his work as he lifts a pot from one area of flowers to put it next to ones that resemble it much more. "All of this was taking up too much space with Nagi-kun and Shio-kun staying with us now. So we're going to take everything and sell it to one of the local shops in town. We won't get as much for them as we would selling them ourselves, but like you said, we don't need the money."

As Omi hoists the pot up in his arms to better place it down in the correct spot, he loses his grip on it suddenly and it slips from his hands. Centimeters before hitting the ground, however, it stops, floating in mid-air only to move and land gracefully in the exact spot Omi had intended to put it.

"Ah, thank you, Nagi-kun." Omi smiles brightly to the young brunette behind him.

Nagi shrugs, comfortable around Omi but feeling quite out of place still, even after such an interesting flight home. Sufficed to say, Youji and Ken very vigorously accepted the young telekinetic into the group, 'paling around' with him in a way the boy is not at all used to. Omi and Shioshiro had laughed at the humor in it, but Ran found none of it very funny.

He finds little if anything very funny these days.

"Why don't you help us load, Fujimiya-san?" Shioshiro calls over with a rather mischievous grin. "I feel like we haven't seen much of you lately."

Ran huffs. "You see me everyday. I have no intention of bonding with a child I never wanted."

The pot that had been in Ken's arms falls to the ground with a loud crash, shattering into fragments, the flowers lost in a mound of upturned soil. Ken's eyes have ignited easily, his fists clenching. "Be as mean as you want to me, Aya, but don't you dare speak to Hiro that way. He can't help who his parents are, ya know? You have no right to make him feel unwanted."

"He _is_ unwanted." Ran growls back, lack of sleep and frazzled nerves making his better judgment a distant memory, and his sense for tact even farther behind that. "I never asked for a son. I never asked for you to be stupid enough to fall in love with me after seeing me _once_. I never asked for this suicide mission, either, but what more can I do but follow orders. What, Ken? What can I do? What do you want me to do?!"

Unthinkingly, Ran begins to storm forward, towards Ken as he speaks, echoing that first outburst when Youji had let the truth of Ken's feelings slip. But after only a few angry steps, he stops in a sharp jerk, as if held back by some invisible force.

"Stop this. Please." comes Nagi's calm and steady voice. Four heads turn to look at the boy standing so collected as he uses his powers against Ran, but Ran—of course—is unable to turn his head at all. "I know very little of what is happening, only what Omi has told me. But…but you can't really mean to fight with your friends. That is not the family Omi has described to me all this time. You bicker, yes, but there is too much anger in you, Fujimiya-san. Too much. I may not be a telepath, but I can definitely feel that."

Ran topples forward as Nagi releases him, off balance with the amount of momentum that had been behind his steps. He catches himself before stumbling too far, but when he has steadied his footing, his somewhat calmed, violet eyes rest on the two brunettes now only a few yards in front of him.

All trace of anger leaves him. He does not mean to hurt Shioshiro, and his expression—somehow, even if only to Shioshiro—explains that. As for his countenance towards Ken, it is still so cryptic, even Ran is not sure what it is he is projecting.

"Why…why did I let you…?" he starts, but cannot finish for fear of giving himself away. Turning swiftly from the others, Ran rushes back to the RV, slamming the door hard behind him as he disappears inside.

His anger is a mystery to so many, but that certain pair of brunettes knows him all too well.

_'He was awake…'_ Ken realizes sadly. There is no joy in the realization, because Ran's reaction shows that there is still far too many hurdles yet to face. What is it Ran is afraid of? How can Ken prove to him that returning his love isn't something to fear or regret? It just…is.

Shioshiro, next to his solemn father, smiles in assurance, placing a large hand on the other brunette's shoulder. No words pass as Ken turns to take in his son's expression, because behind those all too familiar violets rests an understanding that washes all fears away.

The others quietly return to their work, Nagi levitating flowers as Omi directs him and Youji continuing to do it manually, while Ken and Shioshiro begin once more to load up the car. Through it all, Ran watches them, hidden by the curtains as he studies their forms through the window. He feels so very foolish and juvenile. Exploding so easily over nothing, acting so very immature and spiteful, nearly turning to violence over Ken's justified defense of Shioshiro, and…and nearly giving in to so many dangerous emotions.

_'What am I going to do…?'_

-----

A few hours later, Ken and Shioshiro have gone and come back three times already with different loads of flowers, and the five of them—Ran having yet to emerge from the RV—are now gathering together the things that cannot be sold. There is a significantly larger amount of space in the RV now, enough for all of them to live comfortably for as long as need be.

Seeing as how Omi and Nagi don't appear to need his help all that much, Youji saunters his way over to Ken. "So…we're almost done here, right? Maybe you should…head on inside." he mentions casually, though his true intentions are painfully clear.

Ken glances back at Shioshiro, now cleaning out the rental car of stray petals and leaves, and then turns back to Youji with a shrug. "I know what you're thinking, but…maybe we shouldn't push him. He's even lashing out at Shioshiro now. I mean, I know Aya's never really been…civil with Hiro, but…but I don't want him acting that way. Not when I know it's my fault…"

"What do you mean?" Youji presses. "You're just being honest with him. You haven't even tried anything, though you certainly have every right to in my opinion."

Ken visibly pales. And Youji is not one to miss it.

The blonde's usual smile stretches into a very knowing grin and he elbows Ken gently in the side. "What did you do…?"

Ken swallows. "N-Nothing."

"KenKen…"

"I…I just…well…"

"You…"

"…kinda…maybe…kissed him."

"What?!"

"Youji!" Ken hisses, returning that elbow to the side with one of his own, though one with quite a bit more power in hopes of keeping Youji's voice down.

"You kissed him?" Youji asks in an excited whisper, leaning in close enough to Ken to practically exchange the same intimate air. "How? When was this?"

"When we…were coming back from helping Schwartz…on the way to the airport, and…and…"

"And you went back to 'check on Aya' right? Oooo, this is good stuff. So, how did it happen? Did he freak? Did you seduce him to your whims for a moment before he suddenly pushed you away? What?"

Ken is practically bent back against the garbage bags of useless flowers, trying in vain to escape Youji's advancing excitement. "He…he was asleep. Or…at least he was pretending to be, and…and I leaned down in front of him, and…kissed him. I didn't mean to do it! It just…happened. It wasn't like all deep and passionate. It lasted a little longer than I shoulda let it, but…he didn't even twitch. Nothing. Though…well…the way he's been acting…I think maybe…he was just pretending to be asleep."

"Dude, I could write books about this shit." Youji practically squeals. "So what the hell are you doing out here. Get in there and make something happen. If he was faking it, then that means he LET you kiss him."

"Yeah, but…he didn't exactly kiss me back."

"So? If he felt nothing he would have knocked you back a good ten feet and whooped your ass from there to Kobe. Come on, Ken. He's obviously harboring feelings for you, he's just being stubborn."

Finally steadying himself a little sturdier on his feet, Ken gently pushes Youji away. This is _his_ problem and he is going to deal with it _his_ way. "The thing is I don't know what he's being stubborn about. I don't know _why_. And until I do, forcing myself on him isn't going to make anything better."

Ken expects Youji to become defensive, but the blonde surprises him, breaking into an almost pleased smile. "That's why you're meant for each other, KenKen. You know him better than any of us. It's kismet. When you finally get him to come around it's gonna be magic."

"Exactly." affirms a voice just as pleased as Youji's smile. Shioshiro is finished cleaning up the car and has made his way over to them. "Listen, Kento, I could say it a million times. This _is_ going to happen, but it's going to happen in its own time. You know how to work Oran like no one else. Keep doing things your way and eventually everything will work out. Then…if at any point you need our help, just let us know and we'll come running. Right, Yotan?"

An emerald wink replies. "All the way, kiddo."

A slightly more genuine smile slips into Ken's expression; Shioshiro and Youji's words, their confidence in him and in the situation, somehow makes all of it feel that much more…possible. After all, with everything else seeming so ridiculous and yet turning out anyway—Nagi joining their ranks to say the least—such a little thing as fated love can't be too far behind. Right?

Ken lifts his eyes to focus in on those sympathetic violets, those loving violets, _Ran's_ violets…even though they belong to someone else entirely. For all of Ran he sees in them, he sees some of himself, too. And that makes all the difficulties in the world that much more worth it.

Shioshiro smiles back at his father's attention, but before Ken can comment, the distant sight of swirling dust beyond Shioshiro's shoulders draws his gaze away.

Not one car but two appear to be heading towards them. The first is clearly the same car Manx showed up in only days before, but the other…

"My car!"

Ken and Shioshiro look to Youji, who's face has lit up like a teenager who just passed their driving test…after failing miserably. Twice.

Nagi and Omi walk over to join the others, having finished cleaning up the last of the unwanted flowers. Nagi looks a little uncomfortable wearing Omi's clothes—a long-sleeved, navy T-shirt and jeans—but seems capable of coping with anything so long as Omi remains next to him.

"I can see Birman in the seat next to Manx." Omi observes. "Who do you suppose is driving the other car, though?"

No one has an answer, but as the cars pull up beside the RV, they are soon to discover the truth.

The five young men gather about the first car as Manx and Birman get out. The sound of a sliding door opening and slamming shut alerts them to the fact that Ran has finally emerged from the RV, though none turn to check. They are all much more concerned with the figure now getting out of Youji's old Super 7.

"You boys look so solemn. I thought things were going well." Manx says with a flourish of her hair, hand placed commonly on her hip as she approaches.

Birman comes around the car to join her comrade. "Our presence isn't a sign of bad news, I assure you. We have come again so soon…because _he_ wanted to see you." She gestures to the man slowly coming up to stand beside the two women. He is dressed in a prim suit, his hair slicked back, dark, and his features appear stern though somehow…understanding. He is wearing sunglasses, but as he comes to a halt, he removes them, revealing eyes that look a little wearier than they should.

"Persia."

Ran's voice holds no hesitance, certain in his assumption. Weiss has not met their new boss, as it were, not since the old one died, but it is not a difficult thing to surmise.

"Why come now?" the redhead continues, managing to advance closer on the three Kritiker agents while maintaining distance from his other companions. They are all looking at him now, all curious as to what he will say and do since they have not seen him for hours, but he pays them no mind. "Have you finally decided to take in the freak show first hand, or are you afraid we might betray you because of this child's directives?"

_This child_ is not offended, but looks to Persia along with his willful father, also curious as to what the man's presence may mean.

Persia, a man clearly unfit to take up the burden he bears, even for all his apparent strength of character, sighs deeply, casting a few glances to the women beside him before finally turning back to address not Ran but Shioshiro.

"You are the son of two of these men, correct? You have come here—so you say—to save us all, and thus far we have allowed and even aided your missions. I am here…the three of us are here…to ask what this means for us. It is time you told more of your tale, son. The path you are leading us down is a dangerous one, and I feel we are untitled to know why we should continue to help you. Powell and the Rats were one thing, Nicol, too, but…Schwartz…" He trails off slightly, throwing Nagi a nervous glance. "…and even Farblos and Rosenkreuz. Kritiker has already suffered heavy losses do to those factions and organizations. Estet is not something to toy with. What exactly are you expecting from us?"

All eyes, as is so often the case, focus on the young brunette. Shioshiro, for all the wanted and unwanted attention on him now, holds his head just as high, stands just as tall, unwavering in the mission he knows he must complete at all costs. "What I am expecting from you…is for you to die."

Silence. Purposefully long and tense and…misleading.

Shioshiro's lips quirk up. "That is…if you allow things to simply be as they are. Without my help, _Kurasuma-san_, all three of you will die within the year. And you, I am sad to say, will also lose your wife and son."

Persia visibly stiffens and the others look rightly stunned. Not only because Shioshiro has predicted the trio's death but also because he knows Persia's true name.

"Kurasuma-san, you were never cut out to take over for Takatori Schuuichi. You were a good officer of the law, but not meant for this dirty business. If you allow things to continue as they are now, what I have said will come to pass. In my time, Weiss was there when both of these women died. Birman died in Oran arms, Manx in Omiji's. And you…were not able to save yourself, your wife, or your son from Shion's blade."

Four pairs of eyes widen—Manx's, Birman's, Persia's, and Ran's—and surely, Ran's heart has ceased to beat. "Shion…" he breathes, his hand trembling from the memories of all those he has killed with the sword Shion bestowed him. With the sword named for Shion, his master. The man Ran owes more to than anyone, and also the one he most longs to kill.

That is, should Shion still be alive, which does seem to be the case if Shioshiro can be trusted. As much as Ran hates to admit it, he sees no reason to distrust the boy, even if he rarely, if it all thus far, has liked what Shioshiro has had to say.

"I hope you understand now the importance of what I am doing, even if all I have explained is that your own lives are at risk." Shioshiro continues, leaving those stunned faces be. There will be time enough to address them. "Kritiker as it standsis doomed regardless of what we do, but its resources will be needed to finish this. If my mission is successful, Kritiker cannot exist as it once did, but must begin anew. You should go back to your family and your day-job, Kurasuma-san. Today. You do not know what you are getting into. _I_ do. I think far more so than you, these women do, too. Following me is the only way to save your lives. Trust my judgment and do as I have asked. For your sake and the sake of those you love."

The many gathered are restless in stiff and wrenching silence for what must be minutes, long minutes of wondering what comes next. When at last someone dares speak, it is a voice quite unexpected.

"We are with you, Shioshiro." young Nagi assures with a firm nod, looking briefly to Omi for support. "What now? What must we do next?"

For all the uncertainties of tomorrow, and with many still hoping this is just a trick, a lie, anything, every pair of eyes is on Shioshiro, awaiting an answer they will not only listen to…but follow.

Shioshiro smiles—he really cannot help himself—and looks hard at the Kritiker trio regarding him with such frightened interest. "Next? Hehe. Next…we have to stop Weiss."

A/N:

For those who know Dramatic Precious, that last line should make more sense. hehe. don't worry though, it'll all make sense. Ran is slowly cracking, as all can see, BUT it will take a little more persuasion.

Me-Nuriko: http :( (www . seme-uke . net( schwarz( downloads If you remove spaces and replace parentheses with slashes it should bring you to where ein is found, however, zweit no longer seems to exist. If anyone wants to know what happens in the second half, email me and I'll try to explain as much as I remember, but in my story, things don't get that far so it doesn't matter.

alishaann: Very perceptive. You're right about a number of things, though...the 'other' kids part may not happen as you're expecting. ;-)

Anjoism: No, neither guy carried the child. An artificial environment was created, like and artificial egg was created to carry one set of dna from one of the guy's sperm, the other normal sperm, and then it was fertilized and placed in an artificial environment like a futuristic incubator. That explains it poorly, too, prolly, but hopefully makes more sense.

Bao-chan: Expect Schu and Brad sooner than Farf and Sally, but it will take time for all to appear again.

HeatherR: Farf in Brad's head in Gluhen no one really knows. Personally, i don't think it was really farf, just a mental warrior brad imagined like farf. There really is no real explanation for that moment. But farf and sally do leave together at the end of the Drama CDs.

Whisper Reilman: "be they conjugal or no" HAHA! Loved that! I totally agree about the Farf/Sally thing seeming rushed, and that is after a tried to alter things a tad. It just...happens like that in the Drama CDs. You see, we are supposed to forgive it because Farf and Sally's love is predestined and 'magical' in a sence. It is rather sweet actually. He deserves a cannon happy ending, so I was glad he got one. Your flattery...flatters me to no end and you make me very proud. Also, it is a pleasure to know someone gets the 'revelation' of a certain couples love. ;-)

Glad I'm keeping you all from school work and sorry i didn't get this up as soon as possible. I will have another chapter up before Christmas FOR SURE. I can't NOT put one up by then. Glad you're all still hooked and are looking to more as much as I am. The next part will explain a little about the characters in Dramatic Precious, but you won't meet them til the one after. Ja ne! I love you guys so much. :-)

Crim


	12. Part Eleven

Preemptive AN: MUST READ! Okay, folks, I have a little bad news. I have kept this from you in hopes of breaking it more gently. You see, in about a week I will be flying off to Beijing for a trip to Beijing, Shanghai, Nanjing, Nagasaki, Kyoto, Osaka, and Tokyo. Meaning, I will be overseas for a month. Also meaning...you won't be getting an update after this one...until February. I will try my hardest to get a chapter out that first week in February, but my trip is a class (J-Term) and things will be way too hectic to write. Please forgive me for keeping this to myself for so long, but I didn't want you dreading it. Now it is upon you and you must live with it til my return. HOWEVER, the bright side is you still have one more chapter to read, so...MERRY CHRISTMAS, minna! Review comments at the bottom. Enjoy!

* * *

Part Eleven

* * *

Several hours after Birman, Manx, and Persia's arrival, they have left Weiss to their upcoming mission, leaving many new details and many new complications, ones that Shioshiro was well aware of but that the others were not. Persia has indeed sworn that his return to Kritiker will only be to clean out his desk and never look back. While Weiss' mission is being completed, Manx and Birman will see to his duties and follow Shioshiro's lead until Kritiker's new place in the world is discovered. Until everything has been completed, there is nothing to do but help out where they can and pray Weiss is successful, especially when they know that this next mission is going to be much more difficult than the last. 

"I still can't believe there was a Weiss before us." Omi comments, lounging on the couch with Nagi beside him, Youji propped on an arm, Shioshiro and Ken leaning side by side against the right wall, and Ran a slight distance away, leaning against the left. "And they're still out there bringing their own justice, outside of missions and the rules we follow. It makes you wonder how easily we could have turned out like them."

"Heh. Too easy. Most of you pretty much _did_." Shioshiro says with quite obviously false humor. "They left Kritiker for good reasons—because they didn't want to be caught up in a family feud, killing off bad guys who were more of a hindrance to the particular Takatori they were working for rather than killing purely because a person or group deserved it. Take that for what you want, but those original Weiss members are now killing of their own accord, and if civilians get caught in the crossfire, they don't much care."

Youji shifts a little in his seat, hands clasped tightly together as he casts Shioshiro a sideways glance. "So…the plan is to kill 'em I take it?"

Shioshiro's violets dart to Ran, who remains eerily still, before returning to Youji. "No. Not if we can help it. These are good men. Or…they were once. If we can appeal to them on any level their help in the final mission could be just what we need to win. But…their cases are unique. Imagine yourselves 10 or 20 years from now, having remained in Weiss as killers, but with no family or outlet to retain your sanity. That says it poorly, but…it really is who these men are."

"What about the specifics, Hiro?" Ken asks softly, tense throughout this discussion because he can tangibly feel the danger ahead of them and fears the outcome, especially when he knows Ran has some strange tie to all this--a tie he doesn't quite understand. "Who are these men really? Individually. There's four of them, right?"

A confirming nod is his reply, but Shioshiro hesitates in supplying a true answer. Again, his eyes glance to Ran, who seems to be watching him a little more openly than usual. Shioshiro swallows. "Well…there's Rindou, the one I would probably consider the most together mentally. He follows the others but he sees the flaws in what they are doing. Somehow, despite everything, he has managed to hang on to that…something. That spark of…whatever it is Omiji seems to glow with."

A brief but large smile from Shioshiro causes Omi to blush, and Nagi's gentle smile of agreement causes the blush to deepen significantly. Youji, as is so characteristic of him, punches Omi playfully in the arm to show his agreement as well.

"Next…there's Ayame." Shioshiro continues, his smile suddenly lost. "He's…he's…complicated. He…kills outside of missions. Outside of _their_ missions. Women. And if that wasn't enough, when he's done with them, Azami—the next member—cuts up the remains to get rid of the evidence."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa." Youji interjects, standing from the arm of the couch with his hands held up for emphasis. "This guy murders women, his friend cuts them up to make sure he doesn't get caught, and you _don't_ want us to take these guys out? They sound like serial killers to me. Serial killers going after women? I don't like that."

An exasperated sigh responds, proving that Shioshiro was expecting this response. "Can you look me in the eye and tell me you have never killed a woman…Yotan?"

Dead silence. Honorably dead.

"Have you ever stopped and wondered if the reason you feel so empty and trapped by this life is because killing has become the answer to everything? Why kill _them_? Nicol and Powell were one thing, their men, too. But…Weiss…they were like you once. They had a purpose and they can be reminded of it. Wherever that chance exists, don't they deserve to be given it?"

The silence becomes even more reverent, and a few too many pairs of eyes find Nagi, who seems to expect the attention. Even if any of them had been anticipating some form of betrayal from him, certainly none has come and he seems so very…comfortable with where he is and with whom. Is that not enough to prove Shioshiro's statement?

Youji sits back down; he has no rebuttal.

"There is still one more, yes?" Nagi asks, pushing into the silence in a rather practiced manner, as if he is used to long, painful silences among…friends. "Shion, wasn't it? Who is he?"

The silence that reigns even after Nagi's question is broken by an odd breath from Ran. It seems he is having trouble breathing as easily as he should.

The group turns to him, since he seems to know this final member of the old Weiss in a way none of the others understand.

"Why don't you tell them, Ora…ahem…Fujimiya-san?" Shioshiro inquires, catching his father's gaze with as little force as he can in order to keep the redhead from feeling put on the spot. "After all, you know him personally. I can fill in the later details, but you knew him when he was…himself."

Ran averts his eyes from the many pairs focused so intently on him, shifting his feet absently under their collective stare. "I'd rather not, if it's all the same. I do not care whether or not my relationship with him is kept secret, but--"

"You don't want to have to talk about it yourself." Shioshiro finishes, coming to his father's rescue valiantly, understanding where to stop pushing and where to push till it hurts. "And you can wipe that scared look off your face, Kento." he adds, nudging the other brunette in the side. "He and Shion weren't lovers. Shion was his teacher. His mentor. Taught him how to use a sword, taught him everything. In fact, the sword he uses is one Shion gave him. Shion supposedly died years ago, right before Ora…forgive me…right before Fujimiya-san joined Crashers. But it was a staged death. Since then, Shion and his teammates have been living double lives. Shion has a family, I hear, but believes his mission to have more purpose, and therefore, has not gone home to them. He has the most drive out of all of these men and will be the most difficult to convince. It is a tough job ahead of us, but we can do it. I have faith in that. History will not repeat itself."

Mustering up the courage to ask this next question, Ken takes a breath. "Hiro…what happened originally? How did history play out when we met up with this…old Weiss…in your time?"

The million yen question. Shioshiro looks to the floor of the RV and sighs, forcing a small smile. "Ask me when the mission is over, Kento. Okay?"

Not being able to meet his son's gaze is enough to make Ken easily concede. "Yeah…you bet."

Like a springboard, Shioshiro's head darts back up and he looks over the room, collecting every gaze before continuing. "So now…we wait. The information we need through Kritiker should come by tomorrow, as Manx told us. We'll go after them then."

He pauses, his smile rather melancholy as if he knows they are treading over dangerous ground.

"Prepare yourselves, minna. We're gonna need all the luck we can get."

-----

A few hours pass with little activity, most of the time spent worrying and wondering.

Ran seems to be missing in action, as always; Ken has disappeared into the field near the bridge to kick his soccer ball around for a while; and Youji has retired to his room, supposedly for a nap. Nagi and Omi are still on the couch, talking away as Shioshiro listens in from the adjacent room. He hadn't initially meant to eavesdrop, but catching their conversation has captured his attention.

"You were right, Omi. They accept me so easily. They don't even question. It really is a family you have here." Nagi says with a pleased and yet somewhat somber smile. "I still can't believe Brad let me go. I wonder…what he and Schuldig are doing now…"

Omi smiles in sympathy, inching closer to Nagi on the couch to tentatively wrap an arm around his friend. Nagi tenses a little at the contact he is so unused to receiving, but quickly relaxes. "Nagi-kun…this family is yours now, too. And…Crawford and Schuldig…they might come around. They might come back and help us, just like Farfarello and Sally will. So…don't you worry." proclaims Omi's persistent optimism. "You…really care about all of them, don't you?" he asks then, his voice a shade softer.

Nagi nods slowly. "I love them. I have never once said so, and not a one of the would ever say such a thing to me, but…they are the only family I have ever known…until now."

This final admission breaks Omi's small smile into an overpowering grin. "I'm so happy, Nagi!" he exclaims, launching himself onto his friend for a tight embrace that catches the young brunette strikingly off guard before he is able to reciprocate. "Now we can be together and _both_ have this family. And…and maybe everything will work out. Because of Shio-kun…I really think it all can."

As the boys part from their hug, both maintain a hold on each other's shoulders, quite close as they sit on the couch, alone in the small room. Except for Shioshiro's sharp ears, that is.

Omi smiles; Nagi returns it. They remain intimately close as they stare into such different shades of blue in each other's eyes.

"Thank you, Omi-kun." Nagi smiles, and as Omi smiles in response, their electrified moment lingers, and for all his holding back, Nagi decides he would rather be bold.

Moving quickly, the young brunette jerks forward and delivers a kiss, having every intention of pulling away instantly, though having carried out the act makes breaking it quite impossible. In actuality, the kiss does only last a moment, but the feeling of Omi kissing him back makes Nagi think it lasts insurmountably longer.

"I can't believe I did that." Nagi blushes madly, pulling away with downcast eyes.

"I can't either." Omi admits, but the humor in his voice is enough to lift Nagi's gaze, where he finds a very caring smile to greet him. "It was…nice. I've always wondered what it might be like."

Nagi's brow furrows a bit. "You mean…to kiss me? To kiss…another boy?"

"To kiss anyone." Omi laughs. "But…yes, to kiss you. We've become such good friends…I was afraid trying anything might ruin it. But…I guess you've been feeling the same way."

"Yes." Nagi admits, but then allows his small smile to quirk into something almost like a smirk. "Although…I've mainly been waiting for a chance to have you alone and in person. Having that chance now…to just be together…is pretty nice, too."

And though Omi _and _Nagi wonder what it might be like to lean in again, both boys instead lean back to continue talking.

Repressing a very large smile, Shioshiro waits a few harmless minutes before coming out of the room in order to make his way to Youji's. The blonde's room is the furthest down, out of site from the main room, but just as Shioshiro is contemplating knocking to perhaps have a few words with his more reclusive uncle, he begins to pick up on Youji's voice. It seems the playboy is talking to himself, for no one answers his questions or laments.

"I miss you, ya know? So much…"

Shioshiro presses his ear to the door.

"Nothing hurts more…than knowing I'm the reason you're not here. Everyday I think about that. How I couldn't save you the first time, and how that's why you were with Masafumi. And…I really can't blame you for forgetting me. I deserved it I guess. It's just…I can't imagine…how I'm supposed to keep going…when I'm…the one…who…"

The man's sobs can easily be heard, hard as he tries to keep them quiet. It brings a pained expression to Shioshiro's face for all he still has to accomplish in order to set things right.

"Asuka…why won't you leave me alone…?"

Shioshiro takes this as his cue to leave _Youji_ alone, and steps away from the door, heading instead out of the RV to perhaps check up on his father.

On his more accepting father.

But the moment he steps outside and turns his eyes on the distant figure near the bridge, he thinks better of it. He can see his father moving along the grass, shifting and kicking and purely reliving moments of playing soccer for real. Apparently, however, he failed to grab an actual ball, and anyone who might see him out there, kicking the air with such passion, might surely think he has gone insane. But Shioshiro knows the real reasons for his father's behavior—having a ball has never really mattered. Soccer has always been an outlet for Ken, something to focus his attentions on when he is preoccupied with…the next mission. It is a way to forget being a murderer for a living.

Sadly, Shioshiro knows full well that soccer will not be enough.

Sighing deeply, he plops himself down in the grass just out of sight from his currently occupied father. He has had very little time to just…think, after all. His directives make all of this so go, go, go, but…a part of him would be happy to just _be_. Especially if he gets to spend more time with a certain _other_ brunette.

That is, if that certain other brunette was happily involved in a loving relationship with a certain redhead. _That_…would make Shioshiro's day.

"He doesn't even care what onlookers might think, does he?"

Shioshiro's head snaps up. He has heard the very voice he was hoping for.

Ran sits down in the grass beside him, only a foot or two between them, staring out at the landscape beyond as he speaks. "Yes, I was watching him, too. Like a crowd at the scene of a car accident; you don't want to look but can't help yourself."

A smooth laugh responds to this, wholly genuine and pleased with such uncharacteristic humor coming from the redhead. "Yep. I know just what you mean. So…not avoiding me for once, eh, Fujimiya-san? Am I growing on you or are you just guilty for calling me unwanted before?"

Nobly keeping his eyes on the horizon, Ran huffs, but looks perhaps the tiniest bit embarrassed. "I didn't mean to say that." he speaks softly, as if to somehow hide the apology. "I was tired and angry…for many reasons. I see that you are a good man with good intentions, and Ken was correct in telling me I had no right to act in such a way towards you."

"Wow." Shioshiro grins, leaning through the space separating them to nudge his father in the side. "What sparked all of this? You might just bring me to tears."

Ran valiantly resists comment. He sighs. "Shion…makes all of this so much more real. I suppose…I was finally forced to sit down and think about everything. I know why you're here and I respect it, but…if you know me so well…then you must know why I am being so resistant."

"Yeah…I think I do. I'm not used to it—I'm used to you being…well…one of the sweetest guys in the world with a very slow temper—but I understand your coldness. I understand why suddenly being told you're going to fall in love with Kento and have _me_ must have been a shock you would much rather do without."

Very slowly, Ran turns his head to look at Shioshiro for the first time. It is the brunette now who is staring at the distant scenery, strong emotions fighting a vicious war behind his eyes as Ran stares into their depths. "I honestly did not even contemplate loving him until you came." he speaks, so softly, if Shioshiro had been even another inch further away, he wouldn't have heard it.

Turning his head to meet that violet gaze so like his own, Shioshiro smiles warmly. "I know. You found him attractive that first day when you beat each other senseless—don't even try to deny it, you told me so yourself—but you didn't fall in love with him…not really…until Kryptonbrand."

"Krypton--"

"Don't ask." Shioshiro interrupts, his smile clinging with obvious strain. "It hasn't happened yet. Me being here…screws that up. Forces the issue about…5 years ahead of schedule. I didn't mention that part before. After all, Kento's been in love with you since…well, no love at first sight…but it wasn't long after you joined Weiss that he started getting googly-eyed around you."

Returning Shioshiro's easy gaze, Ran does not appear the least bit defensive or upset concerning what the brunette has just said. Everything, every last word, is in some ways exactly what he expected to hear. "I won't deny caring for him." Ran admits, struggling to keep his face like a well-constructed wall.

"I know."

"But this is about much more than--"

"I know that, too. Believe me, Oran, I know how hard this must be for you." Shioshiro stops, suddenly smiling sheepishly as he bites his lip. "Forgive me again. I meant Fujimiya-san, of course."

Ran grimaces. "Forget that. You trip over it every time anyway. Call me what you will. It makes no difference to me."

Shioshiro grins. "Hey…I really _am_ making progress. Next thing I know you'll be hugging me."

Another huff. "I may not deny caring for him, and I will not deny that I find him…him…"

"Masculine and beautiful? Adorable? Irresistable?"

Twitch.

"Ahem…I mean…well…you were saying, Oran…?" Shioshiro winks, holding back a laugh at the expression on his father's face.

Overcoming his irritation, Ran rolls his eyes a little before continuing to speak. "I was saying…that despite finding him…marginally attractive…I am not in love with him. What do I know of love anyway? What right do I have to feel it? You are not unwanted, Shioshiro, but inconvenient and ill timed. I still do not see how things could be different even five years from now when you claim I will have a change of heart, but now…you ask too much of me now. So does he. I probably wouldn't even be thinking about him like this if not for you and how I let him…" Ran cuts himself off, suddenly realizing what he had been about to say.

"Let him…what?" Shioshiro prompts, suddenly very interested considering the slight blush creeping up the back of Ran's neck.

"I'm surprised he didn't tell you." Ran says, hoping to avoid the question.

Shioshiro is perched on the edge of his seat. "No, he didn't. Let him what?"

"Hn. You sound like an excitable child."

"I _am _an excitable child. Let him _what_?"

Another deep sigh. Ran knows full well there is no evading on this one; if he refuses to say anything or lies, Ken will eventually set the record straight. "I let him…kiss me. But he thought I was asleep at the time, so it wasn't really…consensual."

Shioshiro is rightly beaming. "Except for you actually being awake and considering you _let_ him, which means you didn't stop pretending to be asleep even _after_ he kissed you. That's consensual. He committed an act and you willfully let him. That's the definition of consensual, Oran. From my point of view, it looks like you're losing this war you are so intent to win."

Ran opens his mouth to offer some form of dissention, any form, but comes up devastatingly short and ends up saying nothing at all. He lowers his gaze a moment, deep in thought, before finally lifting it again with what can only be described as pure anguish hiding within the violet. "I cannot deny any of what you say…and yet…what more can I do but continue as I have been? Even if I were to love him…how…how could--"

"Stop it. Don't say another word." Shioshiro demands firmly, smile still in place but tight and serious. He reaches across the space between them and grasps his father's hands. If Ran were not so shocked, he would pull away, but the fire lit so impressively in Shioshiro's eyes interferes with his ability to protest. "I know exactly what is going through that pretty little head of yours, and I can call it pretty because it looks so much like mine." A small, brief smirk. "You think you don't deserve him, that you don't deserve anyone, but you are so wrong. The most valuable thing you have taught me is that there is never no hope. Never. I would rather die than live in a world where hope could cease to exist, you once told me, because as long as we have hope here and now, nothing is impossible. No one is lost. Anyone can be reached and changed. Anyone can have a second chance. You found yours in my timeline, and you can in this one, too. Things are different—_I _made them different—but…but some things can still be. Please…don't count all this out just because you feel unworthy of it. I have never once felt ashamed to be your son. Please…don't feel ashamed for loving Kento and being my father."

Shioshiro's grip is tight and assuring, so much so that even if Ran thought to, he would not be able to pull away. They sit there, hands linked and eyes locked for a solid minute before either can even imagine moving.

Ran honestly doesn't know what he can say; Shioshiro has addressed everything he is feeling and made it all seem so very foolish. But…how can he simply allow accepting himself as he is, and in doing so accept another into his life, to share that life and possibly…create a whole new person to share it with, too? How…when he still does not know…if he even _can_…love…?

"I…I will not promise you anything. Not anything." Ran says evenly, gripping his son's hands tightly in response to how tightly they are being held in return. "I can only be…as I am…and try…try to understand the faith you have in all of us. In me. In…this love you are so certain must and will exist. But I promise you _nothing_."

"Yes, I understand."

"However…I will listen to you as best I can. I will…try."

Smile—bold and beautiful. "You know what, Oran? That's all I wanted to hear."

-----

Many minutes after Ran's departure, Shioshiro continues to sit in the grass, watching the sun tease the horizon. His thoughts are wild with possibility now. With pride. He is doing the best he can and proving to be doing a pretty good job of it, too.

If Ran honestly tries to see things Shioshiro's way, Ken might just get what he wants.

'_But I did lie to you a little, Oran.' _The brunette thinks with a wicked little smile, knees pulled to his chest as his arms rest comfortably on top of them._ 'You loved him long before Kryptonbrand. You allowed yourself to acknowledge it then, and that is when the relationship became a relationship, but…heh…you loved him from the start. How did you put it…?'_

"_I loved him from the moment he first hit me…hehe…but I didn't _let_ myself love him until the day he told me I was a necessity. A necessity in life…for him."_

'_Yeah…I think things are gonna end up just fine.'_

"Hiro!"

Shioshiro turns, seeing Ken running up to him from the field. Getting up onto his feet at last, he sends his father a large and confident smile.

_'We still have hurdles ahead of us…for everyone…but I think…somehow…everything is going to be all right…'_

tbc...

AN: HAPPY HOLIDAYS! Ken actually tells Ran in Weiss Side B that the reason he followed him halfway across the globe is because Ran is a necessity in his life. I just about died! Gotta love when couples start being canon, ne?

Medusa Davenport: HAHA! Yep, we sure do. No ass for Crimson. :-)

M-chan: Yep, that quote was SO from Saiyuki Gaiden. I can't help it; it's one of my faves. You see, it's an actual Japanese quote so technically it's public domain, not copywriting Saiyuki. :-)

Bao-chan: Aww! blush Well, I'm thinking around 26 chapters, so we've barely begun. :-) Yeppers, Dramatic Precious is Drama CDs. They take place after the series and the OVA, but before Gluhen. They made me depressed for a solid week, but Gluhen helped...a little. Mainly coz of the obvious RanKen. :-) Gotta love Weiss Side B for that, too. Hoo boy! I almost bought Dramatic Precious once but since they are out of print the very rare occasion they are available, $250 was a little more than I could spend.

Whisper Reilman: "Ken should make him sign some sort of paper, though, agreeing to lend his genes to make Shiro-kun no matter the outcome of events." That made me laugh. :-) As for psycho-Ken...you should be able to tell that Shio is worrying about that, too. Among other things. You'll just have to wait and see. ;-)

K, I think that's it. Have a great holiday season and a good January. Thanks for sticking with me peeps. There's no way I can post, but I will try to write and come Feb. you'll have a kickass chapter or two, I swear. Love you all!

Crim


	13. Part Twelve

Part Twelve

* * *

_'Ran, I bequeath you this sword. But remember: do not draw it. If you must draw it, draw it only to let people live...'_

"…Shion…"

Wrapped tightly in his blankets from hours of tossing in a fitful sleep, Ran dreams. Tonight, his mind is not filled with unbidden passion or odd antics, but with his mentor, long thought dead.

Within the dream Ran is consumed, the sound of crashing waves deafening everything but the echo of that familiar voice, calling him, calling…

"Ran…"

Panting hoarsely against the cold air, Ran spins, unable to make out his bearings or see anything around him but blurred darkness.

Again. "Ran…" Echoing from all directions, Shion's voice calls to him. "Ran…"

"Where are you?" Ran cries, desperately spinning in every direction to pinpoint the location of that taunting voice calling so persistently. "Shion, where are you!" He slices thin air all about him, but no figure forms before him. No victim appears.

"Ran..." comes the echo, much closer now, so close, Ran is almost certain he can finally see the very man he seeks just ahead.

"There you are!" Shing! A killing stroke. But not the one he intended.

A girl's scream shatters the frigid air instead of that of a man's. "Aaahhhh!"

The waves fall suddenly silent. Ran's vision clears, the beach forming into actual scenery, though the waves are still and dead.

At Ran's feet lies the body of a young woman. "A...Aya! No, Aya!

Pale eyes stare dimly up at him, searching, judging, hating. "Murderer..."

"Aya!"

And Ran thrashes on, unable to wake, forced to relive this grisly scene again as his former master's voice haunts him through the wind, and all his guilt and shame crashes like the waves on that pitiless beach.

-

It is early morning and pleasantly still. A quaint, 'member's only' bar has yet to open and will not until early afternoon, the owners who live above it having only just woken up.

They speak amiably to one another as the taller of the two prepares breakfast. He is well built at just a few years shy of 40, as is his slighter partner. Neatly cropped, dark hair is smoothed back away from his face, and his brown eyes match the coffee he has just finished brewing.

"No excitement last night then?" he asks his friend, his tone betraying as little emotion as he can manage to hold back.

The man at the table runs a thin hand through his shaggy brown hair, smiling in a strangely predatory manner. "It's been a while, hasn't it? Perhaps tonight." he replies. Leaning so that his elbows rest on the table in front of him so he can coyly hold his pretty face in his hands, he looks up at his dear friend and roommate, waiting to speak until he has caught the other man's eye. "Why do you ask? Have you been missing the part you play?"

The taller one turns away, back to the cooking rice on the stove. He cannot suppress his grimace but does not want his companion to see it. "Of…course not. You know I only do it for you. Where would you be today without me?"

A dry laugh. "Executed for murder by now, I imagine."

"Exactly."

"Haha. I can read you better than you think. Perhaps you have yet to realize it yourself, but I know—deep down—you enjoy cutting up those women just as much as I enjoy killing them…Azami."

A bowl crashes to the floor and shatters. "Ayame, please…"

Ring. Ring. Saved by the literal bell.

Displaying perhaps the smallest bit too much eagerness for answering the phone, Azami rushes to the receiver and picks it up, despite knowing how odd it is for their phone to ring at all. "Moshi, moshi." he speaks hurriedly, facing the wall so he doesn't have to see the smirk he knows is on Ayame's face. "Ah, Rindou. I never expected you to ever _call_ us. Don't you usually just stop by?"

Ayame's ears have been significantly perked. "Is that Rindou? Do we have a mission?"

Azami ignores the excitement he can hear in his friend's voice. "Yes, of course we received the information. He dropped it off personally a few days ago. Does he want us to go tomorrow night?"

"There _is_ a mission. The one from a few days ago? Perfect."

Azami clenches his eyes shut. When was it Ayame first began to _enjoy_ killing? "We'll be ready. Yes, we've gone over the file, we understand. I certainly have no problems with taking out everyone if need be."

"Certainly not."

"We'll be there. Yes. Yes, I know. Ja." Azami puts the receiver back in place, releasing a small sigh. Suddenly, he feels a delicate arm slither around his shoulders. He tenses, even knowing it belongs to someone he trusts with his life.

"This is going to be so much fun, don't you think?" Ayame breathes beside his ear, chuckling contentedly.

Azami tries his best to return the expression, but his smile never quite reaches the soft brown of his eyes.

"Of course…" Ayame continues, pulling back a little, though still with his arm draped over his friend. "…we have so much time until tomorrow night. Since it has been over a week…I really could use a little…indulgence."

Azami's smile fades completely as Ayame pulls away from him and begins to walk to the door.

Laughter litters the slighter man's words as he speaks without turning to face his hopelessly devoted and beaten friend. "You'll clean up after me…won't you…Azami? Hehehehe…"

-

Far from that tension filled bar, there is an equal amount of tension brewing in an overcrowded RV.

"Dude, you look like shit. You keep this no sleep thing going and soon you won't have to worry anymore about Ken having the hots for ya."

An impressive glare; Ran is not amused. "Urusei." he responds simply, venomously from beneath his breath, and says nothing more. The tall blonde's observation is not worthy of a response any more eloquent than that.

Youji and Ran are the only two in the trailer at the moment, Omi, Nagi, and Shioshiro having gone out early to get a few forgotten supplies, and Ken being somewhere outside, presumably to once again kick the air as if it were an actual soccer ball.

Groggily heading into the small kitchen area, Ran breezes passed Youji—who is standing near the counter—to reach for the pot of coffee and a mug. He isn't usually one for real breakfast, anyway.

Youji shakes his head at the pale man only a foot from him and yet so many purposefully imposed miles away. "I suppose I shouldn't be surprised. You're acting the way any man who seriously needs to get laid would act. Pissy. Avoiding. Overly-tense."

"Kudo…"

"Though I suppose that's how you _always_ act."

"I swear, if you don't shut up…"

"Then again, that probably just means you haven't been laid in a _really_ long time."

Ran grits his teeth and storms away from the kitchen, mug held dangerously tight in his hand.

"Struck a nerve, did I?"

"Fuck off!"

"Oooo, using the word 'fuck' now. Bet your subconscious is trying to tell you something."

"Do you _want_ to die!" Ran seethes, spinning back around to burn a few well-deserved holes into Youji's head with his piercing violets.

Youji—naturally—smirks. "Just seeing how far I can push you. Seems that's the only way to get results."

A frustrated sigh. "If you insist on being so _damn_ intrusive on my life, I'll have you know I agreed to try harder at accepting the things Shioshiro is telling us."

And because he couldn't possibly allow himself to offer up the response Ran is expecting, Youji's smirk becomes a softer smile. "Guess the kid's even more like Ken than I thought. He knows just how far to push…to be enough."

Ran opens his mouth, intent on throwing out some sort of biting comeback, but realizes too late…there aren't any. Youji is a step above being right on this one; he's won the jackpot to a million dollar lottery.

And that _really_ gets under Ran's skin.

"Idiot." he grumbles, making his way over to the couch to sit in peace, at least for as long as he can. Luckily, Youji doesn't plan on giving him any more grief at the moment, though that hardly means the redhead is safe.

"Tadaima!" Omi calls cheerfully, his small arms full with various bags as he steps into the trailer in likeness to both Shioshiro and Nagi, who enter just after him with just as much baggage. Ken, too, follows the group inside, having been pulled from his outside activities.

Of course, seeing Ran on the couch, flushed from coffee and disheveled from restless sleep, gets Ken's pulse racing far more than his little stint of exercise, and succeeds in helping him forget just about everything else for a moment.

Ran tries not to notice he is being stared at.

They haven't talked. They haven't resolved anything. The reasons being the same for both young men: fear. Especially when neither really knows what to do or what they want.

"We're going tomorrow night, right?"

Shioshiro looks sideways at Youji as he sets the bags he has been carrying on the countertop in the kitchen. Youji is right next to him, expectantly sipping his own cup of coffee. "We have to go tomorrow if we're going to save any lives." the young brunette explains in a strangely severe tone. "If there hadn't been so many other things to do before this point we might have saved one or two more, but…this will still be significant. Weiss is in the middle of a very serious war, and they don't even realize it."

"Heh. Which Weiss you talkin' 'bout, kid." Youji winks, nudging Shioshiro gently before putting his empty mug in the sink and escaping the now cramped kitchen since Omi and Nagi have also entered to set their bags on the counter and begin putting things away.

Staring after him, Shioshiro realizes his ironic choice of words. It almost brings a smile to his face but the expression loses its way before getting there.

Ken notices his son's uncharacteristic solemnity. Only a few days ago Shioshiro was practically high on life, as if all must be going just as the young man had hoped. He seemed so…pleased and hopeful. And yet…now that this mission is upon them, the youth seems…almost…heartbroken.

"Hiro…you okay? You seem a little…off." he speaks softly, keeping his voice low enough so that only they—and Omi and Nagi, due to their close proximity—can hear him.

Shioshiro doesn't quite know how to respond. He offers a smile that would fool no one, and shrugs. "I'm just…a little nervous. Weiss…the other Weiss…it could all blow up in our faces. I know you can defeat them—you did in my timeline—but that isn't what I want to happen. I want this solved without anyone not going home when it's over."

"I don't get it." Ken sighs, scratching his head in honest confusion. His voice becomes normal volume out of habit, and although the others can easily hear now, they are all trying very hard to seem as if they aren't listening in on the conversation. "Do you like these guys for some reason, or…what? I know you said killing shouldn't always have to be the answer, but…what really makes these guys any different from others we've killed? I'd much rather just get in there and take care of this like a normal mission."

Shioshiro suppresses the urge to tense. _'That's half the problem…'_

"Please, Dad, can we just drop this." he says, replying almost curtly and leaving the rest of the groceries to the others as he steps out of the kitchen into the main area of the RV. "It'll be hard, but we can do this without any of them having to die. Just…trust me that it's the right thing, okay?"

The young brunette's tone is so strained, Nagi and all of Weiss look to him in unveiled surprise.

It has been two days since Ran swore to be more amiable and compliant—though this has been displayed only in his refraining from yelling or glaring too much at a continuously pining Ken—and ever since then Shioshiro has become increasingly more agitated.

The brunette in question realizes his heart is a little too far out on his sleeve and inwardly scolds himself for causing the worried looks now sent in his direction.

"Hiro…Gomen. I didn't mean to upset you." Ken says earnestly. The look in his eyes screams, "I know you're upset because of me even though I don't know why," but Shioshiro doesn't know how to wipe that expression away.

"Your obvious anxiety is not very comforting when we have a mission tomorrow." pipes in Ran's deep voice, flowing through the room as he stands and makes his way from the couch to join the others in the center of the room. "I do not know the other members of Shion's Weiss, but if they are as capable as he is then we need to be in top form. You know that."

"Yes, of course. I'm not anxious. I'm fine." the brunette lies. "Really."

Ran's expression clearly says, "I don't buy a word of that," and the looks of the others say much the same.

"Really, I'm just…antsy with so much happening all at once and with everything I have to accomplish. But I'm not anxious and I _am_ in top form. Don't worry."

"We believe you, Hiro." assures Ken, speaking for the others whether they agree with that statement or not. He steps closer to his son and wraps an arm around those slightly narrower shoulders. "These other Weiss guys are trying to steal our job, huh? We gotta stop 'em. And if you don't want us to kill them then…well…we'll try things differently. I'm sure we'll see more action before all this is over anyway."

Ran audibly huffs at that. "You almost sound excited for the next kill mission. I thought the point of all this was to get us out of Weiss, out of this life. Have you forgotten that?"

"Well…I…but…I…I guess I…" Ran has left Ken positively tongue-tied. _'I guess I never really thought about it…'_

Shioshiro recognizes his father's faltering and strives quickly to change the subject, anything to steer things away from this dangerous direction. "Umm, why don't we take it easy for today. We can just…NOT think about the mission. We have all day tomorrow to worry over things. So…can we just…stop discussing this?"

Pleading violet eyes fall on Ken and being the pushover that he is, Ken succumbs. "Sure thing." he promises, adding a supportive pat with the hand still hanging over Shioshiro's shoulder, and happily forgetting Ran's prompting.

They begin heading for the kitchen then in order to help Omi and Nagi put away the supplies, but as Ken steps past Ran, the redhead suddenly grabs onto his arm. "We need to talk." Ran informs him sternly, squeezing a little too hard to prove his urgency.

"Huh? About…wh-what?" Ken stumbles, concerned with where this might go considering that rather unforgiving grip.

"Just come with me."

And a second later they are disappearing out the side of the RV, a few curious glances and Shioshiro's very worried and knowledgeable stare following after them.

"Keep me posted on those two, alright." Youji says to the three young men left in the kitchen. Then, with a quick pat of the counter, he turns to head out the door himself.

"Youji-kun, where are you going?" Omi queries, peering from around the cupboard he had been semi-buried in.

Youji grins over his shoulder, straightening out the collar of his leather duster. "I've a date with Maiko to see to."

"Maiko?" Omi gawks incredulously. "How do you meet these women? When? When have you had time?"

Nagi chuckles. Shioshiro tenses.

"With practice and skill, my young bishounen, anything is possible." Youji informs his friend, slipping his sunglasses up the bridge of his nose.

Coming back out of the kitchen he had only moments ago gone into, Shioshiro seriously addresses his elder with as much composure as possible. "Yotan…I don't…think you should go out tonight. You know…with the mission and all. Spend the day and have your date, but…you should probably be back before it gets too late."

Youji only laughs; honestly what could the young brunette be thinking? "You obviously don't know me as well as you think, kiddo." he says from just beside the door, his hand poised to open it. "I'll be back by morning for sure, no worse for the wear, but I have no intention of sleeping in this trailer with four other _guys_ for yet another night. See ya." And with a slight salute, he opens the door and exits into the sun to take out his newly reclaimed Super 7.

Shioshiro grits his teeth, trying his best to hide how unnerved he is by the progressing events so that Omi and Nagi won't ask questions he probably shouldn't answer.

'I thought I had everything under control, but the things that happened…they're still happening. Damn…I'm sorry, Uncle Youji. I'm sorry, Kento. I hope I can still make everything alright…'

"I'll…be right back, Nagi-jisan, Omiji. I have to take care of a few things."

-

With a mighty jerk, Ken pulls his arm out of Ran's brutal grasp, rightly upset now after being drug all the way to the edge of the first few buildings of the nearby town. "What's the big idea, Aya? You wanna fight or something? I thought you were actually being semi-nice to me. I guess letting me kiss you only grants me a week of friendly treatment and now its back to you being a jackass."

A ferocious glare knocks Ken down a few notches as Ran faces him full on. "What's going on?" he demands. "There's been something strange about you. I started noticing just before Shioshiro first arrived. You've been hiding it since he got here, but…lately again…I can see it there—in your eyes, in your mannerisms. Forget you and me and whatever may have passed between us. Why do you want missions so much? I thought you understood as much as the rest of us—agreeing to help Shioshiro is agreeing to accept the possibility of new lives. But you…you're still thinking about the next mission, every time. Why?"

Ken looks at first taken aback. He didn't know Ran was observant enough to have noticed his little secret. His shock melts quickly, however. "Missions...? Why do I want _missions_? Why don't you just say it, Aya? What you're really tryin' to ask is, why do I want to kill people so much?"

"Ken…"

"Aya...did you ever think I was afraid of taking missions?"

Ran takes a step back, his pale face suddenly ashen. "Yes... Almost every time."

"Right, every time. In the beginning my hands would quake in fear at even the thought of the next mission. I thought it was because I was…ashamed of what I was, that I couldn't take the thought of…being a killer. But for a long time now...my hands have been shaking…in anticipation. Do…do you understand what I'm saying, Aya? I've never told anyone this, not even Youji or Omi. Do you get it? Even with Hiro here I mull about it every freakin' day!

"Ken...calm down."

"Calm down?" Ken barks back, filled with fire and fury now as he stalks forward, backing Ran against the side of a nearby building with a strange darkness leading the force of his words. "Hmph, you wouldn't understand. You've gotten your revenge. You've seen your sister alive and well again. What do I have, Aya?"

Ran presses himself further back, not having expected this at all. "I..."

"I've lost everything since I joined Weiss. Friends, lovers...even myself…"

"Ken..." Ran's tone is soft, Ken's name coming out as if caressed, as if spoken by…a friend.

The strange darkness in Ken vanishes. He pulls back, realizing how he practically has Ran pinned to the wall despite not having laid a finger on him, and looks truly scared and ashamed of what he has been doing. "I…I'm sorry, Aya...I don't know what came over me. I…didn't mean to…I…I don't know what to do. Just...leave me alone...please…" Slowly, Ken begins to walk off on his own, further into town, away from Ran.

"Ken..." Ran breathes after him, too late for the brunette to hear. His back burns from having kept his distance by pressing into the wall, but his heart aches from the emotions he just brought to the surface in Ken. He knew something was wrong, he just didn't know how serious and deep it all went.

"Scary, right?"

Ran turns, seeing his solemn son come out from around the corner of the building. Truly, he isn't all that surprised. "You knew of this, I assume."

"Yes."

"And you chose to tell us nothing."

"I thought I could keep it from happening. I thought…if he was preoccupied with you and getting these missions done-"

"He was already showing signs of this long before now!" Ran yells, pushing from the wall finally to sneer in near contempt at his now stunned son. "You knew this was in him, you knew this would happen. You can't preoccupy someone when they're falling apart! You should have told us."

For the most part, Shioshiro agrees, but he holds a little bitterness of his own. "And what about you? You said just now that you've noticed this in Kento since before I showed up. Why haven't you said anything to him? Why haven't you done anything? You don't know how to love him, you say. You don't know if you can or if you should. But you're still his friend, aren't you? You should have been there to stop this from happening!"

Ran's eyes narrow. "His friend? Is that what you think? We are members of the same team. We are…fellow killers at best. We are not friends. It was my job to notice things only if they might endanger the group. That was all."

Shioshiro huffs—so much like his father. "Was. It _was_ your job. What about now? I was trying to stop this from happening and I failed. I'm sorry, okay, but I didn't know how I was supposed to just tell you. Now it's here and we have to fix it together. That is…if you help _teammates_. Even if you can't see that he and the others are all your friends…maybe you still have enough compassion left to help him anyway."

Despite Shioshiro's lingering anger, Ran's fades. After all, he did promise to try. "I want to help him. I still don't know if I believe any of us can live normal lives after all of this, but in the hopes of that…I will continue to do what I can."

Shioshiro nods. They stare—in silence—and wait…for something neither really expects to come.

At long last, Ran speaks. "He overcame this in your timeline, yes?"

"Eventually. But…it took too long. Longer than it should have."

"Then he can do it now."

Shioshiro nods.

"With our help."

Shioshiro smiles—softly—at the depth of his father's words. "Yes." he agrees. "With our help."

"You should…probably go after him."

Shioshiro suppresses a smile at Ran's vain attempt for sounding unconcerned and uninvolved despite his recent words to the contrary. "Yeah…I probably should."

-

_'Stupid, stupid, stupid!'_ Ken thinks angrily, kicking at the stray rocks along the road.  
There aren't many people around town. It is very small, not the one they have been going to for supplies and to sell off their inventory. Just something like a small suburb that eventually fades into the larger city. 

_'Now he knows, and…he's gonna tell Hiro. Damnit! Why do I have to be so fucked up…?'_

Continuing down the path with his feet mostly trained on the ground and not where he is going, Ken is pretty certain he has dashed any and all chances of ever getting further than non-threatening glances when it comes to Ran. Surely the redhead thinks he is completely and utterly sick—if he didn't already—and soon their son will think the same.

Ken had been trying so hard not to act how he felt. He had been trying so hard to act…normal. But the truth is, he really has grown to enjoy missions. To enjoy…

_'Killing people…? Do I…actually like it…? Wha…what the hell's wrong with me…?'_

"Kyaa!" A female voice sounds from far off, almost out of Ken's hearing range but close enough to perk his ears.

Ken stops in his tracks. "Huh? What was that?"

But before he can focus on what it might have been or perhaps listen for that call once more, a very difference voice sounds from much nearer.

"Kento!"

Ken whips around. _'No. Not Hiro. Not now.'_

Running up to his father from just a short ways off, Shioshiro huffs at having run all the way to Ken's current location. He smiles, trying his hardest to make the expression look natural and not forced. "Boy…you had…Oran…pretty freaked." he pants, wiping his brow as he finally catches his breath. "I thought it might be better for me to come after you. I really hate it when you and Oran fight."

Ken stares at his feet, not wanting to see the smile he KNOWS is forced. "You were listening to us, weren't you? You…heard what I said…?"

Out of at the very least sympathy, Shioshiro's smile turns genuine in a heartbeat. "Kento…I already knew. I know everything. If you're sulking here thinking I'm going to treat you differently because of…how you…well…just don't think it. It happened in my timeline, too, and you got over it."

"I…I did?"

"Of course."

"How…?"

"With help from the two things you love most in the world."

"Heh." Ken knows the answer then, even if he sometimes still can't believe it. "Soccor…and Aya. Am I right?"

Shioshiro bridges the gap between them and forces his father's chin up to look into those chocolate eyes. "I exist. What do you think?"

Smiling broadly with an adorably rosy blush, Ken returns his son's smile. "I think we should go back to the trailer now."

"My thoughts exactly."

The two brunettes turn and begin to head back up the street.

"Help!"

Ken turns back to look over his shoulder, almost certain he had heard something that time.

"What is it, Kento?"

"Did you…hear that scream just now? It sounded like a woman."

The truth hits Shioshiro very hard suddenly, but he covers it well, simply shrugging and trying not to look as sinister as he feels. "No, Kento…I didn't hear a thing."

-

Clank. Clank. "Fuck!" comes a harsh whisper, curiously loud in the dark as it echoes inside the main room of the RV.

It is practically pitch black and almost everyone is asleep, hoping to get as many hours in as possible since their next mission is coming so soon.

The culprit in the dark is none other than Kudo Youji, who had been trying to sneak in without commotion but is failing miserably due to his inability to think ever since leaving Maiko's apartment

And it isn't because he had such a good time, either.

"Fucking coffee table!" the tall blonde curses yet again in a harsh whisper, squinting in the dark at the objects blocking his path.

Truthfully, he doesn't know whether it's a coffee table, a bunch of chairs, or a stray cat, for that matter; he's wearing his sunglasses.

"Fucking…damn…stupid…stupid…idiot…" he finally concedes, ignoring his now stubbed toe as he crumbles into a sitting position on the floor, lowering his head to hang limply—defeated. "Stupid, fucking idiot…"

"You know…" comes a very unexpected, second voice. "…I think you're being rather hard on the computer desk."

Oh, it's the computer desk, Youji muses for a moment, before finally registering that he is not alone in the room. Suddenly, the desk lamp on the computer desk flips on, revealing Shioshiro—still dressed as he had been during the day—leaning against the wall just next to it.

Youji hadn't sensed him at all.

"You should know better than to wear your sunglasses at night, Yotan." the brunette mockingly reprimands, his smile soft but clearly strained. "And here I thought you said you wouldn't be coming back tonight. Miss the company of a trailer full of men, did you?"

Youji stares up at Shioshiro, who seems to tower over him since Youji is still sitting on the floor. Of course Youji knows not to wear his sunglasses at night. He has his reasons, and he isn't about to take the damn things off, either. "Whatever, kiddo. Let's just say Uncle Youji struck out, okay, and both of us can get to bed."

"Take off the sunglasses, Youji."

Youji freezes. Not only did the kid call him 'Youji' instead of 'Yotan' but Shioshiro is asking the one think Youji has no intention of doing. "It's late, okay, I'm not in the mood for-"

"Take them off. I already know why you're wearing them."

_'Like hell you do.'_

"You've told me everything about yourself."

_'I wouldn't tell you this.'_

"You don't have to be ashamed, Yotan."

_'What the fuck do you know!'_

"It just…happened."

_'…shut up.'_

"I know it was an accident."

'_Shut up!'_

"It's okay to cry."

'_Stop…'_

"It's okay to miss her."

'_Stop it…'_

"Asuka loved you."

"Stop it! Just shut up!" Youji cries, forgetting to lower his voice, forgetting that he doesn't want the others storming in here and seeing him like this any more than he wants Shioshiro to be standing in front of him telling him that everything is going to be okay. "You don't know, you don't understand, and I don't give a SHIT if in 20 some years I'm gonna bear my heart out to some nosey kid! Mind your own damn business."

It is amazing how silent a room can sound just after someone has yelled.

Shioshiro is undaunted, however. Youji may sound angry but Shioshiro can see the tears streaming down the blonde man's face.

"I'm sorry I couldn't tell you, Yotan. Do you understand now why I asked you not to spend the night with that woman?"

Youji turns suddenly deathly pale. Slowly, he rises to his feet, eyebrows knitting tightly together. "You…you knew this was going to happen. You knew I was going to…do what I did. And you didn't tell me!"

The sorrow in Shioshiro's face is unparalleled. "Telling you wouldn't have made what is happening to you go away. It wouldn't have stopped you the next time you went to a woman for comfort. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you. I'm sorry this is happening to you."

"Why? Why is this happening! Maiko and I were just fooling around and…I started…choking her…like…like it was Asuka, and…and I was killing her all over again. Why…? What does she want from me…?"

The tears are streaming like a current now, sunglasses be damned, and Youji rips them from his face to throw them at his feet, no longer ashamed, no longer caring that his eyes are red-rimmed and swollen from how much he had cried on the way back from Maiko's.

One step, another, and Shioshiro has pulled Youji in for a tight embrace. Youji completely collapses into it, needed that feeling of another's arms around him, even if it is merely the comforting arms of a friend.

It is ironic really how similar scenes were quite the reverse so many times in Shioshiro's youth.

"I don't know the whats or whys, Uncle Youji, but I am going to help you figure that out. I promise."

Not a single door to a single bedroom opens, but every pair of ears inside the RV has tuned in to the exchange…and decided that Shioshiro has handled things well enough to leave Youji's pride be.

Pride, after all, is the least of what they will be worrying about tomorrow.

tbc...

A/N:

I'M BACK! BWAHAHAHA! ahem Did ya miss me? Sorry it took a little longer than I thought to get this up after getting back from Japan, but its hard to adjust, and I have a whole new semester of classes. But...here ya go. I hope this slightly longer chapter is to everyone's liking and that you are all still with me. As for comments:

kenran lover: ummm...i don't remember which chapter. sorry. google side B. there are tons of translations out there.

Dorothecouchpotato: THANK YOU! No, no one told me, but now that I know I will change it. I take japanese, not german. -) Thanks so much.

HeatherR: Don't get ahead on me! The Youji thing is...involved. But I know what I'm doing. Hiro KNOWS Youji and you will eventually find out how that's possible with the whole amnesia thing. I love when you guys are quick to catch the details. You go!

And there were many other comments, too, which i appreciate fully. You guys make me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. Faithful, passing the story on to friends, loving this as much as I am. sniffle I LOVE YOU!

Okay, the next chapter will have the fight with Alpha Weiss (as I call them) since things got sidetracked this chappie. Sorry Omi and Nagi got so gyped.

I'll do my best to get into a good rhythm so keep me motivated, oh wonderful readers. -)

Crim


	14. Part Thirteen

READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM IN FULL FOR IMPORTANT INFO YOU WANT TO KNOW!

Part Thirteen

* * *

This mission will undoubtedly be one of the most difficult they have or ever will have to face. Weiss—an older, more experienced version of themselves—awaits them at their destination, and other than Ran's knowledge of Shion and the information Shioshiro can't entirely divulge, they know absolutely nothing of what can be expected in the hours to come. 

Perfect. Why would they want anything less?

_'Hang in there, minna. This isn't even the beginning of what it will take to save you…'_

_

* * *

_

"Sir! We're being attacked!"

"WHAT!"

The Police Chief couldn't believe his ears. Who in their right mind would attack a function where dozens of officers of the law would be present?

A quick look to where his subordinate has come from, however, proves the man's words to be correct. "Who the hell're you!" the Chief calls to the group now entering the main room of their gathering. There are four of them—all in black, with varied weapons—and the guards that had been posted at the entrances seem to have had absolutely no affect on them.

The last of the group to enter is a man in a dark, leather trench coat with long dark hair and eyes that scream of a life gone wrong—a life of regrets he will never speak. "Weiss..." he says sinisterly in response to the Chief's demand.

Shion.

The main target, a gang leader seeking to cover more territory without police interference, stands near the Chief, stepping slightly forward as he plays that name over in his mind. "Weiss?"

A low laugh sounds from one of the other men at the door. "The tarot cards shall foretell your fate." he speaks, his leather jacket not unlike his leader's, and his hair and eyes an eerily matching ebony against tan skin.

Rindou.

Cutting the deck, he pulls out a single card. "Hmph, this is your friend the skeleton." he smirks, turning the card around for the gang leader to see that he has drawn Death.

The gang leader, Police Chief, and bystanders alike, pale at the implications of that. "What…? What are you talking about!"

"In other words," Rindou says while preparing a trained flick of his wrist. "Your fate is this!" He hurls the card, sending it in a sharp line to slice cleanly through the gang leader's throat.

With a disbelieving cry, the man clutches at his fatal injury before collapsing solidly to the ground.

Various clients, underlings, and police officers run towards the group that is so boldly calling themselves Weiss, assuming that their larger number gives them the advantage. "You!" one of them calls out accusingly. "You killed him! Let's get 'em!"

The assumption that numbers mean anything in this case…is utterly and completely…wrong.

"Let us hear this requiem, the Prayer of the Dead, to accompany you to the next world!" a man of somber and steadfast appearance speaks as he pulls his violin—what he carries instead of an expected weapon—up to his chin to pull his bow across the strings.

Azami.

Uttering a single, haunting note, the instrument proves its lethal nature as an arrow launches like that from a true bow, cutting many of the advancing men down.

"Bastards!" the Police Chief cries, having backed away from his now dead partner in crime, a look of perceived superiority written plainly on his face. "You got the balls to do that in front of the chief of police! Kill the intruders!"

At his command, several shots ring loudly throughout the room, coming from those men who had chosen to keep their distance.

Weiss' leader, however, his sword gleaming as he lifts it into fighting position, makes a sudden dash forward. "Your life is mine!" And cuts the Police Chief down right where he stands.

Completely shocked at this, many of the men back down and attempt to run, leaving only a few behind, including the few women who had been attending the party with them.

Watching as the fight progresses closer and closer to them, the women cry out, a few managing to slip away or stay hidden, though two are plainly out in the open. "No, please don't hurt us!" one of them cries as the fourth and final member of Weiss begins to approach them. "We've got nothing to do with them! We just came along to have fun!"

"Hehehe...well then, shall we have some fun together?" taunts a sickeningly sweet voice, this final member moving his slight build with grace and comfort that is frightening in its fluidity.

Ayame.

He exudes murderous intent, as well as the thrill and pleasure it brings him. "Why don't we discover which is faster: my boomerang…or your legs?"

The other woman, realizing what is about to happen, pleads desperately while clinging to her companion. "Wait, please!"

"Run!"

Terrified, the two woman start to run away, making a mad dash for the exit. Behind them, their pursuer readies his bladed boomerang with a sneer. "Hmph…whores..."

He pulls back, the boomerang flies…and is caught by a hand gloved protectively in preparation for this very moment thanks to the advice of a certain, young brunette.

"Women aren't for men to hurt. They're for us to love."

The four members of Weiss stop amidst their slaughter because SIX young men have just come through the door.

"How…how dare you!" Ayame cries, eyes wild as he addresses Youji, who is still holding the older man's boomerang in a gloved hand. "You spoil my fun, child. That isn't a good idea."

The women, having noticed this as their chance for escape, dash to the door, past these new intruders, and flee to safety. Others left alive do the same, leaving only Weiss, the Weiss that came after them, and a scattering of beaten bodies.

"And now look…you've frightened everyone away." Ayame speaks in a mocking pout.

His teammates are not so congenial.

"Who the fuck are you?" Rindou seethes, his deck of cards clutched in an angry fist.

"This is our mission." Azami adds, his bow at the ready. "Do you know with what you are dealing with?"

As our currently six-membered Weiss remains silent, a hollow laugh begins to echo from the one member of the older Weiss who has yet to speak since the younger vision took their entrance. All eyes quickly turn to him, most notably a pair of violets that are by far the most intensely focused.

"I'm surprised you don't realize who they are." he addresses his men, coming to the forefront with his sword at his side. "The varied weapons and vacant expressions give them away rather easily, I think. These boys are Persia's brats. Aren't you…Ran?"

Violet narrows on burnt gold. The older Weiss comes to recognition, no longer questioning and certainly not fearing the men before them. After all, they are the old pros and these "brats" are only puppets.

Of course, our Weiss thinks much the same—that they can easily win—and thus the stare down begins, centered on the two sword-wielding leaders.

"You wish to lead your men to death, do you?" asks Ran's once trusted mentor with a sideways smile. "I often wondered whether you would be sent to get rid of us. I figured not, seeing as how it will only lead you to early graves. What do you say…Ran-kun? Shall we keep this between us then and let your follows live another day?"

"This isn't about us…Shion." Ran speaks with acid on the tip of his tongue, adjusting the grip he has on his katana. "We've come to stop you, yes. But also…to convince you to cease this reckless murdering. This righteous killing of yours is…barbaric and you know it. We're here to talk some sense into you…and…" Ran trails off, no longer seeing a point to his speech when all four of their adversaries are chuckling or downright laughing at its content.

"This is going well." Ken condescendingly sneers.

Looking concerned and as if he really should be doing SOMETHING, Shioshiro eyes his frustrated father and then the father looking rather pissed at being laughed at. He begins to step forward, but Ran, noticing his son's movement in his periphery, holds the younger man back.

This is _his_ arena.

"Then I suppose we need to _make_ this about us." he calls to his once trusted teacher, who then—immediately—stops laughing. "That is what you want, isn't it?"

Shion regards the firm redhead, perplexed and curious. "I wonder why you are not more surprised that I am still living, but I must say, I have thought of you over these past few years only when wondering whether or not _you_ are yet dead. It is not me who needs absolution, Ran. But if YOU want to make this about us…why don't we leave our fellows out of it for the moment. Knock my sword from me and we will listen to what you have come to say."

A sharp laugh sounds, though the snickering has since died down, as Ayame finds both the prospect of Shion losing and the thought of listening to such children equally ridiculous.

Shion continues. "If I knock your sword from you…this stops being only about us. Fair play? Do you agree?"

This time Shioshiro does not allow his father to hold him back as he steps up next to him and leans over so that only Ran will hear his words. "Father, please…you can't fight him. You are _not_ going to win."

Ran hesitates but turns his head to whisper back. "Did I not defeat him in your time?"

"You did, but…not this soon. It took much for you to reach a point where you knew how to face him."

"Then…how did I do it?"

"Well…you cheated."

Ran pulls away slightly, not understanding what the boy means by this.

Shioshiro sighs, having to lean further to create that same protective shell and keep the others from hearing them. "You got in a good blow, yes, but he was about to win anyway when you…pulled a gun and…shot him. You shot him, Oran, you didn't out fight him."

Comprehension floods Ran's expression, his pulse racing a little faster, his blood running a little hotter as he realizes…he stands no chance. "Thank you. But there's not much we can do about it now."

Never one to back down, Ran pulls away from Shioshiro and the others, and nods to Shion his assent. Shioshiro obviously tenses, something Nagi and the members of the current Weiss do not like one bit. There is nothing any of them can do, however. Shioshiro and the others can only pray that a sword being knocked free is the only outcome.

As Ran and Shion approach one another in the center of the large room—the distant sound of fleeing men and women having completely faded now—both sides look on in vigilance.

Shion passes a fleeting glance at the young man who resembles his former charge so strikingly. "You couldn't possibly have a brother I never knew about." he states with a knowing grin, cleverly prying for information even as he is raising his sword.

"You know I only have a sister."

"Then that boy…"

"I won't deny that he is family." Ran admits, raising his own sword and shifting his feet with a watchful stare looking straight between Shion's eyes.

"If I didn't know better I'd guess he was-"

"My son." Ran finishes, a poignant look saying more than enough to confirm Shion's suspicions, though the older swordsman has no idea how such a thing could actually be possible.

Widening his smile, Shion steadies his footing. "If we don't kill one another…you'll have to introduce me."

Shing! Metal strikes metal as Shion charges, making contact with a shrill screech of nearly equal resistance. The long-haired man smiles even wider still, knowing in this single moment that he is sure to win.

On the sidelines, Shioshiro alone knows who the victor will be, though the members of the original Weiss have full confidence in their leader's abilities. The members of the current Weiss have just as much confidence in theirs, but…they also understand the redhead's limits. Watching as the swordplay continues, they see very clearly that something in Ran is holding him back.

What seems endless but is in actuality only a few minutes, ends with a sudden cry from Ran as Shion strikes behind the hilt of the redhead's sword with the spine of his own and sends Ran's weapon flying from his hands.

"Aya-kun!" Omi shouts in concern.

"That guy outfought Aya!" Ken cries, having been the lone man on Ran's side with unwavering faith.

Nagi, too, is stunned, though Youji merely shakes his head and clenches the fist still wrapped around Ayame's boomerang. Shioshiro…holds his breath.

"Dammit..." Ran hisses, clutching his stinging hand and eyeing his too distant katana.

Laughing ever so softly, Shion looks at his promising pupil with humored scorn. "I'm so disappointed in you, Ran-kun. Have two years on your own taught you only to forget the time you spent under my care? I once thought you would easily surpass me."

Ran does not reply, releasing his still throbbing wrist as he begins backing away to rejoin his comrades.

"Well then…" begins the unsurprised voice of Rindou as the youngest of the older generation assassins readies his weapon to make good on Shion's promise. "Shall we foretell the boys' future…?" He cuts the deck a few times with well-practiced hands and pulls out a card. "Hmm...hehehe...The Fool? How interesting."

Ayame barks out a laugh, catching his boomerang easily as Youji right then throws it back to make the groups equal and even again. "A good card, I think. Suits these boys perfectly. _Fools_…for thinking themselves worthy of the name Weiss."

Coming up beside his companion, Azami kicks back to Ran the sword that had been sent flying to land near his feet. Now it is truly fair, though equal and even may not say it correctly. "Well then…" the tallest of the assassins prompts, nodding to his fellows.

Shion picks up on the prompt and nods. "…shall we begin?"

* * *

"Thank you! Please come again!" Aya—the REAL Aya—calls to the last of the afternoon rush, humming cheerfully at the prospect of a slight lull finally as her patrons exit. 

Her now good friend Tomoe Sakura walks in just as that group is leaving. "Aya-chan! You look like you're having fun."

Aya grins at her approaching friend, coming around excitedly from behind the counter. "You won't believe it, Sakura! Those last customers are on the Ebisudai ski team and they invited you and me to go to their next party. Doesn't that sound fun?"

"Huh?" Sakura pales, unintentionally leaning back from the exuberance of the young woman in front of her. "Aya-chan, we can't!"

"Of course we can! They said I could bring a friend."

"But...I just…can't!"

Aya slumps, folding her arms in frustration. "But why? I already said we'd go, so we're going!" the pig-tailed girl exclaims firmly, fully believing she is being adamant for her friend's own good.

"But... I...it's all right if you go by yourself, right? I just...I don't really-"

"No way!" Aya argues, taking her friend by the arm to stress her position as she looks directly into the pale eyes imploring her so intensely. "They're all after you, anyways. I'm sure there will be some great guys there, too. Really."

Sakura tries to pull back, but fails at getting Aya to release her. "No, okay? I just…I don't want to."

Aya takes Sakura by both shoulders now, addressing the girl more seriously. "Sakura...don't take this the wrong way, but..." she trails, taking a breath to strengthen her resolve. "Sakura, I really like you. You're a big help in the shop, and I have a lot to thank you for, but...I think...you should forget about my brother."

Sakura jerks back—shocked—and winces as Aya's grip tightens with the gesture. "But!"

"I have a feeling that...no matter how long you wait for him he's not going to come back..."

This is not easy for Aya to say, for she too has often looked to the shop door with the hope that her brother might at any moment come walking through it. But…she knows better than to live with false hope so strong it keeps her from living at all.

Sakura, however, is not quite so strong, no quite as ready to leave Ran's memory behind.

"No...no, that's not true! He'll come back…he has to!" she insists, tears welling up at the corners of her eyes. And all to suddenly, the door chimes as she runs out the shop, having wrenched herself free of Aya's tight hold.

"Sakura!" Aya calls after her, knowing that her words are not yet enough to help her friend see the truth. She sighs. "Oniichan...she thinks about you so much..."

Her eyes remaining trained on the door, Aya is now alone in the shop as she stares, still wondering herself if the person she truly wishes to see come walking through that door will ever enter her life again.

"Oniichan..."

* * *

"Aya, look out!" 

The redhead dodges the blade of Ayame's boomerang just in time, called to attention by a voice forever ready to come to his rescue. For once, Ran turns to Ken with a thankful nod before returning to the fight at hand.

All about the large room—completely deserted now by its original inhabitants—the members of the former and present Weiss, with the inclusion of one telekinetic and one time traveler, are in the throngs of battle. This is not what Shioshiro wanted, but somehow he knew things had no chance of going smoothly. At least not without some kind of fight breaking out between the opposing sides.

It's just the way things work.

Ran and Ken have ended up facing Ayame, though the redhead is forever trying to break away and engage his mentor once more. Shion is instead dodging Omi's crossbow and trying to maintain a grip on his katana while defending against mental deflections from Nagi. On the far left side of the room, Youji's wire and Azami's bow are vying for the upper hand, and near the back Shioshiro and Rindou are dancing circles with equally swift footwork.

The problem for our troubled heroes is that none of them are honestly going for a killing blow; they are fighting knowing that they do not want this to end in major bloodshed.

That is something they have never done before.

A passing glance over the room proves to Shioshiro just how futile this fight is, one side having nothing against ending it permanently and the other having everything against it. It is obvious that his companions are not fairing well, even though they outnumber their foes. He has to think quickly how to fix this.

"Keep your eyes on your opponent, little boy." Rindou sneers, shooting out a full hand of deathly sharp cards that Shioshiro is barely able to sidestep. "Has that fool Persia taught you so poorly?"

Shioshiro almost laughs at the man's mistake. "I'm afraid I never had the pleasure of meeting him. He's dead you know."

"His replacement then?"

"Met him only a few days ago. I'm new."

"Why does that not surprise me?"

"Hehehe…" Shioshiro chuckles, adeptly repelling Rindou's cards with the blade of his katana. "My thoughts aren't even entirely on you and yet you still haven't gotten a shot in. Who's looking like an amateur…now!"

There is a slight spray of sparks as Shioshiro bats a thrown hand of cards right back to Rindou, the razor-sharp rectangles grazing the older man's left shin. "Ah!" he cries in honest shock and pain. He cannot remember the last time someone got a shot in on him, and never with his own weapon.

The others aren't fairing nearly as well, however, and Shion, having noticed the young brunette's technique and success, quickly dashes from his young challengers to end this pointless fighting as it stands.

Shioshiro is focused on Rindou, his back to the quickly advancing swordsman behind him, and though a few of the others see what is about to happen, only Ran is quick enough to call out.

"Shion!"

Ken's head whips towards the action at hand as Shion and Shioshiro collide with Shion's strike. The older leader pulls Shioshiro back flush against his chest, with his sword…held up to be pressed to the young brunette's throat. He whips around, Shioshiro safely in his clutches, to face Ran and the entirety of the room that has now stopped dead to bear witness.

Both alerted parents breathe relief within the sudden calm, because for a brief moment they had been envisioning their son's demise. Of course, it may not be all that far off…

"I thought this might be fun, ironic really pitting Weiss against Weiss, but I grow bored of your inexperience, Ran-kun. This one…" Shion smirks dangerously, his face turning to Shioshiro in too close a proximity. "…has a slightly better handle on his emotions and technique. I'd almost say he has more promise than you did, my dear…dear Ran."

Involuntarily clenching and unclenching his fist around the handle of his sword, Ran returns Shion's mocking with his customary glare. On the inside, however, he is frozen in terror, though he doesn't understand the feeling completely. He has grown used to Shioshiro, that ii true, and he has even acknowledged much of the boy's words and purpose, but…has he grown so attached…he fears the loss…?

It's not as if…he _really_ knows the boy, after all.

"Could you really be my young charge's…son?" Shion continues, peering as hard as he can into such familiar violets. "Now…how could that be…?"

Shioshiro feels foolish and utterly defeated, but maintains a look of defiant resolve nonetheless. He knows what he must do and nothing can get in the way of that. "I am. I am Fujimiya Ran's son."

The members of the original Weiss slowly begin to gather closer to their leader, looking on in vague fascination. They know little of Ran, for Shion has rarely—in truth, almost never—spoke of the pupil he once respected and cared for so…fondly. But they can easily see that Ran is a man in his early 20s, not someone who could have a son around that age.

Just as the old Weiss is gathering about their leader, so is the other, the groups once again facing off on opposite sides of the room with only Shioshiro as a morbid buffer in between.

"Tell me then…child…what is your name?"

"Himiya Shioshiro."

"_Hi_miya?"

"My parents decided to combine their last names when giving me mine."

"Oh? And who is your mother then?"

"I haven't one."

A brief silence. "A miracle of nature, are you?"

"A product of science. My parents are the man you know as Ran…and…the man standing next to him."

Even Ran and Ken had failed to realize how close they have become in watching the scene before them, seemingly drawn together in fear for their child. They pass a quick glance at one another now, but return their gazes to Shion immediately, both knowing that this isn't the time to be worrying about the tension between them.

Azami steps slightly forward, looking hard at Ran and Ken, as if somehow expecting one to be a woman in disguise. "How…is such a thing possible? You are both men. You are too young. This…this is not possible."

"And _stupid_ if ya think we're gonna believe this shit." Rindou adds with a grimace, having picked up his lost cards as he struggles to get over the sting of pain in his shin and in his pride.

Ignoring their youngest member, Ayame steps forward to end up next to Azami. "And yet…if it _is_ true…how fascinating. I myself was never one to see limits in sexuality."

Azami pretends not to hear this.

"I believe him." Shion states simply.

The three members of the old Weiss turn to their leader in mild surprise.

Passing a gaze over his companions before strengthening his grip on the tall brunette in his grasp, Shion grins. "His eyes, his frame, the sound of his voice…even the feel of his body like this…"

Ken's eyes widen at that. Shioshiro had said there was nothing sexual in Ran and Shion's relationship, and he desperately wants to believe those words. He certainly doesn't like any such connotations being directed at his son.

"…he is indeed too much like Ran to be anyone else's child. And the parts of him that are foreign match quite well with your companion, Ran-kun." he states with a smile sent at Ran before beginning a rather unnerving wandering of his eyes up the full length of Shioshiro's body—that is, as best he can with the youth held in his arms. He glances back to Ran when he has finished, a corner of his mouth twitching. "Why am I not surprised…you chose a _male_ as your match. The actions of a child—as you surely were under my care—speak volumes, after all."

'_And just what the hell does _that_ mean?'_ Ken thinks wildly, looking in turn at Shion, Shioshiro, and the gorgeous men next to him.

"You know…I tried to follow up on you for awhile." Shion explains, his grin deeply sinister. "Even after everything that happened at the shrine you still ended up in Tokyo, ripe for Persia to reel you in again. Crashers, wasn't it? Tell me…did your _Knight_ treat you well during your time together?"

Now it is Ran's turn to stiffen, feeling the heat of Ken's stare like a fire that burns too close. How does Shion know such things? Had he really been watching Ran during that time? He must have been. But…if he has such interest…why…?

'Why must we be enemies…?' 

"Shion…we did not come here to engage you in battle. Not if we didn't have to-"

"Then why, Ran? I'm curious. Why come and interfere? I get the feeling this has nothing to do with orders from above, so…why? Have you discovered our intentions and decided to join us? I doubt that since you voiced such protest at our…heh, 'reckless murdering…righteous killing…barbarism,' wasn't it? Tell me…what is it exactly that you want?"

Feeling out of place, left out, and frankly unimportant to the development of what is happening, young Nagi has been playing over in his mind again and again ways he might possibly use his growing powers to help the situation along. But again and again he sees the futility in it, knowing that talking things out is probably the best route if this is going to end as Shioshiro hopes. As they ALL hope.

With no one not going home when it's over.

"We want what you want." Shioshiro voices, not struggling within Shion's hold at all, for he refuses to fear the blade pressed so close to his throat. He must believe he can turn this to his advantage. "We want to bring about the end of Kritiker, all their agents, and the Takatori Clan…once and for all."

Omi swallows. He has been expecting that part of it, and he knows of course that Shioshiro is aware of his actual heritage, but he will not protest when he understands that his family's downfall might very well be a central part of their fight. A necessary hardship…such as…perhaps…killings one's own brother.

It happens.

"Is that so…?" Shion grins in response to such a straightforward answer.

"It is."

Suddenly, Shion's hold on Shioshiro is released, the older leader's katana falling away to rest harmlessly at his side.

All parties are equally shocked, watching as Shioshiro slowly turns to look back at his recent captor and they regard one another with a certain understanding. Or at least with the promise of understanding.

Shion widens his grin. "In that case, young man, I do believe we have some things to discuss."

A/N:

I have reasons for being so late. LIFE. Life happens and messes with everything. Tonight I choose to blame college. -) Anyhoo, I haven't the strength to respond directly to any reviews because I am tired and want to go to bed, BUT (and this is a BIG but) if you would like to see Shioshiro drawn in perfect Weiss-style by a fellow RanKen lover, here's what to do. Go to google (since I can't just give you the website with the way quickedit is) and type "Miss Vampire" for her deviant art. The first link should bring you to Miss Vampire's page and if you go to her Gallery she has a sketch and colored version of my dear, wonderful Shioshiro. I must say, he looks perfect. Please go and leave comments on her lovely art. Thanks all and I will do my best to write faster.

If anyone feels like drawing Shio-kun, please DO. Also, I would love to see if any of you out there are digital colorers, or just would like to try your hand at coloring the sketch version of Miss Vampire's pic-with whatever medium you have. I could make it a contest. Winner gets...to have a request put into the story. What do you think? Email me or say it in a review if you're interested and I'll make an official announcement next chapter giving an end date and whatnot.

Also, just to let you know, I will be at the anime convention in Bloomington, MN-Anime Detour-with a huge group of my friends if any one is going to be going (March 11-13th). It would be awesome to meet...anyone, so let me know. Love you!

Crim


	15. Part Fourteen

PART FOURTEEN

* * *

"Well then, young Shioshiro...convince us."

The room so dead and still, the scent of blood so near and pungent-it all lends a stage to the spotlighted brunette that may be a venue too much for him to perform on. But he knows he must; nine pairs of eyes are watching him, waiting for his response.

Weiss and Nagi stand at one end of the large room facing the four members of the long-lost former Weiss. As Shion moves back to his companions, Shioshiro is left alone in the center to be the bridge that crosses the gap.

"I'll get straight to the point then," Shioshiro states simply, relaxing now that he is no longer being held at sword-point. He looks at each member of the old Weiss carefully, focusing finally on Shion. "Our final goal is to eradicate Estet and the institution, Rosenkreuz. To reach that goal we must first-well, next-stop the growth of an Estet controlled school, the creation of others like it, and we must also shut down certain aspects of Kritiker."

"Certain aspects?" Rindou restates with a sneer. He is especially wary of the young brunette now, since Shioshiro dared make him look like a fool. "Meaning you still got some idiotic ideals about being the world's watchdog, controlled by a family that cares more about internal feuding than killing the bad guys."

Omi's ears perk and his fists clench. He knows Rindou's accusations are marginally, if not completely, correct, but what kind of person would he be if he didn't get at least a little upset over his family being ridiculed.

The others, and Omi as well, are occupied with what Shioshiro has just described. The youth has mentioned nothing to them thus far about a school or messing with Kritiker, at least no more than telling Persia to go home to his wife and child. Step by step, Shioshiro has only told them what comes next as it comes. It unnerves and comforts them to have the whole plan laid out at last.

Of course, they also know that the cooperation of this older generation Weiss may very well determine how these other parts come into play.

"Actually...I was thinking of leaving Kritiker to you." Shioshiro shrugs, smiling slyly and clearly directing his words solely at Rindou. "You are of sound mind, if I understand correctly, and have a better vision than most anyone could hope for concerning how Kritiker's operations should be run. If you are willing, Rindou-san, I have already discussed with leading agents, Manx and Birman, the possibility of you taking over Kritiker."

_'Who the fuck decided this?'_ Youji thinks with an internal smirk, since none of them were aware Shioshiro had been plotting any of this, or that he had discussed it with Manx and Birman.

To Nagi's extreme dismay Omi is twitching and fidgeting almost erratically, the young telekinetic unable to keep from watching his companion, and not liking how agitated the blonde is becoming.

Ken darts his eyes to the side, catching Ran's gaze and lifting a single, brunette eyebrow as if to ask, 'Did you know any of this?' Ran's answering look clearly states he did not. Shioshiro is running this show, and has been from the very beginning.

"You...you're really being serious, aren't you?" Rindou says in disbelief, failing in an attempt to curb a rather pleased grin.

Stepping the slightest bit forward, Ayame smiles wickedly, far removed from the grin of his teammate. "Tempting offer, young one, but tell me...what's in this for the rest of us? Goodness, we don't even know what the trade off is."

"I think he means..." Shion translates with a tilt of his head. "What do you want from us, and what can ALL of us expect in return?"

Shioshiro nods. "Of course." He gestures momentarily back at the waiting members of his team. "We...need your help. We have had the opportunity to gather strong allies, but...haven't been as successful as we may have liked. To accomplish all we need to...we need you to back us up. We can handle the schools on our own since they are in their earlier stages at this point in time, but...when it comes to Rosenkreuz and Estet itself...we're going to need more than what we have now. What we offer in return...for the rest of you...is the opportunity to start a new life. If Rindou accepts my offer and you wish to work with him, by all means. If you, Azami-san, Ayame-san, wish to merely continue life with your bar, so be it. Do what you will, but cease this reckless killing, as my father put it. It can gain you nothing." Satisfied with the thoughtful looks on the older Weiss' faces, Shioshiro draws in a deep breath before finishing. "Maybe it isn't enough. Maybe the most we should be asking of you is for your help in stopping THE villain of our time and then give our promise that you can come back to the lives you are living now. But...I am asking what I must ask, and pleading-honestly-for your help, however you might give it."

They have faced much up to this point. Weiss has had to deal with an unknown son, the American military, Farblos, Schwartz, welcoming Nagi, many personal demons and painful developments, and now...this.

_'My own problems don't seem so bad...' _Youji smiles sadly, thinking very briefly back to the night before when Shioshiro's warm embrace was all that kept him from falling apart at what he may be becoming.

The road ahead is long, with complications never-ending. For all.

_'Geez...and all I want from this is Aya...'_

_'To fight beside Shion...with the sword he gave me...am I truly up to that task?'_

_'Sometimes I wish I had never been born...since it meant being a Takatori...'_

_'Is it so much to ask for a second chance in life...?'_

They all have their questions and meditations, Shioshiro included, but as the leader of this day, and those that must follow it, the young brunette cannot afford to be distracted by his own desires.

"You are right, child..." Shion speaks at long last, looking strangely conceding, but still with a few tricks up his sleeve. "You are right...that it is not enough. A new life? Do you think such a thought never crossed our minds? And you think you can give it to us? What lives do we have to go back to? We are killers...just like your father and his friends." A wicked smile, nearly rivaling Ayame's. "Forgive me...fa_thers_, of course. Hahaha..."

"Perhaps a truce then?" Shioshiro braves on, unflinching. "You agree only to allow us to try and persuade you, and perhaps you will discover what new lives might mean, just as I am trying to help my fathers and their friends do."

Shion stops his gentle laughter. He looks honestly contemplative now, and his companions watch him closely with looks that betray their own assumptions on what he is thinking.

He is considering the offer, no doubt about it.

Azami steps forward now, having been the only remaining member still left back. "These children do not know what they ask. Shion, you are not seriously thinking of"

"I have a condition I would like to add." Shion breaks in loudly, overpowering Azami's ever-smooth voice. He glances at the tallest of his companions with a look of genuine sympathy. "I think you will like this condition, Azami, if you will listen. The rest of you, too." he adds in addressing the other members of his team. Then, turning back to Shioshiro, he raises an elegant eyebrow, his long, dark hair all too still about his shoulders. "Are you open to amendments, child?"

A small tilt of his head and half-smile answers. "Always." Shioshiro assures.

Ken's eyes widen; since when is his son so giving when it comes to the bad guys? Or to potentially very dangerous and deadly allies at least.

Ran tenses as well, but all of them are on edge, on both sides. This conversation has run its course and a decision must be reached, or itching trigger fingers will begin to pull back regardless of truces made.

"We will agree to listen to your persuasions...IF..." Shion says with a purposely drawn out pause. "...you accompany us on a mission first."

If Shion expected Shioshiro to deflate at this request, the older swordsman is in for a disappointment. "Gladly." Shioshiro replies, already having a pretty good idea what the mission will be.

"Hmph. As arrogant as your father. My request then...is for your help in ensuring the collapse of Kritiker as it stands now-whether or not Rindou decides to accept your offer in rebuilding it anew-and aide us in the assassination of the last of the Takatori clan."

Nearly a dozen pairs of eyes dart suddenly to poor Omi who has dropped his crossbow to the ground with a load clatter. It simply slipped out of his hand and lays now at his feet. He is trembling, more and more so with so many eyes watching him, but not because of fear.

He trembles because he believes he deserves any act of vengeance taken upon him for the acts of his family.

"Hahahaha..." Ayame laughs, the sound eerily ricocheting over the high ceilings of the room, and echoing too loudly when everyone else is being so silent. "Don't tell me that frail little boy is the lost son? Oh, this is too much!"

Nagi moves to block Omi from the other's line of sight, glaring protectively.

Ran, Ken, and Youji have moved their eyes to Shioshiro, however, all very close to wondering if this isn't some masterful betrayal since the brunette looks so calm.

"The boy is not our concern." Shion addresses his still laughing companion, easing the room slightly, and speaking just as Shioshiro knew he would. "He WAS Takatori Mamoru, if my sources are correct, but...he is someone else today. The only true remaining member of the family, the man still controlling all of Kritiker from behind the scenes...is Takatori Saijou. But then...you already knew that, didn't you...Shioshiro-kun?"

_'Saijou...?' _Omi plays over in his mind.

Does he want to know? Does he care...?

"Yes, I knew. And I would be more than happy to kill him for you."

Breathe. Breathe. Should Omi speak up? Should he be against this? But Shioshiro is so kind and has done so much for their sakes. If he is willing-gladly willing-to kill this final Takatori...shouldn't Omi be ready to back him up? Isn't his loyalty as Tsukiyono Omi first and foremost to Weiss? Not to the institution, but to the men?

"This is a mission I had planned to undertake all along, though I had thought to handle it alone." Shioshiro continues, very clearly keeping Weiss at his back, locking eyes with Shion and the other members of the former Weiss. "However, I realize how much help will be appreciated since _all _of Tsukiyono Castle needs to be wiped out."

A nearly audible gasp sounds at the utterance of that castle's name. Omi doesn't want to know. He doesn't.

"Your help will be welcomed. I request only...that Saijou himself be left to me." On these next words Shioshiro turns slowly to look past the small brunette guarding a certain blonde in order to look that blonde in the eye. "I made a promise I intend to keep. Personally." He turns back, questions unanswered, and awaits the verdict.

Along with everyone else.

Smile still firmly planted on Shion's face, he eyes Shioshiro a moment, glancing occasionally to look over his former pupil and the short-haired brunette next to him. Slowly, he turns to his teammates for confirmation, though it is clear his own mind is already made up.

Ayame looks rather amused with the situation, Rindou shrugs, feeling honestly intrigued, and Azami, though skeptical, can find no words to argue against what Shioshiro is proposing.

Shion turns back to Shioshiro grandly after tossing Ran and Ken a rather odd wink. "Lead the way then, Shioshiro-kun. We have a mission to plan."

* * *

Having followed the RV in their own vehicle, the old and current Weiss are now all back at that ever-loved parking spot. The ride had been less than an hour, but tiresome. Tiresome for all, wondering what there will be to face once reaching a destination where all are meant to live and work together peacefully for as long as this truce lasts. 

The older Weiss has no intention of staying in the RV, of course-it is crowded enough as it is, even if the possibility weren't ludicrous-and they have acquired rooms at a motel in town.

Now, a few hours after the group's heated confrontation, both sides have agreed to call it a night and leave one another be until morning, when tempers will hopefully be more soothed and any wounds gained in the fight will be healed.

Of course, not everyone is good at keeping promises.

Shion watches Ran with practiced eyes, remaining hidden in the shadows of the trees as he tails his once treasured pupil.

Though the others have since gone to bed despite the early hour, Ran cannot sleep and has chosen instead to breathe in a little night air and ease his nerves with a walk through the trees. Having no intention of getting himself lost in the dark, Ran is only so far as across that nearby bridge and into the wood that is so sparse it can barely be called a wood at all. Out of habit he has brought his katana along, unseen inside his long white coat. He is still dressed in his mission attire, though his gloves have been forgotten somewhere inside the RV.

Against the increasing cold, he now regrets having left them, but is preoccupied much more with the knowledge that he is most definitely _not _alone. In truth, Ran has felt this...presence...for quite some time now, but has been biding his time.

His stalker's identity suddenly dawns on him, however, and he stops his aimless trek through the trees, calling out to his surroundings. "Enough. If you wish to speak, show yourself. If you have come to kill me...then draw your sword in the open. I am in no mood for your games...Shion."

A low laugh sounds within the wind, reminding Ran far too much of his recently reoccurring dream...of his master haunting him.

The 'ghost' steps out from behind his hiding place to lean casually against the tree there, his silhouette relaxed and at ease in the moonlight.

"I'm unarmed. You needn't fear betrayal." the older man speaks simply, not fearing the sword Ran has instinctively brought out into the open. "I only thought...well...I knew you would be out here...and I have so missed watching the grace with which you move. That, at least, you have not lost, Ran-kun."

"What do you want?" Ran asks shortly, katana harmless at his side now but held tightly in his naked hand.

Shion smiles, pushing from his tree to step more fully into the light. "Ran, do you remember what I told you when I gave you that sword?"

How could he not; it has haunted him right along with those dreams. "You said... 'if you must draw it, only draw it to let others live'..."

"Oh, so you _do _remember?" Shion says teasingly. "Nonetheless, you disregarded it."

"And what about you?" Ran cries suddenly, temper right on the surface, as always. "I... I believed you were the last man to be a murderer"  
The scorn in Shion's face fades and his voice is no longer taunting. "A sword that kills others IS a sword that lets others live...in the right circumstances." he explains carefully, almost as if he is in the role of teacher once more. "You must see this first to understand."

"Semantics. Doesn't that still make you a murderer? You accuse me but you have led the same life. I've no interest in listening to your wordplay. You've deceived me enough already."

Now it is Shion's temper that flares. "The one who deceived you was Takatori Shuuichi." he nearly growls, his anger moving him another foot closer to Ran. "I had already been called to join Weiss when you arrived in Sendai. You were dispatched to fill in my vacancy, but...as you were the colt still running too wild for Kritiker, I thought my place better served there...with you. The first Weiss was created without me, and...there was that half a year spent training you. I never meant to grow so fond of my pupil..."

Ran flinches back when Shion lifts a hand as if to reach out towards the redhead's pale face.

At this reaction, Shion lowers his arm almost immediately, a somber smile touching his lips. "I gave you the sword...as a final gift...before beginning preparations to cover my tracks."

There is something too heartbreaking in Shion's tone for Ran's liking. He wants to be angry. He wants to hate this man...who abandoned him. But what man can ever control the path of his heart? "...the explosion...I thought...how...how did you survive that...?"

Shion doesn't even try to hide his pleasure at Ran's worried tone, at last betraying that the redhead had indeed been surprised to learn he was still alive. "Because of my negligence, I took heavy wounds, but I managed to slip out during the chaos. I want you to know, Ran, that it was NOT my choice to leave you. Takatori Shuuichi made the decision to have you believe I was dead. After the deaths of many members of Kritiker, he believed it was necessary to enlist a powerful Weiss that would not be as easily eradicated as the first."

Ran's blood runs cold suddenly, his face growing even more pale than normal. "Persia...asked you to join Weiss? That's why you left me...?" Ran restates breathlessly, his sword hanging limply now, nearly slipping from his fingers. His guard has officially dropped.

"Supposedly, the Weiss called together before mine was annihilated during their first mission, making you and your group the _third _Weiss. I can only blame myself that you were called to this life." Shion's guard has officially dropped as well. This is a conversation long overdue. "Eventually, I realized that Takatori Shuuichi was really fighting Takatori Reiji more than striving to bring justice. Of course, we knew that the Takatori Group had well surpassed the limits of atrocity...but this was a feud between brothers. We would not risk our lives nor take others' for the sake of the Takatori clan's shameful infighting, so we broke away from Shuuichi. We went off on our own, forcing Shuuichi to continue Weiss by calling you-young, immature men around 20, ensuring he would never have to deal with a revolt again. Takatori Shuuichi is the man you should hate. It makes me sick to think he led you down this path at such a young age, robbing you of your future..."

As Shion raises his hand this time, having moved closer to his former student during his speech, Ran does not shy away, not even when that surprisingly warm hand makes contact with his cheek, holding the redhead's face affectionately.

Ran hates himself for the tears stinging at the corners of his eyes, hates himself for the lost grip on his katana as it falls to land in the dirt, hates himself for the pounding of his heart, hates himself...for missing the comfort he once found in this man.  
"I...am content having my revenge." Ran breathes, backing out of Shion's gentle touch, his breathing labored as he stares back into those amber eyes, so nearly gold. "Persia allowed me to attain that...and I am thankful."

His hand lowering much more slowly this time, Shion sighs, only his eyes betraying his sorrow at the loss of something that can never truly be reclaimed. "Then now, after attaining your revenge, why are you still in Weiss?"

"I...I..."

"Why not live peacefully with your sister?"

"There's no way I can do that! I mean...I...didn't feel I could...now...but...maybe..."

"Maybe...?"

Ran clenches his eyes shut, knowing it is the only way to keep himself from becoming lost in those eyes all over again. "Maybe...I can now...when we have completed what Shioshiro has set out for us. I never thought I would be fit to hold her after all I've done, but...that boy has been trying so hard to show me...show all of us...how we are beyond this...death, and...I want to believe him. I do." Violet eyes open again, slowly, feeling renewed, though they still find themselves caught by gold.

"Perhaps myself and the others have... become numb to murder." Shion voices softly, his lips twitching up again, though into a smile much more bitter than before. "Heh, or perhaps this is a disease caught from our profession...and you believe you have found the cure. Whatever the case may by, Ran-kun, at least my group can scrutinize our orders and missions before acting upon them. We are controlled by no one"  
Regaining much of his lost composure, Ran's face molds slowly into stone, unyielding to Shion's attempts to get the better of him. "Now...neither are we. Shioshiro told you everything, yes? About himself, about what we have done thus far? We are our own masters in this, too. We are not asking you to give that up."

Shion ponders this a moment, looking Ran over precisely-thoughtfully. "Perhaps not. Perhaps your son _can _bring about what he promises. Indeed, I hope he can. It is a nice dream, after all...don't you agree?" Suddenly, Shion has crossed the space between them, grabbed Ran about the waist, and pulled the redhead against him, fitting their bodies closely together.

Ran struggles at first, damning himself for being caught so unaware, but soon goes still, not knowing how to take the feel of the firm body against his, or the lips hovering so close to his own. He swallows hard as his eyes dart up and meet gold-brilliant now by being so dangerously near. Ran closes his eyes and waits. When nothing happens, he opens them again, and discovers Shion grinning at him.

"What makes you think I would do such a thing now when I didn't give in to you then?" he taunts, his voice low and whispering. "I was just curious...whether or not you still had feelings for me."

"I never!" Ran starts, but cuts himself off at seeing Shion's skeptical look.

It is true he was infatuated with his teacher, and he often made rather obvious advances. Obvious at least for one so young, inexperienced, and downright shy and aloof.

The blush to the boy's cheeks was often enough out of character to tell Shion what Ran wanted, but the swordsman never furthered those advances anymore than a kind embrace, massage of sore muscles, or-alright, he'll admit it wasn't the smartest of things he's ever done-the occasional kiss to the cheek or forehead.

The one thing he would never do, however, is kiss the boy on the lips, or give him any true reason to believe anything could come out of them being together. It was a passing crush Ran needed to outgrow...for his own good.

"I never..." Ran starts again, this time having decided on an explanation he truly does believe. "...loved you...the way I thought I did. It was...foolish. A teenage infatuation for someone I...owed everything to."

Shion smiles, having pulled his head back enough to give them both their own breathing space, but still holding Ran close to his body. "I know. Why do you think I never allowed more than I did? Believe me..." he adds, trailing his eyes alluringly down the length of Ran's body and back up to stare into somewhat off-put violets. "...it was torture keeping my hands off of you." In an instant, Shion has released Ran and stepped back, nearly causing the redhead to topple over from the sudden loss of support.

"Bastard." Ran hisses, lunging down to reclaim his katana as if to guard his not quite violated body.

Laughing easily-though with a sadness in his eyes that Ran is too angry to notice-Shion begins heading down the path that goes further into the wood and eventually spills out into town. "Until tomorrow, Ran-kun. And as a word of advice, in honor of what your dear child has filled me in on, do consider being just as submissive to your future mate's advances as you were to mine tonight. If anyone deserves to exist, it is indeed that lovely boy."

As Shion's form disappears into the advancing night, Ran doesn't know who he wants to kill more right now-his former teacher or his son. Hell, he'd be happy to do Ken in, considering the brunette is half responsible for all this trouble, being half the DNA that made Shioshiro.

But, then again, if Ran starts thinking that way he may as well just kill himself.

Slipping his sword back into hiding, Ran turns back towards the direction of the RV. There have been enough distractions lately for him to very easily ignore the growing problem of...Ken...but soon that will no longer be true, and the brunette is growing increasingly more impatient for signs of...anything.

Ken won't be going down without a fight, not after Shioshiro, not after enough evidence to choke a cat, and...not after that damn kiss.

Ran has never felt so defeated, and he knows very well that he has been defeated by himself this time, and badly at that. Soon he will have to make the decisions that will mean the end or beginning of just about everything in his life.

* * *

"Oooh...Reiji...Reiji, you undutiful son. Shuuichi, you were, as well. How could you both die before your father? And Hirofumi...Masafumi...uuhh...my darling, darling boys...even you. And Ouka! Ouka, knowing no impurity, how one so pure as you have also died? I wanted Takatori children...I wanted the Takatori bloodline to survive long and prosperously. Oh, my mother, forgive me! The grand Takatori clan you had hoped for is doomed. Oh please...send Mamoru to me, mother. Mamoru...my lost grandchild. Mamoru! Come to me, Mamoru!" 

tbc...

A/N: Please forgive me for the delay. At first I was a little put off by lack of response on the last part, and then life just got crazy and before I knew it, it had been over a month. Well, I hope you liked this chapter, and I plan to pick up the pace and get out another chapter this weekend.

Thanks everyone for your continued support and PLEASE REVIEW to let me know how things are going and to fill me in on any questions or ideas.

M-chan: Yes, the stuff with the girls was supposed to be at the same time, because the mission started earlier than normal, early evening right before closing. I hope it wasn't too out of place, but it happens in Dramatic Precious and I didn't want to leave it out since it reminds us that they exist. They'll be more, though not a lot, of the girls.

Grasshopper: Welcome! I swear I am usually not this slow. I usually post at least once a week when I'm going strong, and I swear I'll be better. As for the mpreg, my good friend EmperessRose is saying the same thing. Hmmm. I must have subconsciously made Hiro so much like Hiro, haha, having seen Gravitation and loved it. But, coloring is different, since Hiro is supposed to be more brunette with violet eyes. Oh, well, still pretty, ne, even if he has a near-twin. :-)

Thekatgirl: I wish I had made up those weapons, but nope, in the Drama CDs those weapons ARE what Alpha Weiss uses. Cool, huh?

And to you other faithful follower, I LOVE YOU TOO! blush This story owns my soul and I will pump out faster, I swear. Ja!

Crim


	16. Part Fifteen

Part Fifteen

* * *

_'I'm not a monster…I…I don't want to live this life forever…please…I don't…I can't bare being a killer anymore…please…please…I don't want to be a Takatori!'_

"Omi-kun…ne…daijobu?"

Blinking hard to overcome the not-there images whirling in front of him, Omi's large blue eyes focus in on pale skin, soft brown hair, and perfectly calm, steel-grey irises.

He has been sitting on his bed, knees pulled tight to his chest, and is quite certain the door had been closed--but not locked. He internally chastises himself for forgetting that part. Now--though the blonde is in no shape to face questions or comfort--dear, sweet, quiet Nagi is standing right in front of him, looking down at him in concern.

Omi musters up a very forced smile. "Nagi-kun! Okay? Of course I'm okay. I was just…thinking. You know, about…the mission tonight." he covers, trying to sound congenial. "A whole castle? I bet it will be difficult, don't you think?"

Nagi frowns. He has known Omi for a long time now, their digital liaisons having gone on for months under their teammates' noses, and though this contact happened with them almost never seeing eye to eye, Nagi easily recognizes Omi's mask for what it is. "Omi…please don't lie to me. Your friends have been very kind and understanding, but…you are all I have here, and…I don't think I could stand not hearing the truth from you. Please…tell me what is wrong."

For all his current stubbornness, Omi has never been very good at lying, and he crumbles under Nagi's request. "I'm sorry, Nagi-kun. I don't mean to lie. I…I just…" his voice hitches slightly, tears that had been faithfully waiting to full since early morning now stinging almost painfully at the corners of his eyes. He hugs his knees tightly, unable to look at Nagi as the smaller boy sits down next to him on the bed. "Please don't tell the others, but…this mission…it…it…scares me…so much." Omi admits with much difficulty. "I don't know why. I have no allegiance to the Takatori family. It makes no differences to me if we are going to this…castle…to…kill my…my…" Tears spring forth finally, slipping down cheeks that have become red in trying to keep them at bay.

"Your…grandfather, ne?" Nagi supplies, sitting straight and seemingly composed, but feeling very much the opposite.

Omi nods, sniffling. "I don't even know him. It shouldn't matter."

"But…he is family. That can't be easy no matter what the circumstances are." the small brunette says with thoughtful care. "I…I don't really understand because…the only family I have ever really known is Schwartz. But…but I know it can't be as simple as following orders. I mean…blood is still blood."

Turning gratefully to his companion, knowing that speaking of such things is not any easier on Nagi than it is on himself, Omi smiles gently. Indeed it is a soft, subtle expression, but at least this time it is honest. "Arigato, Nagi-kun. I guess…I just needed someone to listen and…and…say they understand…even if they can't completely. I kept thinking…Shio-kun would…come, but…he…I…I guess he doesn't realize how hard this is for me…"

"Maybe you should go talk to him."

"But…I don't want to seem like I'm against the mission. I understand the importance of what we're doing."

"Still, it might help." Nagi presses, wanting so badly to ease his friend's concerns.

Omi's smile twitches larger, though the core of it is still terribly hollow and somber. "Maybe later." he speaks honestly, not very keen about leaving his room at the moment. Suddenly, his eyes sparkle a little differently and he drops his knees down, sitting on the bed as Nagi is. "Mou…Nagi…will you…will you…kiss me?"

Taken slightly aback at the suddenness of the blonde's request, Nagi pales. "You…you want me to…are you…sure?"

"Please. Please kiss me." Omi pleads again, scooting closer to Nagi on the bed as if in great urgency.

"A-Alright…"

And soft, inexperienced lips meet another's, Nagi only intending to kiss as they had that time so many days past, since they have not had another moment of intimacy since that first, chaste encounter.

Omi, however, is intending to search out something deeper.

Nagi nearly squeaks at the feel of his friend's wet tongue forcing its way past his lips, meeting the sensation with his own tongue in great hesitation as a nervous, trembling heat begins to stir low in his belly. The kiss is intense, more intense than he wanted. It is not hard for him to understand why Omi is pressing for more, nor why the boy wants such a thing so suddenly. But the reason stings.

Despite knowing it will hurt his companion for him to do so, Nagi resignedly pushes Omi away, their tongues torn apart with a small bit of saliva left to dangle lewdly from Omi's lips. Thankfully, the blonde quickly moves to wipe it away.

"Omi-kun…please don't use me this way." Nagi states firmly, though there is a searching in his eyes that begs for understanding. "I know you are confused and want to get your mind off of tonight, but please don't do this. I care for you, I…I don't want to…spoil this."

For the briefest of moments, anger may have flashed across Omi's face, but the truth in Nagi's statements hit him hard. He had not meant his advances in the way Nagi is implying, but he knows that is how they have come off because…that is subconsciously what he had been after.

Escape.

"Nagi…I…I'm so sorry. I didn't mean--"

"I know. It's okay."

"But…but I'd never want you to think I don't--"

"It's okay, Omi, I understand. Really." Nagi smiles—the expression so foreign to him he is still getting used to the feel of it on his lips. "I will happily kiss you whenever you wish, but…I want it to be because you want me to, not because…you want to forget about something else."

The words that come to Omi's mind now all seem flawed and pointless, so he decides to abandon them and merely smiles in reply to his companion's request, nodding a silent promise.

Nagi returns the smile as brightly as is possible for his amateur mouth and lifts a steady hand to cup Omi's face. His blue-grey eyes close and he leans forward, pulling Omi towards him into another kiss. Nagi has already proved to be bold when it comes to Omi and he refuses to be afraid now. _He_ pushes the kiss further this time, brushing his tongue past willingly parted lips to entwine their mouths once more. Only this time…it is built on want and need, not escape.

When at last they break apart, gasping and both nearly laughing at how they had become so lost in trying to cloy one another's tongues out, differed shades of blue open, meet, and glitter at such a wonderful sense of belonging. They belong not only to one another now, but to who they are and who they are with.

It is a first for both of them. An honest first.

* * *

"Ken…we need to talk." 

At the serious tone of the redhead's deep voice, Ken's head snaps up from the breakfast table, nearly dropping his glass of orange juice to spill over the food on his plate.

Most of the others have already finished eating, but Ken awoke last and is finishing what remains. Having only just finished eating themselves, Youji and Shioshiro are still in the RV's main room and overhear this exchange, both perking their ears to any possible developments.

Ran notices their rapt attention concerning what he would like to be private, but decides to ignore the pair. Out of spite if nothing else.

"Uhhh…I'm okay, Aya. Really." Ken speaks slowly, setting his glass down carefully and holding his hands up as if in defense. Ran is towering over him beside the table and it is making him very uncomfortable. "I don't need another 'pep-talk' okay, so…please don't yell at me."

"This isn't about…" Ran starts, but pauses after a quick glance at Youji, who he knows is not aware of Ken's trouble with liking missions--Ran simply refuses to think of it as 'liking killing' no matter how much Ken claims that is the truth. The redhead chooses his words carefully before finishing what he had been about to say. "This isn't about what we talked about the other day. This is about…us."

While Youji and Shioshiro silently cheer, Ken nearly chokes. "…us?" he squeaks.

"Yes."

"You wanna talk about…us? Like, you-and-me us?"

"Yes."

"Really?"

A sigh. "Ken…"

"I mean…coz that's great!" Ken supplies quickly, not wanting to annoy the redhead any further. "We…_should_ talk. About us."

Surveying the absolutely ridiculous grin on Ken's face, Ran pointedly frowns and waits.

Ken's smile turns nervous and he gulps. Loudly. "Now…?"

Ran rolls his eyes. Before he can speak, however, his sharp eyes catch sight outside the RV window of four determined figures approaching the vehicle. His insides twist, partially from seeing Shion at the head of the pack, partially from the mere thought of interacting with him—let alone all four of the old Weiss members—and…partially in knowing that he must once again make Ken wait.

The look in Ken's eyes makes him honestly regretful that this must be held off again, but he knows they will only be interrupted if he tries to speak with Ken now.

"Not now. Later." Ran states simply, gesturing with a nod at the window, and keeping his eyes on the glass to avoid those perfectly soft brown eyes.

Ken and the eavesdroppers follow his gaze. On cue, Omi and Nagi come from the bedrooms to find their companion's attention so focused on the window, and look as well. The time has come to discuss the night's plans, like it or not, and a very uneasy team is about to be formed.

* * *

Considering the impossible feat it would be to fit 10 people in the RV, Weiss, their predecessors, Nagi, and Shioshiro are gathered outside, some sitting in the damp grass, while others stand, and others still lean against the mobile home that is so readily convenient. 

The tension surrounding the group is almost tangible.

They have gone over their plan and found it suitable to everyone, though many—Omi and Ken most notably—are not entirely happy with leaving Saijou, their main target, as Shioshiro's responsibility. The brunette is insistent, however. Unmovable, as his redheaded father so often proves to be.

The problem now is waiting until dark, and deciding what should be done in the meantime. There are many expectations. Expectations that need to be addressed.

"Are you going to begin your persuasions, child?" Ayame asks, his voice oddly singsong. His hair is a perfectly styled shag that doesn't quite hit his shoulders, shoulders that are clad in a long, light jacket. His eyes—seen now in the light of day—are indigo, nearly violet, though not so pronounced as a certain father/son pair. "Please do, young Shioshiro-san. It will be our pleasure to listen to you."

The man's patronizing is quite clear, but Shioshiro is reliably unshaken.

Dressed in one of Ran's old button down shirts—something the redhead had tried so hard to underplay when he threw it at him, saying the boys might as well wear it since he no longer does—Shioshiro steps slightly forward and smiles.

"How shall we begin?" he muses. "There are many things I could say. You know and believe I am from the future, since we have presented adequate evidence. Should I begin with your _deaths_ then? Or is that too morbid for early morning?"

The ease with which Shioshiro speaks is meant to taunt and taunt it does, so much so that those who are more apt to become unnerved—ARE.

"Our…deaths?" Azami repeats, the short hair on the back of his neck bristling as if…ironically enough…someone had just stepped over his grave. He too sports a long jacket, his neck covered with a dark scarf, and his hair is slicked back as it was the night before. He has 'classy' written all over him, but spooked he seems suddenly very small, even for the tallest of his companions. "You…you know how we are going to die…?"

"Hmph." Rindou huffs fretfully, brow furrowed. "You're not…afraid to die, are you, Azami?" he asks, as if in jest, though it is clear Shioshiro has upset him as well.

Azami looks to his friend, mildly offended. "Death I do not fear, but knowing…having someone standing in front of me, telling me he can explain the details of our final moments…that…creates a sickness in my stomach I would rather do without."

Shioshiro cannot hold back his smile. "I have some good news for you then." he addresses Azami, his lips turning up into something the smallest but sinister. "Your deaths are already postponed." He pauses, lingering in the silence purely for the torture he knows he is putting at least Azami and Rindou through. "You…" he speaks slowly, "…are in a truce with the very men who will kill you."

The elder Weiss is admirable in their attempts to keep their faces impassive—Ayame actually smirks, Shion chuckles softly, and even the more unnerved pair manages to keep their faces blank. The younger Weiss, however, does indeed look stunned. Ran knew it was preordained for him to kill his mentor, since Shioshiro told him so, but the others did not.

Considering how poorly they faced the older men only last evening, they find the brunette's story hard to swallow, but choke it down regardless since even his most fantastical of tales has already proven true.

"Are we supposed to take your word for it then?" Shion asks at length, arms folded neatly in front of him. "I'm not asking for a detailed description, but if you think death will be enough to sway us to your ideals--"

"Not at all." Shioshiro cuts in. "Death itself is no reason for anything. But the whys along with it, the reasons you fell to the men here with you now…they should have been reasons to keep you alive."

"Such as what?" Ayame demands, his smirk revealing canines almost like a taunting predator. "Perhaps I enjoy my life as it is, and live purely for the joy our missions bring me. What would you say to that?"

Ken tenses noticeably at these words, sitting in the grass near Ran, who is standing beside the RV. Ran cannot help noticing his teammate's anxiety and his gaze is dragged down to stare at the brunette as Ken tries in vain to act unaffected by hearing another person speak his own haunted thoughts.

"When I first joined Weiss, I believed I was wiping out my targets for the cause of justice. Isn't that funny?" Ayame continues, barking out a derisive laugh. "Of course, that belief was quickly obliterated. Soon...I started wanting to kill outside of missions. I had such feelings before joining Weiss, but of course, I didn't do anything about them. _After_ joining Weiss, having license as a murderer, there was no more need for restraint. I finally realized that...I was free."

"Free?" Youji repeats with narrowed emeralds, kicking back at the tire of the RV just behind him. "You think liking this job, _liking_ being a murderer makes you free?"

Ran's eyes remain locked on Ken, watching as the young man grips his knees tighter and tighter, failing so easily at keeping himself together. For a moment, Ran almost wants to tell Youji to shut up, but he sees the futility in such an act. Youji does not know, and the playboy's words are not directed at Ken nor meant to condemn a person who enjoys something he does not WANT to enjoy.

Ayame seems to find Youji's comment humorous, though his companions clearly do not share his sentiments. While Shion and Rindou remain silent and stone-faced, Azami looks almost stricken.

"Am I not being clear enough for you, _boy_?" Ayame challenges Youji with a stretch of his grin. A few slow steps bring him that much closer to the tall blonde, forcing Youji to unwittingly flinch back. "To fall deeper and deeper through Hell, to try piercing right through the bottom, that is where paradise lies!"

"Heh...heheheheh..."

A few worried faces turn to stare in mute shock at Ken who has begun laughing so darkly. Shioshiro especially is shaken, his smile lost not due to Ayame's oh so expected words, but to his father's eerie chuckling.

"Ken?" Youji addresses the brunette curiously, so far from getting it, he wonders if Ken's laughter is honestly meant as a joke.

Ran's eyes have yet to leave Ken's slumped figure, and as the brunette lifts his head, still laughing, those brown eyes look unusually dark and unfamiliar. "Ayame…I kinda get what you're tryin' to say." he says, with far too much serious thought behind his words. However, the sorrow in his voice even through his apparent mirth brings a small smile back onto Shioshiro's face and Ran no longer feels afraid. "_But_…if you think you're free…you are dead wrong. If you allow yourself to enjoy killing, to need it to feel alive, then you're a slave to it just as you were a slave to following orders in Weiss."

'_That's it, Kento…that's the man I remember…'_ Shioshiro silently cheers.

"Being a member of Weiss, a murderer, I kind of understand how you became how you are." Youji picks up where Ken left off. "But ya see, I have a certain policy. Women you embrace for their vulnerability, and a man who'd even consider hurting one…a man like that I can only hate."

'_One hopefully down…but there is still Yotan.'_ Shioshiro marks mentally, being the only man present who fully comprehends the fuel behind Youji's words. _'I have to talk to him…'_

"I know what you do in your off time, what you do outside of missions…Ayame." Youji continues, refusing to be intimidated now as he takes a few bold steps toward the man who had so recently been stalking toward him. Ayame's smirk has lost most of its power, but still it remains. "There is no freedom in killing for no reason. Listen to Ken, to the kid, to _me_. Do you really enjoy it, or have you just become a slave to it?"

Fire flashes behind Ayame's violet-tinged eyes and his pretty, feminine face is marred by an angry grimace. He has no words, but he is not one to openly admit defeat, or to admit that the words of these young men sting his heart to the core. He looks about ready to reach for his weapon, wherever it may be hidden on his person.

Shion and Shioshiro seem to simultaneously realize the danger present, both taking mirrored steps forward. They notice one another's movements and share a smile. Shion nods to the younger man, and with a brilliant smile Shioshiro knows he is still holding all of the aces; the greatest of his challenges…seems to like him.

"I never had any intention of convincing you with some sort of intervention, all together, all at once." Shioshiro states to the group, walking enough forward to put himself in the center of their makeshift circle. "I think you men will be more influenced by…more private conversations than by me spouting idealistic nonsense. Why don't we part for now? I believe Oran and Kento have some…pressing matters to speak about, ne? Rindou-san, would you be so kind as to go over your part of the plan with Omiji and Nagi, since the three of you will be working so close? And Yotan…I would like to have a word with you if I could. Otherwise, you gentlemen are more than welcome to use the RV for whatever needs you may have. If you choose to go back to your hotel or visit the town, please be back here by six o'clock. Thank you."

For a moment, the gathered men exchange stunned glances, amazed at how Shioshiro has grabbed the attention of the 'room' and exercised such power. While Shion smiles in very mild admiration of a young man so like and so unlike his former pupil, those who have been asked to move in certain circles do as they have been instructed.

Ran and Ken's eyes meet, an understanding passing through their glances, and soon they are heading towards that not too far off bridge. Rindou then goes with the two youngest of the group inside the RV to stabilize their end of the night's plan. Youji looks with curiosity at Shioshiro but follows the young man anyway, leaving only Ayame, Azami, and Shion, who share a few varied looks before deciding to follow Rindou and the boys inside to perhaps grab a cup of tea from the RV's kitchen.

* * *

"What do you need to talk to me for, kiddo?" Youji asks half-heartedly, pulling out his lighter to light the cigarette already placed between his lips. 

Youji and Shioshiro have walked a ways away in the opposite direction of the bridge, standing now amidst a small scattering of trees. Youji leans against one of them, mock casual, watching his younger companion with a curious but not entirely happy stare.

The blonde has a pretty good idea what the brunette wants to talk about, and he is not in the mood to indulge the boy.

"I'm sorry things are moving so fast, Yotan." Shioshiro says, smiling with somewhat strained reassurance. "I would have liked to have had a longer talk the other night, or at least to have been able to talk with you again sooner, but our mission prevented it."

"Look, I know you're trying to be helpful and all, but you don't need to do this." Youji says in dismissal, waving his hand to cause a string of lazy smoke to drift in front of him. "Whatever you're thinking, forget it. I don't need your help with this, so just--"

"Do you _want_ to continue strangling your dates…Youji?"

The suddenness and severity of this questions stops Youji cold. His emerald eyes level on the violets across from him, making out something so challenging in that stare, the blonde feels his anger rise up in his throat. "You little _prick_, what the hell do you know?" he growls, flicking the ashes of his cigarette angrily.

"I know _you_, Uncle Youji. I know you and your life and your regrets." Shioshiro says evenly, the challenge still present but backed by honestly heartfelt intentions. "I know what your sorrow will bring you to if you allow Asuka to haunt you for much longer."

The breath is completely out of Youji's lungs, and for the first time in years, he finds himself choking on his cigarette. When he has recovered himself, he can only stare back at the boy regarding him so unwaveringly.

The conviction he sees in those eyes frightens him because he knows there is nothing but truth in everything Shioshiro is saying. After all, the youth has lived all of this, or has at least heard first hand—from Youji's own lips, most likely—what will happen as the years pass.

"Fuck…please, kid…tell me I don't…tell me I never…"

"You never kill anyone, Yotan." the boy assures, a sad smile working into his expression. He takes a careful step forward. "You don't kill anyone, but you come pretty close…several times, and…and…had we not changed some of the things we have…a few women would have ended up dead anyway."

Youji shakes his head; he must have heard the boy incorrectly. "What does _that_ mean? Ended up dead anyway? If I didn't kill them then how--"

"Circumstances. What does it matter?"

"It matters!" Youji cries in quick desperation.

"It doesn't." Shioshiro says firmly, too easily writing off every concern Youji is becoming afflicted with. "You can change everything. You can make it so none of it has to happen. Please, Uncle Youji, just listen to me. Asuka isn't--"

"Shut up! Just shut the fuck up!" Youji yells, his cancer stick thrown furiously to the ground as he stalks the last few feet forward to bring him nose to nose with the young brunette. "Don't…don't you talk about her…"

"Youji…"

"No! I can't take this. I can't take…feeling her inside me, and…knowing…knowing I'm just gonna…take out how much I hate myself for…killing her…on…on women who have nothing to do with it. I...I…can't…I'm not…strong enough for this…to hear you…talk about…this…"

And proud Kudo Youji is crying again, as he had two nights before after returning from a night of not quite pleasurable passion.

And again, like that night, Shioshiro bridges the small gap separating them and takes his mentor into his arms. Something buried in the youth's expression reveals the irony he sees in this situation—nurturing a man who once nurtured him—but he does not find it funny or frivolous that he is offering support to someone in need of it.

Youji is uncomfortable in the embrace, feeling so foolish, childish, and unfairly reliant on the arms around him. But he does not pull away as soothing hands stroke his hunched back. He squeezes tighter.

"Please, Uncle Youji…I don't want to make you angry with me." Shioshiro speaks earnestly, his voice a tender whisper. "I know this isn't easy for you to talk about, and I know your stubbornness makes you want to handle everything alone, but…but I _can_ help you. I can't…tell you…something…but…I know that there is something that when revealed to you will help you overcome Asuka's ghost. When that happens, whatever is making you lash out in such a way…will be gone. I promise."

"You sure make a lot of promises, kid…" Youji sniffs lightly, shaking his head as he pulls back and releases a light chuckle. He refuses to be ashamed of his lingering tears, and as he looks back into those violet eyes filled with so much pride rather than sympathy, he knows there would be no point in finding his tears shameful even if he did. "Can't tell me…_something_, huh?" the blonde repeats with a twitch at the corner of his mouth, pulling back carefully as the young man's arms slip away from him. "I trust you, kid, I do. But…just tell me one thing. Tell me…that whatever this something is…it involves a good woman."

Shioshiro laughs—one not at all pitying—and his toothy, Ken-like grin gives Youji all the answer he needs.

* * *

"So…_us_." Ken says goofily, leaning back against the railing of the bridge. 

Ran suppresses the urge to roll his eyes, flicking a glance back at the RV to be sure no one is outside to have a good view of them. He knows Youji and Shioshiro are somewhere beyond the vehicle, but luckily he cannot see them, which hopefully means they can't see him and Ken, either.

"Now, when you use the word _us_…" Ken pushes onward, his smile still ridiculous and his posture betraying his hopefulness as he twiddles his feet. "…does that mean there's an _us_ to talk about…Aya?"

There is the huff of an increasingly annoyed sigh. "Ken?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up."

The brunette deflates, his face falling into an indignant scowl. He perhaps mumbles out a very mocking 'sorry,' but Ran ignores it. The redhead is determined to get through this, and Ken is not going to keep him from reaching his goal.

What that goal is exactly…Ran isn't entirely sure. But…he is sure as hell going to try and get there.

"Ken…can you just…not interrupt for a while, and please refrain from looking at me like a lost puppy while I'm talking."

Ken's scowl deepens, his arms coming up to cross crossly in front of him.

Ran sighs again. He knows he isn't handling this nearly as delicately as…well…as any of the others would want him to, but he is Fujimiya Ran; he is _not_ a sap. "Ken…" he begins, realizing that he is saying the brunette's name so much one might think he fears forgetting it. "…you've been very patient with me, which I know has not been easy."

The scowl lightens; Ken is listening intently now.

"Complication after complication has arisen and we have not had the chance to discuss the things that have passed between us. Namely, of course--"

"The kiss." Ken supplies, eyes wholly innocent, though his tone betrays his frustration concerning that subject matter.

Ran's brow furrows slightly. "Ken."

"Sorry. Not interrupting."

"Thank you. As I was saying…we have not had the opportunity to discuss…certain things…and I am sorry for that. I know I haven't always been fair with you. I hope you can understand why this isn't easy for me."

Ken opens his mouth to say something, but decides against it this time, choosing instead to offer a simple nod.

Grateful for the brunette's restraint, Ran continues. "I have spoken with Shioshiro several times now. Has he…mentioned anything to you?"

Ken blinks.

"You're allowed to speak." Ran says after an awkward and humorously long pause, his eyes unable to keep from rolling this time.

Ken clears his throat. "Well…he's said…that you're coming around, but…not any specifics. I haven't wanted to push him. Or you. I mean…I know this is crazy. It's been what, a few weeks, and we've had to digest…well…tons of shit, and…plopping a son in our laps doesn't exactly make any of it easier."

"My thoughts exac--"

"And I know _I'm_ the one in love with _you_ at this point, not the other way around, so of course I've been rooting for something to happen, but it doesn't help the situation when you keep sending me all these mixed signals."

Sigh. Here we go. "Ken…"

"And you can say thanks for the patience all you want, but we both know I'm about ready to explode if something concrete doesn't happen _soon_."

Ken's speech is hurried and rather self-indulgent, since he doesn't seem to realize Ran's frustration or that the redhead is slowly approaching him in an attempt to get Ken's attention.

"That kiss for instance. What the hell was that? We both know you were awake, but by the way you had been acting up to that point, I thought for sure you'd impale me on your sword, no questions asked. I mean…you let me kiss you, God damn it!"

"Ken, will you just--"

"And now you're acting all cool and saying, 'Let's talk about us,'" Ken says in his best try for a deep, Aya-esque voice, which ends up sounding so terribly adorable, Ran nearly laughs aloud as he continues to approach the man--stalking his unknowing prey. "But I know you're just gonna start spewing out crap about how Hiro doesn't mean anything, and all of this crazy, and that you don't even _like_ me, let alone _love_ me, so I should just shut up and--"

Ken's words are stolen right from under him--literally shutting him up--when a pair of soft, pliable lips press against his so unexpectedly that for a moment his heart literally stops beating.

tbc...

A/N: I am so evil! Hahaha! What better way to get Ken to shut up. So much for being more timely, but at least i'm not too late this time. :-)

M-chan: I have ALWAYS taken the Lovers card thing to mean Ran and Ken. :-) Hints are everywhere! As for Ran/Shion there is NOT anything explicitely revealed about them in any way in DP, but...there was always something to me that I wanted to play with. Actually, there seems to be more hinting when it comes to Kikyou, but I didn't want to go there. My email is akanichiyoubi at hotmail (quickedit won't allow me to type it as web address, but you get it). As for Gluhen translations...don't know. I have it in Japanese, but I know its out in the states now. Go ahead and get it, just don't listen to the english or you'll want to shoot yourself. :-)

Grasshopper: Sorry, but I thought Kikyou would complicate things even more, so I decided against writing him. I know he plays a crucial role in the shaping of Ran's psyche in DP, but I'm going with the 'if things change, that won't happen' kick. Hope that's all right, and glad you liked the Shion fun. (maybe I'll mention Kikyou anyway at some point, just for you...) And go you for remembering Hiro's fiance. I bet most have forgotten her (which is what I wanted). She will be mentioned again soon...maybe two three chapters from now, and you'll find out more about her. I'm not sure when I'm going to tell you whose daughter she is, but I will say she is not the daughter of someone random.

carriothien: Yay, you think Hiro is a good OC and you make me blush! And believe me, I know how college can blow.

Everyone, I feel so honored that you love Hiro as I do, and that you are so loyal to this story I have planned for years, but only now have undertaken. I hope it continues to meet what you want. Don't think things are going to come easy just because Ran has taken a little initiative, but things are certainly going to get interesting. Love you, minna, and thank you so many times over, I could never thank you all enough! Cyber cookies to all!

Crim


	17. Part Sixteen

Part Sixteen

* * *

"Ken, will you just--" 

"And now you're acting all cool and saying, 'Let's talk about us,'" Ken says stubbornly, no where near cooling off or stopping his rant, even as Ran is inching closer. "But I know you're just gonna start spewing out crap about how Hiro doesn't mean anything, and all of this crazy, and that you don't even _like_ me, let alone _love_ me, so I should just shut up and--"

Ken's words are stolen right from under him as a pair of soft, pliable lips press against his.

"…keep dreaming…" Ken whispers, as if finishing his previous sentence that had been cut so deliciously short.

The kiss itself had been short, chaste—lips against lips only, much like their first—but this time there is no doubt whether or not both of them are awake and aware of what has just happened.

"I must be dreaming…" Ken shudders, his breathing coming in short gasps with Ran's now moist lips hovering so close to his yet, their bodies also close, though not touching. Ken swallows, looking up into violet—violet that seems almost as surprised with itself as Ken is with what Ran has just done. "…Aya…am I dreaming…?"

Ran pulls away—the spell broken. Why he had done that? He hadn't meant to. It just…happened on its own. Right? "No…you're not dreaming…but I think I must be." Ran says in disbelief, color rushing to his cheeks as true realization strikes him.

He just kissed Ken, willing and while awake, and he has no pretenses to hide behind this time.

"Either I'm dreaming…or I've lost my mind."

"Urrg!"

Ran's eyes dart back up from where they had focused on the ground, startled by Ken's sudden cry. What he sees in front of him now is no longer a dazed and dreamy-eyed young man, but one filled with fury.

Fists clenched, Ken takes the steps needed to bring him toe to toe with Ran again, his dark eyes flashing dangerously. "What are you trying to do to me, Aya? First you let me kiss you and pretend to be sleeping; now you kissed me yourself and are _still_ freaking out? What the hell is wrong with you? Make up your damn mind already! I love you! If you feel anything—ANYTHING—for me, please, just tell me, and stop leading me on this leash because you're _killing_ me. I…love you. I love you so much, Aya."

Pushing forward, clumsy lips meet another's for a second time, and as Ran is pressed back against the railing of the bridge, he feels muscular arms clamp around him, pinning his own arms to his sides. The kiss is still innocent for its depth, but the movement of Ken's mouth begs for so much more than mere lips upon lips.

Ran cannot give it to him, though his desire to give is evident, and it surprises him greatly.

Then again, maybe it isn't such a surprise. Maybe he has been longing for this for just as long as Ken. He has admitted already to Shioshiro that he finds Ken attractive, why must 'desirable' be at all removed from that?

"Ken…Ken, stop…" Ran pleads with difficulty, finding it very hard to pull his lips from Ken's when the man has trapped his arms and has him pinned back against the bridge.

Ken begrudgingly complies, but holds his position, pressed perhaps a little too tightly to Ran's body. "I'm sorry…I…I just…I just love you, and…I don't know what you're thinking. Tell me what you're thinking. Do you care about me at all?"

"Of course I care." Ran nearly growls, somewhat offended, though a small part of him nags irritatingly to remind him that he has never really given Ken much evidence to suggest he feels anything for him other than disdain. "I…care for you…very much."

"Then why are you so afraid of me?"

"Hn. Maybe because I can't feel my arms."

Ken blushes lightly, a half-smile catching his lips, and he releases his too tight hold, backing up enough to give Ran room to breathe again. "Sorry. That was stupid. I just…really wanted to kiss you again and I didn't want you to get away."

A half-smile nearly captures Ran's lips too, having easily picked up on the pouting childishness in Ken's voice as he says this. Ran sufficiently suppresses that smile, but feels it creeping back if only due to the warmth in his chest created by the warmth of love he is seeing in those brown, brown eyes.

He had been so certain he could never afford to drown in those eyes, but now…he begins to wonder if that would really be all that bad.

"Ken…I do care for you…and…I don't want to string you along, always wondering where we stand." Ran sighs, his hand coming up to clutch lightly at his throat, as if only now catching his breath. "Your first question…is there an _us_. Shioshiro alone proves there could be. I realize that. I do. If I care for you, and you say you love me, then…maybe…there _could_ be…an us."

Ken's face is a complete blank. He blinks, staring ahead into Ran's shifting eyes. It is difficult for the redhead to maintain a lock since Ken is looking back at him with such…indecipherable emotion.

The younger assassin looks…frozen.

"Ken…?"

"Do you mean it?"

The question is asked quickly, catching Ran a little off guard. "Have I ever said something I didn't mean?"

"Just answer me." Ken says, his tone tight and demanding.

Ran shifts his weight, a little uncomfortable, but still sure of his decision. "I mean it."

"You wanna try this? Being an us?"

"I am open to the possibility."

"Damn it, Aya!"

"What? I'm not making any promises, Ken. That's asking too much of me. But…I am willing to…explore…things."

Ken raises both eyebrows, not sure if he is amused or just plain pissed. "Things? You're willing to explore _things_? What do you think this is, Aya? Coz if I'm your sexual experimentation, you can forget it." A slight pause. "Much as I would enjoy that…"

"Ken…" Ran begins, exasperated. He leans away from the railing at his back for the first time, only now realizing just how much he had been pushing himself into it as a slight twinge shoots up his spine. "…you're not an experiment. If you were a woman, _then_ you'd be an experiment. Regardless, I should think you know me well enough to know I have no intention of getting involved with someone purely for physical gratification."

This rather eloquent mini-speech from the redhead intrigues Ken, and he tilts his head, thinking it over—thinking the first part over, at any rate. The pair is about a foot apart at this point, eyes relatively locked and bodies relatively relaxed. "So…" Ken starts. "…is that your roundabout way of saying, 'I'm gay and always have been,' coz that's what it sounded like to me."

Ran visibly twitches. "That's not what I…I didn't mean…urg, damn you, Ken, does it really matter? If you must know, no, I have never been with a woman, and I have only ever been with one man, so…if you want to label me as something fine, but can we please focus on what this conversation is supposed to be about." At his wits end and beyond caring about his own insecurities, Ran grasps Ken's hands firmly in his, locks eyes directly, and speaks with anxious but sincere honesty. "I care for you…greatly, and you care about me. I am saying that I am willing and open to the idea of…attempting…a relationship. Is that enough for you? Because it's as much as I can give you. No promises of love, or forever, or adorable yet annoying violet-eyed, brown-haired children. Just me and you and…a beginning. What would you say to that?"

For a moment Ran honestly wonders if Ken has disappeared and been replaced with a very happy, love-struck puppy. "You…really?" Ken chirps, eyes wide and wobbly, with his hands gripping Ran's in earnest return of this admittance of affection.

It takes all of Ran's willpower not to run the other direction. "…really."

"Really rea--"

"Yes, damn it, _really_!"

Pause. Ran takes a moment, clears his throat, and tries very hard not to get sucked in to how ridiculously wobbly those eyes are now.

"Really, Ken. I mean every word I have said, but please…let me take this slowly. I'm still…" _'…scared out of my mind…'_ he thinks, but couldn't possibly admit that. "…unsure, but I won't deny my feelings or my attraction over some foolish pride, or ideas of…not deserving the second chance in life Shioshiro is so stubborn about giving us. So…is this arrangement to your immediate satisfaction?"

A glowing grin stretches the length of Ken's face. "You bet your sweet ass it is." he grins, and begins to lean forward, very intent on capturing those soft lips yet again.

Ran pulls back. "Please, Ken. _Slow_."

Ken stops his advance, pouting. "You started it."

"That was--!" Growl. "How else was I supposed to get a word in?"

"Whatever, Aya."

Sigh. "Ken…"

"Aa?"

"Shut up."

* * *

Sitting in the grass just outside the RV, Youji smokes casually while watching the slowly passing clouds. Shioshiro has given him so much to think about—his past, his present, and…a future? The kid practically admitted that there's a good woman out there just waiting for him, waiting to make it all better, and damn if that thought doesn't make him feel more at ease than he has in a long time. 

Omi, Nagi, Shion, and Ayame are still inside the RV, but Shioshiro is just a few yards away talking with Azami. Youji would swear that every once in a while they look his direction, but he decides to ignore it. Ran and Ken are still off by the bridge, too small to watch all that closely, but they are talking rather easily, which makes Youji wonder if something happened between them before he got back in time to see. Ken will tell him all about, he is certain, but it would be nice to know now, if only to alleviate his boredom at having too much to think about.

At least his cigarette tastes good.

"May I…join you?"

This is an unexpected voice. Youji looks up to see Azami standing beside him, looking down with nothing challenging or sinister in his expression. Shioshiro has disappeared. "Free country…more or less." Youji smirks.

Azami sits down beside him, a foot or so away.

Youji offers his pack.

"No thank you. I don't smoke." the older man replies with a wave of his hand.

Youji shrugs and puts his pack back in his pocket. If the man next to him thinks he is going to stop smoking out of courtesy, he's got another thing coming.

The pair sits in relatively comfortable silence for a few minutes. It is a lovely afternoon; not cold, not windy, just perfect. Youji gets the feelings there is something Azami wishes to say to him, but isn't about to push the matter until the other man feels it right to speak. Besides, the blonde isn't entirely sure he wants to know what is on the older man's mind.

"Youji-san…that is your name, yes?"

"It is." Here it comes.

"I…was just speaking with young Shioshiro."

"So I noticed."

"It seems…we have quite a bit in common."

Oh? So the kid and this guy were talking about him? Youji would be angry if he wasn't positive this has something to do with one of the many things Shioshiro can't just come out and tell them. "Such as…?"

Neither man is looking at the other, and Azami takes a breath, his gaze locked on the scenery before them. "Motivation." he says simply. "According to our young friend, just like myself you have done everything…for the love of one woman."

Youji nearly chokes on his cigarette for the second time today.

He turns to look at the man beside him. It is a rather handsome profile, and not at all the visage of someone you would think to be a cold-blooded killer. Azami's dark hair is slicked neatly, his dark eyes holding just enough light to prove he is still alive, despite the deadening acts he has carried out.

"One woman, huh? So the kid told you about mine. What about yours?" Youji asks.

Dark eyes turn at last to meet emerald, and Azami smiles a very sad smile. "A childhood friendship turned crush, and I haven't left her side since."

Youji's brow furrows. "Since…? But--"

"Do you know why Ayame has killed only women outside of missions?" the older man asks suddenly, almost causing Youji's cigarette to fall from his parted lips. "You know what he has done, yes? Do you also know that I am the one who has cleaned up after him…every time…just to be certain he never gets caught?"

Youji swallows. "Yeah…the kid mentioned that. So…you gonna try and justify it now…Azami-san?"

An even more somber smile. "Of course not. But I would like you to understand. You see…even as a child she wanted to be a boy. I thought it a joke at first, but she was adamant, and…one day my childhood friend was gone."

"Wait a sec here. _She_? Aren't we talking about Ayame now?"

Azami's head lowers a bit, his smile lengthening as if to say to Youji, 'You know the answer already.'

And it strikes Youji suddenly…that he does. "Shit. Really? I thought he had a pretty face, but…_damn_."

A low, gentle laugh sounds at this. "To me…he will always be that little girl…I loved so dearly."

A quiet moment reigns--in reverence--with Youji understanding perfectly well that silence can indeed be golden. When enough time has passed, Youji decides it is time to push on. "So…what does this have to do with wanting to kill women?"

A sigh and twitch of lips. Azami shifts slightly in the grass. "As a man…Ayame assumed he was destined to be with women. Naturally. Heh. But…he found he could not."

"What, so he was impotent and decided to slaughter women in order to take out his frustrations?" Youji's voice is biting, but he refuses to regret it. When it comes to women, anything is validated.

"It's not that simple." Azami defends. "He had gone through all this believing it was the right path for him, only to discover he couldn't be the man he thought he should be. It…infuriated him. I'm not saying it was right, I'm not making excuses for him, but…it never would have come to this if not for Weiss. If not for…Takatori Shuuichi. If that man were still alive…I would kill him myself."

Youji opens his mouth, but nothing comes. Silence reigns again, though uncomfortably this time, for both have so much to say while neither can quite express what is waiting to be told.

At long last, Youji finds himself chuckling lightly, and flicks his cigarette down by his feet to crush it into the ground.

"You still love him…don't you?"

Azami doesn't even blink. "Do you still love the woman you lost?"

"Yes."

"Then you know the answer to that question."

"You don't care he's a guy now?"

"Should it matter?"

"Hehehe…" Youji really can't resist laughing, especially when he thinks of Ran and Ken, or even Nagi and Omi now. "Nope. Shouldn't and doesn't. You gonna tell him?"

Azami thinks on that a moment, his eyes distant and thoughtful. He looks at Youji straight between the eyes and smiles. "I used to think…what life could we have even if I did tell him…living by our weapons and our revenge. But…Shioshiro-kun…he offers much for hope, despite so many impossibilities. Perhaps…if that child's dream can be fulfilled…mine can too."

Youji returns that simple smile. "Maybe…so can mine."

* * *

It is a few hours later, very close to the time the group intends to head to Tsukiyono Castle. Ran and Ken have returned, though they decided against saying anything to the others since there is so much else on everyone's minds. They are outside with Shioshiro and Shion, while the others are finishing the quickly put together dinner Omi and Nagi made. It has been tense and intense working with men they might otherwise consider enemies, but getting along has proved almost too easy. 

"Tell me, child, I am interested to know. How did you come by your name?"

The conversation between Ran, Ken, Shion, and Shioshiro had been at first about their parts in the mission, but has turned more amiable as Shion asks this simple question.

Shioshiro blushes very subtly; he isn't an overly proud man, but he takes pride in who he is, and in everything that played a part in making him that man.

"I get the feeling you have an idea already." the young brunette smiles, flicking his eyes quickly over his fathers' faces, who can never quite vanquish curiosity when it comes to their son. "_You_ in fact, Shion-sama…are one of my namesakes."

Ran's face instantly washes over in unveiled shock. Judging from what Shioshiro has told them—that in the timeline as it once stood, teacher and pupil became fierce enemies and Ran eventually killed Shion—it is hard to believe he would still consider the man worth honoring.

But then again, even now he still feels a certain debt is owed to the man who taught him so much. Perhaps even what could have gone on between them was not enough to keep Ran from loving his mentor…like a father, at least.

"That'd be the 'shio' part, right?" This is Ken, who seems to be working something out in his head that he hadn't yet realized.

Shioshiro smiles; he was wondering when Ken would figure things out. "Of course, Kento."

"That leaves 'shiro' then, ne?"

"Aa."

"So…I guess…that comes from…Toushiro…doesn't it?"

The young brunette's smile is a tad somber now for his father's sake, but he smiles regardless and nods. "Fitting, I thought, when you told me about them—Shion and Toushiro. The two men who most shaped you both into who you became."

While Shion is basking in the soft glow of ego knowing that he means enough to Ran to have his name passed on, Ran is looking rather confused at Ken, and Ken…is looking far too melancholy for the redhead's liking.

"Ken…Toushiro?" Ran presses. "I have never heard you speak of someone with that name. Who was he?"

This is the part where Ken has to decide how much he should share. He has never mentioned Toushiro, that is true, but now…as much as it still hurts sometimes, he may have to. "Toushiro…was…he…" Ken takes a breath; it has been a long time since he thought about this. "It's Hidaka Toushiro. He was my older brother."

Ran turns to look fully at Ken, who is scavenging the ground with his eyes as if something about it is terribly fascinating. Shion and Shioshiro are momentarily forgotten. "Brother? You've never spoken of a brother. I thought you grew up--"

"In a catholic missionary." Ken finishes, barely looking up. "I did. Doesn't mean I was there alone. We were orphans real young, but still old enough to remember our parents. We were all each other had when they…when they were gone, so…he meant a lot to me."

Ran wants to ask, he wants to ask so badly, but he is hoping Ken will supply the answer without prompting.

Amazingly, Ken does. "He died before Kase, before soccer even. I was 10…he was 14. We were out late, just playing around, and…these guys jumped us. Fuck, we were just kids still; we didn't know what to do. He was the protective type, pushed me away, tried to give me a chance to escape. I did. By the time I got back there with help…they'd…he was…there was nothing we could do."

Ken looks up finally at the feel of a warm hand on his shoulder, but it is not the hand of the person he had been hoping for—it is his son's. "I could have said something earlier, but I didn't want to bring up any more bad memories than I already knew I'd have to. I'm sorry, Kento." the youth says.

"As am I." Shion supplies, his voice wholly honest and sympathetic. "I brought it up, and I am sorry. All of us have had to deal with such things—losing family to…circumstances."

Shioshiro nearly smirks, a very bitter smirk. _'You have no idea…'_

"But now is a time for new things." Shion continues. "Here we are, working side by side for a common goal, and I must admit…Shioshiro's suggestions, his hopes for us…are more and more appealing as I watch you boys progress despite the lives you have led. Tell me…Ran-kun…how is _progress_?"

Perhaps Shion stresses his words after noting Ran's choice not to be that comforting hand on Ken's arm, perhaps he does it because of the slightly sorrowful look Ken gives once realizing it is Shioshiro instead of Ran, or…perhaps he does so merely because he is curious and wants what is best for his former pupil.

Ran, despite Shion's best intentions, bristles. He doesn't even look at Ken. "That is none of your business."

"Oh? What do _you_ have to say about it, Hidaka-kun?" the older man asks then, turning to Ken.

Suddenly put on the spot, Ken starts, chuckles a little nervously, and swallows down the lump in his throat once catching sight of Ran's warning glare. They decided to keep things low profile for the moment, especially since Ran is still fidgety about the whole thing; Ken has to remember that. "I…think we better get the others, coz it's about time to go. Right, Aya?"

'_Thank you, Ken.'_ "Precisely." Ran agrees, passing Shion a satisfied expression. "Shall we?"

While Shion is grinning purely because he knows his assumption about the pair is correct even if they aren't admitting anything, and while Shioshiro is practically beaming for the very same reasons, the others who had still been inside the RV come filing out.

Everyone has their weapons and is dressed for the mission ahead of them. The only thing left now is to leave and execute the plans they have been perfecting since morning.

Shioshiro has once again been put in charge, since he knows the layout of the castle and what to expect. Borrowed katana in hand now, he gathers the attention of all and smiles grandly, more than ready to head out on this particular mission since in so many ways it is the beginning of the end of his overall plight. This mission sets up everything.

"Ready, minna?" he asks of his companions. "We are indeed a force to be reckoned with…and I think it's about time we proved it."

tbc...

A/N: Slight cliff-hanger again, though not quite so cruel. Next will be the sacking of Saijou and Tsukiyono Castle. Yay! Hope you enjoyed this part and Ran finally giving in, though please note he is still very hesitant, because that is still going to play a part.

You may be wondering about Toushiro. He is completely my invention. The catholic missionary is canon, but Toushiro is speculation. In the OVA I thought it strange how Ken had such attatchment to Akira, and figured it was because he was an older brother trying so hard to help a younger sibling. Perhaps Ken thought of helping Akira then as a way to help the older brother he failed before. Just my own theory; take it as you will, but I have always imagined Ken with an older brother who died.

Thanks for the reviews as always, minna. Seems things are coming nicely and you like how it is going. Again, it warms my heart that Hiro is so loveable, as I wanted him to be. Sorry for taking so long again, but I am doing my best. Thanks again!

Crim


	18. Part Seventeen

Part Seventeen

* * *

Tsukiyono Castle stands tall and looming on its large track of land, well protected and deeply coveted by many. Room upon room is filled with Takatori secrets and ambitions, some reserved for treasured servants while others are the private living quarters of the last member of the clan to carry the family name. 

Takatori Saijou.

"Hehehehehe…yes…come to me, Mamoru. Come…"

"Omi…daijoubu?"

The second youngest of the group that is stealthily preparing their impending attack has just been asked a question by the youngest. He turns to look at Nagi at his left and for once knows better than to attempt a false smile. "I will be, Nagi. Shio-kun…he explained everything I needed to know. I understand why things are this way, and…I am grateful. Let's just worry about our part, okay?"

Taking in his companion's difficult optimism, Nagi nods, his face a serious mask in preparation for the battle ahead.

The pair along with Rindou is by the far gate, charged with disabling as much of the perimeter's defenses as possible. There are only a few guards on watch here, but once the group gets inside they must act quickly to finish their job before any more guards can be called. The ultimate goal is to take the entire castle, but the more gradually it is done the better for the sake of the few members on their side compared to the many opponents inside the castle.

Rindou is proving to be a very efficient and amiable partner in this, and Omi and Nagi are quick to admit they enjoy being on his team. Even the older man seems to be enjoying this task, for the first time in a long time working on a mission that does not ridicule his lingering morals.

"Abyssinian, Siberian…" Rindou speaks into his communicator, eyeing his two companions to tell them he is ready for them to move in. "…Bombay, Prodigy, and I are ready to go. You'll be on in 2 minutes. Be ready."

With a nod to one another the three men move ahead to play their part, while the others lie in wait for the signals to begin their own.

At the front entrance, Ran and Ken stand vigilant. They will be entering from right where they are, like knocking on a neighbor's front door. If all goes to plan, most of the guards will be pulled away to the back to investigate the commotion created by the three 'kids' as Shion lovingly called them. Rindou, of course, sneered at such an insinuation.

Bouncing on the balls of his feet anxiously, Ken flexes his claws in and out, watching closely the gate beyond their cover of trees.

Ran is unnerved by Ken's demeanor and the expression on the redhead's face as he watches Ken betrays this. Part of him is glad that they have been paired so he can keep an eye on Ken, though he admittingly feels guilty for suspecting his companion of…murderous intent. After all, they _are_ on a mission to kill where at all necessary; Ran just doesn't want Ken to enjoy it.

Noticing he is being watched with a less than enthusiastic stare, Ken turns to Ran sheepishly, dropping his heels down to cease his movements. "Sorry. Just antsy. Don't…look at me like that, okay? I'm not…" he trails off slightly, clearing his throat to bolster his confidence. "I won't let it get to me. That's a promise."

Ran nods without hesitation, taking Ken's words for as much as he feels he can. He wants to believe. He wants to believe so much everything that is leading him down this new and exciting path.

There is a sudden eruption of activity at the entrance and both assassins' eyes shoot to the action, watching as a majority of the guards hurry off. They share a look to be sure both are prepared, and then—weapons ready—move in to make their entrance.

Youji, Azami, and Ayame have already entered the castle from over one of the side walls, moving silently over the lawns as the guards rush to the back of the compound. They reach the safety of an alcove and stop for breath, being sure all three are together and arrived unseen.

Their role in this is to enter without being detected and to then lure the guards inside into a fight before they can head outside to aid their comrades, making sure there are never too many opponents in one place.

"Exciting, ne?" Ayame says with a sly grin sent at Youji. "How does it feel to be on a mission with true professionals…child?"

Knowing he is and always will be the oldest of _his_ group, Youji tries not to be affected by the older man's teasing words. "So far uneventful. You're rather disappointing, Ayame-san."

The fair-featured brunette holds back a grimace. "Such gall. And will you stay my hand from killing women as you did before, even if they are tearing at your limbs or shooting through your condescending flesh?"

"Only if I think you'll enjoy it too much."

"Haha. I always enjoy it."

"Then learn a new trick."

"For you, _child_?"

"For yourself. So I don't have to kick your scrawny ass."

"Oh really?"

"Stop it, both of you." intervenes Azami, pulling his violin's body and bow from within his long coat. "The enemy tonight, gentlemen, is not one another. Please try and remember that."

Ayame huffs at his friend's chiding, but turns away from Youji, seemingly compliant to an extent when it comes to his tall companion. Youji looks to Azami with sympathetic emeralds, almost in apology, and Azami nods in acceptance of the expression, even if he would never ask for the pity he sees behind those eyes.

Taking a final once over of their surroundings, Azami takes point and motions for the others to follow him, and soon they are heading deeper into the castle to carry out their part of the plan.

The final few in this mismatched group are Shion and Shioshiro. They have also already entered the grounds, having snuck in on the opposing side from the quarreling trio. Just inside the castle walls now, Shion and Shioshiro move through the corridors with ease, proving to be equal partners. Their job is the most crucial. Shion must engage whatever guards remain after they have been called out to various parts of the compound while Shioshiro deals with the master of the castle himself.

"Are you up to this, my boy? _Really_ up to it? Your part is the most important after all."

"Do you doubt my sincerity or my abilities then, Shion-sama?" Shioshiro responds caddishly to such a question.

They share a smile. "Neither, of course." Shion says. "Just wondering about your motivation for taking on this role. Am I not entitled to an explanation before putting my life on the line for you?"

Shioshiro chuckles genuinely. "Quite the time to ask for it, I must say." he teases, knowing he is only being pressed because Shion is curious, not because the man would betray them if Shioshiro's answer is not to his liking. "I promised Omiji I would handle this personally. I promised him that he would never have to meet the man. I promised…it would end in a night with nothing of the Takatori clan left to survive. This fits your goals as well, does it not? But it is my promises that motivate me, if you are indeed so desperate to know."

Regarding the youth beside him as they approach their destination, Shion cannot help a certain surge of pride. Perhaps it is only delusions of grandeur to think his influence on Ran transferred to the raising of this boy, but there seems to be certain likenesses that he cannot deny.

And he rather enjoys that.

"It seems there are only a handful of guards left. A shame. I leave you to your task then, young Shioshiro." Shion says with a smile, lifting his sword in preparation for the fight at hand, and peering at the guards just around the corner from them. "Good luck to you."

Once Shion has gone, Shioshiro listens to the sounds of fighting, of metal striking metal and soon tender flesh. As expected, the sounds grow fainter and fainter as Shion leads the last of the interior guards away from the door Shioshiro must soon go through. It is Saijou's most precious chamber, a shrine set up to the Takatori family and those who have passed on from this life, most notably the great matriarch, long dead.

For Omi's sake—and also his own—Shioshiro will face Saijou and the horrid visions inside the shrine. In so many ways the man behind the door ahead is the cause of all the heartache Shioshiro's loved ones have gone through. Yes, it is true that Estet is a great evil, but the original force behind Weiss is right there with that evil, having plotted everything for his own gain and advancement rather than the preservation of innocence.

Now that Shion and the guards are out of sight, Shioshiro approaches the room in front of him, resolve hardening his lovely, pale features. He reaches for the handle, pushes forward, and slowly…steps inside…with the door closing soundlessly behind him.

* * *

"Come on! With the surveillance out of commission the guards in this area won't have a clue. It's our job to get rid of them." 

"We're right behind you, Rindou-san!" Omi calls, dashing forward beside Nagi to keep up with the older man ahead of them. "I hope the others are doing well." he mentions thoughtfully, quickly brushing any concerns aside to better concentrate on their own battle.

He cannot help wondering about Shioshiro, though, and how that young man is the key to everything, facing Omi's own grandfather probably at this very moment.

No, Omi thinks with blue eyes turned forcefully cold, Takatori Saijou is not his grandfather. He is Takatori Mamoru's grandfather, and that child died years ago. The lord of this castle has nothing to do with Tsukiyono Omi, Bombay the tactician of Weiss.

Nothing.

A small hand fits for a moment into Omi's, lacing pale fingers with his gloved ones. Omi's smile does not need to be forced this time.

The young couple shares an expression of understanding and true acceptance before Nagi at last pulls his hand back again, leaving them free to fight the guards that are now appearing before them. Rindou pulls out his deck of cards, Omi levels his crossbow, and Nagi focuses his powers as their final part in the fight begins.

Back at the front, Ran and Ken have disposed of the remaining guards along with those who came rushing to their fellows' aid. Now the pair rushes into the main entrance of the castle, coming to the courtyard just inside. At the same time Youji, Azami, and Ayame come rushing into the courtyard from inside the castle's corridors, bringing a few remaining guards with them, though they are easily disposed of.

Once they are alone, the groups nod to one another, pleased to see that everyone is so far all right. So far being the operative word, of course.

"Ah!"

All eyes dart to Youji as the tall blonde lets out a scream, his arm being suddenly wrapped by a painfully striking whip. He pulls his arm free, holding it protectively to his chest a moment as the now joined group's eyes look up to see who has attacked them.

A few remaining guards flank a pair of women with—naturally—spiked whips held within their slender hands. The women are clearly twins from first glance, young and quite beautiful.

Youji, even injured, isn't one to miss such a detail.

He lets out a whistle. "Such lovely enemies. I don't know what to do with myself. Gotta say though, sweethearts…" he shrugs, injury forgotten as he pulls his wire taught between gloved hands. "…I don't particularly enjoy being whipped!"

Wire cuts through the air like strips of paper under the power of a razor, barely being evaded by the enemies on the landing above them. The battle continues. Soon the guards are on the ground, as well as the women, and the group is equally matched, nearly outnumbered, but resistant to failure at all costs. They must take care of this threat to ensure Shioshiro's success, just as Shion, Rindou, Omi, and Nagi are all doing their parts for the same ultimate end.

Ken has a certain issue with whips, and remembers with no present fondness the scars on his forearm after an attack similar to what befell Youji. He feels for his friend and fights on, wanting very much to get a piece of one of those twins rather than wasting his time on poorly trained guards.

Rushing towards one of them from the side, Ken's brown eyes catch those of the woman's and he hesitates. It isn't that he has any problem fighting women, but being put in the role of assassin for the first time since his talk with Ran and since the realization that his 'problem' is still with him even after Shioshiro's arrival…sets him on edge. He does not want to prove his fears right. He wants to be a man—the man he is and could be. He wants to be…a friend. A lover. A…father…

Not a killer.

With that thought strong in his mind Ken lashes out at the woman readying her whip. No, he is not a killer, but he will finish what needs finishing for the sake of the greater good, never forgetting that the goal he longs for is a life where death is not a necessity. There is only one necessity in his life.

Ken thinks fondly of his soccer days for only a fraction of a second. Okay…maybe two necessities.

Fighting alongside Youji with the remaining twin, Ayame seems somewhat disappointed once realizing Ken has dispatched one of the women himself. Thank goodness for genetic curiosities, then, the madman thinks, eyeing the woman in front of him. This prey is his.

"Such a lovely young woman…" he taunts, darting towards and away from her as she snaps her whip. She is equally distracted by Youji's wires and does not answer. "…ah, but are your skills honed enough to avoid this…?" Ayame's smile stretches frighteningly, and he pulls his boomerang back, releasing it to send it spiraling towards the woman's vulnerable neck.

It never makes impact though, stopping in the grip of a—once again—well-prepared hand, gloved protectively for just this moment.

Ayame seethes.

Youji smirks, but ignores the older man near him, turning to the somewhat confused young woman. "So sorry, honey, but I'm afraid this was only a temporary rescue. You picked the wrong side to fight for, I'm afraid." And with an honestly sad quirk at his lips, Youji finishes Ayame's kill with the man's own weapon, cleanly ridding the woman of her finely shaped head.

The others efficiently dispatch the remaining guards then, but as everyone begins to take in the possibility of the mission being near complete, a new threat suddenly rears its head.

"You bastard!"

Youji barely has time to turn and see the attack coming before Ayame has thrown himself upon the blonde, with pale, thin fingers clutching at Youji's throat and squeezing mercilessly in the smaller man's rage.

"I'll kill you for that! I'll kill you!" the brunette screams, indigo eyes large and wild in his heightened madness.

Caught off guard, Youji is surprisingly helpless, lying pinned under the man's light weight, but still outdone in that the man's small but powerful grip has cut his air supply so fast. He stares up into that crazed look, wires loose in one hand, Ayame's boomerang having fallen from the other, and no voice with which to speak words that might stay the man's anger.

"I'll kill you…I'll…kill you…"

"Ayame, stop!" calls Azami's deep, worried voice, rushing to the scene before the others can even register the danger. "He is not your enemy. He did no true wrong. The mission is still complete."

"What does it matter!" Ayame screams back, his voice shrill in his fury. "She was mine! He had no right. No right…"

"Ayame, please…" Azami pleads, distracted for a moment as he picks up movement in his periphery and sees it is the approaching figures of Ran and Ken, both with their weapons at the ready should Ayame not listen to reason. "If you do not cease in this, they will kill you." he says evenly, knowing full well his words are fact from the looks on the approaching pair's faces. "…and I may not be able to stop them. And then…I too will die. What good will that bring us? None. Please, listen. Youji-san is a good man, he only…he is pained by your actions and reacts accordingly. Please do not take out your frustrations on a new friend."

The persistence of Azami's voice reaches Ayame slowly but effectively, and soon the man's hands have loosened, pulling away to rest on Youji's clavicle as the blonde gasps for air. "New friend for you, perhaps…" Ayame breathes bitterly, before being dragged forcefully off of Youji by Ran and Ken, each having hold of one of the man's arms.

Ayame struggles fiercely until they release him, leaving him as they rush to Youji's side to be sure he is uninjured. Youji motions that he is fine, but gasps and coughs anyway, trying to get back his lost breath.

Azami and Ayame are separated by the Weiss trio crouched on the ground, but their eyes meet and lock, regarding one another with a barrage of mixed and varied messages.

"You asshole, what the hell is wrong with you!" Ken yells suddenly, his claws shooting out reflexively as his fists clench and he lifts himself from the ground to address the man only a few feet from him. "You try something like that again, I swear to God I'll--"

"Please, don't make this any worse than it is." Azami beseeches the angered brunette, stepping around Youji and Ran—still on the ground—to approach the standing pair. "He lost himself for a moment, but it doesn't matter now. He won't try it again, I assure you."

Ken and Ayame both look to Azami skeptically, each filled with their own variations of righteous anger.

Soon, Ran and Youji are standing as well, watching cautiously as electricity seems to gather in the air around the brunettes.

Azami takes another step closer to his long-time companion. "Ayame…please…you do not need any of this. You do not need to kill…anyone. We have done this mission, but…I wanted it to be our last, somehow. Please…"

"What are you asking of me?" Ayame sneers, head high and proud as he look down his nose at his…friend. "Are you giving in so easily to these fools, Azami? This mission was a compromise, not a promise. Rindou can take command of Kritiker if he wishes. Shion can fade into whatever shadows he decides are fitting. But I have no intention of stopping, whether there are true missions before me or not. I am what I am, Azami. And you…I don't understand you. If you despise what I have become so much…why do you stay? Why do you cover for me every time? Is it your boyhood duty lingering, believing you must protect the damsel in distress? Is that it? I'm not that little girl anymore, Azami! I'm not…what you want me to be."

Everyone holds back in mute shock. Ran and Ken know nothing of what lies between these men, not as Youji does, but Youji too is shocked, feeling an overwhelming sense of pity for the man he feels such a morbid connection to. Azami and himself…they have suffered similar pains. He would rejoice at the man's happiness if such a thing could be attained.

As it stands, Azami's face is crestfallen and flat, his heart broken so many times up to this point, he doesn't even recognize its fractured beat.

"I only…I never…I…I just wanted to be with you…always…Ayame…" he forces out with much difficulty, his violin, clutched so loosely now, almost falling from his grasp as it rests at his side. "I would have done anything. I have…done so many things…all for you."

"You think I don't know that." Ayame practically scoffs, his tone bitter and harsh. "You could have been one of the greats with your talent on the violin, but you followed me, became an assassin with _me_ and lost all those dreams. Why? So you could protect some little girl that doesn't even exist anymore…?"

The corners of Azami's lips begin to press further and further down, his expression heart-wrenching and pitiful, but strong amidst his obvious suffering. "I have no concern for the dead, Ayame, only the living. And you, the _man,_ are living. It is only you I want to protect, even if it is yourself I am saving you from."

"Heh. Good luck then." Ken growls under his breath, turning on his heel to leave the pair to themselves as he rejoins Ran and Youji a few feet away.

Azami turns with a scowl at Ken's words. "Ayame is not insane." he asserts, sounding as if he truly believes his words. "Before he joined Weiß, he didn't want to kill women. It was when that man...Takatori Shuuichi, made the mistake of inviting him to join--"

"Azami, you're the one who's insane, you know?" Ayame breaks in, his harshness lost somewhat as he speaks. "Following me, becoming a murderer with me…"

"I don't care..." Azami says, turning back to Ayame with all his longing and…love bare on his sleeve. "…as long as I'm with you."

A soft and genuine laugh leaves Ayame's pretty lips and he shakes his head. "Azami...sometimes…I wish you were a woman..."

"I... don't care whether you're man or woman..."

"Baka..." Ayame breathes, his words barely an audible breath.

Azami smiles, though the expression is as lost and sad as his weak heart, still so unsure whether or not Ayame really understands what it is he feels for him. "Heh...I know. I'm an idiot…"

BOOM.

Sentiments interrupted, all eyes turn suddenly towards the back of the compound, where a billowing of smoke has appeared after the sound of what must have been an explosion. The gathered group looks frantically to one another before deciding they have no choice but to leave matters as they are, and take off in the direction of that smoke.

* * *

Deep in the heart of the castle, Shioshiro is slowly approaching a kneeling figure inside the Takatori shrine. Saijou does not seem to notice him, wrapped in his own thoughts and lamentations, but Shioshiro remains cautious, wary of any movement or wayward sound. 

He tries not to look at his surroundings but finds he cannot help the occasional glance. He knew long before entering this room what it is he would find.

Bodies.

Three to be exact. They could be wax statues of Takatori Shuuichi, Takatori Reiji, and Sakaki Ouka, but Shioshiro knows the truth. They are indeed the bodies of those dead persons, grotesquely preserved for Saijou's own perverse pleasure.

Shioshiro represses a shudder, remembering the story Omiji told him of how Oran, having realized the horrid truth, cut off Ouka's arm to prove she was indeed the real Ouka, and not entirely wax. The image was cause for quite a few nightmares to be sure, and Shioshiro is glad now to rid his uncle of such a memory.

A particularly resonating brush of his foot along the stone ground alerts Saijou to Shioshiro's presence and the older man's body stiffens.

"Mamoru--!" he begins, turning quickly to face the entrance. He stops dead upon seeing the shadowed figure approaching him who is most definitely not his petite and blonde grandson. "Who…who are you!" he demands, his aged voice quaking with surfacing fear. "How dare you enter this room! Guards!"

"No need for that, old man. There are no more guards in this castle. In fact…I doubt there is anyone left alive…other than you."

Saijou's eyes widen, his mind running wild with thoughts of such a thing being true. He cannot believe it; he refuses to believe it. "Impossible! These grounds are the best protected lands in all of--"

"You're finished!" Shioshiro yells, his violets blazing as he steps into a section of distilled light, his dark hair brushing his pale face in places, causing a haunting contrast that makes Saijou back away clumsily. "You and your family are through, and there is no one now to continue this black legacy. No one."

"There….there is still Mamor--"

"Takatori Mamoru is dead. He has been for years."

"That…that's a lie! I have been watching him all this time! I know he lives!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken…Takatori Saijou. You alone make up your lost clan, and tonight you too will join the rest."

Features hard as stone, rivaling his redheaded father's coldest expression, Shioshiro raises his sword above the cowering man now left only to defend himself, which he is in no shape to do.

As the sword begins its descent, a familiar voice echoes through Shioshiro's head, similar and yet different from that of its owner these days, for it was over a month ago—and 30 years _from_ now—that these words were spoken…

"Shio-kun, I am asking this of you as a favor. I do not want to know him. My father…my true father…deep down I always knew it was him and not Reiji. But this man…Takatori Saijou…was never family. I bent to his will only under obligation as a son to his family, and that is something I never should have allowed. Please…do not let me live that lie."

'_My promise is fulfilled…'_ Shioshiro muses as the sword hits, meeting its mark flawlessly, and ending his part in the mission with that single strike. _'…Omiji…'_

_

* * *

_

"What the hell happened!" Ken shouts above the roar of flames and the blinding billowing of smoke.

The larger group has arrived at the back, where a large section of the castle is in ruins now after the explosion. Their fears had surged within them at first, but upon reaching the rubble, the three members of their crew they had been fearing for appear out of the shambles, unharmed.

Ken rushes over to Omi, who is being braced against Nagi's smaller frame. "Omi, shit, are you guys okay?" he asks hurriedly, coming up to Omi's other side to offer added support.

Nagi is thankful for the help, and Omi nods in response to Ken's worried question, seeming only to have a slightly twisted ankle from diving to the ground in order to avoid the brunt of the blast. Nagi is unhurt, and Rindou too seems fine, though he lingers in the debris, staring down at one of the few, trapped bodies.

Ayame and Azami join him when he looks their way to silently signal for their attention. The trio regards the man at their feet now, looking to one another questioningly.

"Kyousuke Nakatsugawa..." Rindou says softly, though his companions know full well the identity of the man before them. "All for the best I bet. I never trusted him."

"As well you shouldn't have." puts in a new voice to the group, coming from a figure joining them from behind the wall of smoke. Shioshiro. "He was planning to betray you. I had hoped he would be here tonight."

The enlarged group looks to their arrived leader, seeing that his blade is indeed stained from use. The question does not need to be asked; they know his job is done.

As the group moves away from the immediate debris, coming together on an area of open grass to check over those suffering small wounds, Shion too joins them, having come from the last bit of still standing walls along the castle's rear.

The compound has been cleansed.

'_I hope I timed this right, between times when there would be victims here…'_ Shioshiro ponders, secretly hoping to never find out if he indeed sent them into this mission during a time when innocents would be kept in the castle.

"May I ask where the hell that explosion came from?" Rindou asks the brunette suddenly, after the entirety of the group had come together at a safe distance.

Shioshiro looks to his elder with a smile, albeit tired and only half-hearted. "Unstable machines, I suppose. You've heard rumors of the atrocities at Tsukiyono castle, ne? Just think of this as…having gotten rid of something unseemly, and having come out of it without too many scratches. I'm sure its best if you don't know what the things that exploded had been built for."

"Hmph."

No arguments are raised; this mission has been trouble enough, and its success is its own reward, not needing to be sullied by further questions.

As the group begins to make its way back the way they came, a few unexpected visitors appear on the scene. At the arrival of these swift vehicles, the members of the expanded Weiss instinctively ready their weapons, but when a redhead and a brunette step out of the first car, they relax, feeling foolish for having jumped to conclusions, but…feeling a little confused right now as well.

"Birman, Manx? What are you guys doing here?" Ken asks incredulously, noting that the older members of their team seem to be slightly more on edge than the rest.

Shioshiro steps forward to ease tensions and addresses the advancing women. "Right on time. We have subdued the castle and it is ready for your team to sweep through. Please, if any of the team wishes to intervene or aid you, I ask that you grant them that liberty."

"Of course…so long as these boys know how to behave." Manx replies, making it quite clear that she is referring to Shion and his companions. Birman too has her doubts about working so closely with such dangerous and unstable men, but realizes how she has been doing just that for years.

Pleasantries are more or less exchanged and the task of cleaning up the mess they have just made gets underway. There are documents and artifacts to be collected, as well as rubble to search to be certain no one has escaped. Injuries are also treated and the gathering of groups seems almost commonplace amidst the commotion, not merely the promise of a conditional truce.

Shioshiro makes his way to each member of the old Weiss, speaking privately, and heatedly in some cases. Rindou is introduced formally to Manx and Birman under the pretense of discussing his possible takeover of the organization that is obviously still running itself smoothly enough to be of such service now. As for Azami and Ayame, though they were addressed separately, their paths are inevitably connected, and therefore they stand together now to discuss what path exactly they plan to take.

"He wants to commit me, you know." Ayame explains matter-of-factly, looking out at the busying people working so hard to put out the flames.

Standing at the shorter man's side, Azami too stares ahead. "He wants to help you."

"He's arranged for private, professional help, all to be on Kritiker's bill, of course."

"So he told me."

"Then you agree that this is best."

"It may be."

"You think I'm…crazy?"

"As I said before…" Azami stresses, turning to face Ayame with his whole body. "…I do not believe you are crazy. You are merely…confused. Is it so wrong for me to…want what's best for you? For me to want you to be happy outside of…death?"

Ayame does not turn to meet Azami's rapt attention. "What if there is no happiness for me outside of death?"

Dark eyes close tight, banishing as best he can so many images of women's bodies, cut and stacked by his own hands. "Please…is all that remains of your heart…filled only with desire for vengeance…?"

There is no response at first, only silence, intensified by the wind and crackling sound of lingering flames.

Azami swallows hard, eyes still tight. He is so closed off he nearly jumps when a warm hand suddenly touches the soft of his cheek.

"There has always been a place in my heart for you."

Azami's eyes open wide, meeting dark indigo and a sense of calm in his friend's expression that he is no longer used to.

"My desires remain…but…I can imagine attempting what that boy is asking of me…if you really believe it could change things. But…what if I can't be helped? What if I still long for what I long for--for their blood on my hands and hair through my fingers…? What then?"

Turning into that touch on his cheek with as much boldness as he has in him, Azami raises his own hand to close over it, looking deep into the eyes watching him. "Then I will follow wherever you go, wherever you end up, until the end of my life. Even if it means these new friends will once again be our enemies."

Ayame's melodic laughter rings gently, his hand slowly stroking Azami's face as it pulls away and falls to land back at his side. "You say such sweet things…"

The pair shares a smile, and everything between them is understood as well as it can be…at least for now.

Rindou, having made his decision and finished now with his talk with Manx and Birman, approaches Shioshiro. The brunette is standing a ways off on his own, having just finished watching the exchange between Ayame and Azami and feeling as if a little headway has been made.

He smiles when Rindou is suddenly blocking his view. "Made up your mind then, Rindou-san?"

The older man smirks a little, tilting his head while one gloved hand comes to rest on his hip. "I have. Seems those girls could use someone with vision like me…and I don't see why I should deny them the pleasure."

Shioshiro's smile widens; he so enjoys the fortuneteller's humor. "Good to hear. I am sure you will do a wonderful job and change the things you and your companions thought of so negatively. Is there anything else I can help you with then, or is this just your way of saying thank you?"

Rindou's smile widens; he enjoys Shioshiro's humor as well. "Actually…I thought I might try my hand at telling your fortune." he speaks with a noncommittal shrug. "If Mr. High-And-Mighty cares to have it told."

A laugh. "You don't think such a thing would be bad luck for the rest of my mission?"

"Depends on the fortune."

"Haha. Well then, I guess you better give it to me."

As if from the very air, Rindou's cards appear as the man begins to shuffle them, cutting them once, twice, before reaching for the one now on top and pulling it up to reveal Shioshiro's future.

Rindou's smile instantly falls. Shioshiro looks apathetically unsurprised.

"Well…isn't that unfortunate." the brunette speaks softly.

Rindou shakes his head. "You know…this card…it doesn't always mean--"

"I know. But I think in my case it might."

"But…it might just be--"

"I realize that. Really there is no need to get upset over such a silly thing. I understand the stakes of what I am doing."

Rindou can only stare. Often has he pulled this very card, but never before has he been so upset by it. He doesn't understand at first how Shioshiro can appear so uncaring, but the truth begins to dawn on him. "You expected this…didn't you?"

A momentary shadow crosses Shioshiro's expression, darkening his usually amiable nature. "The mission is what matters, and I _will_ complete this mission. Besides," he adds with a renewed smile, strained but strangely honest. "Nothing is ever set in stone, especially divination. I know one particular psychic who has been proven wrong more than once."

"Then let me be another." Rindou responds with a renewed smile of his own. He extends his hand proudly to the boy before him, feeling much like his old self, a man who fought for justice and won—once in a while. "It has been a pleasure. In my new position I swear I will offer whatever help you need in the battle to come."

Shioshiro gladly accepts that hand. "I thank you for that and I wish you luck, Rindou-san. It has been my pleasure as well."

With the more difficult of tasks out of the way, one figure remains who has yet to clarify what future actions he plans to take.

Far from the action and the gathered others, Ran walks towards his former mentor with his sword tucked reverently back. Shion is on the ground, legs beneath him and eyes closed, as if in meditation. Ran does not speak as he reaches his old teacher, but kneels beside him, mirroring the position in everything but the closed eyes. He turns his head to stare at that familiar though slightly aged face and waits.

He does not wait long.

"Worried I'll turn on you now that this is ended?" Shion speaks, otherwise unmoving.

"I think you would have acted by now if that were the case." Ran replies. "Besides, your companions seem to have already sided with us."

"Aa. So it seems."

"Then…what have you--?"

"Are you happy, Ran?"

The redhead starts at this sudden question, something he honestly doesn't have an immediate answer for, if he even has an answer at all. He thinks on it a moment, slightly annoyed that Shion's eyes are still closed. "I have…found certain happiness from time to time."

Shion smiles. "That isn't good enough."

"Then what do you want me to say?" Ran nearly growls, struggling for the self-control to keep his temper in check. "How can an assassin ever be happy? This mission is built on the _promise_ of happiness, and I now wish to see that promise fulfilled."

"And…do you think you will find your happiness--"

"Perhaps--"

"—with your darling brunette?"

Ran starts again. Oh how he hates being forever thrown off guard by this man. Fists clenching to stay his anger, Ran takes a few even breaths. "As I have told _him_, I wish to try and see if that may be the case. I can make no promises, but…if there is happiness to be found…it…it could be with him."

"Then I want you to promise me something."

This time when Ran turns to look into Shion's still face, the swordsman's bronze eyes are looking back at him, holding nothing but honest care and concern. Ran listens with abandon he has not shown since being this man's faithful student.

"When you are sure, when you know for certain whether or not this man can bring you the happiness I have always wished for you…promise me you will not run from it. Tell him. Love him. And never think it right for you to give him up for the sake of something lesser, because anything outside of such a love would be lesser. Believe me…I know. My wife has long since remarried, and my daughter…should be graduating from high school this spring."

Ran is amazed to hear such details of a man who always kept so many secrets from him. He knew Shion had a family, but it was never spoken of, never pressed. This openness is enough to break Ran of all lingering resentment towards the figure at his side.

"I threw away my wife, threw away my child, threw away my name, and lived by the sword." Shion continues, eyes trained on Ran's very pupils. "I have made friends, lost friends, betrayed and been betrayed, become bound into insignificant plots, all distant from the enlightenment I once believed I was seeking. In this world, there are many who have already fallen into Hell while still alive, but I know now that life by the sword, living in that Hell, is not the way to enlightenment. The truth…the truth…is you cannot attain enlightenment…without a heart of mercy."

Ran is so hypnotized by Shion's voice, his words, his constant stare, that when his own hand is suddenly grasped, turned over, and has something small and cold placed in its palm, it takes him a moment to realize anything has happened.

Collecting himself, Ran at last pulls his gaze from the stare of his mentor, and looks down to discover a very simple but finely engraved gold ring.

Violet eyes instantly dart back up. "But…this is your wedding--"

"I am more than certain you will make better use of it than I ever did."

"I…I can't accept--"

"You can and will." Shion says firmly, closing Ran's fist over the dimly glittering ring. "It is what I owe you, and your accepting of it is what you owe me."

Without so much as any further explanation or words, Shion rises from the ground, checks to be sure his sword is safely secured within his coat, and offers Ran a smile…of farewell.

Ran scrambled quickly to his feet, pocketing the ring with mild reluctance, and looks hard into the eyes looking back at him, feeling as if he is once again about to be cheated. "You're…you're leaving then?"

A twist of sadness enters the older man's smile. "For now. I have spoken to your dear _son_ and since I have some things to do on my own I will be departing until you need me for the final battle. The same is true for the others, I do believe, so there is nothing for you to get so flustered about. We will see each other again in…too short a time I'm sure. Assuming you survive your trials until then, of course." he adds with the hint of a smirk.

There is nothing for Ran to say, so he merely nods, knowing it is foolish for him to be getting so emotional over all of this now, when so much of it is behind them. Still, there is a part of him that feels as if he is losing a father…for a _third_ time.

Shion gives a small nod only before moving as if to leave. Before carrying through with the act however, a sudden thought strikes him and he looks to Ran quite seriously. "When all of this has ended…do one thing for me, Ran, will you?"

There is no hesitation. "Of course."

An almost wicked smile, if only for the difficulty fulfilling the request he is about to make will be. "Go back to your sister."

Ran stands alone on his patch of grass for a long time after Shion has left, thinking over the tasks and gifts he has been handed. His hand is still fingering the ring in his pocket when the sight of a bounding brunette comes into view.

As Ken makes his way towards him, Ran is accosted by the memory of current events. So much has transpired in so short a time, but if he stops to think about it, he has very little regrets at this point, and though he doubts whether or not he can fulfill his master's final wish for him, he finds himself almost smiling as brown eyes come close enough to look deeply into his.

* * *

"Bye! Write me when you get there!" Aya chirps excitedly, hugging her friend tight as they stand at the airport terminal. 

Sakura is despondent despite her best efforts to share in her friend's happiness for her. "Sure..."

"This is so great, Sakura-chan! I wish I could study in Paris, too, but without a junior high record I haven't a chance. I guess I'd better keep at the part-time school, which isn't really all that bad, and--" She stops abruptly, noticing that Sakura isn't nearly as thrilled as she is. "What's the matter? You don't seem too excited..."

Realizing she has been caught, Sakura's shoulders slump even further. "No...I just…feel like I'm letting you down..."

"About what? Oh, you mean about the store? That's okay! We'll just be missing some of the guy regulars without you around." Aya beams, hoping to cheer her friend up.

Sakura shakes her head. "I'm not worried about the shop. You're _always_ on top of things..."

"Then..." Aya doesn't at first finish, hesitant to say what she knows the truth must be. "Then…is this about my brother?"

There is a slight pause, but soon Sakura nods, her head held very low as she searches the ground for solace and answers it can never give her.

"Actually, I was really surprised when you told me you were going to Paris." Aya comments, unbraided hair bouncing to one side as she tilts her head in thought. "I was happy you cared so much about my brother, but I was also worried you would never be happy."

Sakura jolts out of her severe thoughts as these words are spoken, looking up. "Never be happy? What do you mean?"

Aya's ever-present smile turns somber. "Well, even if you wait until you're old and gray, I really wonder...really wonder if he'll come back...and...though you've never really told me any details...he's not a very good person, ne?"

"No! That's not true at all!" Sakura jumps in immediately, the handle of her carry-on clutched even tighter in her hands as she leans in towards Aya to stress her point. "Aya-san...Aya-san's a wonderful person!" she asserts. "That's all there is to say!"

"O...okay..." Aya replies timidly, not sure whether or not Sakura is only saying such things to ease her mind.

"Aya-san saved my life. He looked after me. He's really a kind, gentle man. You've got to believe that, Aya-chan!" the short-haired girl continues firmly, holding Aya's gaze unwaveringly until it seems the other girl might be closer to believing her.

In truth Aya is still skeptical, but the memories she has of the brother she knew before losing those two years…they are still dear to her, dear enough for her to hope. "Okay..." she says a little more boldly. Then, shaking herself of such somber thoughts on what should be a glorious and exciting day, she brightens, her smile returning in full. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bring this up. Ah! Oh no! The plane's almost departing! You better hurry! Bye, Sakura-chan! Take care!" she says, hugging her friend once more for good measure.

"You too, Aya-chan!" Sakura beams back, holding her smile for as long as she can as she waves to Aya before rushing down the ramp and onto the plane.

Once she has reached her seat and settled in the last of that smile fades from Sakura's face. She is excited to be studying in Paris, but…her thoughts stray to their usual focus regardless.

'Aya-san...I don't want to forget you...no, I couldn't possibly forget about you. But I'm done waiting for you. It hurts too much to live only with your memories. If I let this continue, I don't think I could make anything of myself. So, Aya-san, you can forget me, but never forget about Aya-chan. Please go back to her, please, Aya-san!'

Soon, the plane has hit the runway and is taking off, gaining altitude as it begins to soar away, taking Sakura and many painful memories along with it.

'_Go back to her…one day…'_

tbc...

A/N: Whoa. Long and lovely. I'm rather proud of this chapter and I hope you share my love for it. :-)

M-chan: I hope what I did for Ayame and Azami worked for you. Nothing too set in stone, but hopefully hopeful.

Constatine: HAHAHAHA!

Sachiko V: Picture? Don't say it if ya don't mean it, onegai:-)

Spirited-Away: Actually I haven't heard/read translations of Holy Children, though I have heard of it. The other stories I know but do not plan to address. If you can send me Holy Children though, I would be eternally grateful. I do not plan on using it though, seeing as how whatever might have happened...wouldn't have with Hiro's arrival. Things got sped up and moved past it, if that makes sense, so Nagi and Ken should be fine. I thought I had covered everything that would pose a threat and I hope not using Holy Children or the others won't deter you. Thanks for the comment though, I like being corrected when it has merit, and I hate to think there is a piece of Weiss I don't know.

Grasshopper: You are one of the most fascinating reviewers, going over so may points. Groping Yuushi even, naughty girl! Just wait til he come in. ;-) Oops, did I day that?

HeatherR: Ya know...I don't know if he was adopted, but I don't think so. I think Kase and Ken met in the missionary and grew up as orphans, but I can't be sure. I am sure about the missionary itself though. No disowning. :-)

elishaan: Nope, he didn't choose his own name, just heard about his namesakes. Redhaired, brown eyed girl, huh? Interesting idea. Yes, there are many concerns, and you seem to be on top of alot of them. One thing I can tell you is that Schwartz will be back, Brad and Schu before Farf and Sally. It's funny, Farf used to be my fave character, but he really won't be in much of the story at all.

Does anyone know where to find the Weiss complete relationship web? It's something I came across years ago that basically is a translation of a web that lists all the characters, like ALL, even Ouka and the DP people, and Crashers, and the people at the temple with Ran, etc. Anyway, on that web there was a name that connected to Ken and said "Lovers" but I can't remember the name. It isn't someone I remember ever hearing about, not Yuriko or Reiko or Kase (for those who think yaoi thoughts) but something...ambivalent, so I don't even know if it was a guy or girl. If anyone knows what I'm talking about, please let me know. I can deal without it but...I really want it. Why or why didn't I save it then!

Welp, that makes another chapter, with many more yet to come. Next is Gluhen, and I'll just come out and tell you right now, NO, Sena and Kyo will not be in it. It's too early for Kyo's brother to have died, and Sena...I haven't decided yet actually, but if I do something with him, he probably won't make an official appearance. Also, in the next few chapters...well...better not spoil it, but...sooner or later this fic will be bumped to an 'R' and its gonna be a bumpy ride getting there. :-) Love you all!

Crim


	19. Part Eighteen

Part Eighteen

* * *

Their predecessors gone, Weiss—and Shioshiro and Nagi—are back at their usual place, still parked and living in the RV as if they haven't just finished a monumental mission side by side with almost mirror images of who they could have become.

It is late, having been nearly midnight when they at last arrived home after the mission, and though their thoughts linger a little on what Azami, Ayame, Rindou, and Shion will be up to until they need them for the final battle, it has been a tiring few days, tiring enough to want nothing more than a good night's rest.

Of course, for these young men, that never comes easy.

"Asuka…"

The name has been whispered from nicotine-stained lips, their owner tossing madly on his bed, head whipping from one side of his pillow to the other. His distress is obvious. His pain is real and understandable. But what can be done to stop a nightmare that stretches beyond the mind into one's very life…?

Youji bid his good nights immediately, now stretched out beneath his covers, bare from the waist up. His wheat-colored hair lays matted to his skin, sweat falling from his temples. His nightmare is one he has often, and even now, after finding some common ground and discovering a small bit of hope suitable enough to cling to, he is haunted still.

"Asuka…forgive me…" beseeches his broken voice. "…why…why did you have to forget me…betray me…choose _him_…over me…why…why did you make me kill you…"

He thrashes, his hands involuntarily reaching up as if to curl around some poor woman's fragile neck, and he squeezes, not knowing his victim is nothing but air.

"I loved you…I _love_ you…Asuka…Asuka…!"

Youji gasps, eyes wide suddenly as he wakes, drenched, his breathing irregular. He pushes back the hair that has fallen forward in front of his face, features contorting in anger. Anger not directed at the phantom in his dreams, but at the only person he has ever blamed for it all.

"Idiot…what…the hell…is wrong with you…?" he chastises himself, pulling tightly at his own hair as he once again runs a hand through it. Teeth clenched, he pushes the covers away, snatches his pack of cigarettes and his lighter from the floor beside his bed, and heads for the door.

He needs air. His kind of air.

Outside it is cool, too cool to be out there in nothing but thin slacks, but Youji doesn't seem to notice or care. He is still over-heated from his dream, and warmed by his cigarette.

Angry at everything, he puffs out white-grey smoke against the clear sky, at the back of the RV so as not to have to deal with any of the others. Ran and Ken were still up last he checked, and Shioshiro always seems to be somewhere. In fact Youji is rather surprised the kid has not found him yet…

"Konbanwa, Yotan."

Damn that kid and his perfect timing. Youji puffs. "You want something?"

The shuffling of feet. "You look a little wrecked. Nightmare?"

"Not right now, okay? I just want to be alone."

More shuffling. Shioshiro brings himself up next to Youji despite the blonde's best attempts to keep his distance. "You really going to be stubborn with me _again_. Haven't we been through this enough? Please, Uncle Youji, if there is anything I can do--"

"That's just it." Youji breaks in, turning his head with a slightly strained but very real and grateful smile. "You've done all you can. I talked with Azami, you yourself gave me hope about a girl out there somewhere, waiting for me, and…you're giving all of us hope that we'll get out of here…find something…greater than this…and live. You've done more than I ever would have thought to ask for, kiddo. I just want to be alone right now, okay? Even all you've done doesn't take care of everything in a night. You know that."

Shioshiro smiles at his senior's wisdom. He wasn't counting on that—wisdom—but he is certainly thankful for it. "I do know that. I know nothing happens over night. But…if you ever do need someone to talk to…"

"You're the first one I'm coming to." Youji smiles, a little less strained for its sincerity.

"Good. Well…I guess I better hit the sack. See you in the morning, Yotan."

"Yeah…sure thing."

Youji doesn't watch as Shioshiro moves to walk around the RV towards the front, but when he feels that he is once again alone, he sighs, releasing a deep breath of smoke. "Asuka…please…just give me some peace, huh. I love you…but…I just wanna move on, ya know? I…I want another chance…to do things better. Please…"

Like a prayer desperate to be answered, Youji's trails of smoke waft further and further upwards into the night air. His prayer is desperate but still full of hope, and it is all thanks to a certain brunette.

Coming around to the front of the RV, the brunette in question is in sight of the main door but hides quickly along the side upon seeing his redheaded father sitting on the small step there, mainly because he sees now that his other father is coming out that very door and is moving to sit down, squeezing in rather close to Ran on that small step.

Not one to interrupt a moment like this, Shioshiro remains still and quiet, peaking out at the pair with a beaming smile. It has been too long since he saw such a sight. Too long.

Watching as Ran adjusts himself to Ken's presence, Shioshiro's smile brightens further still because the redhead is not adjusting himself away, just…more settled. More comfortable. And for them to be comfortable around one another when their legs are pretty much touching as they sit on that step, Shioshiro feels more accomplished than he did earlier in the evening with their completed mission.

Straining to hear as the pair begins to speak, Shioshiro listens carefully, not caring in the least that he is as good as peeping on his own parents.

"So…can't sleep or somethin'?" Ken asks conversationally, tilting his head at his companion.

The corner of Ran's mouth twitches up, very nearly forming a smile. "That would explain this whole being-up-at-one-in-the-morning thing, now wouldn't it?" he says somewhat playfully, mouth twitching a little further as he stares down at his hands, afraid he might smile for real if he dares look Ken in the eyes just now.

"Was that a joke?" Ken teases, nudging Ran a little. "Weak but…a joke. Next thing you know you'll be laughing at my klutziness instead of scowling with an 'Honestly, Ken, can't you do anything?' Hehe." Ken's mimicking once again has taken on a deep, mocking tone, but he laughs at his own joke, not meaning it at all seriously.

Which is why he is taken slightly aback when Ran turns to him with a frown. "That really is how I treat you, isn't it? Condescending, cold. I'm sorry, Ken. It must have been so difficult for you…loving someone like me."

Ken echoes that frown, nudging Ran with a little more force. "Hey, cut it out. First, the loving part is _not_ past tense. And second…it was _hard_, but not terrible. Yeah, you were condescending and cold, but once in a while you could…be really…okay. I mean, if you were a complete jackass all the time no one could love you, and in case you aren't aware of it, I am not the only person who does. Hiro, Omi, Youji, _Shion_."

Ran twitches a little at that, believing for a moment he should deny that claim, but he realizes all too quickly he cannot…and has no real desire to.

"Besides, I thought we were past the whole self-loathing part and on to beginning the…cute and cuddling part." Ken smirks, slipping his hand over Ran's since it had been tempting him by resting on the redhead's knee.

Swallowing hard, Ran stares down at the hand now caressing the back of his and then looks back up into Ken's confident expression. He sees devotion there. Love. Promise. Possibility.

"Aya…" Ken says softly, his tone only barely betraying his mischievousness. "…feel like being cute and cuddling with me for a while…?"

Ran is frozen at first, but when he opens his mouth to finally speak he finds his voice gets caught as Ken's other hand reaches up to gently brush his cheek. Violet eyes close and pale skin leans into that offered touch. With his eyes shut and their skin touching only where Ken's hand is on his hand and his face, Ran can acutely hear everything around them—the chirping of insects, the rustle of the wind in the distant trees, the sound of Ken's breathing so even while he knows his own is coming in gasps.

How foolish. Ran feels truly foolish for getting so caught up in something so simple. But there has been little intimacy in their relationship thus far. A few stolen kisses, but nothing more. This…this calming touch…breaches yet another boundary.

"Ken…" Ran breathes, eyes still closed. "…what…exactly…is your definition of…cute and cuddly?"

A laugh answers, Ken's voice sounding much closer to Ran than before. "I _could_ tell you." he whispers, breath dancing across Ran's skin. "But you know me. I prefer action."

When lightly pressured lips touch his, Ran is not at all surprised. They feather over his own, light, unassuming and unhurried, a far cry from the last few kisses they shared. It reminds Ran of their first kiss when Ken was taking a very dire risk and Ran chose to feign sleep. Actually, one reason for the familiarity might be Ran's current level of reciprocation.

"Aya…?" Ken prompts, pulled only slightly away, just enough to speak. "You gonna join in any time soon? Coz…it'd be a lot more fun…if you kissed back."

Ran opens his eyes and all he sees is a sea of warm brown. Ken accepts this sign and moves that centimeter forward again for their lips to meet. This time, with their eyes too close to see anything but color, Ran moves in time with the lips on his, deciding not to feel foolish again, but feeling blessed that he can take such a gift and give it back.

Ken still leads and Ran follows at every turn, every curve. When Ken carefully pulls on Ran's lower lip, sucking just slightly, nipping just slightly, Ran fails miserably at suppressing the tremor that rips through him. He trembles. It has been ages since he felt something so…private and intimate. Something that feels so deliciously right.

Ran has never denied finding Ken attractive. He has never denied having feelings for the man. But there are still apprehensions. He never once thought his hidden desires would be given opportunity to test such things out, and now…in the midst of it all…he still wonders if he deserves the happiness swelling in his chest.

As Ken's tongue begins to trace his lips, Ran decides this particular experiment had better come to an end. Pulling back, Ran knows Ken is going to be hurt, at least questioning, so as he is sitting up he takes the hand that is still beneath Ken's and turns it over to lace their fingers together.

When brown meets violet once again, there is a little questioning, but understanding too, enough that Ken does not need to ask why, instead squeezing Ran's hand in thanks.

Something is always better than nothing.

"Slow." Ken states, repeating an earlier promise. "Yeah…well…thanks for the cute and cuddly, Aya. Goodnight." With a final squeeze of Ran's hand, Ken lets it go, leaning over to place a quick kiss to Ran's temple before standing and heading back inside.

Ran watches him go, a warmth spreading through him where Ken's touch had been on his hand, his temple, and his lips. "Goodnight…Ken."

The smile on Shioshiro's face is close to bursting, so wide for a moment he nearly laughs aloud. Gathering himself as best he can, he waits only a moment more before coming out of hiding to head inside. He shares a smile with his father as he passes, but says nothing. And for that Ran is grateful.

Upon entering the RV Shioshiro sees that Ken has moved quickly and is nowhere in sight, meaning he must have already gone to bed. Shioshiro can think of nothing better than to do likewise. As he moves towards his own room, however, he sees that the one next to his, Omi and Nagi's—Nagi having for some time been sleeping on Omi's floor rather than the couch—has its door open a crack.

To follow through with the night's spying, Shioshiro peers inside. There he sees that Nagi is no longer a resident of Omi's floor.

Pulling back, Shioshiro shuts the door completely, offering his friends a little more privacy, and turns towards his final destination.

The second he steps inside his own room, however, his mind drifts to Youji still outside and the warmth he had been feeling fades.

"You'll find her, Yotan." he muses as he shuts his own door behind him, ever thankful that Ran offered the room to him and has been sleeping on the couch in Nagi's stead. Changing for bed, Shioshiro finds himself fingering the all but forgotten ring on his finger. "Yes, you'll find her, Yotan." he assures…himself. "You have to."

* * *

It is too early to get up. Far too early.

That thought runs itself through Omi's head again and again…despite the fact that he is very much awake.

Opening his eyes, the young blonde is met by a mass of brown hair digging into the side of his neck and tickling his face. He smiles. He likes the feeling of Nagi curled in beside him…and pressed tightly against him.

_That_ thought results in a very rapid blush that travels from Omi's cheeks…to down between his legs. He tenses. Youji has a term for such a thing happening upon waking up, but Omi has never cared for it. The name, that is, not the occurrence. He wouldn't mind waking up this way, actually, if he wasn't so embarrassed to be experiencing it with Nagi right next to him. What is he supposed to do…?

A few morning groans slip from Nagi's lips…and go straight to Omi's groin. The older boy holds his breath, thinking that perhaps doing so might still him enough to keep from waking Nagi so he can slip away before the other boy can notice his…problem.

"Ughh…Omi…?"

Damn.

"Mmm…you're all tense. You okay…?" Nagi presses, lifting his head to better look at Omi's expression. The movement rolls Nagi's body a little closer to Omi and the brunette's knee accidentally nudges something he certainly did not expect to find. Nagi's eyes dart down the bed, towards a spot he cannot see clearly since they are tucked beneath the covers. Slowly, he brings his suddenly not so tired eyes back up to Omi's face. "Omi…?"

Omi is shaking, his throat tight. He wants nothing more than to move away, but finds it is the one thing he cannot seem to do. "Nagi…I…I didn't mean…to…I just…I…I'm sorry…"

Regardless of what Omi expected to happen, Nagi does not pull away or sneer in disgust. The smile that slips into the younger boy's expression is actually quite devious. "Omi…you have nothing to be sorry for. It happens. I'm flattered…it happened because of me. If…it is because of me…?" Nagi's voice has dropped to a whisper and as he speaks he presses a palm to Omi's chest, slowly running it down until he finds the hem of Omi's nightshirt and slips up underneath it.

Omi swallows, mind blanking a moment on what Nagi just asked. When he remembers, he nods vaguely. Oh yes, this is all definitely because Nagi is in the picture, and his hormones are thanking the boy for being there. For being here…this moment.

But that does not make it any less shocking when the hand now beneath Omi's nightshirt begins to move lower, and lower still.

"Nagi!" Omi says in a harsh whisper, meaning to flinch away, though he instead twitches his hips _against_ the hand sliding low enough to almost touch his morning surprise. "You…what are you…I thought…you wanted to keep things slow. I mean…you're only 15."

Nagi's hand pauses just before touchdown, stilling on Omi's heated flesh where he can almost feel the beginnings of golden girls he knows are just out of reach. Stopping to think of it like that makes Nagi wonder just what he intends to do, but…it does not change the hot desire swirling in his stomach, knowing that Omi is aching…for and because of him.

It has nearly given the younger boy the very same 'problem' as his friend.

"Actually…I turned 16 about a week before you came for us in Munich. And you're 18 now. So…we're not so young really." Nagi reasons, running his hand horizontally along Omi's hips. He is shaking a little too with the reality of his still groggy actions, but he does not want to stop. "I wanted us…to slow down…because you weren't kissing me for me at first. You wanted escape. Now…things are different. You made it through your biggest challenge in this, Omi. You faced your family. We can just…be us now, can't we? We can…be together, and…not think of anything else. I know there is more we have to do yet, but I would love to forget that for a while."

Omi swallows back his shivers, not certain whether he wants to stop Nagi…or urge him on. "But…isn't this just escaping too?"

"No." Nagi answer simply, heart pounding though he makes a pretty good show of NOT showing it as he begins to bring his hand down into those curls. "It would be…mutual wanting that just happens to be distraction at the same time. It's a…" he brings his face a little closer to Omi's, breath warm and close as he whispers. "…a…win…win…situation…"

Lips touch just as Nagi's fingers are curling around his prize. Though much of him is shaking, he forces his hand to be stable, to not show too much of his fear. He is afraid because he has never experienced what he is searching for this morning, but he wants it. He wants it as much as he knows Omi is wanting, something he can feel in the touch of their mouths and tongues and skin.

Omi is the first to break their kiss, gasping at the feel of Nagi's hand moving ever so slightly. The young blonde would be the first to admit that yes, he has felt such sensation by his own actions before, but never, never has it been another's touch, another's hand.

The difference is staggering.

"Nagi…you don't…have to…"

"I want to. Besides…I do expect some compensation…"

Nuzzling into Omi's soft, bed- tussled hair, Nagi exposes his slim neck to his companion's mouth. Omi's eyes are cloudy at the sensations brought on by Nagi's deft fingers, but he sees the access given him and is not one to miss out or neglect.

Omi immediately presses a hot, open-mouthed kiss to the soft sinew there, running his tongue in long laps along the goose bumps forming. Neither boy has any experience to guide them in this, but instinct drives them forward, making them dizzy as if drunk on too much wine.

Reaching back at the covers with his free hand, Nagi tosses them aside, giving him room to move even closer to Omi and exposing them both to the morning air. Nagi's other hand is still working as he arches his neck to Omi's attention, and both feel a little delirious at the reality of what they are doing. Though they had already decided as much, this is certainly more than a friendship.

"Ah…ah…ah!" Omi stifles himself to as soft a cry as he can. The pressure is steadily building and he needs the release. Desperately. "More…" he gasps, moving his hips faster into that hand, those fingers, the silken touch that seems strangely amplified, as if…as if both of Nagi's hands are there, completely surrounding him, even though he knows only one is actually touching him.

Realization makes Omi even fonder of Nagi's gift than he was before.

"Nagi…please…!"

The smaller boy grins into the blonde hair that seems somehow all around him, amazed that Omi can continue lavishing attention on his neck, and…now his ear, oh how wonderful! And Nagi complies in his rapture, increasing the speed and power of his strokes.

This…shared experience…the unity in it…is more beautiful than anything either has ever known. And they know this is nothing compared to what can be shared between two people.

"Nagi…!"

"Omi…do you like this…?"

"…ye…yesss…"

"Does it…scare you?"

"It…ahh…a… little, but I…I'm glad…you and me…"

"Yes…me too."

"Nagi…I…I'm…going to…I…Ah!"

"Hey, Omi, you okay? It sounds like someone's killing you in there."

Shit. Definitely not Nagi's voice.

The door to the room suddenly opens, and with Nagi's hand still down Omi's pants, the covers tossed aside, and their obvious disarray and heavy breathing, both boys whip their heads to stare at the intruder, stunned. Talk about being caught in headlights.

For a moment Youji merely stares, taking in the small details that make up a very unexpected picture of the two youngest members of their team. A moment later his blush has caught up and so have his reflexes.

Whipping around and shutting the door nearly completely closed behind him, Youji tries very hard to banish those images. "Way too early in the morning for chibi sex…" he says beneath his breath, then calls a little louder to the pair he just interrupted. "Uh…since it seems you're…okay, Omi…Nagi…I…think I'm gonna…yeah. So…I'll come back to wake you guys in about…ten minutes? Just…don't ever tell me what you did in there."

Once it is certain Youji is long gone and the door is safely shut again, Omi and Nagi look at each other, down at the stain on the front of Omi's shorts and the lump created by Nagi's hand still being trapped beneath the fabric, and both of them burst into laughter.

The look on Youji's face was positively priceless.

* * *

"Okay, everyone understand what needs to be done?" Shioshiro asks the room, looking out at his willing team after having explained the many details of what their next mission will entail. He is met by confident looks all around and nods of approval. This group has truly become a working team, and there are less and less doubts in their abilities as each new mission comes up. "Good. Then we better start getting ready to go. Birman is handling our interior work. That's you, Oran. The rest of us should be able to handle things once you're settled. If that's all…let's get to work."

The group splits off, all with their own things to pack and prepare for. Despite the ease at getting wrapped up in their own tasks, however, Ken—who rarely gets too focused on one thing unless he really loves it—notices that Shioshiro isn't quite as relaxed as he would expect. The boy does not seem nervous for the mission directly as much as he seems…preoccupied.

The last time Shioshiro acted like this it was because he was worrying about Ken's growing fondness for missions. If there is a similar fight ahead to match the internal battle Ken is still facing, the ex-soccer star would much rather know straight out then wait for it to rear its head.

"Hiro…can I talk to you for a sec?"

Having just finished loading some extra equipment from the RV into the borrowed van they will be taking to the mission site, Shioshiro wipes his brow, smiling his common smile as he turns to his father. The two of them are alone outside the RV, the only two within hearing distance. "Of course, Kento. What is it?"

Ken tosses Shioshiro his own common, goofy grin, not exactly sure how to approach this. "Well…I just…I've kinda been noticing…that…you…seem a little…off. And…the last time you acted like this, you were worried about me, so…I was wondering…I mean…there isn't anything else, right? I'm not supposed to…go psycho and kill everyone or anything…right?" There is definite humor in Ken's tone, but a frightened humor.

Wringing his hands, both violet eyes drawn down to look at them, Shioshiro once again finds himself fingering his ring. He doesn't mean to, it just…seems like the prudent thing to do, going along with what is plaguing him just now.

Ken notices this, and as his son begins to speak, he starts to realize that for once this has nothing to do with him.

"I'm a little…scared…to be honest." speaks Shioshiro's more mellow tone, the one so seldom heard. "There's something I…need to make sure happens with this mission, and…if it doesn't happen…if…I fail…then…Yue…"

"Yue…? Is that…your girl?"

Shioshiro's head darts up, his hands flying to his sides and nearly behind his back as if to hide them. "Please, Kento, don't ask me. Not now. When this mission is over, if it all works the way it should, then…I'll tell you all about her, I promise. But until then…please…don't ask."

"Are her parents at the school or something?" Ken questions, half thinking he should drop things completely, but swayed enough by his other half to want to know as much as possible.

Shioshiro shakes his head. "It's complicated. Her parents don't really have anything to do with the school, but…in the area, and…I…have to make sure that…some things happen, or…it won't work out for her parents the way it's supposed to. I mean…I'm wrecking things anyway, the way things were for her parents in my time, but…I have to…and…I don't know if this is going to work, and…if she's not…if she's never…Kento, can we please not talk about this?" Something sounding almost like panic—tear-drenched panic—is clear in Shioshiro's voice, and Ken instantly forgets all other questions he might have.

Shioshiro is not crying, far from it, but Ken can hear the need to express the pain Shioshiro is feeling and he is going to give his son the opportunity.

A single stride and Ken has Shioshiro in his arms, hugging him for all the taller youth is worth.

"Hey…it'll all work out." Ken says softly beside his son's ear, holding back a laugh at the tight hold the other brunette has trapped him in. "You've done so much to make sure me and Aya work out. I'm sure things with your girl will work out too. I mean…you love her, right?"

Ken feels Shioshiro nod against his shoulder.

"Then there's nothing to worry about. Love always finds away. Just look at your parents. I even got to steal a kiss from Aya last night without him faking sleep or wanting to push me away. And it's all because of you. Because you were given this chance. Things will work out for you too. I know it."

What tears were too stubborn to fall before fall quite easily now, drawn out by the compassion, the simple act of being there that Ken is offering, all things Shioshiro has been missing for so long. "Kento…I…thank you. I almost forgot how…you always know the right thing to say."

Ken pulls back just enough to send Shioshiro his most luminous smile, one the other brunette has often seen…when passing by a mirror. "I'm your Dad. Of course I always know what to say. Now, come on. We gotta get this stuff loaded. But I promise you, this mission is just one more we're gonna get right. You got that?"

His own smile stretching to match his father's, Shioshiro chuckles through the few tears that managed to slip from his violets. "Sure thing, Kento. As long as I have you."

A slap on the back nearly sends Shioshiro reeling and suddenly Ken has released him, laughing perhaps a little too freely. "Baka. When would you ever _not_ have me?" the shorter brunette grins.

Something very sharp and very unwelcome winds its way into Shioshiro's heart and he does his best to keep the pain from showing on his face. "You're right, Kento." he smiles, demanding of himself that it appear as real as he means for it to. "What was I thinking…"

tbc...

A/N: I am so sorry it's been...yikes almost a month! Better get to questions so I can post this puppy.

Amakurikara: Weiss Side B is the current installment of Weiss, a new manga. Just google it, coz I forget the sites with info. It's great though, from what I've read thus far.

M4r1-ch4n: Looks? In my story? Think OVA. I like SOME of the Gluhen looks but...no. Ran and Ken's hair...both a little longer.

Krysana: I LOVE YOU! Senpan. MUST be a guy, don't you think? If you google the name you only get males. Really. Hmmm...what shall I do with this...?

HeatherR: Very good, the Death card does mean change. And that's all I'm going to say.

Grasshopper: Can I just say you are awesome. All writers dream of a reviewer like you! Thank you so much for the comments. I really cherish them and have so much fun reading them. "If I didn't know any better, though, I'd swear that Hiro was Shion's reincarnation." Haha. So true. Not true, but I see what you mean. Hmmm...two chapters I believe until Yuushi will be fully yoursto grope all you want. :-) Hope you liked this chapter too.

And I hope everyone enjoyed this installment. I promise to work a little faster (like you haven't heard that before) and get this done. Really. Gluhen nextm as in AT Koua, so be prepared for Ran in glasses. Yay! Anyhoo, love you all, minna, and don't neglect that review button.

Crim


	20. Part Nineteen

Part Nineteen

* * *

"The assignment is both here on the board and on the screens in front of you. Remember to read carefully; there are many fine details that may come up tomorrow at the beginning of class, so please be prepared for that." 

Just then the 'bell,' a sequence of chime-like notes, sounds over the intercom, and a familiar, robotic voice follows.

_'Students in all Classes are to now move to their next hour. Please do not leave anything behind as you transition. Thank you.'_

As always the students wait patiently in their seats until being officially released by their teacher--a tall man with red hair and glasses that rest on his finely-featured face. "Good job today, class. I am certain we will have a productive year together if things stay on track. You are dismissed." he says with a small smile, nodding to many of his students as they gather their things and begin to move on.

It had been this particular teacher's first day, and though he had never taught a class before, his preparation the past few weeks made the day seem almost routine.

As the students file out, the redhead sits at his desk and begins to gather up his own belongings, but he is soon interrupted. There is a small storage closet practically hidden in the corner of the room, and he glances up suspiciously as he hears slight rustling from inside. He is seized with a brief wave of panic, and nearly misses that someone has entered his classroom just as the last of the students leave.

"How was your first day, Fujimiya-sensei? I hope everything went well."

Ran's head turns to his left, his face at first blank as he looks over his guest, a very kind, soft-spoken young woman with short-cropped hair and amber eyes to match.

He feigns a delighted smile, for her sake if not for the sake of appearances. She is a very nice woman, after all.

"It was a marvelous way to begin a new position, Asami-sensei." he assures her. "Thank you for the inquiry. I think things will work out just fine here. Koua is a unique institution with…very special students. I look forward to seeing more of what will become of this place."

The young teacher misses the connotations in Ran's words, just as she is meant to. "I'm so glad to hear that," she beams, genuinely happy for her new comrade. "Well, I don't want to take up any of your time, but…since you are new to the school, I was…wondering if…you might enjoy grabbing a cup of coffee or some tea some time. Just so I can fill you in on anything you might be…interested in. About the school! Because…well…I know how difficult it can be to move to a new place, starting all over. If…you would like to…do something like that…sometime."

Ran's smile turns quite real at the sound of nervousness in the woman's voice. From the moment he was introduced to the rest of the staff he felt her eyes on him, and he cannot deny finding it somewhat flattering, even if he has no honest interest in her.

As he is contemplating her request, and the impossibility of it, he suddenly notices that the rustling from the closet has started up again.

"You know…I think I would like that very much." he consents, knowing full well that certain circumstances will make his promise quite impossible, but realizing he had better get rid of the woman quickly before she notices the commotion in the closet. "Once I've gotten a lay of the land a bit better, later this week perhaps, I think it would be lovely to share a cup of tea. Shall we speak of this again? I have some things to…attend to at the moment."

"Oh…yes, of course." she replies, her nervousness intensified, but coupled now with girlish joy. She bows quickly, her smile ten times its recent size. "Later then…Fujimiya-sensei. It will be an honor."

A few moments later and the woman has left, leaving Ran alone. His smile fades the instant she has stepped through the door, and he crosses to it quickly, shutting and locking it before anyone else can wander in. His eyes turn to the small closet and he moves to it in long, assured strides. Without a thought, he turns the knob and pulls, fully expecting the brunette form that stumbles out of it to land heavily against him, as if the man Ran has discovered had been pressing himself against the door to better hear things on the other side.

Ran steadies his new companion. Then, hands still on the brunette's shoulders, he shakes his head in frustration.

"What?" Ken asks innocently, peering out through the goggles covering his eyes that are recently more often seen around his neck, as they once were often on top of his head.

An elegant, red eyebrow rises at this apparent innocence. "Your station is up through the _vent_ inside that closet, not directly inside it to spy on me. I could hear you rustling all through class. You should know better than to be so foolish."

Ken pulls himself from Ran's grip, mouth set in a firm pout. "Well _excuse_ me. My job is to watch you in case something happens while you're undercover. And what I _saw_ was the way that girl was looking at you earlier, just as I heard what you were talking about a second ago. Nice of you to so casually offer a date like that, by the way."

The venom in Ken's tone is not easily missed. "Ken." Ran says sternly. "_She_ was the one offering to _me_, and it is not a date. Besides, you know full well nothing will come of it. We finish this mission today."

"Yeah, well…you were still flirting with her."

"Ken…"

"I'm just saying--"

"Well _stop_ saying." Once again grabbing Ken by the shoulders, Ran jerks Ken closer to him and leans his head forward, their faces suddenly dangerously close. "I am not interested. I told you before. There has never been a woman in my life and there never will be. Many have tried, and they have failed. One of the few people who has succeeded…is you. And I'm not about to forget that so easily."

The kiss Ran presses to Ken's lips is welcomingly deep, echoing the increased nature of their relationship over the past few weeks as the crew prepared themselves for this mission.

For the most part all of them had been quite busy, not able to find time for recreation of any kind other than sleep, but in the small space of time they were able to grasp, Ran and Ken took the opportunity to further things—slowly of course—from cute and cuddly to…well…this.

Ken's mouth has formed into a rather goofy grin by the time Ran pulls away, and his brown eyes are somewhat glazed when they open, staring back at Ran with a little more hunger than the redhead is yet able to give in to.

"You know…that closet isn't as cramped as you'd think." the brunette says with a crooked grin.

Ran pales slightly—if possible. "Ken…please don't joke. You know I--"

"Want to keep taking things slow. I know." Ken jumps in, his mischievousness fading as he pulls back, resenting a little that his goggles had gotten in the way of their embrace, but any urge to pull them down now seems pointless. "It's taken me weeks to get an open-mouthed kiss out of you. I know its going to be a while yet before we're groping in closets."

A blush spread over the bridge of Ran's nose. "Ken--"

"Well, better get back to my post. See ya in a few."

With that, Ken dashes back in the closet and climbs quickly up inside the vent, leaning out of it to cast Ran one final wink before heading off.

Left fully flustered and rather red in the face, Ran briskly closes the door behind the brunette, turning around to collapse momentarily against it, and finding himself thinking perhaps a little too curiously about what it might be like to follow Ken up on that…suggestion.

Shaking his head to clear it of such distracting thoughts, Ran runs a hand through his hair, becoming aware for the first time in quite a while of its increased length. The sides and back seem to be catching up to his ear-tails, making them nearly unnoticeable. Ken's hair too is beginning to brush his shoulders, Ran remembers. It is amazing how fast the time is passing. These past few weeks have been…quite…extraordinary. And wonderfully comfortable.

Ran never imagined having something 'comfortable.' It almost makes him feel as if he has a normal life.

Almost.

Rushing to his desk to grab his things, Ran makes a break from the room, trying to keep himself collected and seemingly unhurried when he know internally that their window of opportunity began when those chimes signaled the end of class, and will be ending far sooner than they might be able to complete. He just hopes the others are more on schedule than he is.

* * *

Omi and Nagi walk quickly with the other students, trying their best to seem as if they too are headed for another class. Instead, though both have been playing student today, their job will be to sneak inside the main control room that runs the computer terminals at each desk in the school and broadcast when the time is right. The room will be guarded, but if Youji does his part, the files they need will not only be sent for them to broadcast, but the guards should be alerted to the commotion the blonde will be making, leaving hopefully only one or two guards for the younger members of the team to deal with. 

While this is being done, Ran and Ken will be heading to the president's office to handle things there, and Hiro will be heading to the lowest levels alone, making sure none of what is soon to happen at Koua Gakuen will ever come to pass.

"Nagi-kun…" Omi whispers to his companion as they continue down the corridors. "Let's wait in the bathroom until we get Youji's signal. Less suspicious that way."

Nagi nods his consent.

Chatting aimlessly and smiling at some of the students they pass, Nagi and Omi continue until entering the next bathroom, both happy to wait things out until the more difficult part of their job comes into play.

Meanwhile, Youji is busy sneaking through the vents into one of the lower levels. The not-so-undercover members of the group—like Youji—gained entry into the building courtesy of their teacher and student friends, of course, but once inside things have gotten much stickier. Youji's job might prove to be the most dangerous, because he has to collect data, deal with guards, and attract attention to set things in motion for the others.

At last reaching the room he must enter, a room lined with computer screens and terminals much like the room Nagi and Omi will be infiltrating, Youji peers down through the vent. Lucky for him, there seems to be only one guard.

Removing the grating cover as silently as possible, Youji hooks his legs securely and lowers himself head first so he is hanging out of the vent just behind the guard inside.

"I seem to be a little lost. Care to help a guy out?" Youji asks casually, wearing a broad smile as the guard whips around in his chair to come face to face with the upside-down assassin. Youji takes the opportunity of the guard's stunned inaction, and pulls his wire taut between gloved hands. "Actually, I think I can find my way on my own."

Levels below Youji's current position, Shioshiro too is searching, a lone figure in a restricted and yet less-tightly guarded area.

He reached these lower levels by way of a secret passage in a gazebo on the main grounds, one he knew the secret of due to files from his parent's previous dealings with this place—in his timeline, that is—and he has found things just as he expected.

Begun…but not yet fully operational.

There were but a few scientists to dispose of, after acquiring necessary information, and as he continues searching he sees that the clones of Hijiri Toudou have not yet been created. They have been started but not fully formed, though the original, now younger than the version his parents faced, is not yet old enough to be part of S Class, nor to take his place as ruler of the school.

The information Shioshiro needed has been gathered, and as he turns to head to the next area he must reach, he is sure to leave things so that what remains can never be used as was intended.

"Z Class will not have been started yet either. We will end this before it even begins. I just hope…" Shioshiro trails off, pausing to look back at the destruction he has left behind him. "Yotan…I hope I'm doing the right thing…"

* * *

Ran reaches the top floor of the building, a restricted area even for teachers unless called for, knowing that nearly all other teachers will be in class or in the lounge. He is careful, having an excuse for his presence at the ready in case he is caught. 

Coming to a broom closet without incident, he moves to check the handle. It is locked, as he knew it would be, from the inside and out. Luckily, they were able to acquire a key during earlier reconnaissance. He pulls it out, checking the hallway once more before turning the lock and opening the door.

Grinning back at him, Ken slips out, goggles still in place. "Reading to rock and roll, partner?"

"Partner?" Ran restates, trying his hardest not to break into the echoing smile that is pulling so temptingly at the corners of his mouth.

"Yeah. Partner." Ken says again. He leans forward, mouth right against Ran's ear as he speaks. "And I mean it in every sense of the word."

When the brunette pulls back, his grin is wide as ever, but the comedy has left his eyes. He raises an arm, flexing out his claws. It is time to get serious.

Ran nods in thanks when Ken produces the redhead's sword, and together they head for the president's office just down the hallway where a meeting of the highest-ups there are in this school is currently underway. They can take care of all of them in one hit.

Shioshiro explained that one of the main villains will also come into play, though not how, and that the true higher-ups are from Rosenkreuz and Estet. Even knowing this, it does not lessen the need for this mission, for every greater mission has steps.

A sudden alarm begins to sound, right on cue, and Ran and Ken press themselves to the walls, hiding in crevices that would normally get them caught all too easily, but not when the guards rushing out of the president's office are in such a rush to find out what is happening below.

Once the guards have left, Ran and Ken nod to one another before heading into the now vulnerable office. Youji has done his job, alerting attention by sending files from his terminal to the main broadcasting station Nagi and Omi will soon break into. Without proper codes, transactions CAN be hacked, but will always alert the guards. What the guards don't realize of course is that this is exactly what Weiss wants.

Youji is back up in his vent, heading to further areas south before the guards can arrive, and Omi and Nagi have barricaded themselves inside the control room, preparing to broadcast out to every computer terminal the truth about Koua Gakuen.

"You do it, Omi. I'm not very good with words." Nagi shrugs, floating the microphone over to the young blonde. Not a key has been pressed physically, leaving no trace of them behind to be found later, should anyone care to investigate.

Omi smiles knowingly. "Of course, Nagi-kun. Send out the files on my cue." The microphone is mentally flipped on, and there is the sound of slight static as Omi's voice sounds throughout the school. "Students and faculty of Koua, do not be alarmed. I am merely a concerned citizen who wishes to show you the truth behind your school. What I am about to send to your computer terminals will show you first hand the kind of twisted data and final stages the heads of this school wish to take you through. Take it for what you will. The opportunity to change things for the better is in your hands…"

On Youji's end he has reached his next destination. Shioshiro did not tell him what exactly he must do, only that there may be enemies in need of disposal, and that the control systems here are an override that the enemy might think to use to stop the spread of their message as Omi and Nagi broadcast it.

Taking a look around after leaping from the vent, Youji does not see anything all that special about the area. There are a few terminals, yes, but no guards. However, just as he is about to call it a lost cause, a door to his left slides open, a figure unthinkingly bounding out of it towards the terminal. The figure stops at the sight of Youji and his deadly wire. But as the blonde focuses on the face of his would-be enemy, he finds his hands nearly drop limp.

Beautiful. The young woman before him is a beauty, sage green hair tied up, glasses neatly on the end of her nose, skirt and suit-coat giving her that prim and ready to be tousled look. He has to stop and take a breath to collect himself.

"Hey there, gorgeous. You wouldn't be thinking of reaching for these controls over here, now, would ya?" he asks with a crooked grin. Regrouped, he once again pulls his wire taut. "I'm all for equal opportunity, so don't think I'll go easy on you just because you're a woman."

As the moment of shock passes, the woman steadies her footing, a smirk gracing her features as well. "I wouldn't dream of it."

* * *

Walking the grounds with feigned confidence, Shioshiro has completed all but the last of his mission. He specified little to the others, telling them only what to do since all of them trust him so implicitly now. But his silence this time he knows to be selfish. He is taking a big risk. Yes, he and the others will walk away with what info they need, leave things so that Estet's grand scheme can never take root, and in the process save many of the students lives here and at other schools, but…is it worth what might be lost? 

Shioshiro looks down at the detonator in his hand. The plan was to wait until all of them were safely away from the school. The school itself, teachers and students, will be fine, but…any members of their team left in the lower levels…

"Forgive me…Uncle Youji. But this is the only way to be sure."

Eyes fixed and steady on the controller in his grasp, he presses the button, and sounds of the beginning blasts echo from below all throughout the grounds.

* * *

"No…please…you don't understand what it is we are trying to accomplish! The leaders of the world will be created here!" 

"Sorry, pal. Not interested." Ken replies with a sneer, readying his claws before driving them forward into the throat of the last board member still alive.

To Ken's left Ran is pulling his sword free of the last of his own prey, and with grim though satisfied expressions, they survey the room and consider themselves complete. "Come." Ran says, "Time is short. We should still have a few minutes, but it would be best if--" BOOM. Ran's words are cut off abruptly as the building tremors from a loud blast.

One look passes between the two men before they are sprinting back into the hallway.

"We must have lost track of time." Ran speaks as they run, eyes alert to any misplaced movement or obstacle that might appear in their path.

Ken shakes his head. "No way. We're fine. It's Hiro who's early. I don't get it. We'll be okay, Omi and Nagi too, but Youji…if he's still down there…shit! I hope Hiro's all right. Why else would he let something like this happen?"

Something in the pit of Ran's stomach makes his insides twist, and for once it is not out of fear for his son. "Something isn't right about this. I don't like it."

"What do you mean?" Ken asks warily.

As they a reach a door leading outside, having encountered not a single guard, teacher, or student, Ran holds it open for Ken and follows the brunette out, his eyes narrowing in suspicion. "Whatever it is…it smells like betrayal."

Ken nearly tips over his own feet as they near the rendezvous point. "You don't…really think that, do you?"

Ran's mouth is a thin line when they come to a stop, and though he gives no true response, his feelings on the matter are clear.

"But…we've had no reason not to trust Hiro 'til now." Ken defends. "Just after the Tsukiyono Castle thing he was telling me how scared he was about this mission. What would he be planning that would go against us?"

The past phrase catches Ran's attention, enough that he unthinkingly grabs Ken by the forearm tightly, pulling in close with a dangerous glare. "He said he was scared? Why? What did he tell you he didn't tell the rest of us?"

Ken's eyes are wide, uncomprehending. "Just…that his fiancé's parents have something to do with this place." he answers, teeth gritting slightly as he tries his best not to show the grimace nearly present on his face due to the pain of Ran's grip.

Ran is quick to notice anyway and releases Ken, sighing inwardly at the situation developing. "His fiancé…I had nearly forgotten her. This is bad, Ken. This is very bad."

"What are you talking about…?"

Violet finds panicking brown and holds them in a lock far fiercer than Ran's grip had been. "If it were me…how far would you go to ensure my survival?"

The blood drains from Ken's usually tan face. "Fuck. This _is_ bad."

"Aya! Ken-kun!"

The pair turns, seeing that Omi and Nagi are fast approaching, seemingly unharmed. If their job is also finished, then they don't have much time. Guards, teachers, anyone could be out on the grounds at any time.

Panting when he and Nagi reach the others in the small clearing of the wood, Omi darts his eyes around the area. "Where are Shioshiro and Youji-kun? If the blasts went off…" The looks on Ran and Ken's faces cause the blonde's voice to fade. He doesn't like those looks. "What's wrong? Did something happen?"

Ran and Ken do not speak, instead exchanging glances that do little to ease the boys' minds. Nagi, attention suddenly drawn away, looks off past the others. "Perhaps we should be asking him." he suggests, grey eyes focusing on a spot beyond them.

The group turns to look where the youngest of their crew has indicated and see that Shioshiro is calmly walking towards them out of the trees. The detonator is still in his hand.

Ran advances towards the brunette as he comes closer. The look on Shioshiro's face plainly states that he is expecting whatever his father is about to assault him with.

"Months we have worked together now. Months, and we thought we could trust you."

Stopping just in front of the low-toned redhead, Shioshiro doesn't even flinch. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Like a slap to the face, Ran's hand lashes out and rips the detonator from Shioshiro's grasp. "Youji." he growls, angered even more by his son's continued lack of reaction. "Youji is still somewhere in the lower levels and you activated the explosives knowing he would still be down there. All this time…were you planning to betray us from the beginning?"

"Aya, come on." Ken intervenes, stepping forward to mediate, even though he too is suspicious of Shioshiro's strange acts and his almost cold expression. "There has to be some explanation. Right?"

The look Ken throws Shioshiro's way nearly crumbles the taller brunette's resolve, but he refuses to be swayed. "I told you at the beginning. There are things I must prevent…and things I must ensure. This is one of those times."

Ken's expression falls even further. "Then…you…you're saying you really did this on purpose?"

A masked look, one Ken would swear he can see just as plainly on Ran's face in this moment, stares back at him from his son. It is blank. Ice.

"Youji could be dead right now!" Ken cries.

But Shioshiro is unwavering.

The air presses itself out of Ken's lungs, leaving him breathless. He thought he knew the young man standing before him. He has loved and worried for him. But now he is not so certain…about any of it. Not with those cold violets watching him as they never have before.

"Shio-kun…why? Why would you put Youji-kun in danger?" Omi beseeches, he and Nagi still holding back from the rest of the group, frozen.

Shioshiro is also frozen. What the others do not realize is how he is being eaten alive from the inside just as much as they are. It is killing him to do this and to appear so indifferent about it, but in his mind the risk is worth it. Not only for what _he_ will gain, but for Youji as well.

Turning away from the many hurt and confused looks being given him, Shioshiro stares back the way he came, speaking without the eye contact he knows he could not bear. "I'm sure Youji is…alive. We can go rescue him now. I know his last location."

Ken's fists are tight, matching all too well the strain in his voice. "You…how dare you…after everything. What could be worth this? What! Tell me!"

A small smile touches Shioshiro's lips as he turns to offer his bristling father an explanation. "You told me this once. That life isn't worth living without the ones you love. That is why we fight for them. That is why I came here. My actions, the things I am interfering with…they have prevented something that needs to happen. I…I may be wrong, but I couldn't take the risk of not bringing things this far, or…she may never enter the picture."

"She?" Ken practically sneers, knuckles white now beneath his gloves.

Ran too is seething, parallel with Ken as they stand off against their son. "You did this for _your_ benefit then?" the redhead breaks in, continuing Ken's angry thread. "All this time I admired you for your apparent selflessness, but now, when your actions threaten your ambitions…you put to risk the very people you said you came to protect. And why? For _your_ love. For _you_."

"No, it's not like that!" calls out Shioshiro's suddenly desperate voice, at last showing his true anxiety. "_She_…is not Yue. It's Asuka."

Four pairs of watchful eyes instantly go wide.

"Of course I'm thinking of Yue. I haven't forgotten this promise." He raises his gloved hand, gesturing to the ring hidden beneath the leather. Those who did not know Yue's name now understand. "I'm not trying to kill Youji, and I'm not doing this just for me. Youji's happiness is at risk too if he never meets Asuka."

The anger on Ken's face fades completed into a look of absolute confusion. "I don't understand. What does Youji have to do with your fiancé anyway? And Asuka? Youji's Asuka? Isn't she dead? I don't get any of this."

"We don't have time." Ran speaks, gesturing back for Nagi and Omi to join them.

"Indeed." Nagi supplies, all five men soon meeting together in a near-circle, though most are still wary of Shioshiro's intentions. "If we are to save Youji, we must act now. If he survived the blasts, it will not be long before he is buried alive."

Ran turns his eyes on Shioshiro. "Lead on." he instructs, but before the brunette can turn to do as he has been told, Ran grips the boy's arm tightly, tighter even than he so recently gripped Ken. "When this is over…you have much to explain."

Shioshiro looks back, catching violet and brown gazes both, and nearly flinches at the disappointment he sees in them. "I know. Come on. Like you said…we don't have much time."

* * *

Trapped beneath debris, Youji shakes his head clear of the weariness he feels from so nearly passing out after the blasts went off. The level he is in is deep beneath the ground, and it will not be easy to find a way out. 

Finally free enough to stand, he looks over his cluttered surroundings, seeing nothing at first but wreckage. He had barely begun his fight with that lovely woman and her sage-colored hair when the foundation turned on them, and he almost feels a wave of sympathy for her, knowing she couldn't possibly have survived the explosion. He is thankful enough that _he_ seems to be all right.

Taking his first awkward step over the rubble, Youji nearly crumbles back to the ground. Damn. Maybe he isn't as all right as he first thought. His ankle is either twisted or broken, and either way it is going to make getting out of here much more difficult.

"What the hell happened, kid." he speaks aloud, his voice weak and ragged. "The others better be in better shape than I am…"

Another step forward comes somewhat easier, and after a handful more, Youji believes he can see what might be a way out of this mess. But two more steps and he nearly falls again, this time due to a sudden grip on his ankle.

Youji looks down, heart up in his throat at being so startled, and nearly chokes.

It's her.

"You think…you can get away…after what you've done…" the woman rasps, clearly injured, but possibly better off than him if it weren't for the large chunk of debris covering half of her body.

"Holy shit, woman, you _are_ resilient." Youji says in an attempted smirk, but cannot carry through due to the pain in his ankle. She has grabbed the injured one, and seems to realize how much her grip hurts.

She smiles wickedly. "I promise you…I will rip you apart, you--"

"Youji!"

"Youji-kun!"

"We're coming! Hang on!"

Youji looks around for the source of these familiar voices, but though he cannot see his rescuers, their presence strengthens his resolve. "Sorry, sister." he says to the woman at his feet. "But I have prior engagements." With a mighty kick from his other foot to the woman's face, his injured ankle is released and he hobbles quickly away, searching for his friends.

"Youji!"

"Yotan!"

"Yeah, I hear you already! Where the fuck are you?"

"Here! Keep coming this way!"

A few moments more and Youji can see a gloved hand stretching towards him. He doesn't think. He grabs that hand and hangs on tight. When the debris has been cleared enough, he sees the face of his savior.

"Never thought I'd be so happy to see another man's face, kiddo." he beams at Shioshiro, throwing up his other hand to better be hoisted up and out. They are still in a lower level, but one they can easily get out of as long as they don't dawdle.

When Youji has been fully pulled free and is being supported with an arm draped over Shioshiro's shoulders, the blonde notices the many furrowed brows looking his direction. Looking _Shioshiro's_ direction.

Youji knows as well as anyone that those blasts were early, but the idea of it being on purpose, of Shioshiro planning some form of betrayal or agenda never once even crossed his mind.

"I miss something?" he asks, limping along a bit better now as they make their way free.

No one answers at first. Eventually though Ran breaks the silence with a tone of unquestioning finality. "No. We're just happy to see you safe. Now let's hurry and get back."

Omi, Nagi, and Ken all cast Ran a curious glance, but the look Shioshiro gives him clearly says, 'thank you.' No smile or nod of understanding responds to that, and the awkward silence that settles over them does not leave until they have cleared the grounds and are making their way back to base.

Youjji doesn't understand what went on during his absence, and thankfully enough, he isn't in the mood to ask.

* * *

"What the hell were you expecting then if you didn't want him dead!" Ken yells, fists slamming down on the kitchen table with perhaps a little too much force. 

Shioshiro and his not so happy parents are in the RV's main room, Ken at the table with Shioshiro while Ran stands nearby. The others have run to town to grab something to eat for everyone, except for Youji, who decided he wanted to rest his _twisted_ ankle outside in the soon to be setting sunshine.

"Tell us, please, because at this point all I know is that you blew the bombs with Youji still down below, _expecting_ him to get hurt! Why, Hiro? Why?"

There is shame in Shioshiro's violet eyes. Nothing but shame. He cannot look up to meet likewise violet or brown, only able to stare down at his hands, still gloved. "It's over now, so…I might as well just tell you. It will no longer happen, so…there should be no harm in it. Just…please listen. Things aren't how you think." With a breath, Shioshiro begins the more difficult part of his explanation—the unadulterated truth. "In the timeline before, the incidents at Koua Gakuen left Youji with…amnesia. _Total_ amnesia."

Though Ran and Ken are both shocked to learn this, they remain silent, awaiting all there might be to tell, if only to better understands their son's actions.

"He was sent to a nearby hospital where…he met Asuka. His nurse. I…can't tell you if her name is just a coincidence or…not. She looks like the Asuka from Youji's past, but…we've never looked into it. It seemed it would be better _not_ to know. Anyway, he didn't get his memories back for years, not even after running into Kento again. But…when I was only a year or so old…we moved to the same area of Tokyo that Youji and Asuka had moved to. He had this whole new life, you see. It was an accident that we ended up next door, but…he came back into your lives as our neighbor. By that time…he and Asuka…" Shioshiro pauses, and slowly begins to remove his gloves. "…had a daughter."

Ken gasps as he watches Shioshiro's ring catch the light. Ran, though silent, also understands Shioshiro's meaning, hard to believe as it is. It seems their future in-laws are closer than they could have realized.

"I…I just…didn't know if it would take the same event to bring Youji and Asuka together." Shioshiro continues, his voice strained and laced with the same tears he had shed when expressing his fears to Ken only a few weeks before. "I shouldn't have risked something so…drastic…but…it wasn't just for Yue. It wasn't for me. Youji, he…he had become something he hated in my timeline. Asuka was the only thing that reminded him of the person he could be, of the person that needed and deserved to be loved again. I just…I didn't want either of us to miss out on that. I…didn't…I didn't mean…to…I'm so…sorry…I…"

The tears so near to the surface fall easily as Shioshiro's voice fades, and his head is suddenly buried in Ran's chest, the redhead having gone to his son, still standing, pulling him as close as their positions allow. The gesture came about so easily, Ran and Ken are both a little stunned by it, but Shioshiro falls into his father's arms, used to such things, and does not question how once upon time the thought of Ran comforting anyone might have seemed even more far fetched than time travel.

For the first time, as violet and brown meet, they pass a mutual realization that the manu things Shioshiro shoulders may be more than the youth can handle. Not that either would ever say so to the boy. They know it would make no difference now. Shioshiro is too stubborn, like both his parents. He will see the mission complete to the best of his ability. No matter the cost to himself.

"You said…this Asuka is a nurse at a nearby hospital?" Ran asks suddenly, eyes glittering with something only Ken can see since Shioshiro is still lost in the embrace.

"Yes…it…it isn't far."

"Then perhaps we should consider sending Youji there. Just for a checkup. We wouldn't want to risk Omi's diagnosis being wrong and find out too late that his ankle really _is_ broken. Wouldn't you agree?"

Shioshiro pulls back, eyes red around the edges though a small smile is quickly forming on his lips. "Yeah…a broken ankle would be…pretty inconvenient, wouldn't it?"

"Oh yeah. Totally." Ken agrees.

"Knowing Youji," Ran adds, his own smile forming very subtly to address his brunette companions, "he'll do this part of your job for you. Easily."

Though much anxiety and tension had been built up over this matter, Shioshiro suddenly feels like everything is going to be all right after all. Especially in seeing how his parents are playing 'dad' and 'dad' more and more easily everyday.

All anxiety and tension that had built is most definitely shattered by the time Youji has been dropped at the hospital, where he must unfortunately spend the night—his nurse chosen specifically by his very picky teammates, just to be safe—and the others are enjoying a quiet evening in the RV, perfectly content to remain parked until they have need to move back to their old place or to head somewhere else.

* * *

It is later now, past dinner but still far from bedtime. Nagi and Omi are doing some computer work, communicating with Manx and the rest of Kritiker for follow-ups and info. Ran, Ken and Shioshiro are at the far end of the room, the parents seated on the couch, while their son talks to them from a nearby chair. 

"I promise you, there is nothing else I need to ensure that would cause me to act so recklessly. You don't have to worry. I won't make another stupid mistake like that. I'm dabbling in fate enough as it is."

"It isn't that we don't believe you, Shioshiro." Ran states evenly. "But I get the feeling you are keeping from us more than just details we don't need to know."

"Yeah," Ken jumps in. "I mean, you say there isn't anything you need to _ensure_, but what about preventing things that might be drastic?"

A nervous smile graces Shioshiro's features, much as he tries to make it seem otherwise. "Well…things like that are the very reason I'm here. There are big drastic things I have to prevent, but…you don't have to worry about it. Really."

Ken desperately wants to believe Shioshiro, but Ran has been sensing something amiss for awhile now, and the events today make him even more suspicious. He no longer doubts Shioshiro's selflessness, but he wonders if that selflessness might be what eventually gets his son hurt. What if what is being changed is meant to happen, and playing with fire gets the boy burned?

In the beginning Ran might not have cared, but things have progressed far beyond that. He not only grows more and more fond of his son, but he is beginning to realize just how precious a _family_ he might one day be blessed with.

"Ano…Aya-kun, I think you better hear this."

Attention stolen, Ran turns his worried thoughts away from his son and looks to Omi across the room. The younger boys are still at the computer, but the look on their faces is down right odd.

Ran instantly stands and makes his way over to them, not liking their expressions one bit. Ken and Shioshiro follow.

"What is it, Omi? Has Manx or the others discovered something?"

"No…it's not that," Omi assures. He makes a gesture towards the screen. "I finished with Manx. This message is from someone else. And…it's for you."

Ran starts a little. Who would be contacting him? If it were Shion there would be no reason for Omi to act this way, and the young blonde said it wasn't anyone at Kritiker, so…then…?

"Who's it from?" Ken asks, leaning over the boys at the computer to better see the screen. His jealousy-gene just can't help activating in times like this.

"It's just a small message. It says, 'I've been looking forward to seeing you again, Ran. Things are getting interesting and I hear it all has to do with you. So I thought we should find some time to get reacquainted.' This person must not have wanted to let anyone see his real name, because…all it has for a signature…is 'Knight.'

When Ken turns back to gage Ran's expression he is not prepared for the absolute shock he finds there. Ran has gone as white as the whites of his eyes. Shioshiro too looks rather stunned, and to Ken's dismay, the other brunette looks a little worried as well.

Ken wants to ask, oh how badly he wants to ask, but he can't seem to find his voice.

"Omi…does…does he ask for me to contact him back?" comes Ran's oddly low-sounding voice, as if he can't quite speak his words loud enough for fear of choking on them.

Omi absently bites his lip, eyeing the silent Nagi next to him, who merely offers a shrug. "Not…exactly." the blonde explains.

"What do you mean?" Ran presses.

"Well…according to this…he says he's standing outside."

tbc...

A/N: Late again, but it was a long chapter with a wonderfully evil teaser there at the end. Hope you all enjoyed. The next chapter will make this fic of mine...an 'M'. I'll let your imaginations figure out why. But be sure and look for the change.

IMPORTANT! Another of my wonderful readers has created a fanart for the fic, this one being of THE PICTURE, meaning the one Shioshiro has and showed to Ken of the three of them being all cute when Hiro was about 5 years old. It is WONDERFUL. I can't explain enough how everyone needs to see this picture and I am not just saying that. Go! You can find it by typing 'shioshiro deviantart' at google and it is the first link. Yay!

Welcome new readers who have reviewed to make themselves known! The ride is far from over.

Wow, I have some very perceptive readers. Lots of people guessed that Yue would be Youji's daughter, and you'll learn more about her in time. Also, so many people seem to have all these ideas about poor KenKen. Hmm...I don't know how to respond. So...I think it best if I let you wonder and say nothing. I will say this...the ending will surprise you.

See ya next chapter, which will prove to be one of my faves, I just know it! Love you!

Crim


	21. Part Twenty

This chapter is dedicated to Miss Vampire and Sachiko, two amazing artists who have drawn fanart for this fic. Since this is the chapter that ushers in what can know longer be argued away as a PG-13 rating, I thought it best to make it even more special and give them some extra credit. Thank you, you two, for your art and all those you have inspired to join us on this journey. I hope you all enjoy the next chapter, because it is one of my faves. And if you have yet to go and see Miss Vampire and Sachiko's art on deviantart, GO RIGHT NOW! (or at least after you read...and review)

* * *

Part Twenty

* * *

"It's been a long time…Ran." 

Gold hair and eyes. That inviting grin. That pure confidence. That simple beauty. The memories of intimacy and passion—passion for many reasons. And for the first time in far too long all of it is staring back at him from the charismatic, charming, irresistible man that is Honjou Yuushi.

Knight.

"What are you doing here, Yuushi?" Ran asks evenly, making sure to close the RV door behind him should anyone get any ideas about listening in.

Yuushi's smile twitches at Ran's frigid tone but holds firm. "I suppose I shouldn't expect to be invited in, but I thought we were close enough that I might at least be granted…a hug?"

Ran tenses, muscles stiff as he chooses very clearly _not_ to move forward.

"Come on, Ran-chan. I could be asking for a lot more than a friendly hug. It's the least you can give me after so long." A more genuine smile graces Yuushi's fine features as his arms open, beckoning, and the mocking very faintly in his tone does not spread to his eyes as Ran thought it would.

For that the redhead decides it _is_ the least he can do.

Hesitant steps carry Ran forward, his violets trying in vain to find a harbor anywhere but gold, and his approach is thankfully met halfway as those familiar, long arms envelope him. The contact is warm despite the chill in the air. It feels unfairly reassuring and…comfortable…to be held by them again.

'_Comfortable…'_ Ran muses. _'Ken…'_ Pulling gently from the hug, Ran tries his very best to appear more approachable, as he owes his long lost teammate and friend, but also to appear as if he does not miss the other's touch as much as his pounding heart is admitting.

"Now…why did that feel more like a goodbye than a hello?" Yuushi smiles, his own longing tugging at his insides and making him nauseous with memory.

Ran pulls fully out of Yuushi's arms, eyes steady and firm, though for the blonde's sake he does offer a small, reciprocating smile. "It is good to see you, though I must admit your timing is as lacking as ever."

An honest laugh replies. "I'll say. I bet you never expected to find me at your doorstep again. Especially not after a _son_ and _future lover_ presented themselves."

"…I take it Queen has been talking with Manx lately."

"Of course. The change in Kritiker's management won't affect Crashers all that much. We're a no-kill team, as you remember. But we've been filled in on current events. It took me forever to get Queen to spill the whole truth though. Seems she was under the impression I might do something foolish like…track you down."

Unconsciously shuffling his feet, Ran finds he is still doing all he can to avoid gold, placed under an unfairly scrutinizing stare. "Foolish? Why would it be foolish? Unless…you're planning something."

Yuushi represses a mischievous smirk. "Don't worry. I'm not here to win you back."

Not quite soothed by that sentiment, Ran fights away a few insistent tremors. "Then…?"

"I'm here to make sure you don't make the same mistake twice."

-----

"What do you think they're talking about?" Ken asks, not caring which of the other boys might answer as he sits perched by the window to get a good view of the pair outside.

Omi and Nagi share a look but decide against saying anything. Shioshiro merely shrugs. They can all easily tell that Ken isn't really looking for them to answer anyway.

"I mean…this guy, Knight…he was in that Catchers with Aya, right?"

"Crashers, Ken-kun." Omi corrects.

"Yeah. Crashers." Ken acknowledges absent-mindedly, his thoughts very much on other details. "So…he and Aya were friends…and…Aya was the quiet, no-date type in school, doncha think…so…maybe…I mean…it would have to be him…wouldn't it?"

Blonde brows lifting, Omi is a little confused by Ken's mumbled ramblings. "What are you talking about, Ken-kun? Have to be him for what? And what does Knight-san have to do with Aya's dating habits?"

It is most likely a good thing that Ken is so distracted right now or he would probably have had to explain himself on that account. For a certain other brunette's part, Shioshiro offers nothing. Some things are best left private after all.

Not receiving an answer to his query, Omi shakes his head, motioning Nagi back over to the computer desk so they can finish up a little of the work they had been doing when Yuushi's message came through. Ken fails to notice they have left his side.

"It _is_ him…I know it is…" Ken continues under his breath, brown eyes narrowing into near slits as he stares hard at the blonde outside with his…with Ran. "I mean…they _hugged_. Aya hugged him. Aya doesn't hug. Even when we're kissing he barely touches me. He gets close but…he's still always so far away. But this Knight guy…he got a hug after barely two words. He has to be…that other guy. The only guy…the only person Aya's ever…" Ken's fists unwittingly clench with jealousy.

Usually this would be the moment for Shioshiro to step forward and offer his father a little soothing advice, but when it comes to Yuushi his knowledge is very limited.

When Estet rose to power in Shioshiro's timeline, Crashers was one of the first groups to be wiped out, purely for being in the wrong place at the wrong time. Shioshiro was too young to remember anything, but Ran never talked much about Yuushi, especially not after the man's death. Though Shioshiro was told a few things about Crashers and the close relationship Ran had had with 'Knight,' he really doesn't know what to expect from him. Yuushi meant a lot to Ran, but circumstances kept them apart for years. Brought together like this…

Shioshiro doesn't want to think about it.

And he doesn't want Ken to think about it either. Right now—much like his currently bristling father—Shioshiro would give anything to hear what the pair outside is talking about.

-----

"Mistake…?" Ran questions, trying hard to relax, to enjoy seeing…an old friend, but his mind is still suspicious of Yuushi's intentions.

"Mistake." Yuushi repeats, gesturing half-heartedly…at himself. A corner of his mouth twitches slightly. "Do you remember what it was like when we first started…being more than teammates, Ran? We had fought through that entire first mission, but we came out of it friends. A few more missions, and…our temporary-replacement-Rook was starting to grow on me. I made the first move, but you didn't mind at all."

"I remember." Ran breaks in quickly, hoping the blonde will refrain from going into detail. They are pleasant memories, but now is not the time to be dredging them up. Not when Ran is most certain there is a particularly edgy brunette staring out the window at them fro inside the RV. "I remember many fights and many…make-ups. I remember that the worst of our fights…was the day I left."

Yuushi's smile twitches again. "Why _did_ you leave? I've been waiting to ask you that for a long time now. Why? You didn't have to, and I know you didn't want to."

"Hn. You're so certain of that?" Ran challenges, his face set in fragile stone, while his hands, clenched in tight fists are almost visibly shaking now. "And what makes you think I didn't have to leave. Your original Rook had healed and returned to you. There was no more need for me. King told me I had to leave, that he wanted me in another of his groups."

"Weiss." Yuushi supplies with a half-sneer.

"He said it would bring me closer to Takatori. In those days…that was all I cared about."

Another very prominent twitch. "Liar." Yuushi accuses firmly. "Do you think I don't know? I know. Yes, King, Persia…he wanted you in Weiss, said you had to leave, but you could have refused. You could have said you would rather stay in Crashers than worry about Takatori. Instead…you ran. Persia had to send that Birman woman after you before you would join Weiss. All that running for nothing when you could have stayed."

"No, Yuushi." Ran says firmly, his trembling strangely stilled in the bringing up of past resolutions. "I could never have killed Takatori while in Crashers, and I needed that. I thought you understood."

"Then why run away first? Tell me that."

"Because…I was angry at King…at Persia…for making me choose. I still wanted Takatori dead and my anger at Persia pushed me to seek him on my own. That was stupid, I don't deny it, but it doesn't mean I could have stayed with you. Takatori was--"

"More important than me."

A sliver of Ran's cold expression slips away, replaced by honest sorrow for the pain in those words. A small part of him—very small—almost wants to pull Yuushi into another hug, as if it could make up for the truth. "I'm sorry. You knew from the beginning how important avenging Aya and my parents was to me. Please, Yuushi, I don't want to have this fight again. We had it when I left, remember?"

"Of course I remember. It's why I'm here." Yuushi says with a cool…eerily cool smile.

Ran unwittingly takes a step back in the face of that expression. "You said…you were here to make sure I didn't make the same mistake twice. But…you also said--"

"I'm not here to win you back." Yuushi finishes. "I'm not. You made your choice. And…maybe…it was right one. How else would that son of yours come into existence if you didn't leave me? You see? I'm not here for me, or even for you when it comes down to it. I'm here for…you know I don't even know his name, code or anything. But you know who I mean. I'm here for the lucky bastard who gets to build a life with you. I don't think anyone should have to suffer like I did. So…don't break the guy's heart, huh? And if you really love this guy, don't ever put something else before him. Well, if you really love him, you won't anyway. I'm not fooling myself here. You went for Takatori because revenge was more important. I know you never really…loved me."

Another sliver, another crack in Ran's mask, and he wants even more to bridge the growing gap between them. "Yuushi…"

"Just…know what you want, never forget what you have, and…be happy. Okay? You owe me that." And with admirable resolve, Yuushi extends his hand, not seeking an embrace this time as he had before.

Ran stares. He knows Yuushi's simple words, the act of coming here, it was all for such selfless reasons. And now…the blonde before him is already signaling his goodbye.

Taking the hand offered him, Ran shakes it once firmly, glad that Yuushi at least went this far instead of offering a traditional bow, that for some reason would have felt so terribly cold. Ran, however, is bold by association and his single shake of Yuushi's hand turns into a second that tugs the blonde towards him into another tight hug. For all its uncharacteristic beauty, it causes Yuushi to laugh.

That laugh, this intimacy, it reminds Ran of so many times past.

"Naa, Ran…" Yuushi whispers, mouth so close to Ran's ear in their embrace. "…have you ever loved someone so much…it made you cry…?"

The tears in Yuushi's voice almost force the same reaction in Ran, but to be completely honest, for the redhead…the tears just aren't there. "I don't know." he answers honestly, squeezing tighter, and nearly burying his face in that familiar crook of neck.

"_Know_." Yuushi breathes, echoing that firmer hold. "Know…and when you do…also know…how happy I'll be for you. And…" he adds, pulling away just enough to grin, and not caring that his few traitorous tears are showing on his face. "Don't expect me to be so sappy and blubbering next time we see each other, huh? It's bad for my reputation." he winks. "And I _will_ be seeing you. When the time comes for the big fish, Kritiker is ready to back you up with everything they have. Including Crashers. I'll send the boys your regards…_Aya_."

It takes perhaps a little more than it should to get the pair to release one another fully, but when Yuushi is heading back to his car, Ran honestly feels only one thing.

Closure.

-----

"He's coming back in now, Kento."

"Yeah. I see that."

"You sound a little…upset."

"Upset? Why should I be upset? It's not like I just saw the love of my life being all cozy and intimate with some other guy. Oh wait. It is!"

Shioshiro grimaces at Ken's harsh tone, having a suddenly very bad feeling about where things will lead once Ran comes back inside. Since the RV door is finally opening with the redhead's reentry, it looks like they are all about to find out.

Ran's face is content as he walks inside, his stride easy and almost burden free. He looks at Omi and Nagi, both still busying themselves with computer work, and then turns to his son, whose worried expression is not what Ran expected to find. The anxiety written on the young brunette's face seems directed at another brunette, and when Ran at last turns to Ken, furthest on his right near the window, anxiety is the very least of what he finds.

"What?" he asks, contentment and ease unfairly put on hold.

Shaking his head in a gesture that clearly says, 'like you don't know,' Ken turns away, an angry pout gracing his otherwise empty expression.

Ran looks back to Shioshiro for a possible explanation, and luckily, the young brunette gets the perfect idea for how best to serve this situation.

"Ano…Omiji, Nagi-jisan…what would you say to a late movie?" Shioshiro suggests. "I love old films, which anything out right now would be to me, and…it feels just a little too crowded in here right now, doncha think?"

Curious glances quickly turn into understanding, and soon Omi and Nagi are up off their seats, grabbing their coats, and hurrying to follow after Shioshiro as he leads them out of the RV, giving Ran and Ken a little time to themselves.

This is unfamiliar ground for Shioshiro, being events that never took place in the past he knows of, and at this juncture, he feels that leaving things up to fate might be better than sticking around to make more trouble.

When left alone with very hurried goodbyes sent their direction, Ran and Ken aren't entirely sure they are happy with this arrangement, but at least it gives them the opportunity to speak what is on their minds freely, something Ken is more than ready to jump on.

"So…you gonna tell me what the hell that was out there?" he bites bitterly, his anger and frustration all too apparent.

Ran is rightly taken aback. "Excuse me?"

"That…display. You and your _Knight_ in shining armor."

Violet eyes blink, uncomprehending. Did Ken really just say that? "Please tell me you are not as immature as you are acting right now."

"Oh, come off it, Aya. I saw you two out there." Ken counters, eyes narrowing and fists still clenched as they had been while watching the two outside.

"Ken, you are three seconds from being way out of line. Whatever you think you saw, you are obviously mistaken."

"Oh? Then how come you looked more at home in his arms…than you've ever acted in mine?"

This question catches Ran off guard. He doesn't know what to say when the accusations Ken is making have a little too much truth to them.

"We kiss, Aya, but you've never been _with_ me the way you were just with him outside."

'_No, that isn't true.'_ Ran thinks wildly, feeling a strange surge of panic.

"You looked so…comfortable around him. Like…just like--"

"Just like someone would around an old friend." Ran forces his voice to speak, unwilling to stay silent when so much is at stake in this, especially in the long run. And after all, he did just make Yuushi a promise, just as he has promised Shion much the same.

No regrets. No mistakes. No denying himself this time. And no fooling himself either.

"Ken, Yuushi and I are friends. There was a time we were more than that, but I promise you that is all in the past."

A flicker of hope and realization that he most likely has his foot in his mouth for the umpteenth time passes over Ken's face, but it is soon masked by fear and desperation. After so long, Ken cannot help doubting. "Maybe, Aya. Maybe. But…I mean…yeah, you were a little tense at first, but…out there with him…you looked…happy."

"I'm happy with _you_." Ran contradicts, surprising himself with the sincerity of his words. After all, though they have had time now to get used to being a couple, they have kept things slow and simple. Now, much more than that is needed. "Ken, I may have looked happy out there, but that's because we were talking about--"

"You know what, I don't care." Ken cuts in, taking a few steps into the living room, and foolishly allowing his emotions to take him down the wrong path of thought. "I should know better. I should have known better from the start. You can never really be happy with me. You don't love me."

"Ken--"

"I know there's Hiro, but…maybe the real reason he came to this time was to make sure things worked out better between us, only…maybe they can't."

"Ken, listen to--"

"How could I ever think you would actually love me?"

"Ken--"

"I'm such a idiot for even _thinking_--"

"Damn it, Ken, will you just shut the fuck up already!"

The silence that follows a roar is always more deafening than the roar itself. And this is no exception. Ken turns to look at Ran dumbfounded.

Ran's anger outweighs Ken's initial fury by leaps and bounds of petty misunderstanding. "You're right, you are an idiot! Sometimes you are such an idiot I can't stand it!" he screams, not caring in the least if there might be someone nearby to overhear his shouts. "You don't listen! You don't think! You get these stupid ideas in your head and don't pay attention to an ounce of reason until you've poured your heart out for nothing and I've lost my last shred of patience! How the hell are we supposed to get anything to work when you obsess and pick and don't shut up about every single fucking thing! Urrrg!"

For a moment Ken is still standing in the main room, watching as Ran storms his way into the kitchen area for something to drink. It doesn't have to be liquor; it just has to be cold. Ran's throat is on fire after yelling like that.

And for Ken's part, once his sense have come back to him, he isn't about to let Ran's rant slide. Not without a little fire from his end to go with it anyway.

"And what about you!"

Quick, athletic feet carry Ken to the kitchen to join Ran in barely a couple strides.

"How am I supposed to know where we stand when you never talk to me? We talk, but not about us. We talk about ourselves, fine, but while I'm constantly saying how much I love you, you just shut me up with another kiss." The same volume of voice may not be present with Ken's words, but the venom is just as strong as Ran's.

Ran's anger has not diminished, and the lingering effects of it close his mind to much of Ken's argument. Sink and counter at his back, Ran attempts to move out of the kitchen and past the brunette, the idea of getting a drink suddenly less important than getting away.

Still just as angry in his own right, Ken is not about to let Ran pass. He stands defiantly in Ran's way, and when the redhead pushes at him to move, Ken pushes back with more force, pinning his companion against the counter's edge. There is fire in both sets of eyes, but with the room gone silent, and the electricity between them left to hang, the close proximity of their position becomes suddenly apparent to both of them.

Ken has pressed Ran back with his hands gripping Ran's biceps, but his hips are also holding the redhead in place, firmly pressing forward.

Anger is replaced with guilty realization, Ken's brown eyes going wide as he releases Ran with a near-gasp and tries to back away. But as Ken is slowly making his retreat, Ran's instincts kick in and he decides very surely—at least in the heat of the moment—that he does not want things to end like this. And so he does the one thing that seems to work so well, even if Ken resents him for it. He pulls the brunette back by the scruff of his shirt for a bruising, pulsating kiss.

Unfortunately, Ken is still somewhat trying to move backwards, and Ran's action has thrown them both a little off balance, making the kiss last but a handful of moments before the pair is suddenly speeding towards the floor where they land in a shocked heap.

Ken, who has landed painfully on his back with a thin but heavy-enough redhead on top of him, gasps as the air rushes from his lungs, their lips most certainly torn from one another's. Ran, however, was lucky enough to have something break his fall.

"Ken…" he calls sympathetically, pushing himself up enough to stare down into Ken's anguished face.

Gasping for lost air, Ken's face is blank as he gulps back in what had been forced so painfully out, but when he has regained his breath and brown eyes look up into searching, seeking, worried violets…Ken starts to laugh.

Ran is perplexed by this reaction. What could possibly be funny?

Ken, of course, is quick to answer Ran's quizzical look. "I…I can't help it…haha…I mean…both of us…we are both…so stupid sometimes…"

As is so often the case, laughter can be rather infectious, and though Ran doesn't burst into echoing laughter, he does break into a very wide smile. "You are absolutely right. Both of us can be real fools sometimes. Most of the time. Almost all of the time when it comes to…us."

Something in the word 'us', the way Ran nearly whispers it, causes Ken's laughter to finally die off, and the brunette realizes as he did before that they are dangerously close.

The smile leaves Ken's face, his expression all in his eyes as he stares up at a porcelain face touched by crimson and a perfect, too beautiful smile. For all their foolishness, their fighting, and their misunderstandings, something in that perfect face tells Ken without a word that everything will be all right for them in the end. They…belong to each other.

"What?" Ran asks, his own smile slipping as that quizzical look reappears.

Ken doesn't answer in words, but lifts a hand to Ran's face, tracing pale skin with his fingertips before pushing back into red hair, reaching all the way to find a grip on Ran's neck, and pulling the other man down into a slow, wonderful kiss.

No jolts break this one. It whispers, moving through them as their lips move, as their tongues meet, and they sigh for how perfect it feels when so few things make as much sense in life as a simple kiss can.

When they at last pull apart, there is no sense of completion or satiated contentment. There is only wanting.

"Ken…I think…we had better…get off the floor before--"

"Before what?" Ken smirks, arms coming to rest on the same biceps he had so recently been holding in anger. "Before we…have too much fun?"

Ran's mouth twitches. "Before we…do something regrettable."

Any trace of anger, any trace of anything but pure passion and love has vanished completely as brown holds violet captive. "I love you, Aya. There is nothing I would ever regret about being with you. Ever."

Ran swallows hard in the face of Ken's confidence. "Ken…I…that…that's very sweet, but…we…I don't know if I--"

"Aya?"

Ran stops his rambling just long enough to listen.

"Shut up already."

Lips meet this time in an eruption of the passion both have held at bay for far too long. Reservations fly out the window as minds cloud over with desire, and any lingering hesitations in Ran's mind seem suddenly unimportant.

Ken's hands move to Ran's back, pulling the redhead fully on top of him as they had been when they first hit the ground. It isn't enough to kiss, much as Ken enjoys the sensation; he wants to feel Ran against him, pressed tightly to him. _Holding_ Ran means so much more than any mere kiss.

There is still enough sentient thought in Ran's mind to warn him of the situation developing here. Ken's hands are at the small of his back, pulling him down, their hips aligned, their mouths locked. Part of Ran still wants to dissent, but…that kiss, those hands, the feel of another's body so close. He wants that too. He wants the warmth of a real embrace again.

Hands forgottenly braced on Ken's chest, Ran grips what fabric he can get in his fingers and pulls, rolling to the side until their positions are reversed, with Ken on top now instead of him. When Ken tries to pull from their kiss to question this decision, Ran's hands have released fabric and are quickly reaching up to pull Ken back down, renewing their lip-lock.

Ken isn't about to protest.

Pulling his hands from being trapped beneath Ran's back, Ken runs them slowly down the redhead's sides, feeling his companion squirm a little as he brushes past Ran's waist and holds firm on slim hips. Mouth finally pulling free from their elongated kiss, Ken trails his tongue from Ran's jaw down the juncture of his throat. When Ran rolls his head back with a small moan, Ken takes this to mean his advances are not at all unwelcome. He trails further, delivering deep, open-mouthed kisses down to Ran's clavicle and across the elegant bone.

But as fulfilling as this touch is, it is not nearly enough.

Near-frantic hands move up from Ran's hips to begin unbuttoning the redhead's shirt, wanting so badly to get at more and more pale white skin. But Ran's hands move to grab hold of Ken's and push them back down to rest where they had been before. When Ken looks up to question this, Ran's hazy expression is nothing but allure as the redhead moves his hands to begin unbuttoning the shirt himself.

To Ken this very clearly states that Ran believes the brunette's hands are better used elsewhere.

Returning his mouth to the smooth, hairless chest of the man beneath him as more and more is revealed with every button undone, Ken grips the hips in his grasp tightly. Being shorter than Ran and with his head at Ran's chest, Ken's groin is positioned just below the other man's. Meaning that a well-timed thrust up would create just the right kind of friction.

Ken dips his tongue languidly into Ran's navel—the shirt fully open now—before beginning his ascent back up. He moves quickly this time, and when he reaches Ran's perfect, gracefully formed neck, he places a gentle kiss just below the redhead's ear before using his grip on Ran's hips to pull and push at once, rolling his hips as best he can against his partner's.

Both gasp. It has been very long since either felt comfort _there_.

The idea that both are wearing far too many clothes seems to hit them at the same time, and soon hands are doing nothing but pulling at clothing until shirts have been tossed aside and pants are being hurriedly unfastened.

Ken is therefore rightly surprised when a white hand suddenly grips his wrist, stopping him from pulling down Ran's zipper.

"Wait." warns Ran's soft voice in the quiet of the otherwise empty RV. "Are we thinking this through?"

Ken ponders that for a full tenth of a second. "I hadn't planned on it."

"Well we had better at least think of one thing, because if we plan on going further we're going to need more than just ourselves."

Damn. Sometimes Ken really hated it when Ran was right. Looking around feverishly for anything that might work, Ken's eyes quickly rest on something that makes him very happy they ended up in the kitchen. "God bless Omi for being smarter than he is tidy." Ken mumbles, reaching up towards the counter where a bottle of vegetable oil had been left out after Omi made breakfast many hours prior.

Ken sets the bottle next to them and tosses Ran a 'don't worry about a thing' grin. Ran does his best to _not_ think at all, knowing that dwelling on anything for more than a few seconds might kick in his self-preservation mode, most likely telling him to push Ken away and seek a safe distance.

And damn it all if Ran wants _that_ to happen.

Hungry stares from violet and brown alike invoke a sudden need to reconnect, and their lips meet as before, tongues seeking, tracing every corner of one another's mouths in kisses far deeper than any they had allowed before tonight.

Amidst this, Ken has not forgotten what he had been doing only minutes before, and his hands move swiftly back down to Ran's pants, pulling the zipper down before Ran can offer another protest. Soon Ken is tugging at the redhead's pants, thankful that Ran isn't wearing jeans as he is, which makes the act almost effortless.

With his pants now removed and kicked aside, a small part of Ran's rationality begins to kick in: You're in nothing but your undershorts, a very horny Ken is sprawled on top of you, there is vegetable oil at your elbow with much intent to be used, and _you_…you don't mind one tiny, little bit.

Demons thoroughly hushed, Ran surrenders to his libido's whims and grips the waist of Ken's jeans. Since Ken wears them snug, a frantic pull will do nothing to free them, so Ran moves his hands with slight difficulty between their bodies to get at the fastenings and undoes them as quickly as his fumbling fingers will allow.

_'Don't let this be a mistake…' _

Ran manages to pull the jeans to about mid-thigh, having more difficulty than Ken since he is the one beneath.

As rapt as Ken is in their continued kiss, he feels the restriction on his legs and very fervently wants them gone. In a heartbeat Ken's hands have moved from playing across Ran's chest to pulling his caught pants completely off.

_'This isn't a mistake. Not with Aya…' _

It is at this moment, when he finally has his own pants away from around his ankles, that Ken dwells on the strange occurrence of the fabric of his boxers brushing the fabric of Ran's briefs. Boxer briefs. Ken allows a small smirk, pulling away from Ran's lips just long enough to think…boxer briefs…how fitting…before returning to below Ran's right ear and slowly works his way _up_.

Ken hears the gasp Ran releases near his own ear and shivers at the breath, the sound, the sensation that flows over him. While he is still delivering attentions he is more than happy to give, Ran begins to give a little back, making it even more difficult for Ken to concentrate. Tentatively, Ran has begun placing his own soft, delicate, and yet wonderfully wet kisses to Ken's neck and shoulders.

And despite being a little distracted, Ken doesn't mind at all.

Thin hands and long fingers travel their way to Ken's lower back, and better judgment aside they start to make their way further down, beneath the elastic of Ken's boxers to touch only skin. Before Ken even has the time to register this advance, Ran takes it one step further and pulls Ken's hips down hard against his own.

"Ah!" Ken can't help releasing a small cry, electricity shooting up from below the belt to everywhere above and beyond. That's it; he wants full contact skin, heat, sweat, the whole package. Lifting his head up to stare down into hazy violets, he locks on with more focus than he has since before this all began. "You wanna…switch back now?" he asks a bit breathless, heart beating almost ridiculously fast in anticipation.

Ran blinks a few moments, pulled from a delicious trance, and suddenly wonders if he heard Ken wrong. "What?"

"Switch back. You know, roll over again."

"Why?"

Ken's mouth opens as if he has an immediate comeback, but nothing comes out. Now _he_ is the one wondering if he heard things wrong. "Well…I mean…I guess I just figured…ya know…don't you want to…?" Ken trails off, eyes inexplicitly darting to the oil beside them.

With passion still running a few minutes ahead of his logic, Ran reaches an elegant hand towards the tan face hovering over him and smiles. "I want to…but I think we're fine just as we are. If it's all the same to you."

Beat.

Actually, it isn't all the same to Ken. It's impossible. He just assumed that when it came down to it their positions would be reversed, but now, when things are finally happening between them, a reversal isn't what Ran is asking for, or what the redhead wants.

A millisecond only may have passed before Ken dives for those soft lips again, hands trailing down hurriedly over a smooth chest and lower still, gripping cotton to immediately slide them down long, slender legs. Ken kisses a trail as he pulls Ran's briefs down and past his ankles, grinning up at the violet eyes watching him. When he slithers his way back up he makes a point of pressing his naked thigh against the _total_ nakedness of Ran.

Ran does not cry out, not even a little, but his eyes roll back, neck arching as little gasps spill from his throat. Hazy eyes open slowly, and Ken is still grinning to greet them. Passion still very much ahead of his logic right now, Ran decides to take this as a challenge.

There is no fabric to grip this time, so Ran holds firm on Ken's shoulders, rolling them to their long-forgotten original positions before beginning to swiftly remove Ken's last article of clothing and make things even again.

Before Ken can comment on how he thought he was getting to be top, another roll has them back as they were, with Ken in command—theoretically anyway—and skin suddenly touches skin in an intimacy neither has felt in a long time. Desire overrides any final hesitations either might have as their bodies instinctively begin working against each other, moving without thought or care.

The reality of it is blinding.

Ken reaches for the oil, pulling up to best see this through. He looks down at Ran, who is beautifully flushed and expectant below him, and can't help grinning again. He doesn't say a word, he merely tosses the cap away and pours a good amount onto Ran's stomach, making the redhead squirm with the wet, smooth feel of it against his skin. Running his hand through it slowly, Ken gathers some in his hand and starts to apply it to himself, teeth almost chattering at the feel of built-up pressure under his own touch. When Ran raises his hips and lifts his legs to Ken's advantage, it nearly undoes Ken completely.

Preparation is done without words, brown and violet locked the entire time, with neither daring to think or barely breathe, only feeling and loving the feel of one another. Soon preparation is done, leaving nothing but action.

Ran cringes a little as Ken descends, telling his endorphin-ridden mind to relax, breathe deep. It has been a long time since he felt this pressure, this intensity. For Ken it takes all of the brunette's strength not to drive things home immediately, but although he knows so little of patience, this is something he can force himself to take his time on.

Once the difficult beginning is over, and Ken lays flush against Ran, bodies interlocked and tight, Ken waits as long as he can before pulling back for the first of hopefully many reconnections. "Aya!" he cries, eyes open but hopelessly unseeing. "God, Aya…!"

This first backstroke has Ken reeling and Ran gasping, but to the dismay of the fervent and delirious brunette, before he can pull back for another…

"…stop…"

Ken would swear his _heart_ just stopped if his ears heard correctly. He freezes, every weary muscle tense and disbelieving.

"Stop…" Ran says again.

Has Ken done something wrong? Has Ran changed his mind? Did Ken—God forbid—hurt Ran in any way?

The agony of possibility alone pulls Ken's head up to stare down at Ran, praying, hoping that things aren't as he fears. But when Ken takes in the full affect of Ran beneath him and sees the subtle smile on the redhead's face, he would almost swear his heart stopped again.

"Stop…calling me Aya." Ran breathes, the flush to his cheeks making him glow with an ethereal beauty. "Not when we're like this."

Something that could only be described as concentrated joy spreads over Ken's face, which on Ken pretty much looks like an amplified version of his normal, goofy grin. Fortunately, Ran finds that look adorable.

Reaching anxious hands upwards, Ran pulls his partner down into another slow kiss, holding both sides of Ken's face as he caresses those all too kissable lips with his own. Within that kiss, a sudden thrust up of Ran's hips sends Ken nearly into convulsions, but the kiss itself remains. No matter how things increase between them, it is something they keep coming back to. The feel of one another in a kiss, outside and in all at once, is perfectly reminiscent of the rest of their bodily connections, and as a parallel it makes their soon to be rhythmic movements all the sweeter.

Any signs of pain have been pushed through or forgotten, and Ken rocks steadily, pressing Ran into the floor as the redhead lifts up to meet every thrust. White legs are tucked up under tan arms, white arms are wrapped around a tan neck, red and brown hair fall together as lips meet and meet again, and the movement does not stop, does not even slow…until they do.

"Ran…" Ken gasps, eyes watering with the pressure of near-release. The name is whispered, but it brings a smile to Ran's face for all its softness. "…Ran…I…oh, God, I love you so much…"

Panting with ragged, uneven breaths, Ran's eyes peek open from under heavy lids, his head raising enough to look up and meet brown, their lips parted now in the frantic search for an end. Ran is still looking up, watching Ken watch him, when that end is reached, both releasing their own sounds of satisfaction into the air.

When they are but a heap, Ken limp atop Ran with a sticky mess between their bodies, Ran at last notices the tears in his own eyes, spilling from their corners to stream down the sides of his face. They are not tears of pain, he realizes, or even tears of pleasure. These tears are so much more.

"Ken…"

They are tears of rapture.

"…I love you too…"

tbc...

A/N:

OH was this fun. You know, this scene was what inspired the entire fic. Hope it did what it was meant to and that all enjoyed. Next we have the afterglow and we'll soon be off to deal with Rosenkreuz and Estet, which means everyone you have met will at some point come back into the story, Brad and Schu first and foremost. I thought you all deserved to know they would soon be back.

spiritualbabe: I am so glad you reviewed, and I must say that if you hadn't mentioned that english wasn't your first language, I would not have been able to tell. You wrote wonderfully and I thank you for the kind words. I am sorry that there are many things not explained, but they are things that are in pieces of Weiss past, like from short stories, the drama cds, and others that I didn't want to go into, assuming the reader had read/listened to/watched everything I had, which I know isn't always the case. If you have any specific questions, feel free to ask.

Shirohikari: Everyone thinks I'm going to kill Ken. Hmm... 'After all, there are three groups of people. The bis, the homos, and the ones in denial.' Ya got that right!

Hope I didn't miss any questions, but I really want to post this. Again, thanks to my wonderful fanart drawers. Your art inspires and has brought some new readers. I can't express my gratitude enough. Til next chapter, minna!

Crim


	22. Part TwentyOne

Part Twenty-One

* * *

'…_I love you too…'_

"You…really? You love me? Silly, klutzy, brainless…me?"

"Ken…do you think I would have come this far with you if I didn't?"

Ken thinks on that a moment, his body still sprawled halfway over Ran's as they lay on the kitchen floor. "Well…I'd normally agree with that, but…not less than an hour ago you were chatting up the last guy you went this far with."

"Wha--? How did you--?" Ran shakes his head; this isn't the time to be prying into how Ken figured out Yuushi was the only man…only _other_ man…he's ever slept with. "Ken, when I said 'come this far' I didn't just mean the…highly inappropriate and…intoxicating…uhh…"

"Sex." Ken finishes, emphasizing the 's' with a little too much silk in his voice and a rather naughty, lingering gleam in his eyes.

Ran's cheeks would be blushing if he wasn't already flush. "Yes. That. I didn't just mean…that. Physical intimacy doesn't require love, much as it should. Putting up with your silly, klutzy, brainless…everything, now that _does_."

Raising his eyebrow with only feigned challenge, Ken jabs a finger at Ran's ribs. "Should I be taking that as the insult it sounded like, or…as a sweet, it's-about-damn-time-you-said-you-loved-me confession?"

The corners of Ran's mouth find it so much easier to form a smile, albeit small and subtle, and soon a pale hand is reaching up to brush back some of Ken's damp, chocolate hair. "Let's go with the second one." the redhead nearly grins. "It'll save me from any further bruises. With that, you had better hope my…lack of activity these past few years…until now, of course…does not cause any lasting discomfort that might hinder future missions."

Ken's own smile turns a little sinister. "Yeah, you lost the right to complain when you rolled yourself into this position…_Ran_."

Ran's eyebrows rise to this challenge. "Really now? I'd watch my sass if I were you before I roll us into another."

His smirk still quite wicked, Ken leans his head close to Ran's, their lips separated only by a thin stream of air between them. "Oh…please, no…whatever shall I do…" the brunette mocks. "Seriously though? Please don't say things like that unless you mean them, coz I could certainly handle another round, if you know what I mean."

For a split second--when Ken's close proximity and adorable expression cloud Ran's judgment long enough to help him forget how exhausted he is--Ran almost decides to take Ken up on that offer. "Are you always this insatiable?"

"Mmm…yep. Pretty much." Ken laughs lightly, having only half meant his offer anyway. Begrudgingly he lifts himself up to better look at his companion. "I was one of those insatiable teenagers who, once I found a willing partner, I just couldn't get enough."

This is meant as a joke, a joke with some very real truth to it, but a joke only. Therefore, the sudden drain of blood from Ran's face, making him look once again all too pale, makes Ken rightly worried.

"Hey, you okay? I was just teasing." the brunette mends. "I was no Youji in school, if that's what you're thinking."

Ran's lips twitch in a very forced and failing smile. "I…wouldn't think so. I…just…"

Ken tilts his head slightly, intrigued but a little worried too. "What…?"

Turning his gaze to stare into the expanse of RV beyond their kitchen sanctuary, Ran's mind has begun to wander as his senses return to him. And as it wanders…he begins to wonder. "Ken…it isn't right for me to want to know this. I don't need to know this, but…you…you know the truth for me, and…after…what's happened, it's quite obvious this wasn't your first time with another man, and…I'm…rambling horribly, please tell me to shut up." When Ran somewhat timidly turns his eyes back on Ken above him, he is met only with an understanding smile.

"I know it was just Knight, so you wanna know who it was for me. Right?"

Ran's nerves soothe under that lovely smile. He nods.

"Well…total people…you're number 5." Ken admits. Saying it, however, makes the truth of it hit him like it never had before. "Whoa. 5 to 1 makes it sound like a lot more than I was thinking."

"5 to 2, Ken." Ran offers.

They share a quick smile.

Ken isn't entirely sure he is comfortable with talking about this, but…Ran does have a right to know.

"My first…" Ken continues slowly. "…was a big mistake. It was this good friend of mine. Real good. I mean, we were disgustingly close. And…one day we got it in our heads to start fooling around, and…before we knew it things had gone too far. After that…well…she never really talked to me again after that."

"She?" Ran speaks reflexively, not meaning to sound quite as surprised as his voice is betraying him.

Ken tosses his companion a mischievous look. "Yeah. She. What, you thought I only played on one team?"

Ran tries his hardest not to blush now that his skin has finally cooled.

"After that…there was a girlfriend. Yeah, _girl_friend. We weren't serious, but we were together a good while before we realized we didn't really suit each other. Then…then there was Senpan."

Ran instantly makes a mental note. A name. Senpan.

"_He_ and I were in J-league together. I'd thought of other guys that way before, but not seriously until him. I'd kissed a couple friends. Experimenting, ya know? _Not_ a good idea. But with Senpan…there was no weirdness. Not even a little. We both figured we liked each other and…one day…after practice…there we were…kissing in the showers." A tiny little smirk from memories of knowing he got away with something he probably shouldn't have crosses Ken's face. Ran doesn't grudge him for it. "We were…as serious as two teenagers could be serious, I guess. We were together a long time. A real long time…"

Perhaps it is because of the sorrow that has touched Ken's voice, but Ran gets the distinct impression he should give a little push—a small, very careful one. "Did the two of you…break apart…after the incident?"

A clearer definition is not needed for Ken to know what the 'incident' refers to. His dwindling smile turns a little bitter. "No. It was before then. Not long before, a week or two, but…it was before. We…I don't know…we had a fight. One of many at the time. We grown out of each other, I guess. I really thought I loved him once…but…I don't think I really knew what love was…"

Ran smiles in sympathy, reaching out again with his pale hand, this time to stroke at Ken's cheek and offer what little solace he can.

Senpan makes three, and Ran already knows who number 4 is. So he thinks.

"So then…those few weeks before the incident…it was Kase, ne?"

Ken nearly chokes on his own air, pushing up with a hand on either side of Ran's head to get as clear a look at his partner as possible. "What? Kase? You think me and…Kase? No!"

"I…just assumed, I suppose, since you were so close. You risked so much on that mission…"

"For a friend. A _friend_. I mean, maybe it crossed my mind once or twice for like…a split second, but Kase and I were _never_ more than friends. After Senpan it was Yuriko."

Yuriko. Yuriko? Ran knows he should remember the name, but…oh. The toxic sports drink. Ken being ridiculously chipper one morning at the shop. Now he remembers. _Her_.

Ran had taken an immediate dislike for the whole situation at the time. Ken was gone, flippant about orders, acting as if he was on cloud-9, and…Ran had no idea why. Youji had mentioned something or another and it hadn't taken Ran long to figure things out after that. Looking back, he can even remember feeling the faintest traces of…jealousy.

Even back then? Damn, it seems Shioshiro wasn't kidding after all.

"I'll take the look on your face to mean you remember Yuriko." Ken says suddenly, breaking into Ran's thoughts. "We were only together one time, but…shit, I almost left Weiss for her."

This time it is Ran's turn to choke.

"Oh…right…only Youji knew about that."

"You were going to leave Weiss?" Ran spits out, smile gone and violets narrowed. He doesn't mean to be angry, but this is not pleasant news to suddenly have thrown in one's lap. "You were going to leave…me…"

Both boys are a little surprised by Ran's admission. He didn't even realize what he was saying until it slipped from his lips.

Ken lowers himself back onto Ran, snuggling into that perfect chest and tucking his head beneath his lover's chin.

"Dork." He chides, smiling into the warm skin beneath him. "I didn't _have_ you. As far as I knew, you couldn't stand to even be in the same room as me most of the time. I loved you long before Yuriko, but…_she_ liked me back. And…I don't know…it was a chance to get out. A chance to stop with the wishful thinking. It's not like I wanted to leave…you…"

Arms wrapping around the man atop him, Ran's anger is all too easily gone, and he revels in this feeling. Ken, the two of them together, the hard part over, the knowledge of a life they _can_ have, and…knowing, knowing this moment, and for all those moments to follow, that yes, he loves Ken. Fujimiya Ran loves.

Honestly, he never believed he would say that again.

"It doesn't matter, Ken. None of it matters. Things have a way of working out."

Ken digs in a little deeper. "You can say that again."

Ran's small smirk slips its way back onto his face as he cradles Ken against him. "Comfy?"

"Mmhm…"

"Really?"

"Course. I'm on top of _you_. What more could a guy ask for?"

"I was thinking of…a shower. Unless you really are 'comfy' with this mess between us."

Oh yeah. Ken had nearly forgotten. "Right. I guess I could use a shower. If…you're willing to join me?"

"Well, I was just going to say--"

"We're back!"

Ken's head lifts from Ran's chest and their eyes meet in a moment of sudden panic.

"Yeah, turns out this town doesn't even have a movie theatre."

Their eyes dart to the entrance as the RV door opens.

"Hope you guys had a chance to…" Shioshiro trails off, first to enter, as the sight before him focuses. "…work out your differences." he finishes, bringing up a hand to very swiftly cover his eyes. "Oh did I _not_ need to see this."

Nagi, right on Shioshiro's heels with Omi beside him, raises an eyebrow. "I tend to agree. Especially in the--"

"Kitchen!" cries Omi, hands suddenly on his demure hips in a scolding, motherly manner. "Aya-kun! Ken-kun! In the kitchen?"

Ken forces out a nervous laugh. "Ehhh…it was the most convenient place at the time?" he offers.

Whether audible or not, there are some definite groans in response to that. "Can someone please give them something to cover up with?" Shioshiro pleads, still staring blankly at his hand rather than having to see the uncomfortable sight of his parents in a…compromising position.

Omi, still a little miffed, finally has it hit him that two of his good friends are _naked_ in the kitchen and that it is rather embarrassing to have walked in on them, grabs a few towels off the counter, not wanting to get too close to the pair if he can help it. He throws the towels down to them as they disentangle, carefully concealing their…own embarrassment.

Cheeks a little flushed now, Omi makes his way back to the others. "You can look now, Shio-kun." he says.

Still extremely hesitant, Shioshiro lowers his hand, peeking out through slitted eyes.

Both cornered men are standing now, though Ran is having a little more trouble moving than Ken is for…obvious reasons. Shioshiro makes a point of _not_ taking note of this.

"As happy as I am that you two…yeah…feel free to make your way to…some place you can get clothes. Any time now. Please." Shioshiro is very much portraying the scarred son who just walked in on 'dad' and 'dad' right now. And thankfully, his parents are wise to his discomfort.

"Right. Going." Ken says with a sheepish smile, grabbing hold of Ran's hand while holding his towel together with the other. "We'll clean up the kitchen later, Omi. Promise. And thanks for leaving the oil out this morning, by the way."

"Didn't need to hear that!"

"Sorry, Hiro. We'll just…yeah. Come on, Ran." Ken says, beginning to head for the bedroom with a swift tug on Ran's hand in order to drag the redhead after him.

Ran's legs move, but not without extreme discomfort from the force of moving so soon after…yeah. "Ow, ow, _ow_. Slow. Down." he hisses, somewhat hobbling his way after Ken, and unable to even look in the direction of the others, especially at his son.

A very thick and awkward silence follows Ran and Ken's departure, those left behind not entirely sure how to move on with the evening.

Midnight snacks are a definite no.

A deep sigh signals the silence's end as Shioshiro moves into the main area of the RV and plops down in one of the chairs. Omi and Nagi eventually follow to sit on the couch. No one makes eyes contact.

"You know…" Shioshiro starts, trying to suppress the smile that very desperately wants to break free, even with all the squicky rumblings in his stomach. "It's going to take a lot of therapy to counteract that."

Omi and Nagi couldn't agree more.

-----

"I can't believe they did it in the kitchen."

"I can't believe you picked up a woman at the hospital."

"It's not that unbelievable, Omittchi."

"Youji-kun, she was your nurse."

Youji ponders that a moment, kicked back on the couch after having returned to the RV that afternoon. "You know, it just makes it that much more special."

Omi tries his best not to groan. He has just filled Youji in on missed events while Nagi is dabbling at making an early dinner. The little telekinetic is the only one not grossed out enough to never want to enter the kitchen again. Ran, Ken, and Shioshiro are outside sparring.

"I gotta tell ya, she's…pretty amazing, Omi." Youji says, staring up at the ceiling with a grin to marvel most sunrises. "The kid kinda tipped me off, but…damn, I didn't know a guy could fall head over heels that fast."

"Tipped you off?" Omi questions.

"Forget it. Let's just say Fate led me to my new lady and I am not about to let her slip away. We're seeing each other tonight. And the next, if I can help it."

"Youji-kun, we're leaving in a few days. Did you tell her that?"

"I…will."

"Youji…"

"Perhaps this is something best eased into." Nagi says, coming to Youji's rescue with dinner now safely in the oven. "He wouldn't want her thinking he was stealing away _before_ stealing her heart, now would he?"

In an instant, Youji is nothing but pearly-white teeth. "Ha! See, even the chibi gets it." he says with a laugh. A suddenly floating pillow then miraculously lifts from below his feet to hurdle toward his head. "Not chibi! Very adult looking young man! Geesh!"

While Omi and Nagi laugh, Youji…soon joins them. Though he is still a bit sore from the prior mission, he is feeling top notch after his little hospital visit, which may or may not have something to do with his future date.

With…Asuka.

The fact unsettles him a little. The name, how much the woman resembles _his_ Asuka. But frankly, Youji would rather not think about it. Some things are better left a mystery.

"So, we will be leaving for Germany in a few days time. Is there anything else that needs preparing?" Nagi asks, seated in a chair opposite Omi while Youji plays with the pillow that had so recently been a projectile weapon.

Omi tilts his head, thinking. "Not much. Manx and the others are handling many of the arrangements under Shioshiro's direction. We should be expecting quite a bit of help on this one, behind the scenes at least. Not much more to do. I know Shio-kun is hoping to get a hold of Farfarello and Sally though."

"And Schuldig and Crawford as well?" the young brunette questions, averting his eyes to avoid appearing too eager for this information.

It isn't difficult for Omi and Youji to guess at his eagerness, however. Family comes in many unlikely forms, after all. "I'm not sure, Nagi. Shioshiro would welcome their help, but…he doesn't have any way of contacting them. Farfarello and Sally left us ways to get a hold of them, but…" he sighs. "I'm sorry. I don't know if we'll be seeing them with the others."

A somber smile and the wave of a small, delicate-looking hand dismisses the matter. "I was…just curious. It's of no concern. I'm sure…everything will work out fine…without their help."

Youji sits up on the couch and tosses the pillow suddenly for the brunette to catch.

If Nagi hadn't been so preoccupied with his own thoughts, he might have thought to deflect it, but instead catches it in very surprised hands.

"Let's hope, chibi…Nagi." Youji smiles. "I think hope's about the only thing we can count on at this point."

-----

Left. Right. Duck. Roll. Upswing. Parry. Thrust. Duck again. Breathe. Don't forget to breathe. Sparks. More Sparks. Metal and metal. Claws and blades. Behind. To the side. Again. Again. Again.

Enough.

"I give. Shit, you guys are too much for me." Ken pants, claws held up in surrender.

The cute little family is behind the RV, using the open area for some much needed, and thankfully uninterrupted practice.

Ran and Shioshiro stop as Ken has, the redhead stepping towards Ken with a slight scowl as he wipes the sweat from his brow. "I doubt our enemies will offer reprieve if they prove too much for us, Ken. We should continue."

"Yeah, well…tell me that again when I'm not so worn out I'm about ready to _pass_ out." Ken counters. "When we go in for the mission, I'll have had enough hours of plane time, sitting on my ass, to never get overworked after a little exercise. Right now? I've had enough exercise. In a number of ways." he adds with a wink.

Ran chooses to ignore the comment.

Shioshiro cannot.

"Ew. Dad, can you not talk about that stuff when I'm around. Please. I mean, I love you guys and I'm more than happy for you, but…you know…_son_. And for me…gross."

Ran's cheeks blush a little redder.

Ken…laughs.

"It's a part of life, Hiro." Ken says, re-sheathing his claws. "How do you think you were conceived?"

"Errr…test tube?"

"Oh. Right."

"Shioshiro, Ken, please." Ran interrupts, thinking this line of talk is just a bit too…odd to pursue. "Let us return to sparring. We only have a few days until our…our…"

"Last mission." Ken supplies. They share a strained smile. It is a strange thought after all. Weiss has been their life for many years.

"I know. Why don't we break until after dinner? Catch a breather?" Shioshiro says hurriedly, happy to disrupt the pair's strange melancholy.

Ran is at first hesitant, but a pleading, desperate look from brown eyes quiets him. "All right. Put the targets away and I'll check on dinner's progress. Afterwards, we _will_ be picking up where we left off, hopefully with the others as well. We all need to be at our best."

Hard as he tries, Ken's thoughts head for the gutter and his smile turns wicked. "No need to worry about that…_Ran_."

Shioshiro rolls his eyes. When Ken steals a quick kiss as Ran passes, the pair ignores the gagging sound that accompanies it. But when Ran is heading inside and Ken turns back to catch Shioshiro making faces, he tosses his son a swift glare.

Shrugging his shoulders, Shioshiro's face beams innocence, but it is a look Ken knows too well. He has used it himself far too often to ever take it seriously.

"Ah, come on, I can't help it." Shioshiro says in his defense. "It's in the child's handbook: 'must be grossed out by parents being lovey-dovey.' I can't _admit_ I find it adorable. It's against union rules."

This, of course, sends both into a quick round of laughter.

Violets shining, Shioshiro sheaths his sword and begins to pick up some of their targets, which in truth they had not used very much, choosing instead to combat one another. Once he has stilled his own laughter, Ken follows suit, and it does not take long for them to have the backyard cleaned up.

Backyard. It's almost enough to make them trick themselves into thinking they are just a normal father and son enjoying an evening outside.

Almost.

"Youji told me about Asuka." Ken says after a time, the pair having found comfortable seats in the grass. "They really hit it off, from what he said. Gotta date lined up and everything."

"Yes, I heard." Shioshiro replies with an honest smile. "I was wrong after all. It wasn't ever going to be necessary for Yotan's amnesia. I just…I was afraid to hope."

Ken nudges his son hard with his elbow. "That was your first mistake. Never be afraid to hope. Hope is _it_, Hiro. Hope's the one thing you should never be afraid of. It defies fear. It's the fear antichrist."

"Haha. Well said, Kento."

"I just mean…don't be so willing to count some impossible things out. The impossible happens all the time. Youji got a date with his future wife, Omi and Nagi are fooling around in Omi's room, Ran and I got it on in the kitchen--"

"I'm about to throw up from too much information." Shioshiro jumps in. "And…you've started calling Oran…Ran." he adds, watching Ken from out of the corner of his eyes. He sees Ken blush. "Yeah, it wasn't hard to miss."

Ken nods, his smile a little dreamy, still half expecting to wake up and find that he has dreamed this entire month. More than a month now. "I figured I better start calling him Ran if I'm going to have a sister-in-law named Aya." he grins. "And besides…he should get used to his old name again. He doesn't need another name to hide behind anymore."

"You are right about that, Kento. And I'm thankful for it."

"You're thankful? _I'm_ thankful. Did you know…he finally said he loved me back?"

Shioshiro's eyes widen. That he had not heard. "That's wonderful! I'm so happy for you. I know how…hard it's been on you. And…well…sex doesn't mean all that much if there isn't love in the act."

Seeing as how this is the first time Shioshiro has mentioned sex in conjunction with Ran and Ken without gagging, Ken decides not to make any smart comments. Instead, he turns to look at his son and smiles.

Finally having his father alone, Shioshiro decides that this—at last—is the opportune moment. He reaches into his pocket. "Kento…I know you probably think everyone has forgotten what day today is. But I haven't." he pulls out the picture he had been carrying and passes it to his father. "Happy Birthday."

Ken starts. He thought for sure the others had forgotten. It's only a birthday, after all, not something to get too excited about, but this is his 20th, the age of becoming a man. Of course, Ken thinks to himself, if already having had sex, alcohol, and a few murders under his belt didn't mean he was a man, not to mention sitting here with his _son_, he didn't know what made a man.

Looking down at the picture Shioshiro has passed him he sees that it is the one the boy showed him back during those first days. In it he sees himself with little Hiro on his shoulders, and Ran is standing right next to him with an arm around them both. He had almost forgotten this picture. Looking at it now, he almost laughs at how when he first saw it he had found it so impossible, and now…he knows firsthand how possible the impossible really is.

"You're giving me this? Won't that, I don't know, mess with the time continuum or something?" Ken asks, lifting the picture to get a better look.

"Well…you can't keep it." Shioshiro explains. "But you can hang on to it until this is all over. It'll be a little pact. When we have miraculously succeeded and everything is coming together, you can give this back to me before I go home."

Without meaning to, Shioshiro's words cause a little more pain than intended. "Before you go home…" Ken repeats quietly. "I keep forgetting that. When this is all done…you're outta here."

Shioshiro's brow creases. He knew this would be hard regardless of how anything turned out, but he always assumed it would be hardest on himself. "It'll be all right. You get to start from the beginning, remember? Kawaii little Hiro, a new life with Oran, new lives for everyone. And…I get to go back to a brighter future. Back to the people I love, if a little older than they are here."

"And back to Yue." Ken puts in, secretly plotting to change the subject, since neither really seem to be feeling better about the idea of Shioshiro leaving. "Tell me more about her. All I really know is that Youji's gonna be an in-law. She better have some good qualities to make up for that."

Shioshiro laughs. "Well…there's not much to tell. She's…amazing. Really beautiful. Long dark hair, great body, and these eyes, these green eyes that when she bats them at you, you're pretty much a guaranteed goner."

"Gee, wonder where she got eyes like that from." Ken says with a thick layer of sarcasm.

"And she flaunts everything she has." Shioshiro adds. "She had every boy in school after her. Me? I was the one she came to. The good _friend_ she always came to."

Ken knows what that means. "Ouch. How'd you get from friend-land to fiancé?"

An almost impish smile touches Shioshiro's expression. "Pure genius. With a girl like Yue, being her friend was the only way to get beyond being a fling. We grew up together, you know. She's a few years older than me, but in school she was always watching my back. When it came to guy trouble, I watched hers. She'd come to me crying about this guy or that all the time. Meaning…"

"You were the guy always making her feel better."

"Exactly. I took it in stride. Was I jealous as hell of every guy who ever took her out? Yes. But in the end…"

"She realized that the one guy who really understood her…"

"Was her good friend, Hiro." Shioshiro finishes. "We've been together for almost three years now. I proposed a couple weeks before coming here."

Ken's wide smile falters slightly. "That had to be hard on her."

Shioshiro's smile falters significantly. "Well…I'm sure she's…pissed beyond all reason, but…I'm sure she understands this is for the best."

"You know…the way you talk about it, it's almost like…you didn't tell her you were coming here."

It is no trick of the light that the tendons along Shioshiro's neck tighten. "Don't…be silly. She'd…never forgive me…if I did something like that."

Ken's eyes narrow, unconvinced. But he isn't about to push things right now. Instead, he pushes such thoughts from his mind. "Well…thanks for the birthday present, Hiro." he says, staring longingly at the image a moment more before pocketing the photograph. "I'll keep it safe 'til you need it back again. And…if the others don't remember what today is, don't worry about reminding them. It's not that important."

Boldly reclaiming his lost smile, Shioshiro leans into Ken for a solid push. "I'll concede to not spreading it around, but it is important. You're finally as old as me."

At first, Ken laughs, but just as quickly as the sound escapes him, it dies again. Younger than his own son.

Really, now that is creepy.

"Okay, I'm heading in. You coming, Hiro?"

"I'm…going to sit out here a while longer, I think. I'll be inside in a bit."

"A short bit. Dinner's probably almost ready by now."

"I know." Shioshiro smiles, watching Ken as he stands and stretches. Having his father so near always makes Shioshiro feel…a little better about life. It gives him…that hope he knows he needs. Hope that he can finish this, and for the better. "Kento…I…just want you to know…when I do have to go home…I'm going to miss you."

Staring down at Shioshiro with a puzzled expression, Ken doesn't at first know what to say. "Miss me? You'll see me, what, two seconds after leaving, right? I'll just be 50 instead of 20." he grins.

Shioshiro's heartbeat has started to pick up pace. "Well…"

"And if you're worried about messing up the future, I'm sure at the very least, things will at least be a little better than you left them. Like all the stuff we've done so far."

"I…I know…"

"So there's nothing to worry about, right?"

It takes all of the strength Shioshiro has to not start crying, or to at least not allow the few stray tears wanting to fall. But he knows he cannot risk it. As much as he wants to tell his father the truth, he just…can't.

A final flash of too white teeth and Ken is heading around to the front of the RV to go inside and wash up for dinner. Much as he might want to join the others right away, Shioshiro knows he must take at least a moment to collect himself again should his anxiety give anything away.

Leaning back against the RV wall, still sitting in the grass with his legs curled up to his chest, Shioshiro takes a deep breath, half fingering his ring while looking up at the darkening sky.

"Kento…you really are the eternal optimist. And damn it if I don't wish I inherited that." he whispers aloud, tears so close to the surface. "But even after all this…if we fail to get rid of the source…you could still…things could still turn out as they did. If you still have to fight, if it doesn't end now…urg, I don't want to think about it, but…being here with you like this, seeing you again after so many years…I just…I…I can't…let you die again…"

"Then I think you better start by explaining everything…" breaks in a deep, familiar voice that causes Shioshiro to very much want to kick himself for not sticking to an internal monologue.

As the brunette lifts his head, eyes wet and near bursting, he watches in horror as his redheaded father comes into view from around the side of the RV.

"Explain to me everything…from the beginning…about how Ken dies."

tbc...

A/N: I have so many excuses for my tardiness. I went to Georgia, turned 21, and got my wisdom teeth out. I'm sorry. But I hope this chapter was liked. I will, as always, try to be quicker with the next one.

Welcome new readers, as always it is a pleasure to have you.

There was basically just praise for the boys finally getting it on before so if I missed any questions, sorry. For those who have suspected Ken being dead in Hiro's timeline, good job. You'll get the details next chapter. Hiro still has a number of secrets, though, and I hinted at one more of them, though I doubt it was clear enough to pick up. We'll find out.

Well, I gotta post this baby, so...thanks as always everyone. I am truly blessed for such a loving and loyal fanbase. This fic means so much to me. sniffle. Love you!

Crim


	23. Part TwentyTwo

Part Twenty-Two

* * *

A full minute may have passed as Shioshiro continues to stare at his father with wide, disbelieving eyes. It has to be some trick of the light, he thinks at first, but he knows he isn't quite that lucky. Ran is indeed there, hovering over him now with his arms crossed, and though his expression is mostly unreadable, he does not look at all surprised at what he just heard his son say.

Meanwhile Shioshiro's mind kicks into gear. He has to think quickly.

"Kento…dying? Where'd that come from?" he laughs, admiringly genuine-sounding, especially considering he is all-out lying.

Ran does not even speak. His arms shift a little, still crossed, his lips set into a firmer line, and a single red eyebrow rises. Shioshiro suddenly feels rather reminiscent of a time when he was 14 and…he shudders at the thought.

"Oran…listen…"

"I'm through listening unless you are ready to tell me the truth." Ran speaks sharply.

Yep, 14 all over again. "I…what I said…I didn't really mean--"

Apparently, Ran was very much telling the truth when he said he was through listening to lies. Leaning down, the redhead grabs hold of Shioshiro's arm and pulls, lifting the younger man roughly to his feet. "You've been lying to my face since the day you arrived, I know. But not anymore. Things have come too far for that."

"I…I don't know what you're…talking about…" Shioshiro stammers, his tears still so close to the surface and his tone unable anymore to hide his lies.

Ran's grip tightens, his violets devoid of any light as he glares angrily. Though Shioshiro winces, Ran pays no heed. "I guessed Ken's death long before today, Shioshiro. The way you cling to him… I thought at first you were merely closer to him than you are to me--"

"No! I…it's just that I--"

"But I have come to realize how desperate your love is. You hide the way your face lights whenever he is around, but I see. To interact with a loved one you know to be dead…I cannot imagine what that must be like, but…to lie to me now, when I not only know, but have heard from your own lips--"

"Okay!" Shioshiro cries, trying hard to pull his arm from Ran's grip, but his growing hysteria prevents him. "It's true, okay…but…please, Oran, I…I can't…you don't understand. Out of…everything I've kept from you…this…I…I can't …" And the tears burst, streaming silently down the young man's face as he continues struggling out of Ran's grip without success.

The anger still strong in Ran's resolve begins to wane. Again, he remembers that this task seems more than his son can handle, for more than once has it brought the brunette to tears. Ran would never grudge him the act, though; he knows how often each of them in Weiss has been brought to their knees, weeping.

Loosening his grip, Ran pulls on Shioshiro's arm, gently this time, and brings the boy into his arms. He is still angry, still determined to hear the truth before this is over, but he never could stand to see that smile gone. Not on either of the men it belongs to.

"I'm…not really like this…" Shioshiro sobs with a forced, half-laugh, his voice muffled against Ran's shoulder. "…I don't…break down. I swear…I'm not this…this…"

"Weak." Ran finishes, knowing just what Shioshiro is thinking, because he knows he would be thinking the same if it were him. Ran hugs Shioshiro closer. "I do not think you are weak. And you shouldn't either. This task, the weight of saving the world and having to keep so much to yourself…is more than any one man should have to bear. I think you will be doing yourself a favor…when you tell me what happens to Ken." Ran very distinctly feels Shioshiro tense, but he is not about to back down.

Shioshiro lifts his head from Ran's shoulder, still resentful that he has been wearing his heart on his sleeve and that a simple thought of his father's death, even when he has been spending everyday with that very father, can still bring him to tears.

Just like when he was a child.

"You're not going to…tell the others…?" Yep, definitely feeling like a pouting child.

"That depends on the circumstances." Ran says, unwavering in his commitment to do what is right in the face of this development. Besides, if he wasn't maintaining a straight-laced expression, he might start giving away…how frightened he is.

Still feeling very much the child in his father's arms, Shioshiro decides not to pull out of them just yet, though his tears are thankfully beginning to run dry. "It…it's not supposed to happen for years…you don't…need to tell the others, really."

The corners of Ran's mouth turn down, knowing there is something yet that Shioshiro is keeping from him. "If it isn't meant to happen for years, how do you know what we have done so far won't change it? Why worry at all if it is not something you will be facing directly?"

"Because…because…we could…we…might…face it a helluva lot sooner…by dealing with Estet now…we…it…might…" Damn, he thought the waterworks had ended, and he really wishes they had as they begin to stream again.

Not again. It won't happen again.

"There's…no way to know…not for sure, but…the man who…killed him…was from Estet." Shioshiro continues, vision blurred as he stares back into his father's eyes. "It happened when you hit one of their sectors…" he pauses. "…ten years ago."

Ran starts, the fear he had managed to keep at bay jumping suddenly onto his stunned features. "Ten years…" he whispers. "Then…you were only…"

A small, bitter smile breaks onto Shioshiro's face. "Ten years old. I was ten. Kento was…we were getting ready to celebrate his 40th. He has double his life left if things happen as they did…but that is not enough. Not…enough. And…we'll be doing that same mission, only…more so, more dangerous. I know it's stupid to assume the same situation would happen, but…the idea…I…I came back to stop this! I won't let it happen!"

A moment of silence, then... "You came back…for this?"

Shioshiro's eyes widen. Oops.

"You came back to help with all those previous missions. You came back to help us stop Estet, to save lives." Although Ran speaks each phrase as a statement, he does not believe them, even as they leave his lips. He shakes his head. "Please do not tell me you have led us through all this not with the intention of saving any of the lives we have saved, but to prepare us…to save Ken's life."

Tears still streaming, Shioshiro cannot even nod, but his silence is enough to confirm Ran's words.

Pulling his son fully out of his arms, Ran grips Shioshiro firmly by the shoulders, looking him in the eye directly. There is no time for fear or fooling around, not with this. "Shioshiro, all of it…it was all…merely for one thing, wasn't it?"

Shioshiro does not reply. He tries to pull out of Ran's grip, but he isn't faring too well with that today.

"All of it…" Ran shakes his head. "You came back to save him. Only him. Didn't you."

The accusatory words, the disappointment in Ran's tone…Shioshiro can't take it. A mighty jerk at last frees him from Ran's grip. "Don't make it sound…like I don't care about the others we've saved." he growls, face damp and red, but eyes suddenly narrowed, defensive. "I needed you to believe we were doing it for a greater cause. And we are. What we're doing is important. Estet will cause a lot more deaths, would have, if not for us. But…it's true. I needed to ensure extra help. Schwartz. The other Weiss. Kritiker. We're going to need their help to pull this off. It's…not just for Kento…we…we're doing--"

"We're doing a good thing. But we are doing it for a selfish reason. We are doing it because of orders built off a lie. After what happened with Youji…I thought you had grown out of this. I thought you knew better than to deceive us."

Shioshiro practically sneers. "Don't start turning all paternal now. Please. You might as well have been gone these past ten years too."

Ran feels like he just received a blow. He is honestly shocked as Shioshiro turns from him. That snide attitude. He remembers it, vaguely, from their first encounter. But it has not appeared much since. Or at least…it has been well hidden.

Has Shioshiro been hiding more than Ran realized?

"Shioshiro…what…what are you not telling me?"

Perhaps it is the touch of fear and betrayal in Ran's voice that causes Shioshiro to immediately turn back…with a look of regret. "I didn't…I didn't mean what I said…how I said it."

"No. You meant it. What I would like to know…is why?"

Shioshiro lifts his hands to his face, brushing away the remaining tears and leaving streaks in their wake. Suddenly, he can no longer look Ran in the eye. "I was just…venting. I know you're right. This has all been…selfish of me, but…I had to come. And the fact that we can save so many more people, that's just a bonus. The sooner in the timeline Estet is destroyed, the more certain it is Kento will live. But…going there sooner…might also mean…he dies that much sooner. I know it's all a…stupid guess, but…I…I had to risk it. For me. For you…"

"For me. Shioshiro…if I have been a…poor father these past years…"

"You haven't been a bad father! You…you're just lonely. I…I know you don't mean to be so…distant. It's not your fault."

Ran nearly smiles. "You know those lines well. Been defending me for years, have you?"

Shioshiro looks up, ashamed. He feels as if he is speaking to the father he knows, instead of the young man he has come to know. He has never quite known how to speak to this father. Not since… "I'm sorry. I never meant to bring all this up. These years…they've been difficult, but…I know you love me. And I love you. I do. Of course I do. You've always been there when I needed you. Even now."

"But I'd be willing to bet…Ken was there when you didn't even know you needed him."

Face washed in anguish, Shioshiro feels as if he is steadily making things worse, whether he says something in defense or keeps silent.

"Shioshiro…tell me." Ran pleads. "Tell me what happens to Ken."

Eyes clenching shut, Shioshiro tries desperately to clear his mind. He knows he cannot avoid this. He has to come clean. Ran knows and he deserves to know everything.

Shioshiro slowly sits back down in the grass, as he had been when Ran first walked over. He motions for his father to do the same and Ran complies, patient though anxious to know the truth. It takes many moments before Shioshiro has found the strength to begin.

"I…I saw it all. I shouldn't have been there, I know it was stupid, but I was afraid. So…I snuck along. I hid. I followed you. Yotan and Omiji went in one direction. Nagi was with Farfarello and Sally. You and Kento…you had the back entrance. I went after you. I had this…horrible feeling…I'd never see you again…if I didn't follow…"

-----

"Siberian!" Ran calls ahead, desperately trying to maintain a whispering tone. "We work as a team, remember. Together. No heroics."

When Ken looks back over his shoulder, slowing his step to allow Ran to catch up, he casts his partner a luminous smile. "Yes, wife." he laughs, bringing one of his gloved hands close to his face and making a fist. The sharp shing of released metal brightens his smile even more. "Shit, it's been a while since we had a mission like this."

Ran sighs, violet eyes rolling in clear distaste. "I hope you can forgive it that our domestic lives have been hectic then. If I had it my way…we wouldn't even be here."

A sly grin picks at the corners of Ken's mouth. "You know you miss the excitement a little." He says. "I'm not saying I miss the kills, but a good old fashioned mission…it pumps the blood up a little."

"Quite a few things do that for you, if I remember. And I do…" Ran's voice is much more agreeable as he stares into Ken's eyes and leans forward, having long since caught up to Ken and now pressing him back against the wall they had been sneaking along. He places his hands on either side of Ken's head, seductively menacing. "Don't call me wife…_wife_."

Ken doesn't even lose a step. He leans into Ran, their lips hovering barely a breath apart. "Sure thing…_master_." he whispers, teasing his way closer still. "But we better get back to the mission."

When Ken pulls unfairly away, Ran does not get angry. His smile is predatory, however, as he follows after his companion. "You're making that up to me later, I hope you know."

The air is light around the pair as they continue into the compound. They are easy with one another and comfortable. Almost 15 years of 'married' life will do that to you, after all.

Truth be told there is a little bit of grey starting to sift its way into Ran's shaggy locks. Ken's, worn past his shoulders these days, is not yet suffering the same, and he lets very few days go by without pointing that out. They are both around 40, well aged, and still ready to dawn their assassin gear when necessary. Weiss may no longer exist, and Kritiker may be crippled, but the years have provided them enough resources to stage this attack, among others.

In truth, the mission is to gather info and take out only what operatives get in the way, hopefully lending them to be more prepared for a final strike that will wipe out what remains of Estet completely. They know their mission is very foolish, and possibly impossible, but they also know that they are the only ones who can stand against the organization with any hope of success.

It is a shame, for Ran and Ken especially, that their only son has decided to follow along this night.

As Ran and Ken breach the outer entrance and work their way further inside, they are met with no immediate resistance. They are tense and alert, but for all their training they do not realize they are being followed.

Shioshiro is young and small, and he is also very clever. He creeps, watching his fathers as he goes, and mirrors them for all their stealth. He knows he should not be there, but he follows behind regardless, always keeping them in sight.

A sharp turn takes his fathers out of sight a moment, however, and in a sudden panic he hurries ahead to catch up. Just as they return to view his failure to take things more slowly causes his feet to catch on the floor, and the young brunette goes flying face down into the cement. He gasps, the air rushing from his lungs. The skid, the thud, and even the air leaving his lips all seem deafening in the silence.

"You hear that?"

That's Ken's voice.

"Behind there. Slowly."

And Ran's.

Shioshiro is frozen on the cold floor. They will be so angry if they find him.

"Hey, who's there?"

That's…wait…Shioshiro does not recognize _that_ voice.

"Ran, look out!" Shing. Clashing metal, again and again. Ken sounds panicked. "There's another one! There!" More clashing metal. Ran's sword meeting another's. Shing. Again. Again.

Shioshiro closes his eyes tight. He has seen his parents sparring, heard the sounds of their weapons clashing many times. It is one of his favorite things to do, watching them one-up each other for his amusement. Usually, when they have finished, they even teach him a move or two, but always with the same words of wisdom.

'_Just remember, Hiro, you only pick up a weapon to defend. If you gotta attack, it's for life or death and nothing else. Okay?'_

_'Hai, Kento.'_

_'That's my boy…'_

He has to see. He has to know what is happening.

Pushing up from the ground, Shioshiro crawls carefully to the edge of a large crate and peeks around, getting a clear, full view of the ensuing fight. There are three men fighting his parents now. Together they are managing to fend them off, and he watches with some shock as Ken drives his claws into the chest of one attacker and throws the man to the floor.

Ran manages to slice deeply into another of the guards, but the third one spins away from him in his moment of distraction and is now pulling something from inside his coat to aim at Ken. Shioshiro sees what it is before the either of the others.

A gun.

Ken is unaware, his back still turned. He does not see it. He has no idea what is coming. Unfortunately…

As Shioshiro opens his mouth to scream a warning, suddenly running out into the open from his hiding place, the young boy does not see that his redheaded father has noticed the gun in time and is moving to knock it away. Ran has plenty of time to save Ken. More than enough.

"Kento!"

Ken turns, horror-struck in a heartbeat at hearing the voice of his son, his attention fully on the boy and nothing else. "Hiro!"

And at this…Ran hesitates. "Shioshiro?" He hesitates, turning to look where Ken is looking and sees that their son is running towards them, his ten-year-old attention all on Ken.

Ran remembers where his own attention is supposed to be by the look on Shioshiro's face, but it is not enough to get him to turn back before—

BANG.

"No!"

Everything stops. Everything freezes. Pauses. Everything…but the slow, steady fall of Ken's body to the ground below. The world is still stopped when the sickening smack of deadweight upon cement fills their ears, but not for long.

"Urrrg!" Ran cries with something inhuman pushing him forward, and his sword raises and strikes before the gunman has even lowered his arm or thought to turn around. Sword and gunman are soon forgotten, however, as Ran scrambles with very little grace over to his fallen comrade. "Ken!" he cries, shaking the smaller man by the shoulders. He would not be so rough…if not for the stillness of the other man's body. If not for the unseeing, still-open eyes of chocolate brown looking skyward…and not at him. "Ken! Ken, snap out of it, you're not--!" he stops himself, choking back another cry. "Ken. Ken!"

The sound of shuffling feet snaps Ran's head up to stare at the approaching figure. For all the pain in his chest, all the tears so easily falling from violet eyes, and all the trembling racking his body, he cannot stop himself from glaring daggers.

"Why…? Why did you come here!"

A sniffle. So fragile and quiet. "I…I was scared…I…I thought--"

"You thought what?" Ran snaps, too impatient to await an answer. "You know better! You know… And now…now…" His fists release their hold on Ken's jacket and clench tightly, the brunette left to fall lifelessly back to the ground.

Ken's head falls limp to the side, staring out blindly at Shioshiro, who cannot seem to look away. The poor boy nearly jumps out of his skin when his other father releases another cry.

"I was so close!" the redhead rants. "I almost had the guard down! Didn't you see me!" he yells, eyes still glaring at Shioshiro, even as he cries. Even as the boy cries. "I almost…" But Ran cannot say it. He cannot say the unspoken words, that he almost had the gunman, would have had him, if not for… "Abort. Repeat, abort the mission." Ran speaks over the intercom connecting him to the others. He is trying to find some sense of calm. Trying to find something else to focus on.

A small bit of static comes over the line. "Abyssinian? What's happened? Abort?" The voice belongs to Omi.

"Yes, abort. Just…do it. Everyone…back to the rendezvous point. Now."

"But…but why are we--"

"Just do it!" Ran almost has to bite his tongue to keep from yelling as loudly as he would like.

Omi's voice is hesitant but compliant nonetheless. "H-hai…Ran."

Hands still trembling, Ran clicks the intercom off again. He stares just beyond Ken's body, his gaze unfocused. If he looks at the body directly it will remind him, it will confirm the kill. He can't look. He can't.

And yet he knows he is the one who must lift his lover's dead form into his arms and carry him from the building to meet up with the others. He cannot leave Ken here. He won't. But to hold him when the brunette must already be turning cold…

"O-oran…Oran…"

Ran slowly lifts his head, anger faded to a dull ache…that will never go away. He has experienced this too often in his life to retain such anger anymore. His eyes catch like-violet and bring him suddenly back to himself. "Shioshiro…come here. It's all right." He moves away from the body just enough and gestures his son to him.

With the kindness he recognizes in his father restored, Shioshiro dives forward, landing in a heap against his Ran's chest. It is not father comforting son or son comforting father, but both, both squeezing the life from each other and both needing to be held.

Both with tears streaming from violets. Both shaking with the force of their sobs. And both…blaming themselves for what happened.

"I'm so…so sorry…" Shioshiro cries into the folds of his father's coat. With Ran crouched down and Shioshiro curled in against him, the boy's head fits under Ran's chin perfectly.

Ran merely holds tighter and strokes the soft brown hair of his child, even if the act feels perhaps a little too familiar at the moment. "Don't…don't be sorry. We should not have gone on this mission. Not when we have you…waiting at home for us."

"But I…I didn't wait. It's my…fault. I should have seen you…and…you could've…I…I shouldn't have…I…I'm so…sorry…" But none of the boy's words make any sense or come out as anything but sobs Ran wouldn't translate if he could. He does not need to.

"Shhh…It'll be…all right. I'm here. I'm still here." He whispers, cradling Shioshiro close. "But…we have to leave this place now. We have to…take Kento…and meet with the others now."

When Ran pulls his son from his shoulder and looks into that tear-soaked face, a face too young for such things, he wishes so dearly that he was strong enough to say something, strong enough to dry his own tears, strong enough to tell Shioshiro everything will be all right…and mean it.

But neither can say anything else. Not a single words passes either of their lips again, not when Ran has lifted Ken into his arms like the most morbid of wedding nights while his son clutches at his pant leg, and not when they reach the others and must see their shocked faces. Truth be told…

-----

"I didn't speak for a week. You didn't either. When we finally did…it wasn't to each other. You…finally snapped and went off at Omiji for pressuring you to open up, and…I cried in Aya-obasan's arms and told her everything that happened that night. I cried…but you never let me see you cry again. I saw you anyway, peaking in your room at night. You still cry…most nights. But you never let me see. You just smile this sad, bullshit smile and tell me what I want to hear, what you think I need to hear. But I know what you're really thinking. You're thinking…if only Shioshiro hadn't been there that night. If only stupid Hiro hadn't called out and distracted you. If only it hadn't been for Hiro…Kento would still be alive…"

Shioshiro gasps. Strong arms have embraced him from behind, his attention having been on the horizon with his back turned on his father as the story finished. He did not expect those arms so suddenly.

He did not expect them…at all.

"Ten years. Ten years you have lived believing I blame you for Ken's death. Oh, I am sorry. I wish you would have told me this sooner."

Shioshiro huffs with not even a shred of humor in his voice. "Right. Coz that would have been so easy. I should have opened with that, right? Yep, you're my dad. Oh, and I kill your lover in about 15 years, so sorry about--"

"That's enough."

Shioshiro is instantly silent. Ran's tone is far too serious and angry to be taken as anything lightly. But the arms around Shioshiro remain comforting. In fact, they seem to emanate an even larger sense of affection than before.

"You are my son. However you perceive me, do not for a moment think that I would patronize you. Ken's death was not your fault."

"But--"

"He was shot. He died. Nothing can change that you, this Shioshiro in my arms this moment, witnessed his father's death, but though I was not there, hearing the story is enough for me to know that I could never blame you for what happened."

Shioshiro struggles against those arms now, for though they mean to protect he feels that they are suddenly constricting. "Not directly. I know you'd never allow yourself to blame me. But subconsciously, in the back of your mind…you always will. It was my fault. You…have to resent me for what happened."

"Shioshiro…I do not resent you. I have not lived what your father has lived."

"I…know. I know that."

"Then our argument…really has no point to it, does it? No matter what I say, I really cannot speak for my future self, and no matter what you say, it is not me who needs to be convinced of anything. All we can do…is make sure your journey is not in vain." Ran releases Shioshiro, though the boy had since stopped struggling to be free of them, and stands. He reaches down to lift Shioshiro up, much more gently than he had before, and as he looks into somewhat shocked violet eyes that are now very red from crying, he gently reaches a hand to wipe the wetness away.

Shioshiro smiles. "We have to go inside. What am I supposed to say to everyone?"

Ran thinks about that a moment. "You tripped and had the wind knocked out of you by a rather nasty looking rock. You are ashamed to be so easily brought to tears, but will accept no teasing. Such teasing will no doubt ensue from Ken and Youji, anyway, but I'm sure you can ignore it, or at least come up with some smart comebacks."

If Ran didn't sound entirely serious, Shioshiro would swear his father must be joking. "You're…not going to have me tell them the truth?"

"Should I?"

"Well…I thought…you know…the whole…mission built on a lie thing…"

"What lie? You came to save us, ne? That, in actuality, is what you told us the night you first came here. That is the truth, is it not?"

Shioshiro opens his mouth to offer protest, but then realizes he would be protesting against the one thing he actually wants. He shakes his head, but a smile has managed to find its way back onto his face and remain there. "You really are a wonderful father, you know? Really."

Though the corners of Ran's mouth twitch a little further up, he realizes rather sadly that what he really wants to do…is break down in tears. "I hope I will be..."

-----

"Congratulations. On. Becoming. A. Man." Ken reads slowly from the top of his cake. He quirks an eyebrow. "Should I take that to have some sort of double meaning?"

Youji snickers. "That's a whole lot a 'yes'." The playboy laughs, holding his still injured side, though he can't seem to keep himself from laughing just as heartily as he would if he were in top shape. "May this cake, made with love in that very kitchen—just like a few other things were—be a symbol for us all…to be more spontaneous in life."

If Ken weren't still beaming from said lovemaking and spontaneity, he would sock Youji for such a comment. But as it stands, he doesn't mind all that much. "Here, here. Now…does that mean I get to eat my piece of cake off of Ra--"

"And we're back to uncomfortable!" Shioshiro speaks loudly, a grin from ear to ear as he leans over the table with a knife at the ready. "Who wants some cake? On a _plate_."

Ken only laughs, Youji too, while the youngest of their crew stifle giggles and groans alike, and a certain redhead looks on at it all…fondly.

Every time Shioshiro's gaze meets his, Ran offers a smile. The road is far too long now it seems with such frightening possibilities ahead, but for all the danger they all recognize in their missions, Ran has never once considered that one of them would actually not come back from one.

Now…he isn't so sure, but he isn't about to let Shioshiro know just how scared he really is to face the upcoming and final mission. Estet. It means power like nothing they have faced. More than Schwartz, Farblos, and so much else. But they have no choice now. The stage is set.

But for what ending?

"Gotta run, boys. My lady awaits me."

"Youji-kun, you can at least stay for cake."

"Can't risk it, Omiichi. Might be my future wife out there."

Omi rolls his eyes. "Sure she is."

Ran, Ken, and Shioshiro keep their mouths shut.

"Don't wait up, boys." Youji calls as he heads out the door, and not a single voice rises to stop him. "Aya, you be sure and give Ken his present, okay?" the blonde adds just before slipping outside.

A blush spreads across Ken's face at the thought. Ran…nearly laughs aloud.

The redhead catches Shioshiro's eye for the millionth time tonight. There isn't much time before they leave for Germany. Not in the grand scheme of things. And not when reaching their destination has the very real possibility of being the last place any of them set their feet.

Yes…birthday present, Ran thinks, and he does his best to send a silent message across the room through the met gaze of him and his son. _'Whatever the outcome of this, not a one of us will leave this earth, especially not Ken, without knowing how much he means to me. I promise…'_

-----Bonus: Ken's Birthday Present-----

Ken is laying with his covers at his waist and his arms behind his head as he stares at the ceiling and thinks about the wonderful birthday he just had. He hadn't wanted it to be a big deal, and it really hadn't been made out to be. Omi had Nagi bake a cake for after dinner in celebration, a few words were said, a few teasing remarks, and that was it. Just as Ken wanted.

More than he wanted, to be honest, because he was sharing it with those he cares for most, and the one he cares for most of all is finally and completely…his.

Not that sex should be a clincher, Ken thinks, but…it was pretty amazing. And knowing that he is only the second person Ran has ever been with. Knowing that although his last birthday had left him with many unfulfilled wishes, this one…has him basking in the glow of _requited_ love.

Life couldn't get much better.

Knock. Knock.

Ken looks at the door with a scowl. Everyone is in bed, right? He had only just crawled under the covers himself, but…he hopes there is nothing wrong.

That sudden, unwanted thought has Ken sitting up in a heartbeat.

"Hai? Everything okay?" he calls.

There is a slight pause…and then the door opens in reply. "You worry too much sometimes." Ran smiles softly, coming inside and shutting the door behind him.

He too is dressed for bed, wearing only a pair of plain silk boxers and an open shirt. Ken is thankful for his own boxers, because anything tighter would be considerably more tight after catching sight of the look in Ran's eyes.

"There isn't much time before this all ends." Ran speaks, walking slowly over to the bed. He does indeed sport a small smile, but his expression is still strangely unreadable, and yet…longing at the same time. "And after all…none of us know how things will end. So…"

Ken gulps. Ran is practically predatory. "So…?"

Pushing Ken back so that the brunette is once again lying down, Ran moves around to the foot of the mattress and lifts up the bottom of the blanket. "So…since going slow has very much been thrown out the window…there really is no reason for us not to take advantage of what time we have." Ran crouches closer to the tunnel he has created by lifting the sheet. "Logical…don't you agree?"

"Ahhh…so…you…you're gonna…"

"I'm…" Ran says, his expression now something Ken wouldn't have even recognized as Ran a few months ago. "…I'm going to give you your birthday present." With that said, Ran suddenly disappears from view and all Ken can see is a slight lump climbing up towards him from the foot of the bed.

"Aya…I mean…Ran…what…exactly are you--shit!" Ken's head is thrown back, his eyes wide. But he is seeing nothing but stars.

Ran's mouth has him. Through the fabric of his boxers, yes, but it has him. And holy fuck does it feel good.

"Shit…shit! R-r-ran!"

Ran complies with a nip of his teeth before pulling away. "Do keep your voice down. We wouldn't want anyone barging in here thinking you were in danger, now would we?" he teases, before promptly going back to his other teasing by taking a mouthful of fabric along with what lies beneath it.

A small part of Ken doesn't know if he should simply lie back and enjoy or start calling for help. Ran wasn't quite this playful before. In fact, Ken has never known Ran to be playful. Ever. What the hell has gotten into the man? Not that Ken entirely minds…

And the fact that he can't see Ran since the redhead is hidden under the covers, almost makes the whole thing that much more thrilling.

"Damn it…I don't know if I can hold out too long…with this new side of you out on the prowl." Ken pants, "But it is fucking hot!"

Ran chuckles at this, resulting in a humming vibration that pulses through Ken's shorts.

The brunette nearly squeals. "Quiet? How…the hell…am I supposed to stay quiet!"

Suddenly, Ran's mouth is gone again and there is a significant amount of rustling beneath the covers. A moment later a white hand appears, bringing with it a pair of black boxers.

Definitely not Ken's.

And as they are stuffed into Ken's mouth and the brunette breathes in Ran's distinctive scent…it is official that this is the best birthday Ken has ever, ever had.

Ran's mouth returns, still latching on through fabric, and with a hand on either side of Ken's hips…he begins to suck. For Ken the sensation is pure agony. The torturous amount of wetness getting through, the fabric rubbing against his skin, and knowing that through that small bit of fabric is Ran's warm, moist mouth…it's going to take all of Ken's willpower to last five minutes.

The whimpers that fall from Ken's lips are muffled cries that only egg Ran on. Soon, Ken is clutching back at the sheet beneath him, half wanting to just arch into the feeling of it all, and half wanting to look down and pull the covers aside in order to get a look at what Ran is doing to him.

"Don't you dare move that sheet." Ken hears Ran say, as if the redhead had been reading his mind. "When you can't see, you rely that much more on what you can feel. So think about that…close your eyes…and focus…on feeling…this…"

Slowly, Ken's boxers are slid down trembling thighs, past taut calves, and off past his feet to disappear. Ken doesn't really care where they have gone; he's far too busy feeling. And what he feels…is a soft, thin hand traveling up his thigh and working its way between his legs to grab at velvet, while something wonderfully wet begins attacking his very stiff and throbbing length.

He has never felt something like this. Ken is all about visuals, always has been. With any other lover who he became intimate enough for this level, he always had to watch, figuring that by seeing them work him he got that much more worked up over the whole thing.

Clearly, he was wrong.

Ken finds himself biting down on the cloth in his mouth. He breathes deep. Ran. Everything is Ran. He can taste, smell, feel him everywhere.

The wetness is matched with warm lips, encircling him, climbing up, taking him deeper, and all the while there is that hand massaging just between his legs.

'Oh, fuck, Ran…deeper…please, God, take me deeper…' Ken thinks, wordlessly voicing his breathless request, and praying that Ran understands even with the fabric muffling what he says.

And oh does the redhead understand. Deeper. Deeper. Wet and warmth surround Ken completely as he disappears inside his lover fully, not seeing Ran take him all the way, but feeling it, knowing it. And all the while that hand, the tongue, those lips. Sucking him dry.

Ken's hips raise of their own accord, desperate for as much as can be given, thrusting upwards. Ran adjusts to this need, this unstoppable movement from Ken, and works with it, taking Ken in as deeply as he can with each thrust, until the rhythm, steady at first and then faster, faster, deep and deeper still, has Ken panting and gasping, and crying out into the fabric in his mouth.

Though no discernable name leaves Ken's lips, Ran decides he is quite certain he heard something to his liking fill the air as Ken released. He liked it so much that he is quite content as he laps at Ken's now limp appendage to clean it of what may remain after he so eagerly drank the man down.

And Ken can think of nothing more perfect as Ran slowly works his way upwards with nips and licks and perfect kisses, until their lips and hips are aligned and Ran, hard and pulsing himself now, presses against Ken's thigh, speaking of a very promising night still ahead.

tbc...

A/N: Man, did that last chapter get a response or what? You guys are the best. So many reviews, I just started feeling so guilty, I had to get the chapter done. Hope it was good. I rather enjoyed it myself. The truth revealed about KenKen. Pretty awful, I know. It makes me wonder what you're all imagining for the ending. Some have made guesses, none have guessed entirely correct, but all for the better, Surprises are more fun. Next chapter will have Brad and Schu back as a little preview, and will get things rolling into the final mission. Once this hits...its all down hill, so hang on for the ride of your lives. It is my promise that this will be finished before September 11th. No, it has nothing to do with the Twin Towers thing, that's just the date I'm going down to the cities before flying out for school on the 12th. I am spending Fall Semester in Norwich, England. Anyone a Brit? I'm really excited. And if I finish, I can get this baby done within a year of when it started. Yay!

If there were questions left unanswered, ask again, coz I gotta post and go to bed. It's 2am! Love you all so much. A million thankies, and welcome to all the newbies. I'm just getting warmed up.

Crim


	24. Part TwentyThree

Part Twenty-Three

* * *

'_Hehehehe…so the kittens have come to play…'_

'_Ignore them. They are of no concern to us.'_

'_Oh, come on, Bradley. You're the one who dragged us back here.'_

'_To be mindful. This could prove…dangerous in the end.'_

'_And you want to be on hand in case things blow up in their cute little face, am I right?'_

'_I have no intention of helping them.'_

'_Really now. Now even--'_

'_I want you back here now, Schuldig. No more fluttering about the city, and no tailing, either. Understand?'_

'…_heh. Whatever you say, Brad. Whatever you say…'_

-----

Nagi stops dead in his tracks.

To anyone else it could be passed off as just a trick of the light, but he knows better. A flash of sunset orange. He is certain of it. Nowhere else has he seen a color quite that shade…

"Nagi-kun…are you okay?"

The young telekinetic barely acknowledges his friend's worried tone, his attention focused on the now vacant spot across the street where he would swear he just saw a familiar…something. Where he would swear he felt a certain something…he may still be in tune with.

_'Are you out there…somewhere…?'_

"Nagi?"

Nagi pulls himself back, not sure if he was close to connecting or not, but he has no time to waste on wondering. With a quick smile, he turns back to his friend. "I'm fine, Omi. I've just…I haven't been here since…you know."

Omi attempts a reciprocating smile, but is put off by Nagi's evasiveness. He knows quite well that none of them have been back to this country since Nagi first joined their ranks. And now here they are again, walking the streets of Munich, as they once traveled the countryside just beyond the city's limits.

Nevertheless, whatever is bothering Nagi is more than just nostalgia.

"Nagi…please…don't keep things from me." Omi begins with some hesitation. "I…love you. I don't want us to--"

"I thought I saw Schuldig."

Omi promptly shuts up.

"Over there by that street light." Nagi explains calmly, not at all resistant to sharing the truth now that Omi has pressed for it. "And I believe I sensed him communing with Crawford, though it is hard to be certain since they…have blocked me from the link. Still…it would appear they too are here."

Although Omi is happy his friend has chosen to speak openly, he wishes he could find a little solace in knowing there are no doubts as to whether or not he can trust the brunette when his concern for Nagi overshadows even that.

The boy has lost his only family and its members are purposely keeping him at arm's length. Purposely slamming mental doors to bar him from finding his way back to them, even if only to say hello.

Omi cannot even imagine…how lonely that must make his counterpart feel.

"Nagi…Farfarello and Sally said they'd be contacting us tonight about their arrival. If we hurry back…you can probably talk with him…if you want."

Nagi's somber smile lengthens if only for the effort Omi is putting into cheering him up, but it is still a disheartened expression. "Yes…that would be…nice. I hope he is well."

A flash of teeth on Omi's end and a tug on Nagi's sleeve to hurry the smaller boy along gets the pair walking again, and although Nagi aches to turn once more and look across the street…he holds steady and continues on. If it was indeed Schuldig, he will not show himself again.

_'He was probably only passing by anyway…'_

"Oi, chibis! Go on without me, all right! There something I need to…take care of!"

Nodding with only slight concern at the tall blonde some feet ahead of them as Youji dashes into a nearby phone booth, Omi remembers suddenly that the other man has been with them all this time. Curious that Youji did not notice how the boys had fallen behind.

Then again, Omi figures he can probably guess what the playboy is up to, and why he had been too distracted to notice the pair had stopped.

"Don't spend all your money calling back home, Youji-kun!" Omi calls as he and Nagi move on down the street.

Youji is already inside the booth, dialing away, and merely nods with an expectant smile Omi is quite certain has nothing to do with him.

The boy laughs, grabbing onto Nagi's arm to walk down the street a little cozier. "Call if you're going to be late, Youji-kun!" he calls, somewhat serious for a moment. "Let's go, Nagi." he turns to his partner. "Our errands are done, and everyone is waiting back at the rooms. Let's hurry so we don't miss Farfarello and Sally's call, okay?"

And as they hurry along, Nagi can only smile, and though he cannot shake the feeling he is being watched…or at least…somehow…observed…he refuses to be spooked. There will be more than enough opportunities for that later on.

Left behind in the phone booth, Youji taps his fingers on the glass impatiently, his feet shifting like a nervous young man about to ask someone for a first date. Youji and Asuka have far exceeded 'first date' after Youji firmly attached himself to the woman before Weiss and company left for Germany, but somehow the giddiness, the excitement and pure joy of it all…has not even dwindled.

And we all know what that means.

"Hey, Asuka? It's Youji. I…wanted to call, ya know, to…let you know we got here safe and sound and all. Yeah, I'm at a pay phone. Didn't want to risk any of the gang listening in and making fun, ya know? We're pretty good about giving each other a hard time like that. Yeah…yeah, I know I'm lucky to have such good friends as…business partners. Doing? Oh, pretty boring stuff. Lots of…paperwork, and…meetings to go to."

There is a small tickle in Youji's throat and he has no choice but to clear it. He hates having to lie, and he honestly has every intention of coming clean…eventually. But he figures…why upset the girl…when he might not even make it out of this to return home.

"You're such a doll, wasting time with a guy like me. Well, ya know, the way I'm so…oh, you think it's cute how attentive I am, huh? Well then, I guess I'll keep it up, if you don't mind it. Ya see…they say I'm pretty good at catching girls…but not so good at keeping 'em. You…Asuka…I don't want to let you get away again. Well…not again, I meant…at all. Ya know…I'd hate to let a good woman down. Yeah…I won't be able to call tomorrow…big day and all, but…the day after, if I…don't overdo it too, much…hehe…I'll…call right away, okay? Yeah. Thanks. You have a good night, too…Asuka. Bye."

Youji is trembling when he places the receiver back in its place. He instantly clenches his fists to steady them, shaking his head at himself for getting so worked up over…a woman.

But it isn't just because of Asuka. It's the whole idea of not making it back to see her again, to be with her, and fall…even _more_ in love with her since he is almost certain he was a lost cause the moment she smiled at him in the hospital.

"I tell ya, kiddo…I sure hope you weren't just humoring me…coz that girl…she's everything I've been waiting for…"

-----

An hour or so later, the entirety of Weiss' main crew is safe and sound at their current base, all busily preparing for what tomorrow will bring.

Omi turns around in his chair after closing up the video-link, and looks back at Ran and Ken who are seated in the living room behind him. "That was Alpha-Weiss just now. They're all set up across town if we want to go over there and check in later."

"Alpha-Weiss?" Ken asks with a quirked eyebrow, as if he knows that name _should_ make some kind of sense to him…but it doesn't.

"Shion and the others." Ran offers with an openly bemused expression. He then turns seriously back to Omi. "Whoever we send over there, remember--"

"Pairs." Omi cuts in, his face a beaming smile "I know, Aya-kun. No one goes out alone. You already scolded us and Youji for him being on his own, you don't need to tell us again. He's out with Shio-kun keeping watch on the perimeter."

Ran nods. "I know. But still. Let's none of us forget. From what Shioshiro has told us, the people of Rosenkruez and Estet most likely already know we are here. There is no need to give them an opening. Speaking of…where has Nagi gone?"

Fidgeting in his chair slightly, Omi debates how much he should share. He has nothing to hide, but…it seems like something…private, and his eyes lower a bit as he replies. "He's using his computer to speak with Farfarello and Sally. They called in just before Rindou did." Omi looks up suddenly, eyes wide. "That's right! Rindou said he had Birman and Manx make a base near the center of the city with as many operatives as they could spare. And…Aya-kun…Crashers is here too."

Although Ken's ears instantly perk, Ran shrugs the comment off with a little too much nonchalance. At least too much for Ken's liking. "I knew they would be here." the redhead mentions. "This will quickly become a kill mission, which isn't what they do, but we'll be needing all the help we can get, and not all of this mission will require the use of weapons."

"Ahhh…comment?" Ken speaks with a clear touch of growing annoyance in his voice. "Crashers is here and you're not at all surprised? What, been talking with _Knight_ a lot lately." he asks, his tone quite accusatory.

Ran's head moves slowly as it turns to look at Ken and the redhead sends him a warning glare.

"Not that I'm jealous!" Ken puts in quickly, hands raising as if to defend himself. "I'm just…ya know…curious. _Have_ you been talking with…Knight?"

Omi decides that this conversation has surpassed anything he needs to be apart of, and the young blonde turns quickly back to his computer to tune the pair out.

Ran…sighs deeply in familiar defeat.

"Ken…it has been almost two months now since Shioshiro first dropped on our doorstep. You _have_ me. And I'm not going anywhere. Are we clear on that?"

Ken's face has taken on the most pitiful pout of pure, exaggerated innocence. He nods. "Clear as clear can be. But…ya know…you and Knight…

"No, Ken." Ran presses, standing swiftly from his seat to cross over to Ken's so he can cast his shadow on the other man as a sign of authority unwilling to waver.

Ken does his best not to cower.

"There is no me and Knight. There is me. There is Knight. There is _you_ and me. That is all. What we have been told, what we have seen, experienced, and felt…so much what we have felt…proves we are doing the right thing, the only thing…by being together. Nothing is going to change that."

"Nothing, huh?" a new voice prompts. "I didn't think you dealt in absolutes, Ran."

There is no doubt in Ran's mind that he hates it when a certain blonde does this to him. "Yuushi." He says simply, looking beyond Ken's chair to stare at the casually leaning figure by the front door.

The Kritiker member is dressed in his customary white coat, but with a simple pair of jeans and a black T-shirt beneath. When Ken gets up from his chair to also look at this new arrival, Yuushi has the common courtesy to smile and nod a polite good evening, though the look is more devious than hospitable.

Ken is at a loss for words, recognizing the subject of their conversation, while also knowing that this is the first time he has actually met the man face to face. And there is no denying that Yuushi takes a little enjoyment in Ken's discomfort.

"He's cute, Ran. Not quite how I imagined, but…cute."

While Ken's entire frame tenses, he cannot refrain from blushing at such an open comment.

Omi, at the moment still seated at the computer, no longer feels the need to just tune out; he feels a strong urge to leave the room, and makes quick work of doing so.

After all, Nagi is probably done talking with Farfarello by now, and the boy will be wanting company. Yeah…that's it.

The others do not even notice he has gone. Some…don't even realize he had been there.

"Honjou Yuushi…this is Hidaka Ken. Ken…this is Knight." There is little mirth in Ran's tone during his introductions, and he is not about to allow Yuushi to get the better of him. "I thought we had an understanding, Yuushi. At least…you gave off the impression that you had grown up."

"Hey." The blonde protests, his eyes alight and smile still strong despite his quick defense. "I'm not hitting below the belt or anything. Just pushing your buttons. I miss getting to do that. And after all…someone else is in charge of the below the belt things these days, right?"

Ran is almost shaking now. That Yuushi would have the nerve to…to…

Ran turns abruptly to gape in complete surprise at Ken as the until-now silent brunette…begins to laugh. It is not forced or nervous. Ken is laughing heartily as if he just heard a fantastic joke. As far as Ken is concerned…he just has.

"No hard feelings, I hope, Knight-san." The brunette grins, throwing an arm around his dearly beloved redhead's shoulders. "I happen to be pretty protective of what I'm in charge of these days."

While Ran is still gapping, Yuushi's smile loses what is left of its malice. "Good thing. _Be_ protective. He's worth a little extra…effort." The blonde pauses, debating whether or not to push those buttons just a bit more.

Well…why not?

"So…any complaints?"

Ran has since pulled from Ken's comfortable grip and turns his glare from where it had been focused on Ken to burn embers into Yuushi. "Now see here--!"

"No complaints so far." Ken says in an obscenely thoughtful tone. "Though he could be a little more aggressive, to be honest."

"Ken!"

"I know exactly what you mean." Yuushi nods, walking a few steps forward from the doorway as Ken and him continue their collaborating Ran-abuse. "You'd think he was the take-no-shit seme type, no question, but he's really pretty tame. He can be kinky, and damn is he giving, but I wasted a long time waiting for him to top me."

Twitch. "Yuushi…"

"I figured that." Ken says, happily playing along with ignoring Ran, despite the growing danger in doing so. "I so thought he was gonna throw me down and ravage me that first time, but nope. He made sure I was on top."

"…"

"And with his temper," Yuushi adds, "it makes you wonder what it would take for him to just…lose it and take you. Ya know?"

That's it. Every intuition telling Ran to strike out and clock them both, or start yelling obscenities, or even to grab for his sword, short circuits in his brain, leaving him with only one option.

He turns around and starts to leave the room.

"Come on, Ran, we were just joking around!"

"You know me, Ran-kun. I just have to see how far I can push things. Besides, I'm bonding with my replacement. You should be happy."

Ran pauses in the doorway that leads out to the hall. "What replacement?" he says through gritted teeth. "As of now…I hate you both." His voice is pure venom, but he makes no move to continue his trek out of the room.

"Crap. He's pissed, all right." Ken says sheepishly, running a hand nervously through steadily growing, brown locks. He casts Yuushi a serious, let's-lay-off-now look and offers a small bow. "All joking aside then…it's nice to meet you, Honjou-san."

Yuushi smiles a little wider, replying with his own little bow. "Oh, it is very much _my_ pleasure, Ken-kun. And please, call me Yuushi. We have so much in common after all." His smile is still the smallest bit wicked, but since its victim is clearly a certain redhead rather than a certain brunette, Ken doesn't really mind.

That certain redhead on the other hand… "Honestly, Yuushi." Ran growls, glaring over his shoulder from his still unmovable spot by the door. "I appreciate the…effort you are making, but would you be so kind as to tell us way you are here. So you can leave."

Mission accomplished. Yuushi casts Ken an honestly friendly smile and then looks to Ran, all business. "As I informed your son outside, Crashers is set up and ready for your disposal. I only came inside to say hello. I thought you might think I was avoiding you if I left without offering at least that much. And in case you are wondering, the others did want to come along, but we couldn't risk leaving our base unprotected, and there is so much to do before tomorrow." A bit of that old smile slips back. "Pawn insists we take you out for a drink when it's all over, by the way, since he wasn't old enough last time we were all together. Hehe. Kids, right?" Yuushi laughs, and then makes a small gesture towards Ken. "Your…significant other is, of course, invited to join us. The whole Weiss crew is welcome. Including your son. We would have made it tonight, but…considering the circumstances, we figured you'd want to be with your own team right now."

"That…is all very thoughtful, Yuushi." Ran says at long last, the tension gone from his features and frame. He takes a few careful steps back into the room. "And I would enjoy very much accepting that offer. When this is all over. All of us…together. It would be…"

"Nice." Ken puts in, tossing Ran a quick smile. The brunette grins wide at Yuushi, and then extends a hand, honestly not minding this whole encounter in the least. "See you tomorrow then. And here's to one kick-ass party when we're through. Yuushi-kun."

Hands shake, evening pleasantries are given, Yuushi makes a few parting comments to ruffle Ran's feathers just a bit more for the night, and then Ran and Ken find themselves alone in the rented building's living room.

A sudden idea strikes Ken as he looks over at Ran. He could stammer out a few more apologies concerning his and Yuushi's earlier banter, but…he figures it is probably safer to just pretend none of that happened. No…he has something better in mind.

"Ran…ya wanna…have a look at one of my birthday presents? I think you should really see this…while we've still got the time to enjoy it."

Ran's eyes widen a little. He looks around the room, searching out possible eavesdroppers or bystanders, and then turns to Ken with more than a little exasperation. "Much as I would like that Ken, we really don't have the time to indulge ourselves in--"

"Ran, I'm talking about the present I got from _Hiro_." Ken interrupts, speaking his words slow and even. "_So_ not related to sex."

There is a slight pause. "Oh." Ran responds. "In that case…what do you have to show me?"

Ken closes the small space between them quickly, grasps Ran by the hand, and leads the redhead to the small couch in the center of the room. He sits them both down, still holding Ran's hand as he reaches into his pant pocket with the other. "You're gonna freak when you see this…" he grins.

-----

"I am glad to hear you are so well…Jei. You are very lucky to have found someone with whom you share such a strong connection."

On the other end of the video-link, Farfarello smiles. It is strange for Nagi to see such a subtle and genuine expression on the once tortured man. It makes the weight of their mission all that much lighter for what they have gained so far, and all that much heavier for everything they have to lose.

Sally Schumars is standing just behind the albino from what Nagi can see on his computer screen. Both appear to be very well indeed, dressed simply and comfortably. Farfarello does not appear to have changed his look, still having his eye-patch rather than replacing it with something glass, and still sporting all his piercings. But his clothing is mellow in comparison to what it once was, and his face…for all its scars, has the man looking…eerily…normal.

'We might be cutting it close tomorrow with our arrival, but we _will_ be there.' Sally speaks over Farfarello's shoulder. 'Jei and I have been working on a number of things together since we parted company with you all. We're quite a ways away, but as long as our flight is on time, don't worry about a thing. We'll meet you there, okay?'

Nagi nods.

'And…Nagi?' speaks Farfarello's ever-distinctive voice, so much softer than Nagi remembers. 'Have you…heard from Crawford or Schu at all? They would never admit it, but…I think it hurt them that we left. I haven't been able to contact them the way…we used to.'

"The link." Nagi offers. "I know. I think they're blocking us. Out of spite, I guess. I…thought I saw Schuldig tonight, though. I sensed something too. I think they're here, Farfie." he adds, using the Irishman's still favored pet name. "Do you…do you think they might…help us tomorrow?"

Sally's brow creases, remembering well her interaction with the other members of Schwartz. Farfarello remains silent for a long time.

Nagi is aware of Omi behind him, the blonde standing back by the door so as not to disturb his friend. Farfarello and Sally can most certainly not see him, but for that presence there…Nagi is very grateful.

'We cannot wait for them. We cannot…expect for them to come.' Farfarello speaks slowly. 'For a long time…we have been all any of us ever knew of…family. But they owe us nothing, and they will see this mission as…suicide. Foolish. I doubt they will come.' He pauses, that small smile slipping onto his face once again. 'But I think they know…that they would be welcome if they did. None of us have any love for Estet or Rosenkruez, after all. And…brothers are brothers…even without blood. I hope you know that…Nagi.'

A few million worry-lines disappear from Nagi's face. Life with Schwartz was never loving or even comfortable, but it was…what it was. And Nagi feels so blessed to know he can openly express his true feelings with one of his…brothers…for the first time.

The ex-Schwartz members share a quick goodbye, Sally smiles brightly and waves with quite a bit of enthusiasm, and…the link is shut off.

Nagi sits back in his chair, not having to turn around to know that Omi is walking towards him. They do not have to speak when Omi has come around to squeeze into the chair beside the small brunette. Both are happily experiencing as much peace of mind as they know they are going to get.

And for now…that is more than enough to see them through the night.

-----

Outside the rented rooms, Shioshiro and Youji remain vigilant, taking first shift at keeping watch. They would like to believe that their attack tomorrow will be a well-planned surprise on Estet's main building. They would like to believe that. But the main building is connected to Rosenkruez, and although they know many talented and dangerous people reside there, they also know—partially from what they have heard from Nagi, Sally, and Shioshiro—that many of the residents would sooner die than help Estet in a fight.

Most of the people 'living' at Rosenkreuz are no more than prisoners. Weiss and company is counting on that lack of loyalty. It may be the only hope they have for getting through this alive.

"So…you called her, huh? And how is Asuka?"

Youji looks back across the courtyard at Shioshiro, who is standing near the door while the blonde is posted closer to the edge of the building walls. "Well…she misses me already. That's something, right? Considering I occupied every second I could of her time before we left…she must be going through major Kudo-withdrawals."

Shioshiro lets out a hearty laugh. "Which is exactly what you were going for, right?"

"Damn straight, kiddo." Youji grins. "Always leave 'em wanting more."

They share a comfortable laugh, but in the still of the night, with so much at stake from now through tomorrow…it doesn't know how to linger for very long.

Youji casts his gaze back out over their surroundings, and then, slowly, he finds himself pulled to look at Shioshiro again, his eyes focusing on the small bit of moonlight glinting off the young brunette's ring.

"We're getting through this, ya understand." He speaks suddenly, catching Shioshiro off guard with his directness. Youji stresses his words with a sharp nod. "I mean it. We're going in there tomorrow and kicking ass like nobody's business. This is it. We've structured the whole damn thing around tomorrow, and we've got more back up than we know what to do with. This. Is. It. And we are not messing it up. I promise you kid. And I'm not just saying it so you'll feel better and think about going home to your girl. I'm saying it for me. I am not letting this woman down again. You hear me?"

Though Youji's face is stern, Shioshiro smiles. It is a sad smile, because as much as he believes Youji's words, wants to believe them, there is still much doubt in his heart. Regardless, he nods in reply to his…uncle's stubborn resolve. "I hear you, Yotan." he says softly, his words carrying over the lawn.

'_I won't let _him_ down again, either…'_

-----

'This is Manx checking in, sir. We're all set to go on this end.'

'Glad to hear it, Red, glad to hear it. Tell your crew to get some rest, and I'll do the same. We gotta be ready for anything tomorrow.'

'Yes, sir, Rindou-san. You keep one eye open now, okay, honey?'

'Copy that, Red. Alpha-Weiss out.'

'Kritker-Main out. Sweet dreams, everybody…'

-----

In a section of the city chosen purposely for its distance from any of the sectors claimed by Weiss and company or by anyone loyal to Estet—which is not easy to come by at the moment—two free-lance super…somethings have set up their own base. Whether super-villains, or future super-heroes, that is still to be seen.

Walking ridiculously casual and slow-paced across the living room floor, hands stuffed into his duster's pockets, Schuldig paces, blue eyes darting every so often out the window beside him. His counterpart, Brad Crawford, is sitting in a chair near one wall, eyes closed behind his glasses. Whenever Schuldig's attention isn't looking out the window, it is focused on Brad as he waits…and waits…for the American to open those bronze eyes and say something. Anything.

The waiting really is insufferable. After all, Schuldig has never been a patient man. But he knows that if he speaks and interrupts the precog while meditating, it will break the other man's concentration and upset him to no end. Usually, Schuldig wouldn't give a shit, but tonight…and with tomorrow…and with his mind just itching to reach out for Nagi through their link to see anything that might be going on over there…

"You know, your thinking is far more disruptive than if you actually spoke."

Brad's voice stops Schuldig dead. He turns with a glare, noting that Brad's eyes have still not opened. "Well, excuse me, but I can't _stop_ thinking. Would if I could, believe me. This damn waiting is driving me crazy."

"Well you can stop waiting then." Brad replies, standing suddenly from his chair. His eyes open then, slowly and anti-climactically as he turns his gaze on the redhead across the room. "No matter how hard I try, I still get nothing. I cannot predict anything about this. Not even a guess."

"Well what the fuck is that supposed to mean?" Schuldig demands, storming across the room now to bring himself nearly nose to nose with Brad. "_You're_ the precog. If you can't see what's gonna happen tomorrow--"

"It means one of two things." Brad breaks in, his voice unfairly even and calm. "Either I am being blocked by an adept more powerful than myself. Highly possible. Or…"

"Or…"

"Or whatever is going to happen tomorrow…is so clouded, so…open to possibility…an outcome cannot be predicted."

"So…which do you think it is?"

Brad is silent a moment. Then, moving passed Schuldig to reach for his coffee, cold but still desirable as it sits on the small end table, he answers. "Probably a bit of both. There's no way to be sure." He takes a large, long drink. It tastes positively rancid being so cold now, but Brad doesn't really care.

Schuldig, at the moment, is down right livid. "No way to be sure!" he yells at Brad's turned back. "I've been waiting around for over an hour, keeping my mouth shut the whole damn time, mind you, and there's no way to be sure! Oh, fuck it! Fuck it all! What the hell are we going to do!"

Not even slightly fazed, Brad takes another long drink. "I suggest we stay here until an outcome has been reached. That would be the intelligent thing to do."

"What! But…we can't just…I mean…Brad! Weiss'll be creamed! Worse than that! All of them! And you know Estet'll just come after us when they're through!"

"We'll be long gone by then."

"Then why the fuck did we come back here!"

"In case Weiss and their fellows succeed."

Schuldig is silent after that. He isn't nearly placated, but…he is most certainly curious now…as to what exactly Brad is thinking. "Not that I care, or anything." The German begins, his voice down from its recent roar as he speaks still to Brad's back. "But…you do realize…Nagi could end up dead over this too."

For all his strength, for the briefest of moments a ripple of tension runs across Brad's shoulders. "Your point?"

"Heh. Right. You don't care. You raised the little shit, but you don't care at all."

"Should I? And what of Farfarello? I have seen that he and his…that woman…are also on their way. He could die. Isn't he your…_best friend_?" The endearment is spoken with a sneer, like some fowl word. After all, to people like them…it often is.

Schuldig shakes his head, not in dissension at what Brad has said, but…out of some twisted pity…for both their sakes. He _would_ smile. He _would_ laugh off the whole idea of it all. He _would_…feel nothing.

He _should_ feel nothing.

But it has never been that simple. Even when he used to hurt those now missing members of their team, his missing…friends, somewhere in the back of his black heart he was showing…affection…through the cruel words and actions he dealt.

Affection. As that thought crosses his mind, Schuldig feels a sudden urge to throw up. But he knows it is the truth. He knows even more…that if Brad were the one who was gone, if Brad were the one facing possibly certain death, no amount of pride in his black heart could keep him from rushing to the rescue.

He wishes the same were true for Brad in regards to him, but…he will settle for knowing that Brad is feeling pretty shitty right now…at the thought of losing his prodigal son. After all, even Schwartz have to be human sometimes.

"Not intelligent, and not recommended." Schuldig says, repeated Brad's own words. The redhead steps forward, advancing on Brad's still turned back. He grabs Brad's wrist and forces the attached hand to set the coffee cup back on the table. When he lets go, having received no resistance, he coils his arms around Brad's waist from behind and pulls in flush, his chest and hips pressing firmly against the taller man's body. "Since when do we do what's intelligent, recommended, or _right_? We do what we do because it's what we want to do. And you know what…" Talented hands reach lower on Brad's waist and take a handful of what is so prominently waiting below the American's belt.

Still, Brad makes no objections, his breathing remaining remarkably even.

"…right now…I don't even wanna think about tomorrow…coz it's just gonna piss me off more. So why don't we…enjoy ourselves a little…before Hell's back waiting on our doorstep. Huh? What do ya say…Bradley…you wanna have a go…?"

_'While I can still pretend you give a shit…about me…'_

There is silence on Brad's end—even his breathing seems impossibly still—while the redhead begins to massage what his hands have such a delicious hold of.

They remain that way for what could be many moments, but when Brad strikes, Schuldig doesn't even see it coming. He never does…

Suddenly, the redhead finds himself pinned to the floor, his arms held above his head by one strong hand while another works at a pesky zipper. Brad never says a word, but Schuldig doesn't mind the quiet. Soon enough he knows he will be calling out into the night air, even if all he can get out of his lover are a few escaped gasps.

No, it makes no difference at all, because tonight they are relieving tension they have been holding onto for far too many days while traveling to this damn place again. And tomorrow…

_'With you and me like this…I don't even need to think about tomorrow…'_

A growl.

_'Love you too, baby…'_

"Schuldig…" Brad speaks aloud, nipping none to lightly at the German's jugular. "Shut up."

tbc...

A/N: Over 300 reviews! I love you people! And yay, look at me go! I'm gonna keep this pace up until it's done, so I can finish before I leave. I'll tell you now, there will be two more normal chapters and then an epilogue, all before next Sunday (not tomorrow, but...yeah) so...be ready!

Seph Lorraine: "And then there came cake. Then came presents. Then Ken came." Oh, did that have me laughing. hee.

Sumire1: Don't worry, an epilogue is sooooo planned, and should be something everyone will...enjoy.

anushkajan: You cried...for the first time? I certainly hope that is a good thing. For those who did not, I am not at all offended. Different things affect people differently. As long as you are all enjoying the ride.

Sachiko V: First, you so got robbed in the Blade & Claw contest. Great pic! And...bittersweet? That...I can deliver.

hiro: Another bittersweet hopeful. I've had the ending in mind since the beginning so...I hope it does the story justice.

NekoAnime: Shhhhh...I'll get to it, but I don't wanna spoil where it comes in. :-)

That wraps things up, minna, so be looking for the next chapter crazy-soon! Love you and how supportive you are being as we near the...end. sniffle. damn i'm going to miss this one. Ja!

Crim


	25. Part TwentyFour

Part Twenty-Four

* * *

'_It's really almost over…'_

Violet eyes close with a sense of peace that cannot quite fulfill itself for all the anxiety being felt in regards to the hours ahead. Shioshiro takes a breath, his eyes still closed as he grips his katana unconsciously tight.

'_This is why I came…it…it'll be okay. It'll be better…' _

Slowly he opens his eyes again, looking out at the others cramped in the back of the rented Van. With Youji driving, the rest of them decided to stay in the back and avoid as much suspicion as possible. Omi and Nagi are on Shioshiro's side a few feet closer to the back door. Ran and Ken sit across, directly in the young brunette's sight. Shioshiro's eyes do not stray to the pair beside him, but across…at the heart-aching picture of his parents…together.

Ran's eyes are closed, as Shioshiro's own had been, making the redhead appear to be in deep meditation. Ken, on the other hand, is eyes wide and is practically bouncing. He can't seem to sit still, despite any sighs or warning glares sent in his direction from Ran or one of the others. And as for Shioshiro as he looks on…he can't seem to stop staring now that his eyes have locked on Ken's form.

_'This…could be the end…all over again…'_

"Shioshiro."

Pulled roughly from his brooding, Shioshiro nearly gasps, holding it back only by sheer force of will. His gaze looks a little more to the left and he catches sight of familiar violet. Apparently, Ran was not quite as within himself Shioshiro had first thought.

Shifting only slightly, Ran offers his son a small nod and tries his best to smile. Even after all this time, he still finds the act a little difficult sometimes. "In circumstances like these—anticipating a mission—I think it would be best if you took after _me_ instead of Ken." he says lightly, fully expecting the indignant response he gets from the now offended brunette beside him.

"Hey!"

"I say this…only because you look a little too tense. Remember, the most important thing is that we cannot know what will happen tonight. Which means…there is nothing to fear when nothing is certain. That goes for all of us."

While Omi and Nagi take these words as simple, good advice, and Ken blinks with some confusion before nodding heartily at what he too considers to only be advice from a leader-figure, Shioshiro alone understands the full weight of Ran's words.

If only Ran believed them as much as he is projecting.

Hoping that he has soothed his son as much as can be hoped for, Ran returns to his own thoughts, violet eyes closing once more. As he has many times since leaving their base, the redhead breathes deep, centering himself. He is strong. He is prepared. He is…scared out of his mind. Not for himself, not even for the collected members of the crew being sent into this battle. But for the possible loss…of a family…he hasn't really had the opportunity to have.

There is not black nothingness in Ran's mind as he meditates, try as he might to clear his thoughts. Again and again the same image keeps interrupting. The image of the sweetest family possible. An image he feels so blessed to have been able to see, regardless of the outcome tonight.

In that picture had been himself and his new lover, 15 years older than they are now, and there had been Shioshiro with them, only five at the time. He would never have believed such happiness could reside on his own face. After all they have been through, however, the image made him smile with an expression almost as bright as the one his picture-image held.

'Well, I'll be, Ran. You really can smile like this.' Ken had said, the largest smile on the brunette's features as well when he looked over to take in Ran's reaction. 'What do you say, sexy. You wanna make some babies someday?'

Ran had tried so hard not to laugh. But then… 'Babies…plural?'

Ran clearly remembers the deviousness that had entered Ken's expression. 'Why not? Hiro came to change the future for us. The least we can do is give him a little sister.'

Remembering this nearly brings forth a laugh from Ran as he sits in his spot in the van, just as he had laughed last night when Ken said that. The brunette had most likely been joking, something that seems all to prominent in Ken's behavior of late, but the prospect…doesn't really sound all that bad to Ran.

He has a son. He knows in his heart that if all goes well tonight nothing will keep him from creating that son again—well, from the beginning—with the man sitting beside him now. Nothing. Preserving that future family is the only thing that matters to him now.

"Destination reached, everybody." calls Youji's overly jubilant voice. The blonde may not be honestly as light-hearted as he sounds, but he can always be counted on to fake it. "Time to pay the piper, I guess." he adds with a grin, peering around his chair to look back at the crew behind him.

There is a collective nod, and soon, Youji has exited and moved to throw open the back door so they can take their positions. Those still inside the van move slowly as they get to their feet. No sense in hurrying the inevitable along, after all

_'Schuldig…please…if you can hear me…please, help us. I love Omi too much to lose him now…just as you love Crawford.'_

Suddenly, before anyone has managed to exit, Nagi pushes Omi back hard against the van wall and kisses him deeply, not caring a wit that everyone is looking on agape. A few rather adorable mewing noises emit from the currently being-ravaged blonde, and when the kiss has broken, though both boys are blushing, they are nothing but smiles for as long as they can hold it.

Ken glances at Ran devilishly.

"This is the mission to end all missions, right?" he says to no one in particular. He then turns and begins advancing on a certain redhead. "I think Nagi has the right idea." And déjà vu; Ken pulls Ran against him and pushes back against the opposing van wall at the same time, kissing heatedly until Youji's catcalls start to get on his nerves. Though Ken expects a reprimand, he is quite happy that he does not receive one when he pulls away.

"Anyone else before we continue on." the redhead asks bemusedly.

Shioshiro and Youji look awkwardly at one another, and Shioshiro suddenly holds up his hands in mock defense. "You stay away from me."

Happy for something to have lightened the mood, Youji decides to play along. He swivels his hips a little as he makes his way closer to the brunette, who had been the only one to make it outside the van thus far. "Come on, kiddo." he grins crookedly. "We may both be straight—a large minority in this group—but our sweethearts are miles and years away. How's a 'bout a smooch? For luck's sake."

There is a slight thud as Ken lands on the ground between the pair after having jumped from the van. He is grinning despite himself, but holds his arms between them and feigns narrowing his eyes defensively at Youji. "Like Hell I'm gonna allow that. Warping my son's impressionable mind. Honestly, Youji." he adds, shaking his head.

The gathered party laughs, and by some miracle they manage to maintain their mirth over the matter even after everyone has exited, after supplies and weapons are in hand, and after they are waiting for the night to truly and completely begin.

Once everyone is in place, Omi presses the button on his intercom. "Weiss here. Checking in. Crashers, are you in position?"

There is a moment of static. 'Copy that!" speaks a voice Omi imagines to be humorously like his own. "Crashers is ready to go, Weiss! Just say the word and we're off.'

Omi can't help smiling--an anomaly for the night, to be sure. "Copy. Weiss to Alpha Weiss. Everything up and running on your end, Rindou-san?"

'That's a big fat, let's-get-this-party-started-already yes.' the Kritiker leader answers. 'We're stationed on the opposite side from you guys, so we should hit the center mark together. Crashers has the school as soon as Birman and Manx's team take care of the security. Copy?'

"Loud and clear, Rindou. Manx, Birman, did you hear that? Are you ready with security?"

'On your mark, Bombay.' replies Manx's distinct voice.

Omi almost doesn't want to speak what he has to say next. "Manx…you…you sent transmitters to Farfarello and Sally, ne? They told us they received them last night. Has anyone…heard from them yet?"

There is a length of considerable silence. This time, Birman's voice comes over the line. "That is a negative, I am afraid. No word so far. When they are within range, they should be able to contact us through the comms we sent. We'll have to begin without them."

Beside Omi, Nagi visibly tenses, every part of him just itching to offer dissention and ask for them to wait just a bit more. But though he has no doubt that Farfarello and Sally will come when they can, he knows they cannot risk waiting any longer. When Omi looks to him for a response, Nagi merely nods. They must move forward.

And pray…that all the help they need…will come in time.

"Copy that, Birman. We begin on my mark."

Omi looks across the distance surrounding the area of the compound they are stationed. Tonight, with all they have learned and gained, perhaps they can finally atone, and put an end to an evil…even darker than the Takatori clan.

Omi cannot see his other comrades, all positioned in the shadows around them, but he can feel the weight of their eyes, their held breaths, as they wait for him to give the order. He had requested the honor after all, to end this with a Takatori's voice, just as it all began with one, at least for Kritiker and for Weiss. It is a burden, but not a burden he will be carrying alone.

"It's time." he speaks calmly into his headset. "Manx. Birman."

Everybody hold your breath now.

"Go."

-----

Brad looks up from the newspaper in his lap to stare at the outstretched hand of the man hovering over him. He eyes the coat in that hand—his coat—and then slowly, purposely slowly, moves his gaze up the long arm and further until reaching the impatient face of Schuldig.

With an annoyed sigh, Brad speaks. "Yes?"

"Take it."

Another sigh. "And why do you want me to take my jacket."

"So you can put it on, dipshit."

Brad's brow creases a little. "And why would I want to do that? I _was_ enjoying this paper, if you hadn't noticed."

"You want to put this thing on, Brad, because you're going to get up off your _ass_ and come with me."

Bronze eyes travel slowly back to the paper, disinterested. "And where, pray tell, are you planning to go?"

The jacket is thrown roughly onto Brad's lap, obscuring the paper from view. "Fuck you." Schuldig says, with a surprisingly little amount of anger but a hell of a lot of venom. "He asked for help. You heard him as plain as I did. We're going."

That ends it. Brad stands abruptly, the paper falling from his lap, but the jacket is tight in his fist…before he throws it angrily to the floor. "Since when do you care, Schuldig, about what happens to anyone other than yourself?"

Schuldig is not even close to backing down. Though only a few inches separate them, he leans a little further forward. "Since the number of people I can trust in this world went from three to one. And that _one_ would sooner sell me to the devil than stop a golf club from giving me bruises."

"First of all, I am still fully under the impression that _you_ are the devil, or at least a much better impersonation than the real thing could ever be. And…I did stop that golf club, you little worm. I have stopped _bullets_ you didn't even know were coming."

A wicked grin overtakes Schuldig's grimace. "Yeah. And I am grateful. Now…I'm gonna go and pay a little back to the kid and psycho for all the times they did the same. Because they deserve it. Those lucky bastards got out. They've got someone important in their lives, for fuck's sake. The Weiss kitten, that witch…"

"The witch you would have fucked yourself if given the chance." Brad adds with a snarl.

This at last gets Schuldig to pull away, though only slightly. "Maybe. No. Probably. You're probably right, Brad. But here and now…I got the chance to do somethin'…good. Coz bad ain't working out to well for us, in case you weren't paying attention."

Brad opens his mouth to speak.

"Shove it. I don't even want to hear it, Brad. You can spout your homily on hate and how the world sucks and deserves our vengeance all ya want. But you know sure as I do that the reason we hate…is because of that place. Weiss, the others they got with 'em, they're there right now, trying to bring that damn place down. It was Rosenkreuz. Rosenkreuz made me what I am…and there's no way in hell I can forgive them for that. We got a chance, a real chance to bring Estet down instead of just hiding like fucking cowards 'til they send people after us again. So you can sit here and read your _fucking_ paper all you want. I'm going."

It isn't until Schuldig has made it to the door and reached for the knob that Brad finally responds. "You are a fool, Schuldig. You will always be a fool." But even as Schuldig is turning to look over his shoulder and snarl…he sees that Brad already has his coat on. "But as you once said before…" the American continues, checking to be sure his handy gun is loaded and a few extra rounds are tucked away just in case. "If we're all fools together…"

Schuldig breaks into a grin. "…then I better put on my dancing shoes."

-----

'Security is down. Repeat. Security is down.' Manx speaks over the intercom. 'Crashers…you're up.'

An anticipating grin spreads the length of Yuushi's features as he turns to look at each of his fellows. "You heard her, boys. Let's go free ourselves a few hundred super-humans."

-----

Inside the compound, Weiss is faring well thus far, in occasional contact with their counterparts in Alpha Weiss who are currently on the direct opposite side as them.

The initial line of security—once the electronics had been shut down by the girl's team—may or may not have been made up of people with powers, because Weiss had them taken out before they had the chance to reveal things one way or the other. Since then, encounters have been small, which only makes them wonder what might be waiting to rear its head as they delve deeper.

On alert as they move further along, trying to keep out of sight as opponents are sure to continue appearing, Shioshiro takes a moment to realize he has walked these very same steps before. The group is now passing through the very area Ran, Ken, and their small son had been…_could_ be again…when…

"Stop thinking about it." comes a sharp whisper that nearly has Shioshiro jumping out of his skin.

The brunette turns his head to see that his redheaded father has snuck up on him. Not a good sign when they are supposed to be alert. "I'm…not."

Ran raises a disbelieving eyebrow.

"Of course I am." Shioshiro concedes without further fight. "I'm sorry, I'm trying not to, but…I just keep seeing it, happening in my head. Happening all over again…"

"And far worse will happen if you continue to allow yourself to be distracted. They know we are here. Their security system is down. Guards have already been killed. They are surely on full alert and we are walking into the lion's den. You must be focused, Shioshiro."

Shioshiro nods, the grip on his katana tightening. He gathers himself as best he can. Yes. He must stay alert and focused. He must make sure…it does not happen again.

"Hey…what are you two whispering about?" comes yet another whisper. Ken has slipped his way back by the pair and is wearing a look of concern.

Ran notices the tension that grips his son and acts quickly to intercept the problem. "Just telling Shioshiro to calm down a bit. So far this is going well, and we can only take things as they come."

"I second that." Ken replies, slapping Shioshiro congenially on the back, and hence not needing to pry any further into what the boy and Ran had been talking about. "Besides, if this blows up in our faces, at least there'll be some excitement. I'm almost getting bored over here."

"Ken-kun, get down!"

There is a sudden eruption of gunfire, and Ken—an instant after Omi's warning—finds himself flat on his back with his son and lover on top of him. He doesn't have time to wonder how or why they were both so quick to protect _him_, but with the initial heat of fire ceased, all three are on their feet in a heartbeat, weapons raised as they dash for better cover.

"Youji! Left!" Ken calls across the large room, spotting a scattering of well-armed guards advancing on the blonde. Ken watches as Youji spins, releasing his wire to effectively disarm his would-be attackers.

Next to Ken, Shioshiro holds his sword at the ready.

"I gotta admit, I wasn't expecting a gunfight." Ken mentions to the young man beside him, wanting desperately to come out of hiding so he can do a little damage rather than remaining a sitting duck. Ran, also with them since the trio had dashed at the same time to go behind the same scattering of crates, looks anxious as well. "I mean, I expected superpowers, not…normal, pansy-ass guards."

A few more rounds quickly embed themselves in the area a little too near the trio's hiding place.

Ran looks at Ken and glares. "Please do not mock the 'pansy-ass guards' while they are still shooting at us."

"Heh. Sorry?"

'Alpha Weiss come in. Alpha Weiss.' sounds Omi's voice over their collective intercoms.

Omi and Nagi, the ones with projectile weapons—or powers as the case may be—have been taking out what guards they can, though they along with Youji have since found a convenient place to take cover as well. Nagi, for his part, continues to use his power to deflect bullets, remove guns from guards, and send a few guards flying, but there are still a significant amount of them.

'Repeat. Alpha Weiss.'

'Kind of busy at the moment, kid. Good amount of fire on our end.'

'Us too, Rindou-san. How far are you from the center?'

'Quite a ways yet. You hurting bad?'

'We could use some help.'

'Looks like you're gonna have to handle it yourself. We'll get there when we can.'

"Well, that doesn't sound too good." Ken speaks when the link quiets. "These guys are never-ending and we don't have any backup."

"Never-ending…" Shioshiro repeats, thinking aloud as he stares out at the continuously appearing guards, who…now that he looks closer…all appear to have the exact same face. "You wanted supernatural, Kento." the young brunette turns to his father. "I think we might just have it." He flips on his intercom. "Omiji, this is Shioshiro. Take a look at the guards. A close look. They're all copies of the same person."

A moment of silence. 'You're right, Shio-kun! What do you think this means?'

"I know Estet is capable of cloning…but not at this time. Not this effectively anyway. Maybe…it's someone who can copy himself, and the majority aren't even real."

Ken laughs humorlessly. "Those bullets seem real enough."

Shioshiro smiles. "I said they weren't real. I didn't say they weren't tangible."

"So what you are saying," Ran starts, "is that if we can discover which of them is the real one and dispose of him, the others should cease to exist."

Shioshiro takes another appraising look out at the battleground. "Considering the copies we've killed so far _have_ disappeared…yes. The trick is…which one is the real one."

"Perhaps I can be of help with that."

Ran, Ken, and Shioshiro all press themselves back against their crate, more than a little shocked to suddenly find themselves face to face with Nagi.

Over his initial near-panic, Ken nearly reaches out to strangle the smaller boy. "Never, ever do that again! And…how the hell did you do it, anyway?"

Nagi's face is completely impassive as he tilts his head to regard Ken. "Teleportation." he says, as if it is the most common thing in the world. "I have been testing it a little, but so far I can only transcend short distances."

"Oh. That would have been nice to know."

"Uhhh…_I_ kind of knew." Shioshiro speaks up, shrugging when his parents look to him on the verge of losing all patience and toleration. "I…wasn't sure if he'd be this adept at it yet. What?"

"May I please continue?" Nagi says, remarkably calm considering there is still significant gunfire around them and he is currently being ignored. Thankfully, the trio turns its collective attention back to him and he goes on. "If I get close enough I should be able to sense which of them is the real guard. I suggest having me teleport into the middle of them. I will need the rest of you to detract attention from me so that I have time to discover him, but once I have, we can all attack and end this."

Shioshiro leans forward, his recently sheepish face turning wholly serious. He shakes his head in opposition. "No way. That is way too dangerous and you know it. Even if we attract their attention onto us, blindly teleporting right in the middle of them…you could get hit with crossfire before you've even had time to think about which guy is real."

Still immovably calm, Nagi remains unwavering. "Soon, the small bit of resistance we are offering will not keep them from surrounding our places here. We cannot hide forever. If we do not attack, we will be defeated. This is are only chance. We cannot fail before we have even begun, Shioshiro-san."

Shioshiro and the others are quiet for some time. They know as well as he does that this may indeed be the only choice they have. Judging by the severity of danger Nagi will be put into, they also realize that he probably didn't tell Omi what he was going to do when he teleported over here.

With Nagi's power no longer aiding in keeping the bullets, guns, and guards from reaching them at the moment, a large amount of fire increasingly continues around them. There is not enough time to think of another option.

Shioshiro offers his agreement. "Do it. We'll cover you."

"Hiro! Nagi, you can't!" Ken cries, shaking his head wildly, even more so than Shioshiro had now that this is actually going to play out.

Ran reaches over and grabs hold of Ken's arm, stilling the brunette and capturing his attention. "He must." the redhead says simply. He then turns to Nagi. "Go. We will do what we can to back you up."

The small telekinetic waits until the others have readied their weapons, and then, just as suddenly as he arrived, Nagi is gone. Three pairs of eyes are instantly looking out at the guards, eyes trained on what appears to be the center of their ranks.

In an eerily surreal blink, Nagi is amongst them.

"Bombay, Balinese. Attract fire. Now." Ran commands over the intercom. He barely even glances at Ken and Shioshiro before he is dashing out of hiding to do just what he has asked of the others. His brunette companions follow quickly behind, all praying that their combined efforts will be enough without taking any casualties.

In the thick of everything now, making a point not to look at his teammates for fear of Omi's reaction to all this, Nagi uses his power as best he can to deflect any attacks sent his way. He reaches out…searching, sifting through the copies to find some hint of the truth. There is an aura of some form of supped-up astral projection surrounding every guard Nagi scrutinizes, until finally…after his power has begun to feel quite fatigued…he finds it.

The source.

Storm-cloud eyes spring wide and Nagi turns with full force to the man at the true center of it all, focusing a pulse of telekinetic energy in that direction. The second the others see where Nagi is focusing his attack, they too begin to move in on the central villain. If they can reach him, the other guards should fade into nothing.

"Him! The source is him!" Nagi shouts, knocking the man's gun from his hand with a mighty mental kick. Just then one of Youji's wires appears to wrap around the man's legs, unbalancing him as a few of Omi's darts strike him in the shoulder.

Nagi is so pleased at his successful plan, he does not notice the copies are fading, but fading slowly. Slowly enough, that a few choice bullets leave one of the guns before its owner has disappeared fully.

Omi looks back from where he had advanced on the main guard, but he has looked too late. Nagi is not paying enough attention and will not know to deflect the coming bullets. Shioshiro too stares on in horror. Everything is moving so slowly suddenly, and the brunette thinks with the most wrenching of realizations that if tonight ends in a trade…he will not feel validated. He will feel ashamed. To blame. All to blame.

"Try to be a bit more observant, will you…Naoe-kun."

Some form of strange energy surrounds Nagi like a shield, emitting from the hands of the woman who has just appeared to step in front of the young brunette, blocking the path of those unfortunate bullets.

Nagi turns, recognizing her instantly.

"Miss Sally!"

The blonde woman looks over her shoulder with a smile, her shield fading into her as the bullets fall harmlessly to the ground. She looks much better than she did last he saw her in person, and she is dressed in preparation for the mission, with a form-hugging body-suit, a shin-length jacket, and gloves. "So good to see you again. Sorry we're late."

Though the others in the group can already see a certain albino coming, Nagi's face brightens at the sound of that 'we'.

Farfarello appears from the shadows Sally had come from, his weapons at the ready and already somewhat bloody from whatever encounter they might have had on the way inside the compound. He nods to Weiss and Shioshiro before focusing on Nagi. "Our flight was delayed."

"Airlines, I swear." Sally adds with a warm smile.

"How did you do that?" The question has come from Ken, sounding as if he had been wanting to ask it since the moment Sally put up her shield, but had held back with great difficulty.

"I'm a witch." Sally replies simply, a shrug of her shoulders indicating that she has not only accepted this fact but has come to terms with it not being all that big of a deal after all. Just a part of life. "I never really tested out what I could do until after Jei and I got together. I've been working on a few things. We both have. So far I can make a pretty effective shield, send a little cosmic punch or two, and summon up a little elemental magic to boot. Don't get too excited though. I'm still learning."

Ken stares back at her in not-so-well-concealed awe.

"As much as we may wish to catch up…" Ran says with some mild impatience, his sword already wiped clean with his glove after having offered the killing blow to their attacker. "…we should and must continue on. Any more delay may hinder us later on." He nods to Farfarello, any past feelings of distrust put on hold. "You are welcome. We certainly will need your help. Both your help."

"Hehehehe…"

Ran's words are suddenly left cold at the sound of this laugh that seemingly has no source, at least not one they can see. The group closes in more tightly together, each person facing outward to observe the surroundings from every angle, prepared for whatever may come next.

"Oh? Are you frightened now? Don't come off so cowardly. Your first kill came with such finesse. You're doing so well. Don't disappoint me now. Hehe…"

"I don't take kindly to disembodied voices, pal!" Youji calls out to the high ceiling and surrounding shadows. "Show your face so we have something to hit!"

There is a reply of yet more laughter before a figure finally steps from out of a spot further into the building, where the group must eventually continue to. "If you are so eager."

Shioshiro gasps, attracting a scattering of looks from his companions. The man before them has long greenish-colored hair and a silver lip ring. He knows that description. The wicked smile on his face, the hair and piercing, his presence…Shioshiro knows this man if purely by his fathers' stories. This particular story had been a part of Weiss' last mission. It would not happen for quite some time according to Shioshiro's timeline, but Shioshiro doubts that being a year or two early means this man is any less dangerous.

Berger. A Rosenkreuz psychic with far more power than Brad Crawford could handle alone.

"Believe me, your other half across the building is being met with equal opposition, so don't worry about being the only ones having fun." Berger continues, taking slow purposeful steps towards the gathered group. "Estet, as I hope you know, does not take kindly to such boldness. We know every step you have made thus far, and every step you plan to make…until your end. And you will end here. Believe me. You will."

"Is it a good thing or a bad thing that I know what to expect from this guy?" Shioshiro asks in a hurried whisper to any of the surrounding men—and woman—that might be perked enough to hear.

Ken glances quickly at Shioshiro before returning his gaze to the approaching opponent. "Depends. Does what you know in any way help us in the defeating department?"

"Not really. I know what he can do, though."

"What powers does he have, Shioshiro-san?" Nagi asks

"Uhhh…some kind of psychic, mental powers. Kento once told me the story about when some of you faced him in my timeline. He could confuse your minds. You'd attack one of your friends, thinking it was him, and not be able to see your own folly. And…he has this…mental world inside his head he can pull you into. You told me about that part, Nagi-jisan."

Nagi starts. He had almost forgotten that even in the normal timeline Shioshiro has come from he had been apart of Weiss' team, in a way. Shioshiro has not shared very much with Nagi, since the time-traveler is doing his best to keep from messing with things he doesn't have to mess with, but Nagi takes a little comfort in knowing that regardless of the outcome of things, he still would have ended up near Omi.

Now if only he knew whether or not he will get to a happy outcome tonight.

"Shioshiro-san, did I fight this man?"

"…kind of."

"Kind of?"

"Well, the truth is…" Shioshiro begins, but trails off as his gaze catches sight of yet a few more additions about to be added to the fun. "The truth is…Crawford fought him first."

Speaking of…

"Forgive us for being so late…Weiss…Miss Schumars." Brad looks briefly at Farfarello and Nagi, somewhat acknowledging them, but not any more than he has to as he makes his way around the crate he has just appeared from being behind.

"This isn't very nice, you know." puts in a rather nasal-sounding voice. "You didn't even wait? Having a party without me can't be much fun, ja?"

After all, one can't have Brad without Schuldig.

"You came. You actually came…" Nagi speaks in a truly at-awe, whisper-like tone. The boy could very well be near tears at the very sight of these familiar, long-lost faces, though he would never allow it. Not in front of Brad, at least.

Schuldig saunters his way over, grinning a little wickedly at the members of Weiss who still instinctively back away from him. The German throws an arm over Nagi's demure shoulders while pulling in Farfarello with the other. He even takes a moment to offer Sally a not-as-sleazy-as-it-could-be wink. "Birds of a feather, kid. Even if we are one helluva fucked up parrot. Besides…you actually asked. Didn't know you had those kind 'a balls."

There is a rather annoyed sound, like someone very pointedly clearing their throat, and the gathered mass of people turn their attention back to the rather neglected Berger.

He looks pissed and pleased at the same time, if possible.

"So…the famous Brad Crawford, is it?" he speaks with a sneer.

Brad, still distancing himself from the group somewhat, barely even twitches. Though the American's eyebrow does raise in some attempt at acknowledging that he has been addressed.

Berger turns to look at Schuldig, who has since released Nagi and Farfarello, though he is looking rather comfortable forcing himself in amongst the group. "And you…" he nearly hisses. "…Emery Schuldaussen, isn't it?"

"No one has the right to use that name." Schuldig speaks up immediately, the slight giddiness gone from his bright blue eyes, leaving them without even a hint of light. "You…sure as hell don't have the right. I'm Schuldig. That's the name I want you to use when you're asking me to kill you. Which you will be…when we're through with you."

Nagi is still up somewhere on Cloud-9 over the fact that Brad and Schuldig are here at all, but he slowly begins to descend again when he realizes that Shioshiro looks just as spooked as he had at first, despite their increase in number. "Shioshiro-san, was it Brad who defeated this man?"

Pulled out of his thoughts, Shioshiro shakes himself back to life and turns to look at the smaller brunette. He looks quickly to Brad and Schuldig, but returns to Nagi, still a little unsure how he should respond. "Crawford started, but couldn't win, not till you helped him. I don't think any of us…non-power people can be of help here. Psychics for psychics. If that's all right with you." He says a little louder, so that Brad and Berger can hear him as well as Nagi, Schuldig and Farfarello just have.

There are no words spoken. The members of Schwartz line up in what once was a common formation for them, and soon they are ready to face off against Berger, who could not be more pleased by this development.

Others…are not so pleased.

"Jei…"

"Nagi-kun, we can't just leave you like this."

Schuldig nearly snickers at the worry from these 'love-interests'.

"Sally…I would ask that you continue on in the company of Weiss." Farfarello speaks calmly.

"But…I have powers here too! I can--!" Sally's words cut off as if she has been verbally rebuked, and despite the fact that Farfarello has not spoken aloud or turned to look back at her, she suddenly nods her head, as if they have reached some sort of understanding none of the other could even hope to grasp.

Omi…knows there is no reason to try any further. "We'll go on, Nagi-kun. Schuldig-san, Crawford-san…Jei-kun. Be careful."

And as Schwartz…or whatever they see themselves as tonight…stand together once more, Weiss, Shioshiro, and Sally hurry on past to continue the mission.

Berger allows them to go past, believing he will soon be catching up with them again. He smiles wickedly, his lip ring glinting in the meager light.

"So…Schwartz, yes? And now we have the Berserker and the Prodigy to add to the fun." He cracks his hands, one knuckle at a time. Crack. Crack. Crack. And steps closer to the foursome with each pop. "Shall we then? I would like to show you…_my_ world…"

-----

'Hey, Rindou, this is Knight. We've made it to the controls and unlocked all security doors from here. There are a number of people in locked rooms. We're gonna hit them first. We figure…if Estet's gonna lock 'em up, those people can't be too sympathetic with their captors.'

'Sounds good, Knight. Get as many to join us as you can, but don't press your luck. If they refuse, let them. We can't afford to make any more supernatural enemies than we already have.'

'Copy. And how are things on your end…old man?'

'For _pros_, kid…not too shabby. Bodies at our feet, and more to be added, I'm sure. Don't worry about us. Just get that extra backup. Coz we're sure as hell gonna need it…'

-----

Schwartz had not even blinked before every last one of them found themselves caught in the whirlwind, stomachs churning now with the unexpected movement as if the ground has literally abandoned their feet. When they 'land' once again, they realize quickly that the world they are in is no longer reality.

Now…they are in Berger's reality.

"Do you like it? I reserve this pleasure only for worthy opponents, so you should feel privileged…Schwartz."

Farfarello takes a step forward, not caring that there is no true ground beneath his feet. "We are no longer Schwartz."

The statement would have wounded Nagi—and Brad and Schuldig for all their best denial—if not for the fact that the boy realizes…there is no sadness in the admission. They are no longer what they were. They are something else. And that really isn't so bad when one thinks of it as simply…change…and not an absolute.

"You know of us. Who are you?" Crawford asks, noting a sudden sharp pain at his temple that tells him their earth-bound bodies are not reacting well to having their minds pulled into this…illusionary world.

Berger releases yet another laugh. He is sitting amiably on a high curve of matter, wholly comfortable in his own creation. "Berger is enough. I am Rosenkruez' new favorite son with you all turned traitor and Farblos dead. Thanks for that by the way."

Leaning over Brad's shoulder, Schuldig smirks at the corner of his mouth, his narrow eyes positively sparkling again. "Our pleasure. The poor babies got pretty fucked up too. Which is the least I owed to dear Silvia. You really wanna go up against us, Berger-boy, after we toasted three of Estet's lap dogs last time? You're only one guy, after all." Schuldig too feels the pain this place is sending through his body, but he isn't about to let it show any more than Brad is.

He fleetingly wonders if Farfarello's pain tolerance is being of any help in this situation, but by the look on the albino's face, Schuldig doubt he would be able to tell either way.

'_What are we supposed to do…?'_ Nagi wonders in a moment of panic he would never reveal outwardly, also feeling the pain the others are feeling. _'Shioshiro never told me how this man was defeated. He said Brad started…but _I_ knew how to end it. So…somehow we must work together…and…'_

While Nagi is working this over in his head, he realizes that their link should still work here, even if it is Berger's world. It must. And perhaps…

'_We have to combine efforts and turn the tables so that Berger is in one of our minds instead of us in his.'_ Nagi speaks to the others, his eyes never leaving Berger's still relaxing form, should the man think anything is going on.

'_And how the fuck do we do that?'_

'_Schuldig makes a point, Nagi.'_ Farfarello agrees. _'How do we accomplish this?'_

When Brad feels an honest smile coming on, he does not try to hide it. _'We use our connection, of course. Berger would not know we are linked. Most teams do not go that far. With our powers…this will be easy. Follow my lead. Nagi…I will need your help most to succeed with this.'_

Brad's directness and honesty gives Nagi reason to smile as well, and soon, Berger is not looking quite as pleased as he had been. "What…what are you doing?" he questions, suddenly feeling the same flip-flop feeling Schwartz had felt when brought into his world. "You…you can't do this! You don't have this kind of power!"

But suddenly, what had so recently been a reality made up of tinges of red…looks very nearly blue.

"What…what have you done?" Berger gasps, clutching his stomach from the churning he had felt, and realizing that he is standing now, and that Schwartz is no longer opposite him, but all around him, creating four very tight and deadly corners.

"Welcome to _my_ world, Berger." Brad smiles, enjoying his mind's aura of blue. The pain is gone now, for all of them, and it is easy to smile when you know you have won. "Do you like it? This is quite the privilege, you know, being inside my mind."

Berger does not find this at all funny, though the irony, the sheer beauty of the situation has Schuldig in stitches. Even Farfarello has begun to laugh now. Shared laughter amongst them…is rare and precious. Nagi wishes he too could join in, but…it never really was his thing.

Looking to each of his fellows, Schuldig grins as he realizes how much this world…feels like home. "So…Berger…you still wanna play?"

-----

Shioshiro looks up suddenly as a rather horrific scream rips through the building, echoing over the high ceilings and concrete walls as the sound travels to them…from the direction they just came. He almost laughs aloud when he realizes he recognizes the voice, though the people around him look more than a little spooked.

"Don't worry." he says, hurrying on ahead with the other at his heels. He knows to give special attention to offering reassuring looks to Sally and Omi. "That was just Berger. Sounds like they figured out how to beat him."

Ken and Youji release echoing, relieved laughs, and soon, the whole of the current crew are continuing quickly on.

Estet is powerful, there is no doubt, and their main agents, their leaders, are known to reside at the heart of the compound. Having members living outside of it, such as the three Weiss encountered once before, is a rare occurrence for higher-ups. But knowing this is not soothing. It means that not far ahead now awaits the end-all villains, for Weiss or anyone else. Weaker soldiers or operative are nothing compared to what awaits them, even with the connecting Rosenkreuz freed.

And the truth is…they really don't know anything about the _true_ villains behind the villains they have met, because there are always flunkies to carry things out.

"Weiss to Alpha-Weiss. Rindou, are you nearing the center yet?" This time it is Shioshiro who is taking point, speaking over the intercom.

'Almost, kid. Almost. Another turn or two and we'll be there. Please tell me we'll be seeing you about the same time.'

Shioshiro smiles. "That you will, Rindou."

And Shioshiro is not lying. Just ahead now he can see it. The final door that leads to the center of Estet's main headquarters. He looks behind him as he nears it. One father has his sword at the ready, the other his claws. Omi has his crossbow and Youji his wires. And Sally, easily joining their ranks for this fight, even while Schwartz is still behind them, holds her hands palm-up as they glow with something liken to what had made up her force field before.

"Well, everyone…I think it's time to--"

The door opens of its own power and a too bright light shines out at them, forcing many to shield their eyes. Shioshiro never finishes what he had been about to say. When the light has dimmed enough for them to look ahead, the first thing the group realizes is that they can see Rindou, Shion, Azami, and Ayame across the room inside, standing in a doorway much like theirs.

The groups enter together, eyes at first on each other as they debate whether or not it is safe enough to offer pleasantries, but as they gather inside, they decide to forgo any hellos.

The room is nothing but white walls, a white ceiling, a white floor even, and in the center rests a long, ornate table. Behind it sits a row of fifteen, maybe twenty people of varied ages, heights, and gender, not to mention varied looks in general. A woman seated in the very center of the others smiles almost kindly at them, and is the first to speak.

"Welcome…Himiya Shioshiro. We have been expecting you."

tbc...

A/N: Look at me go again! Got to have the next part up by friday at the latest to get this done, so it may be up as early as tomorrow night if I want to have the epilogue done by Saturday. Here's hoping.

Berger, for those who haven't seen Gluhen, is real. I did not include his partners here though, because I thought of them as younger agents who at this time would still be students. As for the councel of Estet Evil, I'm making it up as I go because we've never really been told what lies at the end of things for the organization.

NekoAnime: I put in the little flashback of Ran's reaction to the picture just for you. :-) And I ended up just loving it. Cute, I hope.

Sachiko: LUCK for next year! I just love that pic! Ken being all naughty, even if he is drunk. You should write a little ficlet about it. Have you? If not...maybe I could write one after this fic, to try my hand at a one-shot again. And I never thought of how perfect this being 25 chapters really is. Episodical. I just love your insights, my dear. And you know, I still get giddy everytime I look at the fanart you made for me. :-)

To everyone hoping for more of this...I honestly think I'm going to work on a Saiyuki fic next. But...I like the idea of taking this fic and using it for inspiration in a future original story. Would you guys read my book if I ever did that?

Anyhoo, the end really can come in a chapter, and I don't think any of you have guessed how it's going to happen. Which makes me kind of happy, coz then I know it will be a shock. Well, send me some encouraging reviews, because i'm working hard to get this done for you before I'm off to school. Love you, minna!

Crim


	26. Part TwentyFive

Forgive me...

* * *

Part Twenty-Five

* * *

"You've been expecting…me?" Shioshiro asks with halting words. The last thing he imagined he would face in this final room was a smiling woman who knows him by name. Somehow, it makes the whole situation feel even more disconcerting. "How…how do you--" 

"How do we know you?" the woman in charge asks. She has hair so black it almost takes on a sheen of blue, and her eyes match, staring out from behind strangely shaped glasses that give her the look of some ravenous cat. Her smile remains sickly sweet. "We know you, Shioshiro, because we have been watching you from the beginning. Did you really think you could come to this time, plot all you have plotted, and not attract our attention? Really, child. There are precogs among us with more power than dear Mr. Crawford. Far more power…indeed."

Shioshiro feels his throat begin to close. A sudden wave of panic makes him want to turn and find the comforting faces of his fathers, but he cannot look away from the table. He knows that Weiss and Sally are on his right and Alpha Weiss is on his left, leaving him to remain the figurehead. Which seems to be exactly what these people were expecting.

"You will find we know all about…all of you." A man seated next to the woman speaks. He too has black hair, but his eyes are a frightening shade of green. "I hope our little diversions weren't too much for you all. We had thought you would reach this room ages ago."

Taking a small step forward, the oldest of the gathered group speaks. "You would have us believe we made it this far only because you allowed it." Shion states with little emotion, remaining outwardly even and calm. His sword hangs at his side, ever ready to be put back into use. "You must have reason for that then."

Ran, feeling as if he is indeed on the opposite side of the room from his old master despite there only being Ken, Shioshiro, and Rindou between them, tries to gather strength from the sound of Shion's familiar voice.

He had not been the one to go over to Alpha Weiss' base the night before; Youji and Shioshiro had done that after turning their watch-shift over to Omi and Nagi. Ran has not seen nor heard Shion since their encounter some time ago at Tsukiyono Castle.

For all the strength he is trying to gather, however, he finds himself coming up short. Even Ken beside him is not enough. Ran does not like that these people are focusing on Shioshiro. It frightens him more than he dare say.

"Yes, we allowed for you to make it this far." the woman speaks again, smiling a little wider, just as most of the table has broken into equal grins. "How much easier is it to be rid of one's enemies if we do so with all of them in one place, after all. The rest of your team will be arriving shortly, but by then it will be far too late to offer you help…I am afraid."

Shioshiro's throat is tighter still, closing of its own accord almost. He feels his chest constricting, and realizes suddenly that it isn't merely because of nerves.

Choking aloud, the brunette clutches at his throat with both hands, his vision flashing with patches of black as he realizes his air has been completely cut off. He stumbles, the room slowly spinning as he gasps for air he cannot breathe in.

"Stop it! What are you doing to him?" Ken cries, falling to the ground beside his struggling son. He is almost afraid to touch Shioshiro for fear of only making things worse.

"Cowardly, I think, to attack in such a way." comes Ayame's silken voice, speaking ridiculously calm amongst the now very tangible panic coursing through most of the others. Casually flicking a long strand of dark brown from in front of his deep, indigo eyes, the older man tilts his head slightly as he turns to address his nearest companion. "Do you not agree, Azami, that these people are cowards? Perhaps we should…"

"…cue the violin." Azami finishes with a small smile of his own. The taller man lifts his instrument to his chin and takes a stroke. For a moment, a lovely note hangs in the air, drowning out the continued gasps of the brunette still struggling on the ground with now both fathers at his side. Then…a backstroke…and darts are sent flying towards the center of the table.

The woman never stops smiling. The darts stop a few inches from her face. "You truly do not know with whom you are dealing…do you?"

Azami calls out as he is lifted into the air, sent propelling backwards to the far end of the room where he remains pinned to the wall a few feet above the ground. The others do not dare move, but Ayame's eyes have become wild. The problem with this enemy is with so many of them, there is no way to be sure which of them is utilizing which power. Even if they thought they knew, such as choosing the woman who has spoken most, it is almost as if those at the table are working collectively.

One can push open a door; one cannot push over a wall.

Shioshiro lets out a loud gasp, swallowing air like water when his throat finally opens again. He remains on the ground, shaking, his vision still hazy from having come so close to passing out. Ran and Ken help him to his feet, and he is glaring when his head lifts up to look again at the table before them.

And again, the woman is smiling. "You have tasted death, young Shioshiro. Now…watch as those you have led…_die_ because you have led them here. And know…that you will only join them…when the last has fallen to the ground."

The anger in Shioshiro's eyes is washed away and replaced with unfettered fear as all those with him rise up into the air like Azami had and sail back towards that far wall.

The woman is truly beaming now as she speaks. "Did you really think you could win?"

"It is not a question of winning…Madame Stork."

Shioshiro had honestly not known what to do next until that voice broke in. He turns now with a shock of relief flooding into him at the welcome sight of the former Schwartz walking through the door.

Brad, who had been the one to speak, leads the others as they come to stand next to Shioshiro. He pays little mind to the many contorted figures pinned behind him, and instead offers the table a bow. "It will be my pleasure to aide in your undoing, Madame." He is smiling, but not sweetly as the woman Shioshiro now knows to be Madame Stork had been. Brad's smile is pure wickedness and cruel intentions. He speaks now without turning his head. "Bring our fellows back to Earth, will you, Nagi."

The small telekinetic quickly does as asked, looking to be in no strain whatsoever as he lowers Weiss and the others back to the ground. Released, the crew quickly makes their way back to join the rest, a few not faring too well in remaining collected.

Youji's wire would very well be cutting into his hands if not for the gloves he wears. Ayame's grip on his boomerang would most likely be cutting his hand as well, if not for the help of similar protection. And Ken and Rindou could very well compete for whose face is redder with anger.

"You four have grown quite powerful, Schwartz, but you are not powerful enough to take on the whole of the council. You know this. Why help these fools when you are sure to fail?"

Brad, ever-calm and collected in even the most hopeless of situations, takes a moment to reposition his glasses on the bridge of his nose. "Madame…I think you may be surprised just what awaits you…when the future you think you see…is not the one you get." Brad does not look at nor acknowledge Schuldig's smirk.

_'Why, Bradley…could you mean me?'_

Brad does not respond. "Your opponents are all of us, Madame, members of the council. All fourteen of us…with many more on the way. More than even you may realize are coming."

For a moment, the smile on Madame Stork's face falters. "Do you have the gall to suggest that you can see a clearer future than I, Crawford? I taught you how to use your gift, after all."

With Madame Stork's smile faded, Brad's finds itself renewed. He takes his time and looks to each of the many gathered with him, whom he has joined for the sake of something…he is honestly happy he is fighting for.

_'Told ya so.'_

_'Shut up, Schuldig.'_

"What you fail to understand, Madame." he finishes, pulling his gun in a grand gesture that signals each of the others to ready their weapons as well. "Is that unlike you…I have learned I am not infallible. And…to be honest…the future is much brighter…when you don't know what's coming."

"What do you say to that…everyone?"

Ran's head is the first to dart up towards the third and somewhat hidden entrance, placed just behind the table of council members. How could he not be the first, when he knows this voice better than any of the others gathered?

Yuushi.

Not only has Knight appeared, with the other members of Crashers flanking him in the doorway, but it seems this white room is littered with doors they had not noticed as those doors now open, one after the other, with more than a few figures standing behind each one. Some are members of Kritiker—Birman and Manx to the right of Crashers, for instance—while many…most, to be honest…are people unrecognizable.

Though not unrecognizable to the people at the table.

"Impossible." the man beside Madame Stork says in a loud, disbelieving voice as he stands like most of the council has begun to stand. "We knew the security had been compromised, but…but--"

"But you didn't think they'd bite the hand that feeds 'em, right?" Schuldig puts in, finding more than one familiar face in the crowd of Rosenkreuz prisoners. Most students are prisoners, after all. At least until they swear allegiance. One would think an organization based on hate and deceit would know better than to trust its creations. "Sorry, folks." Schuldig adds. "But I don't think you've given a single one of us jack shit. And when you've got this many angry psychics…it gets pretty hard figuring out which future you're seeing is the real one. Doesn't it?"

To put it kindly, the members of the council look scared out of their holy fucking minds.

And Shioshiro is finally breathing normal again.

The young brunette is practically beaming as he takes a few confident steps closer to the table. He looks out at the many people waiting to back him up, and even though many of the faces are of people he does not know, he feels no fear. Surely there are people of Rosenkreuz and Estet who do sympathize with the council, but those people are currently…unavailable.

"It was a pleasure to meet you, since you know so much of me…_Madame_." Shioshiro sneers. No need for pleasantries, false or otherwise. He revels in his words sounding like poison. "But I am afraid…you have some business with these people. And I wouldn't dream of coming between that. Everyone…welcome to your new futures. They begin right…now."

And those words are all the signal any of the prisoners need to hear.

If asked later what they saw that night, the members of Weiss and Alpha Weiss would not know what to say. They found themselves holding back for most of the fight, offering a helping hand only if the need truly arose, which was usually only carried out as a final, killing blow. The prisoners, made up of people like Schwartz and Sally, had powers that were familiar looking, and some not. Ken decided quickly that if he had such a power he would want it to be like the guy he saw with bluish hair who could throw fire from his fingertips, because 'that was just cool.'

As for the rest…it wasn't much of a battle with so many wills strong enough to fight their captors. Schuldig and Brad, for one, never felt more purposeful. And they were not alone.

Almost an hour after the last of Estet's leaders have been eliminated, with the night far into ridiculous hours, the compound is still buzzing. Those who had been freed and chose to help Weiss and the others in the fight have been helping to round up those who chose to remain loyal. The building proved to be littered with possibly dangerous persons, but they are being found quickly with the extra help. Though many of the prisoners are questionable as 'good guys,' their desire to be free of Estet's control has certainly given them a new perspective, and while many are merely looking forward to returning to their families, some…have started to consider Rindou's insistent job offers.

Shioshiro has put up with more than one telepath who came up to him to ask if he really is from the future since they had caught that from the boy's mind, and he has told everyone who asked the truth.

'Yes. But I have to go home soon.'

The problem with putting up with it, however, is that each time he says those words, they sting a little more. They…frighten him more than anything…because he has no idea what to expect. He has already been through the compound and found the experiments and technology that can be used to…well…make his life possible, so that is a relief, but…there are so many unanswered questions…until he takes the plunge…and goes home.

"Kid…you think way too much."

Shioshiro looks up from where he is sitting on the floor of the white room. He isn't tired or even physically fatigued, considering the fight hadn't been nearly as much as he expected. At least not for him. Smiling at his uncle as the blonde sits down next to him, he is happy to see that the same is true for Youji. "I won't deny it, Yotan, but that doesn't mean I am going to change. There's a lot on my mind right now."

"What? We won. We kicked. Well…the psychos kicked, but we were here to see it through, and none of it would have happened if not for you, remember."

"They're _psychics_, Youji. Don't anger the people with superpowers, please."

Youji just laughs. Sitting rather close to the other man, he throws an arm around Shioshiro and pulls the brunette in for a sudden, chaste kiss on the cheek.

Face suddenly wearing the cutest look of bemused shock, Shioshiro doesn't know if he wants to laugh, or rub his cheek raw.

"That was for luck." Youji explains simply.

Shioshiro hates that his face feels so warm now. "Aren't you supposed to do that _before_ we face mortal danger?"

"Well, I _tried_." Youji says with mock indignation.

Really, the pair _has_ to share another laugh.

Soon after, Youji pulls away somewhat, though he keeps his arm where it is. They are barely even acknowledging the commotion around them. "I didn't mean luck for tonight." Youji says at long last, looking straight ahead rather than at the boy next to him. "Luck for tomorrow, kid. Luck for all of 'em." He looks down and reaches with his non-occupied hand to smooth a finger over Shioshiro's ring. "You deserve…fifty plus years…with this daughter of mine."

If he didn't know better, Shioshiro would swear that dreadful woman was closing up his throat again. He barely even chokes out his words. "How…how did you…?"

Youji shrugs. "I figured. Plus…Ken's a shitty liar."

Remembering well the talk Omi had had with him before he left those months ago, Shioshiro fears for a moment what this knowledge might do, but…at this point…he figures to hell with playing it safe. He just changed history. And he has no regrets.

Except maybe for not having told Yue anything about this mission, other than that he would be away for a while. And that he never actually told Ran, either. But he isn't about to admit that.

"I look forward to having yet _another_ father then…Yotan." Shioshiro smiles, happily deciding to forget thoughts about his past, when he is much more concerned with a brand new future. "That is…if you're willing to have me as a son-in-law?"

For a split second, Youji actually feigns deep thought. "Hmmm…saved the world at great risk to himself and helped introduce me to my future wife, and the future mother of _his_ future wife…hmm…is that good enough for my daughter? I don't know, kid, tough call." The blonde grins wide, turning his half-hug on Shioshiro's shoulders into a friendly headlock. "What do you think? After all this, you better marry her. I'll be counting on it."

Shioshiro is nothing but smiles, especially once Youji has released his head. "Thanks."

"You know, the reason I came over here actually…was because I was hoping you might know where your parents ran off to."

"Oran and Kento disappeared?" Shioshiro questions, only slightly concerned considering how big the compound is.

Youji fails miserably at suppressing a naughty little smirk. "More like…made themselves scarce. I thought maybe you knew where they went. I'd go looking…but I sure as hell don't wanna be the one to walk in on them."

"Youji!" Shioshiro groans, covering his ears as if the thought of what the blonde is implying could not be more offensive. "I did _not_ need to think that!" Though to be honest, it really is all he can do to keep from smiling.

'_I won't grudge them it if it's true…'_ he thinks, grinning internally if not outwardly to betray his delight. _'After these past few months…they deserve whatever time they can get…'_

-----

At the moment, the time they are taking for themselves is not yet what Youji assumed. But it is sure as hell going to get there.

"Errr…Ran? Why are we in a closet?"

"I wanted to speak to you in private."

"But…this place is huge. There are plenty of places for privacy. I doubt anyone would even notice if we were having an intimate conversation in the middle of a room. So…again…closet? Why exactly?"

The corners of Ran's mouth twitch up in a near-smirk. He pushes Ken back against the storeroom wall suddenly, pinning him with a hand on either side of the brunette's head.

Ken audibly gulps. The small space is dark, giving Ran's eyes an eerily indigo shade that almost seems to shimmer against his pale skin. For some reason, Ken has the fleeting thought that Ran has never looked so beautiful before, even with the faint smell of lemon floating all around them inside what he now assumes to be some sort of cleaning supply closet. But still…something about Ran seems so…Ken gulps again. He knows the reason. Ran looks beautiful…because he looks so strangely…dangerous.

"Ahhh…should I be scared at all. Ya know…calling for help and--"

"I have something for you."

"Ha…yeah…I can, uhh…_tell_…"

Ran pulls himself in a little closer, his breath tickling the tip of Ken's nose as he speaks. "I have something else for you…first." he explains, and Ken is sure to make note of that added 'first'.

Nodding carefully, Ken watches the redhead pull just enough away to reach into his long white trench coat. Now Ken's curiosity has been perked. Ran really does have something for him.

As Ran pulls out the small box, a few stubborn butterflies offer a couple lingering flutters in his stomach. He knows this moment isn't so maudlin as a 'will you marry me, Ken,' but still. He already regrets that he waited this long to carry out his master's wish, and considering what Shion had said to him after the mission ended…

'So…you still haven't given it to him.'

Ran had reacted with well due shock that the subject was brought up so casually. He knew exactly what Shion was talking about. 'I…haven't found the right moment with which to--'

'Please do not patronize me, Ran. I have known you too long.'

The pair was alone, in a sense, with others running all about to do this or that, but none of their own men were around, and thus…no one was paying them very careful mind. Ran moved to sit in a chair amongst a few others. The room they were in must have been some sort of waiting area, he assumed. 'Shion…it isn't that I do not wish to pass your ring on to Ken…as I know you are hoping. But…it isn't as though we can…marry.'

The older man had joined Ran in an adjacent chair, his near gold-colored eyes full of laughter. 'Clearly. But does that really matter?' He had paused then for a long time. 'Ran…do you love him?'

And Ran had taken almost as long of a pause to answer honestly. 'Almost desperately. I have…for much longer than I admitted…loved him very much. I could not accept my feelings for…far too long. I never thought I would deserve someone's love again.'

'That was your first mistake.'

It was then, when Shion had reached boldly into the folds of Ran's jacket only to find the ring exactly where he expected that Ran realized how foolish he was being.

Shion had found it rather quaint that Ran kept the ring in such a box, but teased only slightly before pushing the item firmly into Ran's hand, closing the redhead's fist over it and saying, 'Ran…though I dearly hope it isn't the case for you…any one of us could die tomorrow. Do you really want to take that chance when you have already accepted your fate?'

No. He does not.

"Ken…" Ran speaks, having already taken the ring from the box for fear of this playing out any more like a proposal than it feels. "…you see this ring?"

It is a simple band; the only kind of jewelry Ken would ever think to wear. He nods. He imagines that every girl who ever had a man drop to one knee in front of her must have felt what he is feeling now.

Ran does not kneel. "This…belonged to Shion. He…passed it on to me…telling me to go out and make better use of it than he was able to." He pauses, his eyes locked on the ring. The danger about him is gone for now, though the beauty remains. "I cannot…marry you, Ken. If such a thing were possible, I don't even know if I would be ready for that. But…I know…I never want to leave you. I never want you out of my life. And that scares me. I have already lost…much. I swore to never love, that I…had no right to. But…I know now how deeply I love you. So…knowing that…I…would like very much…for you to wear this ring."

_'Not gonna cry…not gonna cry…' _But Ken knows his lip is quivering 

"Shit, Ran…don't look so worried. You actually think I'd say no?"

A small twitch at Ran's mouth signals how close he is to laughing, smiling…and breaking into tears all at once. He feels so foolish for some reason. Like a school age, love-sick fool. He has no regrets, but he wants this feeling gone and quickly. He takes Ken's hand…the left, for all its symbolism…and slips the ring on, moving in to capture Ken's lips as he does so.

While Ken might be basking in the beauty of such a picturesque moment between him and his beloved, Ran has had enough of the overly sappy for one night.

The kiss is transformed from slow and loving…to demanding. Wanting.

Within the kiss Ran grasps both Ken's wrists and nearly slams them back into the wall as he presses his body forward. What he had lost while within their 'moment' has quickly been regained. And Ken feels it…pressing firmly into his hips.

The brunette gasps. Even the slight pain in his wrists from the force of Ran's hold on them only adds to how intensely…sexy this is. It was one thing for Ran to take the initiative in pleasuring Ken; it is a whole new story for Ran to be aggressive like this for his own sake.

"Now…about my other gift…" Ran purrs, moving his mouth to Ken's now arching neck. He rolls his hips to further explain his point.

'…_holy…fuck…maybe Knight and I went a little too far the other night…'_

"Uhhh…Ran…is…this going to be like my birthday present, by any chance…?"

Ran chuckles. He actually chuckles, and the sound…is more than a little evil. "Another time? Of course. But tonight…we don't really have much time, do we? Everyone is finishing up. They'll be wondering where we've gone."

When Ken unwittingly throws his head back at Ran's continued attentions on his neck, he strikes the wall with enough force to have him gritting his teeth against the pain. Ran really is very talented with his mouth, Ken thinks, as the redhead begins sucking on his earlobe.

And those hips seem to be constantly rocking now.

"Umm…wouldn't that be a good reason _not_ to keep up with the…groping in the closet thing here?"

Ken has a sudden flashback to his own words when they were on that mission at Koua Gakuen. A while til we're groping in closets? Did Ken inadvertently _ask_ for this?

Shit.

"Groping is all well and good, Ken…but I'm thinking of something a little…bigger…"

Judging by the size of the firm bulge pressing again and again against Ken's own building erection, what Ran is most likely really planning…finally hits home.

Double Shit.

"Ran…uhh…you know…Yuushi and I weren't trying to make you mad or anything when we were--"

"Questioning my manhood?"

Shit, shit, _shit_. "No! I would never question your…ah!" Ken's mouth opens in a cry as that 'manhood' brushes his own after a rather unbearable roll of the redhead's hips. Hell, that wasn't a roll. That was a grind. "I…I'm sorry…I'm really, really sorry…"

Ran rather likes how easily he is making the brunette squirm. "So you weren't questioning my manhood--"

"No!"

"Just my ability to…take control of a situation…such as this."

'_I am so dead…'_ Ken thinks, unable to speak as another groan escapes his lips—loudly.

Ran is grinding him back into the wall now, that teasing mouth slowly following a trail along his collarbone, up one side of his neck, to his ear, to the other side for the same. Ken would be in ecstasy…if it wasn't for those hips and the grip Ran still has on his wrists, telling of just what kind of punishment he might be in for.

Well, if Ran is going to torture him, at least it will be one hell of a ride.

"Now, as I said…we don't have much time…"

"Ran…someone could walk in, ya know?"

"I highly doubt that."

"They _could_."

"I don't care."

"You did say you loved me, right…?"

"I do. But I think you have a few things…you need to learn."

Ken's eyes have never been wider as he suddenly finds his pants and boxers have both been dropped to the floor, though he has no idea how Ran managed it with such skill and speed. He doesn't want to meet Ran's eyes right now, because he knows the look in them will scare him. And that…is just way too pathetic.

He is Hidaka Ken. He has bedded feisty partners. He has bedded Ran. More than once. But….but it's Ran. And…Ken always had this image in his head of what Ran would be like in bed. He liked discovering that Ran was actually a caring and giving lover who enjoyed being bottom. But…now…it seems Ken's earlier dreams might be proving a little too real.

"You don't mind things getting a little rough…do you, Ken?"

Oh God, oh God, oh God.

"Considering we really should be out of this room and back to join the others shortly, things might get a little…out of hand." He presses Ken's wrists back into the wall a little further, causing the brunette to hiss. "Is that…all right?"

For maybe a split second Ken debates what might happen to him if he says no. But to be honest…he's just too damn curious to _want_ to say no. "Do your worst…" he says, bold enough even to attempt a smile. "…seme-sama." he adds, and when his eyes finally do meet Ran's, for all the fear he feels with the heat of those violets, he wants to get burned.

Ran grinds his hips again, the first time doing so with Ken completely bare. The feeling of leather against his heated skin nearly sends Ken into convulsions. Though not nearly as much as when Ran has undone his own pants and briefs for the contact to be pure skin. And that is not nearly as thrilling…as when Ran grips Ken by the hips and lifts him up, pressing the brunette's back into the wall so that he is at a better advantage for when he…

Yep, even before the fun has begun, the prospect nearly undoes Ken right then and there.

When Ran pulls something out of the opposite pocket the ring had been in, however, Ken suddenly comes back to his senses. "You brought that stuff along on a mission?"

Ran replies even as he is opening the tube and applying the contents to his still-gloved fingers. "…Youji gave it to me." he answers casually.

Ken is definitely back to his senses. "Youji gave you lube for a mission!"

"He said…just in case. Well…I completely rebuked him for such a fowl idea. But I still took it. Be grateful. Whether I had this with me or not…you would still be in this position."

As Ran allows the tube to fall to the ground, a good amount coating his length and his fingers now, Ken takes a fleeting moment to wonder what it will feel like to have _leather_ preparing him. He could always ask Ran to take his gloves off. But again…that damn curiosity.

What is it they say about curiosity and cats?

Ken flinches at the feeling of that cool, wet leather touching him. "You…know what you're doing, right?" he asks without thinking. That leather-clad finger…pushes in all the way to the knuckle, and Ken lets out a sharp cry.

"Shut up…or I'll have you eating the wall."

Again, Ken wonders if he should be screaming for help about now, or just enjoying the ride. The truth is, he has always been a sucker for rough sex. The mixture of pain and pleasure…a major turn on. But he and Ran have yet to establish any set rules. What if the redhead is more of a sadist than Ken is willing to play masochist too?

Ken releases another cry. Two fingers. He tries his best to keep his voice softer in case Ran meant 'shut up' to all noises.

Apparently, Ran noticed the use of restraint in Ken's voice. "Don't hold back now…I just don't want you underestimating me, is all. You have done a little too much of that."

Three fingers. Ken allows his cry, but it is not one of pain. Oh, it hurt. But it felt too good to care. "I…I'll…whatever you want, Ran…"

Ran likes the sound of that. "I want you like this…" the redhead whispers, and then takes a few laps at the cartilage of Ken's ear. He positively relishes Ken's shudder. "…I want you…helpless at my touch…"

Oh yeah, definitely a seme. Ken's eyes have long since closed against the sensations he is under, and as those fingers retract, he actually dares smile, reveling in what he knows is on the way. "I always knew you had it in you…Ran…"

Ken's wrists are snapped up to directly above his head and he knows to leave them there when Ran's hands reach down to grab hold of his hips. The redhead rocks forward, slamming his way home in a single stroke. But that single stroke…hit its mark…and Ken's back arches into the feeling.

Taking only a moment to be sure Ken is all right and that the slightly smaller man has adjusted himself, Ran smoothes his thumb over the side of Ken's face…before returning that hand to Ken's hips.

"In _me_…Ken…?" Ran mocks.

Ken's smile is lopsided as he lulls in his euphoria at this delicious turn. "You wanna be rough…?" he taunts right back, leaning forward to take hold of Ran's bottom lip and bite down--hard. "…_be_ rough."

No more words are needed. Ran may have been taking a chance that Ken would be up for this, but no true words of dissention were ever spoken, and that is more than enough of a go ahead for Ran.

Soon, Ran's hips are moving wildly and Ken's feet have been lifted from the floor as the brunette is continuously pounded back into the wall, with cries, moans, and unintelligible phrases fallling from his lips.

All in all…a successful campaign, to be sure.

-----

"Omiji, have you seen my parents?"

"Eh? Not for a while, Shio-kun? Did you lose them?"

Shioshiro cannot help breaking into a smile. "I think they lost me. On purpose. If you know what I mean."

For a moment, Omi blinks back at him, wholly oblivious.

"The disappeared _together_, Omi. No one has seen them for quite some time."

This time when Omi blinks, his eyes come out of it a few sizes larger. "You don't really think…"

"Well…" Shioshiro shrugs.

"Honestly, do those two ever do it on a bed like normal people!"

Shioshiro blanches—for several reasons. One being…he really never expects phrases like that to come out of Omi's mouth. "So…you haven't seen them?"

Omi shakes his head. "Sorry. I have to help Nagi with some of the younger students now, but…I'm sure they'll turn up. Keep looking. You'll find them. Just…knock on any doors before entering…okay?"

That thought was already very much a part of Shioshiro's searching tactics. No need to go through that again.

He waves as Omi rushes off to join Nagi, who had immediately attached himself to the under 15 unit of Rosenkreuz, which they discovered made up far too much of the school's population. Only a few 14 and 15 year olds had been a part of the raid, but they are finding more and more young students who had simply been hiding in their rooms. Not to mention all the older psychics around as well, many of whom were all to eager to aide in Estet's downfall.

But of course there are exceptions. Amongst the sad cases and bitter prisoners there are many loyalists. Most have been easily flushed out and are being taken into Kritiker custody, with promised help from some of the psychics should any of the loyalists prove to be more than a normal agent can handle. Still, everyone remains a little on guard, in case any hidden loyalists show themselves, or reveal themselves out of the ranks of their supposed new friends. So far, however, everything seems to be fine.

Continuing back into the main room where the council had once been, Shioshiro takes a quick survey of the room. Most of the action is happening here. Rindou is dictating orders to the Kritiker agents and trying his hardest to recruit any interested psychics. Youji has gone over to talk with Azami and Ayame, who Shioshiro's has not had the pleasure of speaking to yet, though he hears Ayame is doing well with the help Kritiker has offered him. Shion is speaking with Farfarello and Sally, the older man having instantly taken some fascination with Sally's powers, and now caught up in a heated discussion with the couple…concerning religion. Now there is a conversation Shioshiro would love to be a fly on the wall for. As for Brad and Schuldig…they do not appear to be in the main room anymore. They had been speaking with Nagi before the telekinetic went off to talk with some of the younger children, but they must have moved on to another room.

Considering Ran and Ken still appear to be no-shows, Shioshiro decides to take a break from wandering. He sits down at the end of the council table, happy to merely watch the commotion around him. The buzz of the different conversations is almost soothing. Soothing enough to rest his eyes…for just a moment. What can it hurt?

Curiously, the brunette's ears perk at the sound of a strange…click. Almost like…

Shioshiro's eyes spring open. He had not seen the man. No, this person had not been there a moment before, Shioshiro is sure of it. But now…as the young brunette looks up from his seat at the council table he finds himself staring into a familiar face…only a foot or so from his own.

The face would not be familiar to anyone else, but Shioshiro could never forget…the face of his father's killer.

The man's voice is low as he speaks. "You…it's all because of you…"

-----

Heading back to the main room where they know most of the others to be, Ran and Ken walk slowly. For Ken's sake. Their hearts are light, their faces both hold pleased smiles, even though Ken occasionally winces after taking a fresh step forward, and…there really isn't anything on their minds…but promises of tomorrow.

Which is exactly why the sight of Brad Crawford and Schuldig rushing towards them catches them a little off guard.

"Shit, he's not with them!" the German curses, coming to an ungraceful halt in front of the stunned pair. Ran and Ken exchange glances, but Brad does not give them the chance to question.

"Your son." He speaks shortly. "Where is he?"

It is surprising enough to hear the bespectacled man out of breath, but to hear concern in his voice. "Why? What's going on?" Ran asks, nearly jumping on Brad's words for fear of what the other pair's anxiety might mean.

Thankfully, Brad is no mood for stalling, either. "I finally had a clear vision concerning tonight's outcome. I thought it was going to happen in the main room, but when we looked for Shioshiro there, he was nowhere to be seen. We assumed he would be with you, but…it may be that we just missed him. Schuldig." he adds, glancing at the German. They say nothing else to Ran and Ken, but are suddenly sprinting back to where they came, in the direction of the council room.

Ran and Ken are instantly on their heels, though Schuldig's speed has him leagues ahead of them and Brad. "Spill already!" Ken yells as they run, not caring how much the speed is causing him to ache if it means reaching Shioshiro sooner.

Brad does not even turn his head. "I saw vengeance."

Ken could strangle the precog. "Fuck the cryptic shit! What does that mean?"

Though his speed does not even begin to dwindle, Brad manages to remain frighteningly calm, but the fact that he is deeply concerned is prominent. Apparently, even the precog has reason to owe Shioshiro.

For Ran and Ken, both would much rather his heart stop than believe the words that come from Brad's mouth next.

-----

'_It…it can't be him…'_

"You're the reason for all of this…"

Shioshiro shakes his head, but he does not do so to disagree with the man's accusations. "You…you can't be…him…"

"It's your fault Estet is in ruins. They would have changed everything. They would have changed this world."

But Shioshiro isn't really listening. His eyes are locked on that face, bringing him back ten years to a night…he wishes he could forget. With his gaze so focused, he does not see the gun, even though he had heard its hammer readied.

He does not even notice that the man is keeping his voice low to avoid attracting the others' attention. "If I were a telekinetic…I would rip your limbs from your body…" he growls, his voice indeed only loud enough for Shioshiro to hear him. He raises his arm. "But this…this'll do just fine."

"Hiro!"

"Shioshiro!"

To be honest, the poor boy feels the pain long before he hears that dreadful sound ringing in his ears.

BANG.

The close range sends him flying backwards in his chair to crumble onto the ground. When he tries to stand…he can't. He hears another gun go off, hears another body hit the ground, but he cannot see it. His eyes can only look up at the too white ceiling as he lies there on the ground, wondering if this is real…

"Hiro!"

'_Am I dreaming…Kento…'_

"Don't worry, you're gonna be okay! You're gonna be okay!"

'_Am I…floating…'_

"Shioshiro, look at me. Look into my eyes. Shioshiro!"

'_I…I don't want to go home yet. I haven't said goodbye yet…'_

"Shioshiro…please…"

"H-Hiro…"

Pushing into the view of white, Shioshiro forces himself to focus on…red…brown…violet…the faces of his fathers above him. He cannot feel Ran's grip on his hand, but he can see it, raised up near the redhead's chest.

He has to focus. Oran's face…he can see it…

"It was him…" his voice is ragged as it leaves his lips, almost too hoarse for him to recognize as his own.

Ran looks back at him, confused.

"It was…the man…the one…who killed…Kento…"

Too cruel. Ran almost forgets to gasp. Many emotions flash through his violets then. Shock. Horror. Anger. Fear…for Ken's reaction.

But Ken is not listening, not paying enough attention to care. His mind is only on whether or not Shioshiro is truly going to be okay.

"Hiro…hey…don't worry about that guy. Crawford got him. You don't have to worry. You're gonna be…you're gonna be just fine. Rindou, he's…calling for the medics to come back. They'll be here soon, okay…?"

"Kento…you're crying…"

With his son's voice sounding so far away…so…fading…it only causes more tears to push free.

"Don't…cry…I…I did it…I saved you. It's…it's all okay now. He can't…hurt you now…"

Ken doesn't understand. "Hiro, what are you taking about? Forget it. It doesn't matter. You saved everyone, ya hear? Not just me. You pretty much saved the world tonight. You…you did great." Ken reaches a hand down to touch the pale young man's face, and his heart breaks even more at how much it feels like touching Ran. But it isn't Ran. It's his son. Their son…

"Kento…you…take good care…of Oran…now…okay…?" Hiro whispers. If Ran and Ken were not down on the ground with him, there is no way they would have been able to hear him. "I have to…go home…now…"

Ran clenches his eyes shut against his own tears, now so steadily falling. Ken keeps saying in hushed, soothing tones that Shioshiro will be all right, that everything will be all right once the medics come. But Ran knows as he looks down at the wound, that even if the medics were here now…

It isn't fair. This isn't how it is supposed to be.

"Shioshiro…you…you have done so well…so well…." Ran speaks, not knowing what else he can say, because chanting like Ken, that everything will somehow be all right, would break his heart even more.

It takes much effort for Shioshiro to move his head from gazing up at Ken to look back at Ran. He smiles, his violet eyes looking so disgustingly dim. "Oran…I…I only ever wanted…to make you proud…"

Ran knows he is shaking as he clings to Shioshiro's hand. He leans down, and lips that had so recently been kissing another in passion kiss the young man's forehead…in goodbye. "I _am_ proud." Ran says, keeping the tremors out of his voice by will alone. "I could never be more proud…to call someone my son. I love you…Hiro."

And through it all, Shioshiro is still smiling. "I-I love you…Oran…I love…I…" he cringes in pain, his back arching up off the ground as his hand squeezes Ran's even though…he cannot feel that it is being squeezed back. When he has settled again, his eyes are no longer seeing. He is only looking up. "I never told…Yue." He says, his voice almost too dim even for Ran and Ken to hear now. His eyes close…but the smile is still there. "…she's going to be…so angry with me…"

Ran's free hand flies up to cover his mouth. It is the only thing keeping him from screaming.

Ken…is not so easily stilled. "Hiro…" he calls softly at first, his hand almost recoiling at how quickly the boy's skin is turning cold under his touch. "Hiro! You're gonna be okay…you're gonna be…okay…and…and…and you're gonna go home…and see us there waiting for you…and…and Yue…Yue—Hiro!"

Ran flinches at the sudden shrillness as Ken screams the name now. The redhead does not want to let go of Shioshiro's hand, cold now in his grasp, just as Ken cannot pull away and remove his hand from touching the boy's cheek.

Ken is still screaming when Ran reaches across to pull the brunette into his chest, and he accepts the abuse when Ken's fists pound his shoulders. He accepts that his white coat is now stained with too many tears. He accepts Ken's cursing and Ken's pleas.

But even he cannot accept…that this is how the story ends.

Brad had seen it, but it hadn't been enough. Rindou, so long ago, had also seen this outcome, but it had been ignored. There is a sense of irony that Ken's killer…killed the son instead, but not the type of irony that could bring forth even a mirthless laugh.

Holding Ken for many minutes, maybe near an hour, Ran never once says…it's okay, it'll be all right, we can make up for it, we can start over with our lives and make that wonderful boy all over again. Because…Ran knows as well as Ken does…that none of that is true. One day they will have their baby boy, and they will name him Shioshiro, but the man they met and knew these past months…can never exist as he did. Shioshiro himself saw to that.

All they can do now…is live their lives…as he hoped they would. As he sacrificed and died…to make certain they would. _That_…they can give him. The one thing he asked for.

'_And this time…you can be proud of us…Hiro.'_

THE END

A/N: But there will of course be an Epilogue. A LONG one. I won't leave you like this, but...this is how it had to end. So you know, the epilogue will begin with Ran and Ken at Shioshiro's grave, a few days later, but it will stretch to years after.. I was going to have that as part of the chapter, but...I wanted to leave you here instead. Call me evil, but...I just couldn't write much past his death.

I can't really think of questions to answer, since...I answered them all in the chapter. The ring, the ending. Be happy I gave you some fun sex before crashing your world around you. hehe...he. Damn. I really cried writing and rereading this one. That does not happen. So...I hope you can accept this. The Epilogue will make things much better, but...as was written, Shioshiro as he was...can never exist again. His future self will be different by design. He will look, sound, and act the same, but his memories, what he has known and lived through will be different, and that makes up a lot of a person. The epilogue will cap off everything for everyone, so don't worry about your fave character being neglected at the end. I hope...this accomplished what I wanted it to. I cannot say anymore right now, but...I honestly am so grateful to all of you who have stuck with this. See you soon...for the true end.

Crim


	27. Epilogue

Epilogue

* * *

_'My name...is Shioshiro. That will do for now.'_

_-----_

_'But I do admit to being your son.'_

_-----_

_'I should be more deferent to my elders, right...otousan?'_

_-----_

_'Do I make that bad of a culmination of the two of you?'_

_-----_

_'Careful, Yotan. Don't be hitting on my father now.'_

_-----_

_'I have something I want to show you.'_

_-----_

_'Why feel any sympathy for someone who has yet to be born.'_

_-----_

_'It's not really that I think we can 'make friends', but Schwartz isn't our enemy.'_

_-----_

_'It has to be your choice. We'll do what we can without you. I just hope you change your mind in time.'_

_-----_

_'I hope you understand now the importance of what I am doing, even if all I have explained is that your own lives are at risk.'_

_-----_

_'It is a tough job ahead of us, but we can do it. I have faith in that. History will not repeat itself.'_

_-----_

_'I want this solved without anyone not going home when it's over.'_

_-----_

_'My parents are the man you know as Ran…and…the man standing next to him.'_

_-----_

_'Our final goal is to eradicate Estet and the institution, Rosenkreuz.'_

_-----_

_'Death itself is no reason for anything.'_

_-----_

_'We are indeed a force to be reckoned with…and I think it's about time we proved it.'_

_-----_

_'My promise is fulfilled...Omiji.'_

_-----_

_'I'm a little…scared…to be honest.'_

_-----_

_'Forgive me…Uncle Youji. But this is the only way to be sure.'_

_-----_

_'He's coming back in now, Kento.'_

_-----_

_'It's in the child's handbook: 'must be grossed out by parents being lovey-dovey.' I can't admit I find it adorable. It's against union rules.'_

_-----_

_'Kento…dying? Where'd that come from?'_

_-----_

_'I hear you, Yotan.'_

_-----_

_'I'm sorry, I'm trying not to, but…I just keep seeing it, happening in my head. Happening all over again.'_

_-----_

_'I did it…I saved you. It's…it's all okay now...'_

_-----_

_'I-I love you...'_

-----

The breeze is light, billowing through the pairs' coats as they stand, side by side, in the cool morning air…in front of their son's grave. Parents should never outlive their children, but in this case…even though they have yet to start from the beginning, losing him as they did seems to hurt so much more than it had to.

It has only been a few days now since Ken picked the boy up in his arms, shaking the entire time as he carried him, with Ran walking beside him every step of the way. No one had known what to say to them at the time. Nothing would have been enough really, and they all knew that. So there was silence…even from the psychics who could not comprehend the loss…as a broken family left the compound.

Ken's fists clench now, his nails leaving half-moons on his palm. There are tears in his eyes, but he will not let them fall. Not again. "I…hate this."

Eyes seemingly dry, his own hands loose at his side, Ran turns to look at Ken next to him. Only what lies behind his violets betray how he too is crumbling. "There was nothing more we could have done. He…did what he came to do. In actuality…his home no longer existed for him to return to."

"But we don't know that." Ken bites back, his eyes trained on the grave--paid for fully and completely on Kritiker's bill of course. "What if…he could have just gone back and learned all new about the things he'd changed? What if…he would have just changed when he went back, and…just suddenly…would have known all the things that he made different. He could have gone back. We don't…we don't know."

Violets close, Ran stilling himself as he has had to do too often in the past few days. Nothing seems quite enough, however, to make this easier. "Ken…it is because we don't know…that I choose instead to hope. The Shioshiro we knew is gone. But…perhaps it was the only way things could have ended. And by living as he hoped we would, by…one day having that child…we can somehow repay him for all he sacrificed. We have to hope…that doing that will be enough."

Ken releases his fists, a stubborn tear streaking down the side of his face as he clenches his eyes closed. "I know, Ran. I know you're right. You're always right. You've always been…stronger than me. But I…just…miss him so much. Ya know?" As Ken stands there, shaking even though his hands are loose now, he gladly welcomes the warmth of Ran's hand as it settles into his.

"I know." Ran says, and even though Ken's eyes are still closed, he can hear the redhead's smile. "And Ken…I am not stronger than you. How could I be…when all the strength you see in me…comes from you."

Their eyes meet, and they are content sharing a smile they have not been able to have…since…

Ran turns his head back to the monument. He lifts his left hand, staring at the simple band he now wears. Ken had insisted he take it, insisted that Shioshiro would want the redhead to have it, since he still needed one to compliment Ken's. It is strange, but…oddly comforting to wear the ring. As if…Hiro is still with them…standing right there…beside them. Ran turns his eyes back to the name engraved so neatly.

'Himiya Shioshiro. Son, Savior, and truly One of a Kind.'

"Ken…we are home finally, and Hiro is home as well." Ran speaks, eyes trained on the grave, though his grip on Ken's hand tightens. Ran knows Ken has turned to look at him as he feels the weight of those eyes--eyes that have been damp with ready tears since Shioshiro passed. "We have not called Tokyo home for so long…but…I am glad to be here. I…wish to stay…right here."

"Yeah…I think so too."

Ran smiles. This…this is how it should be. "Ken…will you come with me…to the Koneko?"

For a moment Ken wonders if he has heard right. But…won't she be there if they go? "Ran…?"

"I want…to see her. I want…for her…to meet you. I…know now…that we have no need to run…anymore. Will you…will you come?"

Ken tugs on Ran's hand, pulling the redhead in for a tight embrace that nearly has Ran toppling over for its suddenness and its force. Ken smiles, truly and honestly smiles. "Ran…you don't even have to ask." he says, and tilts his head up, capturing a quick and chastely simple kiss.

There is small tug of embarrassment that slips into the pit of Ken's stomach. He smiles a little more widely within the kiss. 'Gomen…Hiro. But I'm gonna take all the lovey-dovey, sappy-ass shit I can. And I can…because of you.'

Before heading away from the monument, Ken takes a never-quite forgotten picture out of his pocket. Together, he and Ran study the now familiar image, wondering what it might be like someday…soon…to be those people. To be those parents.

Carefully, Ken sets the picture down in front of the grave, returning it…just as he promised.

-----

On a plane headed for America, Brad Crawford shifts in his seat, at first feeling annoyed at the visions forcing themselves into his thoughts. But as he begins to watch in his mind's eye, he closes the real thing and takes it all in, enjoying for a moment the very near future he sees.

Nagi has gone with Omi back to Tsukiyono Castle to go through his…inheritance. The blonde has donated the grounds to Kritiker and plans to find a place far away from it for him and Nagi to call home. They have considered opening a computer shop since both are so technologically adept, but other things may be in the works since Nagi has appointed himself caretaker of all the Rosenkreuz children who had no home to return to. So perhaps…he will help them come into their powers and he and Omi will work with the children. Omi could easily buy the orphanage the children have been sent to with his family's money. Therefore, with so many possibilities ahead, and both boys being so young, for now they are content merely being together and feel that any big decisions…have plenty of time to be worked out.

'Disgustingly cute, aren't they?'

Youji. His new--and hopefully final--woman has not had much time to herself since the blond returned to her. He really is deliriously happy doting on her, and Asuka…finds it all too adorable for words. They have not had sex. Youji decided it would be better to wait this time. He is currently helping out at the hospital, volunteering while working on his new apartment. He had considered going back into detective work, but that thought quickly went out the window. That part of his life is over. But since he could never imagine being a salary man, maybe he could try something more along the lines of…a handyman, jack-of-all-trades. That…he could definitely see himself doing.

'Handyman? I knew Kudo could never really settle down.'

Having caught a flight back to Ireland, Farfarello and Sally are busy wrapping up a few loose ends before heading for America. Though Sally is German-born, she spent much of her childhood in the states, and both feel that being across the ocean is exactly where they need to be. Before they leave Ireland, however, they are hoping to see what they can find out…about Farfarello's father. From what they discovered after visiting Sister Ruth's grave--her body having been sent home after her death--Farfarello's father might not even know he exists. It would be nice to find him now…before the couple finalizes any…wedding plans.

'I sure as hell never thought Farf would find a sane, stable girl. Kinda creeps me out, to be honest.'

Crashers--all of Crashers--has decided to remain with Kritiker at their usual no-kill status. Under Rindou's management they find themselves even more pleased with what their mission can accomplish. Manx and Birman are sure to keep the somewhat reclusive man under surveillance, but despite Rindou's rash nature, he has a surprising amount of restraint. Kritiker…is now the new superpower, and with a handful of new superpowers under their employ, business is sure to be booming.

'The white-coats will do just fine. Surprisingly enough.'

Ayame and Azami have returned to take care of their bar. They will continue to live together, Ayame will continue to receive the help Kritiker has offered him, and Azami…has gone back to playing the non-lethal violin in the hopes of possibly achieving a little latent recognition. He is content running the bar as long as Ayame is with him, but every time he plays the violin lately it causes Ayame to smile at him with emotion he is starting to see…as the love he has been waiting for.

'Heh. Lucky bastards.'

Shion. Though it is impossible for him to return home to his family, he dreams of perhaps one day…knowing his daughter. For now, he has found an out of the way place far from any city, any forgotten enemies, and any…hurtful memories. He will visit Ayame and Azami often, keep tabs on a certain former pupil, and…perhaps someday soon…he will take Rindou up on his offer to help run things in Kritiker. Perhaps. But not quite yet. Peace is a thing best attained over time.

'Yeah. Won't deny that. Though if I was him…I'd seriously want to get laid.'

"Schuldig…would you please…shut the fuck up."

A smirk. "Language, Bradley, really. There are children on this plane."

Brad sighs, deeply, a hand lifting to rub pointedly at his temples.

"So…" Schuldig presses, "what about…the other Weiss kittens?"

Is that…concern in the redhead's voice? "Do you care?"

"Heh. No. Just…it'd be nice to cap things off. They…heading back to life then?"

Brad would dearly like to push Schuldig's buttons a bit more on the matter, since he is quite certain the German is lying through his pearly white teeth about not being concerned. But…he doesn't always have to be a jackass.

He closes his eyes again, if only to see things a bit more clearly. The images flash rapidly in front of his eyelids. Red…brown…violet. Until he focuses in…on the not too distant future.

Ran and Ken walk down a familiar street towards a familiar storefront. They speak to a young man setting up displays outside. He listens. He nods. He calls inside the shop, "Aya!" And only a few moments pass then…before suddenly…a young woman comes rushing out of the store to latch on and cling tightly to her long-lost and sorely missed…older brother.

"I think the Weiss kittens are going to be fine…in that shop." Brad pauses…thinking…with his eyes still closed. "And also…with some days set aside for soccer. And…children."

Schuldig raises an eyebrow. "You can see that far ahead?"

A huff. "Of course not. But who says I need to."

And as the plane passes over the Atlantic, leaving Germany and thoughts of all others over the world behind, Schuldig finds himself smiling. Genuinely. "So…what do you see for us?"

Yet another annoyed sigh. "Schuldig, have you not yet learned? Surprises can be a good thing."

"Whatever. But just for argument's sake…do you think you can see us…maybe…joining the Mile-High Club in about five minutes?"

Brad does not acknowledge that. But five minutes later, when he has grabbed Schuldig by the collar and is pulling him into the small bathroom, Schuldig decides…

'Yeah…surprises ain't half bad…'

-----Bonus: 5 years later-----

"Ken!"

"In the kitchen!"

Ran enters the kitchen, setting the mail on the countertop as he passes it. He is not surprised to find Ken cooking. The brunette has been doing that a lot more lately. Almost…obsessively.

It really is a shame Ken has to stay inside like this, but Ran knows his companion isn't too bothered by it considering the circumstances.

"You know…you shouldn't be on your feet so much." Ran chastises, only half-serious. He steps up behind the brunette, wrapping his arms loosely…around the bulge of Ken's stomach.

Ken stops what he is doing long enough to gently rest his hands over Ran's. He smiles; he really is glowing. "Do you think Hiro left this part out on purpose?" he asks with a lopsided grin.

Ran chuckles, leaning his head on Ken's shoulder so he can offer a small kiss on the cheek. "Yes." he says simply. "Yes I do."

An echoing laugh. "Good thing I don't mind then, huh?"

"Mmm."

"Ehh…Ran?"

"Aa?"

"Can you finish dinner? My feet are killing me."

Laughter echoes again--so common in this household--and Ran leads Ken into the living room to help the now 7 month pregnant man down onto the couch.

Yes, Ran will finish dinner, and he will dote like a good husband should. And Ken…will accept all of it, though in the back of his mind he is constantly chanting, 'I am not the wife. There is no wife. I'm just…barefoot and pregnant and…oh damn it all to hell!' And Ran will laugh again, knowing exactly what Ken is thinking. The redhead may or may not remind his companion that he had volunteered to do the carrying part, but…all in all…whatever the little things may be…life is pretty for the expecting parents.

It's when the expecting part is over that they're a little nervous for.

-----5 years later-----

"…Daddy?"

"Yes, Shioshiro?"

"So…I was named after him?"

Ran smiles, Shioshiro's tiny, five-year-old hand clasped in his. He looks over at Ken, who has hold of the boy's other hand.

Ken returns that smile all too easily before kneeling in front of the familiar grave. "That's right, Hiro. You were named after him. He…saved our lives…and a whole lot more…a few years before you were born. And his name was Himiya Shioshiro too."

The slightly confused and embarrassed look on the small boy's face fades, and he smiles broadly, the expression so much like Ken's own, while violet eyes hold a light every bit as bright and clear as Ran's. "Cool! I was named after a hero!" He then adds, with much enthusiasm, "Just like Anpan Man!"

Ken does not even try to mask his laughter. "I bet he got a real kick out of hearing you say that, Hiro."

While Shioshiro blushes slightly at his father's bemusement, Ran soon joins in on the laughter. Sometimes he would swear that everything out of Shioshiro's mouth has the power to lighten his mood…and his heart.

Watching with some curiosity, Ran allows Shioshiro to release his hand as the boy takes the flowers they have brought from Ken and steps closer to the grave. Ken remains crouched, but shares in Ran's curiosity as they watch the boy step forward to present the flowers.

"Umm…Konbanwa…Shioshiro-jisan." the boy speaks to the monument, the flowers clutched tightly in his hands. "I'm sorry I never met you, but…thank you for saving Oran and Kento. I really need them around. So…umm…here you go." he says as he lays the flowers down. "They're really pretty. Oran and Kento arranged them together. I like it when they do that."

For a moment, Ken wonders if the combined sensations of Hiro being so cute and sweet along with memories of the Shioshiro they lost…might cause him to implode.

Truthfully, he doesn't really mind, though. He feels blessed that he can experience such an overload at all.

"It was good to stop and see you, Shioshiro." breaks in Ran's smooth voice, the redhead's heart truly swelling with pride as well as remorse for the past…present…and always too distant future. "But…I think we need to go now."

"There are a few things about this Shioshiro we need to tell you someday, Hiro." Ken adds, swooping the boy up into his arms to place him behind his head and carry him on his shoulders. Little Shioshiro squeals in delight. "But…we gotta wait til you're a bit older, I think."

And no amount of pouting is going to change either parents' mind about that.

"Oh, we can't forget. Ran…are you gonna tell him?" Ken asks, gesturing to the grave with a hint of pleased deviance in his smile.

Though a part of Ran may want to challenge that look, he cannot deny wanting to join in with a similar expression. "I suppose." he concedes, leaning in closer to the grave as if he is about to share some ridiculously personal secret. Well…he is. "Shioshiro…this dear family you fought so hard to protect…is going to have a new addition."

Really, Ken is truly beaming now. "And guess who's carrying this one?" he says with a wink.

Ran huffs slightly, bordering on actual offence. "Of course, why would I not want to carry our second child? Especially considering--"

"I said I'd leave you if you didn't?"

Not funny. "Ken…"

"Kidding! So kidding. Really."

"Hee. Oran's mad now, Kento."

"Hiro…don't encourage him." Ken pleas, backing away, and hanging on tight to the boy's legs as they hang over his shoulders.

But Ran isn't being any more serious than Ken is at the moment. The redhead looks down, touching a hand to his own only slightly swelled stomach. He still has a good many months to go before his scheduled c-section, and though he is not looking forward to adding any more battle scars to his body…considering how sexy he finds Ken's…it doesn't sound too bad. Not if it brings them another Hiro.

Well…a girl would be nice.

-----6 years later-----

Speaking of that girl…

Himiya Touru is now the age her brother was when she was first living safe and snuggly in their father's body. She came into the world with a shock of deep red hair, and her large, chocolate eyes are enough even to soften her big brother into doing just about anything she might ask of him.

Right now, Shioshiro is enjoying…his eleventh birthday. Though not nearly as much as his brunette father, who now knows…if things had happened differently…he may not have lived to see the boy turn 11.

"Hey…Ran?"

"Aa?"

"I…really like this."

"What do you like, Ken?"

"The whole thing. Me. You. Family. It…really is…even better than I though it would be."

"There are certain…blessings. Problems too."

"Every day is not a picnic, I know, but…I really love you, ya know?"

"Yes. I know."

Ken looks above Shioshiro to stare fondly at the framed photograph on their mantel. It isn't exactly like the one the other Shioshiro had given him, seeing as how Ran--while still having one arm around Ken--is now holding a little baby girl. But…Ken imagines Shioshiro must see the picture as a definite improvement.

A little red blur brings Ken's attention back to ground level. He bites his lip to keep from laughing.

"Uhhh…Ran?"

"Yes?"

"Looks like Touru got into the cake again."

-----3 years later-----

Shioshiro could tell right away that the look on Ran's face could mean only one thing: he was in deep, deep trouble. The problem is…he has no idea why.

"What?"

"Shioshiro."

"Seriously, Dad, what? I haven't done anything." The brunette thought about that a moment. "Lately."

But Ran is steadfast. Ken is out buying school supplies with Touru, leaving him all alone with their now 14-year-old son. And by the glare Ran is giving that son, one might think he was about to disown the poor thing. "When you are ready to tell me the truth, then I will listen to you. Until then…I do not want to hear a word."

Shit. This is really bad and Shioshiro doesn't even know…

A sudden flash of Yue streaks across the boy's mind. The slightly older girl had mentioned something about joy-riding, even though she is well underage to be driving. She has no license. She has no permission. She has no…car.

And Shioshiro distinctly remembers now that he had not seen his redheaded father's Porsche in the driveway when he came home. Not a good correlation. Yue is going to owe him big for this.

"Dad…really, I am so sorry. A friend needed the car and I said they could take it. I'll call them up right now and get it back, okay, just…please blame me. It wasn't…his fault."

'Please let me get away with the lie, Oran, please…'

"As I said, Shioshiro." Ran responds, arms crossed firmly in front of him. "When you are ready to tell me the truth…I will listen. And only then."

Well…hopefully Yue won't kill him for trying…and failing. After all, she gets him into situations like this so often…it's a wonder they aren't dating.

-----4 years later-----

"You like her."

"I don't…like her, like her. She's like my sister. Almost as much as Touru is."

"Yeah, right, bro. No one believes that." the barely teenage Touru speaks up as she comes out of the kitchen. A few pieces of chocolate pocky are sticking out of her mouth.

Ken's grip on Shioshiro's hand tightens, feeling that the boy has grown even more antsy now that his little sister has been pulled into the conversation. "Ru, let me handle this, okay?"

"Sure thing, Kento. I'll just be backup." the redhead grins, her smile always oddly subtle since her mouth takes so much after Ran. She plops herself down into a chair near where Ken and Shioshiro are sitting on the couch.

Though Shioshiro turns those glare-ready violets of his towards her, Ken remains firm, and tugs his son's hand to grab back the boy's attention. "Listen, Hiro, it's okay, you can trust me with this. I know you like Yue. Everyone knows you like Yue. Only Yue doesn't know you like Yue. And ya see…that's where the trouble starts. You gotta tell her."

"But…Kento…I…what if she…I mean…what do you mean everyone knows?"

"Heh." Touru laughs shortly, big brown eyes somehow managing to look scolding from under her red, red bangs. "Come on, bro, get real. The only reason Yue hasn't figured things out is because you are now deeply dug into the friend-zone black-hole of no return. But…if you grow a pair for a change and fess up,"

Ken would groan if he wasn't used to this,

"then maybe everything will all work out. I mean…come on, Hiro…that's what you want right?"

And then…Ken wonders why he even bothers when Touru is around, because her tactics…never fail.

Shioshiro's cheeks had burned red as the young girl spoke, but…when she finished…his anger was completely melted away. With a tight squeeze on Ken's still-clasped hand in his and a kind glance in his sister's direction, the brunette breathes a little deeply to gain the nerve he is going to need…for later tonight.

Yue.

-----3 years later-----

After almost a year of being engaged…one more thing on the proud parents' checklist can finally be marked off. Yue and Shioshiro are now officially…the first Himiya couple. And the many gathered for the celebration couldn't be happier.

Dear Aunt Aya and her now college-bound twin boys, Ranmaru and Kenji, are groomsmen with Ruth O'Grady, daughter of Farfarello and Sally O'Grady, as one of the bridesmaids. Ruth continues to emit an aura about her that Brad Crawford seems very wary of, but he isn't sharing any more than need be.

New Testament indeed.

A few of Omi and Nagi's adopted psychics have also been actively involved in the wedding, and…of course…Himiya Touru is the maid of honor, proudly ready to send her brother off--with a few sound warnings to behave himself and treat Yue right, of course.

"Well…I could say quite a few things about Shioshiro and Yue…many things being rather embarrassing and blackmail-worthy, but…Oran made me promise I would keep my speech clean." The lovely redhead, her eyes so beautifully large, with a perfectly petite and subtle mouth that can smile with a million hard-to-read expressions, raises her glass. She looks out at many faces in the crowd whom she knows as family friends, though they could have so easily ended up enemies…or worse…if not for her older…well…if not for a certain violet-eyed brunette. "So…considering I love this guy just about as much as is possible for a younger sister to love her older brother…Aunt Aya possibly excluded, of course," she adds with a nod to the still lovely older woman seated nearby. "I will keep things merely to this. I love you, Hiro. We all love you and Yue so much, and we hope only…that you aren't stupid enough to mess this up." She grins.

Really, Ran thinks, seated between his sister and Ken, how is it that both of their children ended up with Ken's sense of humor?

"To the future, bro! After all…you're good with things like that."

Ken casts his gaze sideways to catch Ran's eye and both grin. Long ago they told Shioshiro the whole story. The whole truth. And though it had been difficult for the boy to believe, and even harder to accept…he eventually found it to be quite the exciting and unique tale.

'Yeah, named after myself. Freaky.'

Touru had been told too, and though she had at first felt left out, being a younger teenager than her brother had been when they were told, she came to realize how cool it was that she came into existence because of the sacrifice…

'Of someone way cooler than you, Hiro.'

'Ru, it was me!'

'Right. So not the same.'

Which had become a fight Ran and Ken eventually had to break up, but…they were used to such things at that point.

Today, however, with Shioshiro and Yue married and the last of so many worries put to…some sense of rest…Ran and Ken…feel a little like they are floating on air. Though…wherever the Shioshiro they lost is today…they are more than certain…he is flying much higher.

"So…tell me, Brad, how have your predictions panned out?"

Seated at one of the many tables in the reception hall, Brad does not even turn his head to acknowledge his companion's question…even if he does intend to answer. "Not that I was counting on anything…because the worst thing anyone can ever do is assume, Emery. But...I don't think I could ask for a better…present. Could you?"

Schuldig has had many years now to get used to being called Emery again, since he isn't really Schuldig anymore, after all. The German grins. "Yeah…the present is pretty good, Bradley. You see any…surprises in store for us though? I can't help but wonder. I mean…everyone is together for this. All of us who fought together. And we haven't all been in the same room since…you know when. Ayame and Azami are over across the way by Rindou and the those Kritiker chicks. Next to them is that Shion guy, right? And his daughter did the catering I hear. Oh…the whole Crashers crew--plus their families, if you can believe that Knight guy is still 'married' to the cutie he found 15, 20 years back--they're all here. More random psychics than I'd like to count, besides us, are here. Naggles and his kitten, of course, right over there. And…all the proud parents too. Not to mention Farf and Sally. What is up with their kid, anyway?"

How is it one man can always create such headaches. "Emery…please…you know I can't tell you anything. I honestly can't see enough to know anything, anyway. Can you please just be happy we are all here, as friends, enjoying a…festive occasion. Please."

Is anything ever that easy?

Schuldig throws an arm around his…long time partner. His eyes dart a moment to the many grey hairs on Brad's head, each one sexier than the next as far as he is concerned.

"I could. But…I'm still curious. Anything we should know?"

Not wanting to give in, since it would give the German far too much satisfaction, Brad almost chooses to ignore the comment and begin his meal rather than answer. But…love does funny things to a person. Like…making them do what their partner has asked, even if they don't really want to. "Let's just say…as large as this…family of ours has grown," He pauses, turning bronze eyes to look into blue for the first time. He adores the German's grey hairs too, he thinks, as he smiles…with much honesty behind the expression. "This family…is only going to get larger."

-----3 years later-----

"Oran! Kento! Your new grandson is here to see you!"

The REAL End

A/N: Sorry, I'm in Barcelona as I am finishing this, so...things have been tight. I was in Paris the other day, and I have been traveling like mad, so forgive the lateness of this. However...here it is. I don't know if it is everything I want it to be, but...it's everything it can be. I would like to go through and address each reviewer for how amazing you have each been, but...if you want this posted I have to do it and go to bed. So...I hope you all know that every review is more precious than the last, and that you, the readers are always more precious than any review you leave me. You have been so supportive, given me so many good ideas, and...you all love my Shioshiro. I could not have imagined a better journey, or better people to travel it with. So...I hope this caps things well, and leaves you with many things to think about for...off-shoot fics? I know a few of you are thinking it, and I would welcome any attempts. I am sworn to a Saiyuki fic next, however, so nothing can come from me. But maybe someday.

Emery Schuldaussen is the name I have decided on for Schuldig. His real name. This is the third or fourth fic I have used it, and he will always be Emery to me. Others can imagine whatever real name for him they want.

Sorry, Yue never even got to speak. But at least you got a few ideas about what she is like.

I hope Touru was fun for you guys. She is the Tou from Toushiro, while Shioshiro had the shiro. And...Fruits Basket might have played a hand in it (Tohru). Imagine her a lot like Ran as far as being more reserved and serious, but she speaks her mind, as you can see, more like Ken. Scary, huh?

I made the cutest pic of a chibby Ran, Ken, and Shioshiro, with a plus sign between Ran and Ken, and an equals Shioshiro. I think I might post a response page after this to address you reviewers personally someday soon, and I'll put a link perhaps.

I hope I covered everything. I got Shioshiro's ring, the picture, the sister...all the others. If there are questions, fire away, because I might just respond once I am safely in England. So...before I force my bedmate to wait up for me any longer...I am posting this puppy. I love you all. Thank you more than I can say, and...see you next ficcie, minna!

Crimson


	28. Thank You

A Final Thank You & Farewell…

* * *

_To all of you I know by name, Thank You:_

Winterheart

Miss Vampire

Shoueki

The Jumpin Horror

Goddess JacquesPierre

Shinigami Lupin

Kasra

Salmastryon

dark

Celeste1

Stef

RosefaerietaleRed

HeatherR

jubee

M-chan

yoshiki

Mistress of Darkness I

Krysana

Bine

narah1202

Akimoto Kin

rarukuchan

SavvySiberian

Ucchan Kuonji

Horisont

Evelyn

Hellcat81

hisaya yuki

M4r1-ch4n

siberian-emerald

Suke-san

Me-Nuriko

pariahswords

Raven's Light

Kirei Aya

siberian orchid

LilacDreamer

Bao-chan

Shaela Rae

Whisper Reilman

asinine

Seph Lorraine

Nikki

Zeto

Spirited-Away

Shido

Anjo

kohaku-the-dark-angel

Needoja

elishaann

Shikatamasu

thekatgrl

NeKo-Chan

marsupial

Night-Owl123

banvn

leila

Medusa Davenport

Ru-chan

Kimpatsu no Hoseki

Blackstar Angel

Kenran lover

iamtheanonymous

banvn

Dorothecouchpotato

Game-d

SnowGlobe

Kohaku-Yuuga's-rembrance

Rapunzel4

dimonyo-anghel

carrothien

Grasshopper

Blubelle

RosefaerietaleRed

Constantine

Sachiko V

hee-chan

Furrieanimals

Amakurikara

Shirohikari

Koji-chan1

rebellion2fate

Shikigami-kun

Jay Kamiya

spiritualbabe

animephreak80

bffimagine

Bweiss

Gillian Sillis

JadeAnime

Hiro

Rk

Kone

Soko

Sumire1

anushkajan

dumii

Blackstar Angel

baka-neko-chan

Hidaka Akiko

Good-Deed

MikaSamu

Goodness, it took me a while to go through and grab all of your names, you faithful reviewers, so as much as I would like to personally say how each of you touched me by a funny line, ideas for events in the fic, comments on your favorite parts, criticism, and simple encouragement…as much as I would like to address each of you…I'm tired. Haha. And…I want to post this little addition. So, here isa final Thank You to everyone who has been along for the journey, those who reviewed, those who did not, those who told others, and those who were brought to the story from recommendations. Sorry if I missed anyone in the above list, and if you are listed twice, blame my blurry contacts.

Be sure and go to my new website, listed in my author profile, for a look at all the "Kind des Schicksals artwork others and myself have created, find out a few things about me, and…check out my new RanxKen AMV, "In My Life." I am having a little trouble, so if you can't get it to work from the site, look for it in the future at Anime Music Videos, the website. Thank you, thank you, thank you, happy future reading all, and I will see you next ficcie!

Crimson


End file.
